L'amour du basket
by Ange Dmoniaque cherche hache
Summary: Un nouvel élève à Rakuzan intrigue Akashi. Celui-ci va-t-il se laisser prendre par l'Empereur? Attention, death-fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer :** Kuroko no Basuke ne m'appartient pas, heureusement d'ailleurs, les pauvres.

**Résumer :** Un nouvel élève à Rakuzan intrigue Akashi. Celui-ci va-t-il se laisser prendre par l'empereur?

**Couple :** Akashi/OC

Ceci est un énorme délire, parce que je m'emmerde franchement en sciences. May, c'est moi, si vous voyez où je veux en venir. Non? C'est pas grave, vous allez vite comprendre.

Maintenant, enjoy!

**L'amour du basket**

Je me tenais là, devant cette grille, et je me demandais encore pourquoi j'étais venu au Japon. J'avais des amis en France, des tas d'amis, aussi cinglés que moi! Mais bon, me voilà devant le lycée Rakuzan de Kyoto, et j'avais plutôt intérêt à rentrer avant d'être définitivement classé dans la catégorie «mec bizzare a éviter». Avec un soupir et un regard sur mon téléphone, toujours autant silencieux depuis que je m'étais levé ce matin, je marchai vers l'intérieur de ce lycée d'aspect respectable.

En passany devant une vitre, je me jetai un coup d'oeil. Mouais, l'uniforme c'était vraiment pas mon truc. Mieux valait que Sidonia, entre autre, ne me voit pas ainsi. Où étaient mes polos noirs à chaînes, mes mitaines à tête de mort et autre tenues que j'affectionais? Interdites au lycée. Je n'avais même pas ma veste chat...sur moi, en fait, elle était planquée dans mon sac, au cas où. Si seulement j'avais le droit à un minuscule petit accessoir! Mais non, le règlement, c'est le règlement. Seulement l'uniforme, et on ne le personnalise liberté vestimentaire de la France allait me manquer.

Je me dirrigeai vers ma classe, la 1B, et partit m'assoir vers le fond. Malheureusement, un caïd comme j'en avais rencontré à la pelle chez moi vint se mettre dans mon chemin. Désireux de ne pas faire de vagues, tout au moins au début de l'année, je tentais de le contourner. Il se contenta de rire et de m'indiquer les tables du premier rang. Me doutant que ce n'était pas pour me permettre de suivre plus facilement, je me détournai quand même et allai m'y installer, non sans avoir vérifier le numéro de la table et surtout, si elle n'était pas piégée. Elle n'était attribuée à personne, et rien de suspect n'était apparemment a signaler. Je regardai de chaque côté, la table à ma droite était à un dénommé Akashi Shintaro, et j'étais le plus à gauche de la salle. En me retournant, je constatai que le gros dur était juste derrière moi. Ô joie! S'il attaque en premier, je le démolis, debut d'année ou pas.

Finalement, Gandalf ne fit rien et j'attendais que le cours commence en écrivant sur une feuille. Alors que la salle se remplissait petit à petit et qu'il ne restait que dix minutes avant les cours, j'avais déjà écrit cinq lignes de «ennui». Eh oui, je me faisais suer comme un rat mort. Ou plutôt, Agonisant, un mort ne ressent pas autant de choses.

J'allais entamer ma sixième ligne lorsque quelqu'un s'assit à côté de moi et me fixa. Sûrement Akashi, je ne m'en souciais donc pas outre mesure. Il attendait sans doute que je le regarde pour se présenter et me demander qui j'étais, même si c'était plutôt évident. Je ne bronchais portant pas. Au bout de trois minutes, le lourdeau derrière moi décida de m'emmerder. Il commença à me donner des pichenettes derrière l'oreille. Je le laissais faire deux ou trois fois, histoire de connaître son rythme, puis je lui attrapais le poignet sans me retourner. En serrant un peu, je pouvait facilement le lui briser, ou au moins le déboîté, je ne voulais pas trop d'ennui après tout. Tout en maintenant son poignet dans ma main, je me retournais en affichant un grand sourire...de psychopathe. Son mouvement de recule me plut d'ailleurs beaucoup.

-Puis-je savoir ce que tu es en train de faire?

-Tu...tu regarde pas Akashi, alors c'est que tu t'en fous de lui.

-Exact, rien à secouer de lui. Toi, en revanche, tu commence sérieusement à me taper sur le système. Je te donne donc un conseil que tu ferais mieux de suivre: si tu ne veux pas savoir pourquoi je suis venu dans ce lycée au bout du monde, et crois-moi, tu ne veux pas savoir, tu me fiche une paix royal ou alors tu te fais très très petit. Si tu ne respectes pas cela, je concidèrerais que tu ne fais pas partit de ma promesse. Est-ce clair?

Mon magnifique sourire toujours en place semblait faire son effet car il acquiesça et se tint tranquille. Mon voisin, par contre, ne sembla pas apprécier que je le dénigre ainsi.

-Rien à secouer?

Je me tournais donc vers ce fameux Akashi. Il n'était pas très grand, même si plus que moi. La vache, un japonais plus grand que moi! Remarque, ils le sont tous, et c'est pas compliqué de l'être, avec mon pauvre mètre soixante. Enfin, à part ce détail, il avait des cheveux rouges et des yeux hétérochromes, un rouge un jaune, original. Et il se dégageait de lui une aura de supériorité plutôt bien développée.

-C'est des lentilles?

-Non. Comment peux-tu n'en avoir «rien à secouer» de moi? Ou on m'aime ou on me déteste, mais jamais personne ne s'en fiche.

-Ben moi je m'en balance complétement. Le Japon, c'est bien, y a des mangas et des japonais, mais y a aussi tout autant de têtes à claques que chez moi. Je te vois venir tu sais? N'espère pas me donner des ordres, le dernier qui a essayer est à l'hôpital et n'est pas près d'en ressortir.

-Je vois. Tu es...intéressant.

Sa façon de le dire me fit froid dans le dos, et je priais pour que le cours commence. Surtout qu'il avait un peu l'air d'un psychopathe à me fixer avec un sourire extatique. Pourvu que le prof arrive!

Je retire ce que j'ai dis, je ne veux pas que le prof arrive! Il a l'air d'avoir un baobab coincé dans un endroit peu stratéique de son anatomie, dirons-nous, et en plus, il veut que je me présente! Il est fou. Je supporte pas ça, ce genre de présentation. On a l'impression d'être une bête de foire, et en plus, y en a toujours un qui veut faire son malin. Et comme je suis étranger, ce sera encore pire. Mais bon, quand faut y aller, n'est-ce pas. Je me levais donc pour me placer devant la classe au complet. C'est bon, le premier qui se marre, il est mort.

-Je m'appelle May Balans. C'est de l'Afrikaans, et je ne dirais pas maintenant ce que ça signifie. Mon passe temps, c'est lire et écrire, la musique et l'informatique. Et je hais viscéralement les maths et tous ce qui s'y rapporte. Sinon, la raison de mon transfer n'intéresse que moi et j'ai rien d'autre à vous dire.

Tant pis pour ma résolution d'être gentil et sociable, ils avaient qu'à pas me forcer à parler tout seul comme un abrutis devant tout le monde. J'ai vraiment horreur de ça. Bon, je retourne m'assoir et je n'attaque personne.

-Euh...très bien, commençons. Ouvrez vos livres page 74. Le passage en japonais de la ligne un à la ligne seize est assez facil. Donnons une chance à notre nouvel élève. Traduisez-le.

-En quelle langue?

-En français, monsieur Balans. A moins que vous ayez des difficultés dans cette langue?

-Moins que vous, ça j'en suis sûr.

-Et qu'est-ce qui vous permet de faire une telle affirmation? Non, attendez, puisque vous vous croyez si fort que ça, vous allez me faire la superficie du tableau, sur le sujet de votre choix.

Je soupirai et me levai pour prendre une craie et réfléchis un instant. La superficie du tableau, hein? Sur quoi je vais bien pouvoir écrire? La littérature!

Après avoir remplis tous les tableaux, je me tournais vers le profs qui ne s'occupait plus de moi, persuadé que je n'y arriverais pas.

-Hm, monsieur? J'ai plus de place, je fais quoi? J'ai pas fini.

Cet abrutis regarda le tableau pendant cinq minutes sans pouvoir réagir. Il se tourna enfin vers moi sans apparemment comprendre comment j'avais fait. Je lui tendis la craie avant de retourner m'assoir.

-Où avez-vous appris le français aussi bien?

-Chez moi, à l'école, chez la nourrice...je vous demande où vous appris le japonais moi? La prochaine fois avant de vouloir paraître intellignet devant un nouveau, vérifier son dossier. Je suis un français né en France et ayant vécut en France jusqu'au mois dernier. Alors oui, je connais mieux le français que vous. Mais je suis déçu, je n'ai pas put finir ce que j'avais commencé, la littérature c'est vaste, vous savez? J'ai pas limité à une époque ou à un pays, du coup, j'ai pas la place.

Mon petit monologue sembla le réveiller car le professeur se racla la gorge et se détourna avec le reste de sa dignité. Il continua son cours en m'ignorant ostensiblement pour ma plus grande joie, je pouvais dormir sur ma table. Enfin, je l'aurais put si un regard insistant sur ma nuque ne me dérangeait pas. Je grognai avant de ma tourner vers Akasi sans décoller la tête de ma table.

-Quoi?

-Tu es vraiment...intéessant, murmura-t-il. Tu joues au basket?

Je me crispai et me redressai lentement.

-Non. Je ne joues pas au basket, et je n'y jouerais jamais.

Ou pltôt je n'y jouerais plus jamais. Certaines choses sont impossible à oublier. Et je ne veux pas oublier, de toutes façons. Mieux vaut qu'il n'insiste pas.

Je passais la matinée à moitié endormis sur ma table. Après français, on avait Histoire, facil, et maths, le matière du diable. Inutile et bien trop complqiée pour que j'essaye même seulement de retenir quoi que ce soit. Je comprenais rien en France, c'est pas ici que je vais réussir à comprendre, le niveau en maths est dix fois plus élevé. Bref, à part essayer de dormir et m'agacer à cause des regards de cet Akashi sur moi, je ne fit rien, et j'accueillai la pause déjeuner avec joie. Enfin un peu d'action! Comme j'en avais l'habitude, je sautais le repas de midi et allai donc en repérage dans le lycée. Je repérais rapidement les meilleurs endroits où se planquer, ceux à éviter, et la tête des élèves les plus remarquables, les sportifs, les populaires, les grosses têtes et les cas désespérés. Ceux-ci étaient peu nombreux et se caractérisaient surtout par leur tendance à raser les murs. Comme tous les marginaux du monde, ils étaient mis sur le banc par les autres. Mais eux ne le voulaient pas. Ici, je le veux. Mes amis ne sont pas avec moi, et je ne vois pas comment ces crétins ici pourraient bien comprendre quoi que ce soit à mes pensées. Trop compliquées, trop tordues, trop bizzares, définitivement pas ce qu'il faut pour entrer dans le moule. Autant me mettre sur le côté tout de suite.

Bien, après ça, il ne me reste plus qu'à retourner dans ma salle de classe. La pause n'est pas finit, et je vois plusieurs personnes avec Akashi. Que des mecs, d'ailleurs. Il se comporte avec eux comme un roi avec ses sujets. Pfff! C'est ridicule. Je m'assis à ma place et sentis presque immédiatement le regard de sa Majesté pesé sur moi. S'il continue comme ça, il a plus de tête avant la fin de la semaine.

-Viens manger avec nous.

-J'ai déjà mangé.

-Faux, tu n'as pas mangé, tu as visité le lycée.

Hein? Comment il le sait? Enfin, là n'est pas la question. Je ne mange pas, il peut donc aller se faire voir chez le Père Noël.

-Je mange pas, lui répondis-je par politesse, tout de même.

-Tu as oublié de te faire à manger ou t'as pas d'argent, questionna l'un des mecs avec qui le roux mangeait.

-Ni l'un ni l'autre, je mange pas, c'est tout. Et finis ta bouche avant de parler à quelqu'un, merci.

Heureusement pour moi, la pause se termina rapidement et je n'eu pas à subir leurs regards en coins tellement discrets bien longtemps. Akashi semblait tout de même s'intéresser un peu trop à moi. Je ne suis pas du genre à m'intégrer.

-Tu as un club?

-T'es du genre têtu toi! Je viendrais pas jouer au basket. Et non, pas de club. Ça m'intéresse pas.

Il acquiesça distraitement mais ne me quitta pas du regard. J'ai l'impression qu'il ne lachera pas prise aujourd'hui. Et j'avais comme un mauvais pressentiment par rapport au cours de sport de cet après midi. Comme si le ciel s'était ligué contre moi. Enfin, c'était sans doute stupide, j'allais juste me taper la honte, rien de plus.

Sauf que c'était pire que ça. Le ciel s'était effectivement ligué contre moi. Je n'avais pourtant rien fait de mal pour l'instant! Alors pourquoi fallait-il que, aujourd'hui précisément, le prof de sport décide de faire du basket? Vu le sourire victorieux d'Akashi, il ne devait pas y être étranger. Je me vengerais. En attendant, il fallait que je trouve quelque chose pour ne pas faire ce stupide match. Surtout que mon équipe joue contre l'équipe de basket du lycée, et ils sont réputé pour être forts. Enfin, y a pas mal de remplaçants, parce que les autres joueurs ne sont pas forcément dans notre classe, mais quand même. Si je joue contre eux, je vais m'investir dans ce match, et je ne pourrais plus faire celui nul en basket et qui s'en fiche. Une issue, vite!

-Bien, nous allons voir ce que vaut le nouveau, commença le prof.

Allez, le tout pour le tout, je tente ma chance.

-Monsieur, fis-je en levant la main.

-Oui?

-Je ne me sens pas très bien, j'ai mal au ventre et à la tête, c'est peut-être pas une bonne idée de me faire jouer aujourd'hui.

-Tu m'as l'air assez en forme, mais bon, si tu ne te sens pas bien, vas à l'ifirmerie. Quelqu'un l'accompagne?

-Oui, moi, monsieur, répondit une voix qui m'exaspéra.

-Bien, dans ce cas, vous ferez un quatre contre quatre. Allez-y.

Et alors que le match commençait, je me dirrigeai vers l'infirmerie en compagnie du seul que je voulais absolument évité, le capitaine de l'équipe en personne, Akashi Seijuro. Je soupirais alors qu'il me fixait, semblant m'étudier avec curiosité.

-Tu vas très bien, tu n'as mal nul part.

-Bravo Heinstein, t'as trouvé ça tout seul? Je ne veux pas jouer au basket, c'est clair? S'il le faut, je me ferais une dispense pour tous les jours de sports où nous y jouerons.

-Pourquoi?

-Ça ne te regarde pas.

-Si. Pourquoi refuses-tu de jouer au basket à ce point-là?

-Ce n'est pas te oignons, mais bon, je vais te donner une réponse pour que tu me fiche la paix. Le basket a été quelque chose d'important dans ma vie jusqu'à récemment, et je n'y jouerais plus pour une raison plus importante encore. Ça te va?

-Non, mais je m'en contenterais. Que veux dire ton nom?

-Equilibre. Et quand on me connais, on sait à quel point ça me correspond bien.

-Comment ça?

-Je n'ai pas à te répondre. Tu es toujours aussi curieux?

-Non, d'habitude je sais tout, mais toi je ne te comprends pas, et ça m'intrigue. Je n'arrive pas à anticiper avec toi, c'est perturbant.

-T'es pas le seul que je perturbe, mais ne t'inquiète, tu as plein d'autre sujets à emm...bêter, Ta Majesté. Et certaines personnes me comprennent très bien elles.

-Je ne sais pas comment elles font.

-Elles sont un peu comme moi, complètement givrées. Bien, tu peux retourner en cours, je ne te retiens pas.

-Si, justement. Si je reviens sans toi, on va me poser des questions, et je n'ai pas envie d'y répondre.

-Pauvre chou, ironisai-je. Je suis sûr que personne ne te pose de questions, de toutes façons.

-C'est pour ça que je ne veux pas y répondre, pour la première fois, les professeurs me poseront des questions sur mes agissements, et je n'en ai pas la moindre envies. Tu vas revenir avec.

-Après le sport, pas avant.

-Non, maintenant. Tu n'auras qu'à dire que l'infirmière c'était absentée, et que du coup, tu n'as pas put y aller.

-Non, j'ai pas envie. T'as qu'à aller répondre aux questions des autres, un point c'est tout.

-Sais-tu qu'un autre que toi aurais déjà grandement souffert juste pour ça?

-Et pourquoi je ne souffre pas?

-Je n'en sais rien, à vrai dire.

Je m'assis par terre, dans un coin ombragé de la cour et l'autre fit de même en soupirant. Je lui jetai un coup d'oeil et constatait qu'il avait vraiment l'intention de rester avec moi jusqu'à la fin. Je secouai la tête et m'appuyai contre le mur. Ainsi, je pouvais observer le ciel, et je ne tardai pas à rejoindre Morphée.

Le réveil fut difficil, sûrement parce que j'étais dans la cour du lycée et que mon camarade me secouait. Je grognai pour lui signaler que j'étais réveillé et me levai en m'éttirant. Après avoir passé plusieurs moi sans dormir, cette petite sieste m'avait bien reposé. Je me tournai vers le roux qui se relevait également en époustant ses vêtements et nous repartîmes tous les deux vers le gymnase. Une fois dans les vestiaires, je put me changer sans danger, à l'abris du regard des autres. Certaines marques sont longues à partir, et je préfèrerais éviter les questions génantes, autant que possible.

Bref, après ce dernier cours de la journée, je pus rentrer chez moi tranquillement. Je remarquai d'ailleurs que les basketteurs rentraient aussi chez eux. Pourquoi? Ils ne s'entraînaient pas? Et, à mon grand désaroie, Akashi prenait le même itinéraire que moi. Et flûte! S'il habitait près de chez moi, je l'aurais encore plus sur le dos!

Le roux habitait juste en face de chez moi, la grande maison à l'air très chique. J'aurais dû m'en douter. Enfin, après être rentrer, je fis mes devoir en un temps records, surtout en ce qui concernait le français, seuls exercices bons, d'ailleurs, et me fis à manger. Si je détestais manger le midi, j'avais pris l'habitude de manger le soir, histoire d'éviter les malaises. Une fois ma ratatouille prête, je partis me doucher et me coucher, simplement épuisé de cette journée. J'espérais vraiment que mon voisin allait me laisser, ces questions et ces regards m'épuisaient aussi nerveusement que physiquement.

Sur ces réflexions, je m'endormis sans même penser à vérifier mes messages.

Alors? Ceux qui lisent Une véritable équipe, je ne l'arrête pas. J'ai simplement une petite panne d'imagination pour le match contre les Colosses. Donc, bah, j'écrirais quand je l'aurais retrouvée.

Vous avez compris pourquoi c'est moi? Non? C'est ce qui ce passerait si je pétais vraiment les plombs et me laissais aller. Enfin, sans les personnages de Kuroko no Basuke, évidemment.

Berf, review?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer:** Kuroko et les autres ne m'appartiennent pas...dommage.

**Résumé:** Un nouvel élève à Rakuzan intrigue Akashi. Celui-ci va-t-il se laisser prendre par l'empereur?

**Couple:** Akashi/OC

Je n'ai malheureusement pas le temps de répondre à vos reviews aujourd'hui, mais sachez que je les ai lus avec attention. Pour l'orthographe, je sais que je fais des erreurs, merci de me les signaler.

**L'amour du basket**

Ce matin-là, je m'apperçu que j'avais vingt quatre messages. J'y répondrais plus tard, je n'avais pas le temps. En passant devant mon ordinateur, un message d'alerte retint pourtant mon attention. Quelqu'un avait consulté mon dossier scolaire et mon casier judiciaire. Comment cette personne savait que j'en avais un?

Qui que soit la personne ayant fait cela, elle n'était pas à prendre à la légère. Enfin, je me consolais en me disant que, bientôt, l'ordinateur du fouineur serait parasité par un virus.

Je n'avais pas le temps de m'attarder dessus, j'étais déjà en retard. Je me préparais en vitesse, attrapai mon sac et courru jusqu'au lycée. Je parvins à rejoindre ma salle juste avant la sonnerie. Bien, je n'avais pas envie de me faire remarqué pour l'instant. Enfin, pas trop. Akashi Seijuro était appuyé à ma table lorsque j'arrivais. Agacé, je l'ignorais et rejoignis ma place, sortant mes affaires sans lui parler un seul instant.

-Rejoins le club de basket, commança-t-il.

Je lui jetais un regard incrédule. Je n'avais pas dû être assez clair hier lorsque je lui ai signifié mon refus catégorique de retoucher à un ballon de basket. Il dû comprendre mes pensées car il secoua la tête avant de reprendre la parole.

-Un accident, aussi grave soit-il, est un accident. Pour ce qu'y est du reste, tu n'étais pas vraiment responsable.

Je me figeais. Il parlait de se qu'il s'était passer en France. Comment pouvait-il être au courant? Seul ceux présent ce jour-là savait ce qu'il s'était passé, ainsi que les forces de l'ordre, évidemment. A moins que...

-Ton ordinateur va planter dans la semaine, dis-je.

-Je l'ai déjà nettoyé, je savais que tes fichiers étaient piégés, tu es d'ailleurs fiché pour piratage et tu es excellent dans ce domaine, comme dans beaucoup d'autre.

-Tu ne nies même pas! C'est ma vie privée, tu n'as pas à t'en mêler!

-Ta vie privée m'intéresse, je voulais savoir à qui j'avais affaire. Quant à ce dont j'ai le droit de me mêler ou non, je laisse ceci à ma discrétion personnelle, ne te mets juste pas en travers de mon chemin. Je suis indulgent envers toi, et ce n'est pas à cause de la plainte dans ton casier, juste une envie de ma part. Sache cependant qu'il est très fortement conseiller de m'obéir.

-Tes conseils, tu peux te les mettre où je pense, répliquai-je vertement. Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi, et il est hors de question que je rejoigne ta foutue équipe de basket, c'est clair.

-Je te laisse y réfléchir pour l'instant, mais sache que tu en feras partit, que tu le veuille ou non. Je saurais te convaincre.

Il alla ensuite s'assoir, l'arrivée du professeur m'ayant dispensé de répondre. De toutes façons, sa manière de me parler, froide mais tout de même concernée, m'avait laissé complètement baba. Mais pour qui se prend-t-il? Je ne suis pas un de ses sujets, je n'ai pas à lui obéir!

La matinée passa ainsi dans ma mauvaise humeur et mes regards noirs qui semblaient l'amuser plus qu'autre chose, accentuant plus encore mes ronchonneries. A la pause, je sortis de la classe encore une fois. Lorsque je revins, je saisis une phrase de la conversation du seigneur et de sa cour (notez mon ironie, je vous prie).

-Pourquoi tu ne fais, Akashi-kun?

-Parce que je n'ai pas encore besoin de le menacer. Il m'obéira, pa choix, avant la fin du mois. Après tout, j'ai toujours raison, donc il doit se ranger à mes arguments.

-Tu peux toujours courir, m'exclamais-je, faisant sursauter tout le monde sauf le roux, ce qui m'agaça prodigieusement. Même dans cent ans, une lame sous la gorge et aux portes de la mort, je ne t'obéirais pas.

Il se contenta de sourire, me tapant un peu plus sur les nerfs. Et si je lui faisais ravaler son satané sourire, là, tout de suite?

Je me contins et allais m'assoire, désirant plus que tout que la journée se termine rapidement.

Chapitre court, je sais, mais je n'avais malheureusement pas beaucoup de temps. J'espère quand même qu'il vous a plûs.

Je vais tenter de poster plus régulièrement, mais avec la reprise des cours, c'est difficil.

Reviews?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclamer: Kuroko et les autres ne m'appartiennent pas...dommage.

Résumé: Un nouvel élève à Rakuzan intrigue Akashi. Celui-ci va-t-il se laisser prendre par l'empereur?

Couple: Akashi/OC

Merci pour les reviews, oui, je sais, le chapitre était court, mais celui-là sera deux fois plus long pour me faire pardonner.

Sur ce, enjoy!

L'amour du basket

Akashi, Akashi Seijuro. C'est le nom de mon enfer personnel. Après cette conversation, je lui avais parlé seul à seul. Rien que d'y repenser me donnais envie de frapper quelque chose.

Flash back

-Akashi, pourquoi tiens-tu absolument à ce que je fasse partie de ton équipe?

-Tu es doué. Moins que la Génération des Miracles, évidemment, mais doué tout de même. Donc tu seras dans mon équipe.

-Et si je n'en ai pas envie?

-Je t'y forcerais, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Personne ne me contredis. Pas même toi. Je ne sais peut-être pas encore pourquoi je ne t'ai encore rien fais, mais une chose est sûre: je te laisse une semaine, pas un jour de plus. Si mardi prochain tu n'as pas cédé de ton plein gré, je te ferais entrer dans l'équipe de force, est-ce bien clair?

Il avait dit cela d'un ton tellement froid que je me sentis faire un pas en arrière. Son regard de psychopathe, contre lequel j'étais normallement immunisé grâce à mes amis, me donna la chaire de poule. Bon sang, je suis sûr qu'il serait effectivement capable de m'y obliger! Mais je ne vais pas m'avouer vaincu pour si peu.

-Oh, une dernière chose, comment as-tu su que c'était moi qui avais piraté ton système?

-Parce que seul quelque personne sont normalement au courant pour cet accident dont tu as fais référence. Et tu ne fais pas partit de ces personnes. Tu n'es pas mon ami, ni un adulte, tu ne fais pas non plus partie de mon passé, tu n'as donc pas à savoir ce que j'y cache. Point final.

-Si. Parce que tu es intéressant. Ton caractère est fascinant, je dois l'avouer. Et tu as du talent, je ne te laisserais pas y échapper.

-C'est ce qu'on verra.

Fin flash back

depuis, une guerre c'était engagée entre lui et moi, et le perdant serait celui qui cédera face à l'autre. Malheureusement, j'avais la très désagréable impression que ce serait moi qui plierais devant Akashi. Enfin, tant qu'il ne m'aura effectivement pas forcé à obéir, je ne rentrerais pas dans cette équipe. Après tout, c'est parce que j'étais sur le terrain que Julien est à l'hôpital.

Penser à lui me dépimait toujours autant. Aujourd'hui, je savais qu'Akashi allait mettre plus d'ardeur dans ses tentatives pour me recruter, car demain serait la fin de l'échéance qu'il m'avait donné, et il voulait que j'entre dans l'équipe de basket de mon plein gré. Chose que je ne ferais pas.

Alors que je réfléchissais à un moyen de l'éviter le midi pour ruminer ma déprime dans mon coin, je reçus un message. Numéro inconnu.

«Sois prêt à jouer pour moi.»

Zut! Et comment avait-il eut mon numéro, d'abord, hein? Ce mec était impossible, vraiment! Je ne épondis pas et rangeais mon portable dans ma poche, bien décidé à l'ignorer toute la journée. Pas de chance, il m'attendait carrément au portail.

-Bonjour May.

-Akashi, répondis-je.

-Toujours pas décidé, n'est-ce pas? C'est ton dernier jour.

-Tu dis ça comme si j'étais un condanné à mort, Akashi. Et j'ai vu ce matin que mon casier judiciaire avait encore été visité. Tu n'as pas bien compris la première fois?

-Juste une petite véification, pour être sûr. Tu sais de battre, tu vandalise, tu pirate...fais-tu seulement autre chose que de causer des ennuis? Ça t'amuse sans doute, mais tu n'en feras pas dans l'équipe, je peux te l'assurer.

Je ne répondis pas. S'il savait à quel point sa réflexion pouvait être douloureuse. Mais je préférais que l'on me voit comme un cas désespéré et qu'on me fiche la paix, c'est mieux. Pour moi, surtout. Les seuls à avoir vu derrière le bouclier sont mes amis. Et Akashi m'a l'air bien trop manipulateur pour que je le laisse approcher d'assez près pour voir qui je suis.

-Crois-tu vraiment que je ne sache pas que tu te cache? Je saurais te faire révéler ton vrai visage, se ce n'est à l'équipe, au moins à moi. N'en doute pas, ce n'est qu'une question de temps.

-Vas te faire voir en Papouasie du nord, Akashi, je ne rejoindrais pas l'équipe de basket et je ne révèlerais rien du tout.

Agacé, je le contournais pour me rendre en classe. Mince alors, ce mec était vraiment énervant. Si seulement je pouvais lui en mettre une! Malheureusement, je suis bien plus petit que lui, et si j'ai pris l'habitude de battre des mecs bien plus grands que moi, j'ai l'impression que je ne pourrais pas le mettre K-O si facilement que ça. Donc, je vais m'abstenir pour l'instant. Patience, patience, May, je me vengerais, ce n'est qu'une question de temps.

En parlant de temps, la matinée de l'horreur peut commencer. Français, Histoire, mathématiques, un début de journée parfait en somme. Quelqu'un peut-il m'indiquer où se trouve la corde la plus proche, s'il vous plaît? Bon, alors, une sieste en français, musique en Histoire et un paquet de mouchoirs pour mon désespoir en maths, ça devait aller.

Malheureusement, même si je pus effectivement dormir en français, mon voisin, avec de subtils coup de ciseaux dans les côtes, m'obligea à rester concentré en Histoire, puis à suivre sans discuter en mathématiques. Je commençais à comprendre comment il comptait me forcer à entrer dans l'équipe de basket le lendemain. Allait-il m'assassiner si je m'obstinais dans la négation? Non, sans doute trouverait-il une méthode de torture subtile qui finirait par me faire ployer. Mais je tiendrais aussi longtemps que possible, je ne fléchirais pas si facilement.

La pause de midi me vit tenter de m'esquiver incognito, malgré la chaise vide posée bien en évidence à côté d'Akashi. Deux membres de l'équipe de basket m'attrapèrent par les bras et m'y installèrent avant que j'ai eu le temps de sotir de la classe. Je suofflai et croisai les bras, bien décidé à ne pas obéir à ce capitaine.

-Je veillerais personnellement que tu manges le midi, même si je dois te donner la becquée, est-ce clair? Epargne-nous donc cette humiliation pour toi et mange. Tu sais que je peux t'y forcer.

-Même si tu pouvais m'y forcer, je n'ai rien amené, et je n'ai pas d'argent, je n'ai donc pas la possibilité de t'obéir.

-J'y ai pensé.

Evidemment qu'il y a pensé. Malgré cela, le fait qu'il sorte un deuxième bento de son sac et le pose devant me fit tiquer. Il n'avait pourtant pas l'air si attentionné que cela.

-Détrompe-toi, je prends toujours extrêment soin de mes joueurs. Tu as besoin de manger, alors mange. Tout de suite.

Boudeur, je détournais la tête, mais la piqure d'une paire de ciseaux appuyée sur mon bras me poussa à obéir. Bon, ce n'est qu'un repas, je lui échapperais la prochaine fois. Mais assuance fondis lorsque je vis la quantité se trouvant dans le bento. Bon, il a juste dis de manger, il n'a pas précisé la quantité que je devais ingurgiter.

Seulement, alors que je reposais mes baguettes après seulement un dixième d'avalé, le jeune homme aux yeux hétérochromes me regarda fixement. Je refusais de tourner la tête vers lui, incapable de lui tenir tête si je le faisais, je le savais. Mais j'obéis à contre cœur lorsque sa voix un tantinet frisquette s'éleva à côté de moi:

-Ne joues pas à ce jeu-là avec moi, May, tu risque de ne pas aimer le résultat.

Je déglutis et avalai une autre bouchée de riz. Je sentais que ça n'allais pas passer. Je pouvais, au mieux, avaler le quart de ce bento. Plus, je vomirais, j'en étais persuadé. Malheureusement, Akashi semblait vouloir que je mange tout. Et cela se confirma lorsqu'il me regarda à nouveau alors que je reposais les baguettes.

-Akashi, je mange une bouchée de plus et je vomis, fais ton choix. Je ne mange pas beaucoup, c'est un fait, accepte-le.

-Pour cette fois, ça ira, mais tu mangeras la quantité que je désire avant la fin de l'année, tu peux en être sûr.

Je n'aimais pas cette façon de l'affirmer, comme s'il édictait une prophétie. Juré, demain, je trouve un moyen de m'esquiver!

Cet après-midi-là fut une véritable torture. Semblant comprendre que je ne voulais pas jouer au basket, et sachant que je le ferais bien assez tôt de toutes façons, ce ne fut pas au basket que nous jouâmes. Non, ce fut pire. Course d'obstacles. J'avais du mal à courir et à sauter suffisament vite pour être un adversaire de poids. De toutes manières, si je ne tombais d'ici deux minutes, cela relèverait du miracle. Surtout avec le ventre aussi plein qu'à ce moment.

Un miracle se produisit, il me fallut dix minutes pour m'effondrer lamentablement dans la poussière. Je décidai alors de rester contre ce sol ma foi fort accomodant et très confortable. Une ombre vint ma gâcher mon temps de bronzage.

-Relève-toi. Je ne pensais pas que tu étais si mauvais au saut d'obstacles.

-Détrompe-toi, Akashi, grognais-je, le nez dans la poussière. Il n'y a qu'au basket que je suis bon, le reste, en fait, je pense que le sport en général me déteste. Exception faite du basket, je le répète.

Il me regarda un moment puis me fit signe d'aller m'assoir. Je pense qu'il ne voulait tout simplement pas que je me blesse avant de pouvoir commencer les entraînements de son équipe. Et si je refuse? Je réfléchis un moment, puis décidais de ne pas cracher sur l'occasion si gentiment proposée de sécher le sport en toute impunitée. Je m'assis donc plus loin, puis m'allongeai, rêvassant sans faire attention au temps écoulé. C'est pourquoi je fus surpris lorsque le prof nous laissa partir. Je me relevais en soupirant, retournant dans les vestiaires pour me changer.

Après cela, je pus rentrer tranquillement. A peine à l'intérieur, j'entendis le téléphone sonner. Impossible que cela soit Akashi, il était en plein entraînement, sans doute mécontent que je n'y sois pas, mais il ne pouvait pas m'appeler. Par conséquent, c'était un de mes amis. Je me précipitais vers le combiné et décrochai rapidement.

-Oui allô?

-May? C'est Sidonia. Comment ça va?

-Plutôt bien, si ce n'est que la promesse que je vous ai faite est mise à rude épreuve. Anaïs et Aurélie me manque, j'ai besoin de me confier parfois. Et tes délires aussi. Oriane et toi allez bien?

-Oui, plus ou moins. Raconte plutôt ce qu'il ne va pas.

-Bah, déjà y a eu ce mec, un de ceux qui se croient plus forts que les autres parce qu'ils sont plus gros. J'ai eu envie de lui éclater la tête dès le premier jour, et j'ai faillis lui déboîter le poignet. Ensuite, y a cet Akashi Seijuro. Je te jure, je vais finir me pendre.

-Te pendre? Pourquoi pas plutôt le pendre?

-Je peux pas, tu le verrais tu comprendrais, il est pas du genre à se laisser faire. Mais ça va faire une semaine qu'il me suit en me harcelant pour que j'entre dans l'équipe de basket.

-Aucune chance qu'il y arrive.

-Ben j'en suis pas si sûr, figure toi. C'est un psychopathe, ce gars, pire que nous. Il a même réussit à me faire manger à midi.

-Je l'aime bien, ce mec.

-Tu le connais pas.

-Ouais, mais on avait peur que tu recommence à pas manger puisqu'on était plus là pour t'y forcer. Et je paries que tu le faisais, je me trompe? Donc, si quelqu'un prends soin de toi, je l'aime bien ce quelqu'un. C'est tout.

-Si tu le dis, enfin, j'ai l'intention de l'éviter autant que possible. Il m'avait lancé un ultimatum, si je ne rejoignais pas l'équipe de basket de Rakuzan de mon propre chef avant demain, il m'y forcerait. Et je pense qu'il peut y arriver.

-Tant mieux, ça t'aideras peut-être.

-Tu m'énerve.

-Je sais. Oh, faut que je dise, va y avoir un échange scolaire entre Rakuzan et notre lycée, dans l'année.

-Sérieux?

-Ouais, j'ai déjà rempli les papiers, vous devriez être prévenus dans peu de temps. On vient tous te rendre visite, je vais pouvoir rencontrer cet Akashi, et on te laisseras pas te défiler, nous, tu le sais.

-Ouais ouais. C'est quand et pour combien de temps?

-Dans un mois et pour le reste de notre année scolaire.

-Deux mois, donc. C'est cool, on va pouvoir traumatiser le lycée Rakzan! Mais je vous préviens, c'est uniforme obligatoire.

-J'ai hâte de te voir avec.

Je grimaçai. C'est sûr, je ne serais plus jamais tranquille une fois que Sidonia m'aurait vu dans mon uniforme. Elle n'allait même pas me reconnaître, j'en étais sûr.

-Bon, faut que je te laisse, Si, les appels à l'étranger côute cher. Bye, et à dans trois semaines, environs.

-Ouais, environ, railla-t-elle. Bye bye, ne tue pas tout le monde s'il te plaît, on se rappelle.

-OK, tchuss!

Après avoir raccroché, je me laissais tomber sur mon lit comme une grosse larve. Mince alors, mes amis allaient venir ici. Si Angelito était aussi du voyage, ça allait saigner. Soupirant, je me changeai et décidai que pour ce soir, je n'étais pas obligé de me préparer un diner. Je m'endormis donc comme une souche, priant pour vivre après demain.

Lorsque mon réveil sonna, je fus parcouru d'un mauvais pressentiment. Sans en tenir compte, je fis mon sac, me préparais rapidement et allais au lycée, comme tous les jours. Après avoir passé les grilles du portail de l'établissement, j'eus la désagréable impression de m'être mis moi-même en prison. Faisant une fois de plus fi de ce sentiment, je me dirrigeai vers ma classe puis m'asseyai à ma place sous le regard scrutateur de mon voisin.

-Tu ne veux pas me facilité les choses?

-Non.

-Ce serait mieux pour toi.

-Non.

-Comme tu veux. Tu manges avec moi à midi.

C'était un ordre, je l'avais bien compris, mais je ne daignais pas répondre. Pourquoi l'aurais-je fais, de toutes manières, je voulais qu'il soit au maximum calme et posé ce soir, autant m'épargner un peu.

La matinée passa lentement, interminable pour moi. Le repas fut encore une fois une véritable calvaire, Akashi m'obligeant à manger au maximum de ce que je pouvais supporter. Mes regards noirs et mes gromellements semblèrent plus l'amuser que l'effrayer, à mon plus grand agacement. Je n'étais vraiment pas loin de lui mettre une claque, à ce gamin arrogant!

Après la pause déjeuner, je devinais que personne n'allait me laisser la moindre chance d'échapper à mon bourreau. Je fixais donc le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges, de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Il se leva et me fit signe de le suivre.

Reviews?

Pour ceux qui connaisent Kamigami no Asobi, j'ai l'intention de poster une fic dessus dans pas longtemps. Allez lire! Ce sera une Loki/Takeru, le titre étant «Les opposés s'attirent»

Bye bye, les gens!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclamer:** Kuroko et les autres ne m'appartiennent pas...dommage.

**Résumé:** Un nouvel élève à Rakuzan intrigue Akashi. Celui-ci va-t-il se laisser prendre par l'empereur?

**Réponse aux reviews:**

Boy Alone: Je ne me voyais pas faire un perso qui n'ai pas de caractère. Franchement, une larve, à quoi elle aurait servis? Et puis, Akashi aurait fini par s'en lasser. Et oui, May est plus petit que Kuroko, je l'ai fait exprès, ça va servir à quelque chose pour plus tard, mais beaucoup plus tard. Pour les fautes, je sais que j'en fais, je me relis mais il en reste, il ne faut pas hésiter à me les montrer, que je ne les refasse plus. Et comme je n'ai pas de betareader, il n'y a pas un œil extérieur avant de poster.

Chronos666: Mais non, May va pas mourir, il est beaucoup trop intéressant du point de vue d'Akashi (là, j'ai l'impression de parler comme le capitaine Kurotsushi, un «sujet intéressant», bref). Je t'avouerais pourtant que je n'avais pas beaucoup de motivation avant aujourd'hui pour poster ce chapitre, mais là, j'ai la pêche.

**Couple:** Akashi/OC

J'espère que vous avez tous passé un bon noël, moi oui. Entre le permis presqu'entièrement payé par mes parents, un deuxième téléphone (pas explosé celui-ci) et le séjour de trois jours au Futuroscope, j'ai été plutôt gâtée, je l'avoue.

Sur ce, enjoy!

**L'amour du basket**

Je suivis mon tortionnaire attitré jusqu'au gymnase. Je pilais net lorsqu'il voulu m'y faire entré. Manque de chance, j'étais petit. Mon peu d'appétit ne me permettait pas un poids conséquent, j'étais donc assez léger. Et au basket, la plupart du temps, les joueurs sont grands. En fait, il n'y avait bien qu'Akashi de petit. Alors dès que je fut arrêté, je me sentis soulevé du sol. On me forcerais à rentrer dans l'équipe, coûte que coûte. Je ne voulais pas pour autant leur faciliter la tâche, aussi commençai-je à me débattre. Cela ne sembla pour autant très efficace, on ne me reposa que lorsque je fus assis sur une chaise, dans les vestiaires, deux joueurs derrière moi et le capitaine devant. Je soufflai et croisai les bras. Non, je ne céderais pas.

-Tu ne veux vraiment pas te faciliter les choses.

-Je pourrais concidérer cela comme un enlèvement et de la céquéstration.

-Vraiment, murmura le roux avec un air beaucoup trop amusé à mon goût.

Je lui lançais un regard noir et assassin, ne me récoltant qu'un rictus. Le jeune homme aux yeux hétérochrome posa son sac par terre. Ciseaux à la main, il se pencha vers moi. Je lui adressais un regard de défis.

-Je ne vais pas te blesser, tu ne pourrais pas jouer. Je sais que c'est ce qu'il t'as traversé l'esprit, mais ne rêve pas, cela n'arrivera pas. Tu as le choix,abdique maintenant. J'ai choisi une méthode qui ne m'est pas si habituelle, bien qu'elle soit efficace. Tu déteste manger, je vais m'en servir contre toi. Chaque fois que tu diras non, je te forcerais à avaler une bouchée. Si tu refuse silencieusement, une autre bouchée également. Si tu deviens grossier, tu devras en manger deux. Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai prévu que tu serais têtu, si tu espères que je n'aurais plus rien avant que tu cèdes, je te suggère de regarder dans le sac.

Je me penchai pour vérifier ses dires. Effectivement, le sac en question était plein de bento, tous trop rempli à mon goût. Je grimaçai mais me recalais dans mon siège, bras croisés, refusant de toute évidence de plier.

-Très bien, comme tu veux.

Le jeune homme sorti une des boîte et l'ouvris. Il prit les baguettes et approcha une bouchée, bien trop grosse d'ailleurs, de ma bouche. Je ne l'ouvris pas. L'un de ceux derrière moi me pinça donc le nez. Je tins vingt quatre secondes. Après cela, je fu obligé d'ouvrir la bouche pour respirer. Le sadique en profita pour mettre l'omelette dans ma bouche. Son regard me disait clairement que je n'avais pas intérêt à cracher. Je l'avalais donc.

Ce n'est qu'une heure et un bento complet plus tard, plus un flaque de vomis écoeurant au sol, que je craquai. Alors qu'Akashi, qui n'avait pas cédé même lorsque j'avais été malade, approchait de nouveau ses baguettes de moi je fini par parler.

-C'est bon, arrête! T'as gagné, je vais faire parti de ton équipe.

-Bien. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi obstiné que toi, et pourtant, Tetsuya est têtu.

Je le fusillais du regard. Je devais avoir l'air bien piteux, pâle et défait, avachi sur ma chaise, de la sueur perlant sur mon front. Pourtant, il me regardait toujours avec le même intérêt. Dieu que je le détestai. Il m'aida à me relever et m'emmena dans les douches, là, il me rinça avant de me rammener vers les gradins, dans la salle. En passant dans les vestaires, je constatais quand la saleté avait été nettoyée.

Heureusement, Akashi sembla s'appercevoir que je ne serais pas capable de jouer ce soir, en même, c'était lui qui m'avait mit dans cet état. Il me fit donc assoir au bord du terrain, et resta à côté de moi pour regarder l'entraînement, s'assurant que tout allait pour le mieux. Lorsqu'il fut terminé, il me raccompagna jusqu'à ma porte, malgré mes râlleries. En fait, elle semblaient le faire bien rire. Arrivé chez moi, il me salua d'un «à demain» qui ressemblait plus à une menace qu'autre chose. Bien entendu, je devrais emmener ma tenue de sport. Je soupirais en faisant mon sac, et parti m'allonger. Alors que je rêvassais, la sonnerie de mon portable me ramena sur terre.

-Allô?

-Mon amour?

-Angelito?

-En chaire et os, depuis l'autre bout du monde. Dis-moi, le mec dont t'as parlé avec Sidonia, il te drague ou pas?

-Elle t'en a parlé ou tu l'as espionné? Non, attends, ne réponds pas, elle ne te l'aurait pas dit sachant que tu me harcèle depuis qu'on se connait pour que je sorte avec toi et que tu attaque tous ceux qui ont le malheur de s'intéresser à moi. Ou qui m'intéressent. Bref, il n'a pas encore essayer de me draguer, il me trouve intéressant et doué au basket, il est le capitaine, il me court après seulement pour que je sois dans l'équipe. Il m'a carrément torturé ce soir. Il m'a forcé à manger jusqu'à ce que je dise oui.

-Et?

-Si je discutte avec toi c'est que je mange pas, idiot.

-Ouch! Touché en plein cœur! Au fait, dans trois semaines, je viens dans ton lycée. Je vais pouvoir surveiller ce Seijuro de plus près.

-On sort pas ensemble, Lito, tu t'en souviens, n'est-ce pas?

-Oui, oui, on sort pas encore ensemble. Mais ça ne saurait tarder.

-Non, Angélito, je n'ai pas l'intention de sortir avec toi.

-Au revoir chéri, je te rappelle une autre fois.

-C'est ça, bye bye, et dis boujour aux autres de ma part.

Lorsque la communication fut coupée, je rangeais mon portable. Et sourire immense me mangeait le visage. Bien que je sois encore barbouillé, entendre la voix d'un ami m'avait fait du bien.

-Bonjour May.

-Akashi.

-M'en veux-tu pour hier, me demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

Je le lui aurait bien fait bouffer, si je n'avais pas été sûr d'avoir un problème de ciseaux juste après, voir _avant_ d'avoir pu bouger. Zut! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'énervait!

-Pense-tu, il n'y aucune raison, répondis-je avec un sourire un chouilla hypocrite.

-Tant mieux alors.

Bon sang, juste une baffe, pas plus, une petite baffe de rien du tout pour lui apprendre à se foutre de moi! Je mourrais d'envie de la lui mettre. Mais non, j'avais promis. Stupide promesse! La conversation de la veille avec Angélito me revint. Un sourire un peu sadique pris place sur mes lèvres. Elle allait voir, l'écrevice, si elle continuait comme ça! Cette pensée me mit d'excellente humeur et je parti vers ma salle en sautillant sous le regard incrédule du rouge.

Le professeur de sciences abonda dans mon sens en nous distribuant un papier d'information sur ce fameux échange. Ils venaient ici, bien tranquillement, et je n'avais plus cas les attendre. Bien bien, parfait, plus qu'à attendre, donc. La perspective de revoir mes amis me maintint dans un état euphorique toute la matinée. Même les murmurs destinés à Akashi mais qui me parvinrent quand même sur ma santé mentale plus que douteuse ne parvinrent pas à m'assombrir.

Le midi, par contre, était une autre histoire. Je tentais encore une fois de m'éclipser sans bruit, mais une paire de ciseaux vint se planter dans l'encadrement de la porte juste avant que je ne la passe. En me retournant, je vit Akashi, tranquillement assit, mangeant paisiblement, une chaise vide à ses côté devant laquelle trônait, bien en évidence, un bento. Celui-ci semblait me narguer.

Je vint donc m'assoir mais prit le parti de feindre de ne pas voir le repas devant moi. J'étais bien décidé à ne pas y toucher, cette fois. Surtout avec ce que j'avais été forcé de manger hier.

-Mange, May, je n'hésiterais pas à me servir de la force pour cela, et tu le sais. Epargne-toi au moins cela.

Maugréant tout ce que je pouvais, et l'insultant copieusement en français, par mesure de sécurité, je pris mon parti de manger ce qu'il voulait et ce que je pouvais. Malheureusement, je le vis tiquer à certaines insultes colorées, et je sus qu'il les comprenait parfaitement. Allait-il me punir pour cela? Il me menaçait déjà depuis un moment, inutile d'en rajouter une couche. Je me tû donc et avalais silencieusement une petite portion du repas préparé pour moi.

-La semaine prochaine, tu mangeras plus. Je te laisse la semaine pour t'habituer à ce repas, ensuite, j'augmenterais les doses de ce que j'exige que tu manges. Est-ce clair.

Je marmonnais mon assentiment. Fallait pas pousser non plus, je me retenais déjà de lui en coller une!

L'entraînement ce soir-là fut épouvantable. On voyait nettement que je n'en avais pas envie. De plus, je n'avais pas jouer depuis longtemps, et j'avais besoin d'une remise à niveau. Me souvenir à cahque fois que j'avais la balle dans les mains que j'avais défoncé le crâne d'un ami et que celui-ci était dans le coma par ma faute ne m'aidait en rien.

les trois semaines passèrent relativement vites. Entre les harcèlement d'Akashi, les cours et les entraînements de basket, je n'avais pas vraiment le temps de me préoccuper d'autre chose. Pourtant, ce soir-là, lorsque je vis la date entourée en rouge, un cri de joie m'échappa. Mes ami allaient venir. Ils serainet là le lendemain, en cours, dans mon lycée.

Et ils me verraient en uniforme.

Argh! Pas bon plan, pas bon du tout. Sidonia, Oriane et Angélito allaient se payer ma tronche ouvertement! Quant à Aurélie et Anaïs, elles le feraient plus discrètement, voilà tout. Soudainement déprimé, je me laissais tomber sur mon lit. Puis me redressais en me disant qu'ils allaient devoir les porter aussi, les uniformes. Un sourire de renard se forma sur mes lèvres et je me promis de trouver un moyen d'immortaliser la chose. Sidonia et Angélito en uniforme scolaire. Ça allait être intéressant.

Le lendemain, étrangement, je n'eus aucune difficultés à sortir de mon lit. Moi qui habituellement était paresseux au possible, là, je me levais d'un bond pour partir sous la douche, bien décider à être là à leur arrivée. Je me préparais rapidement, vérifiant chaque détail comme une collégienne à son premier rendez-vous. Je m'empêchais de prendre un cadeau. Angélito allait être suffisemment pénible pour que je me tire dans le pieds ainsi.

J'attrapais mon sac et courrus jusqu'au lycée. Je vis Akashi plus loin devant, se rendant à l'établissement également. Je le dépassai en le saluant gaiment. Le pauvre devait se demander si je n'avais pas bu quelque chose de louche. Arrivé là-bas, je trépignais devant la grille, attendant le bus devant les escorter. Quand enfin je l'apperçu, je tentai de reprendre une allure digne, en vain. Je sautillais sur place lorsque mon capitaine me rejoignis, perplexe. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas l'habitude de me voir ainsi. Le bus se rapprochait de plus en plus, et il finit par s'immobiliser devant moi. Je savait que sur la trentaine qui étaient venu, mes cinq amis descendraient les derniers. Je gloussais en constatant qu'effectivement, tous avaient un uniforme. J'avais hâte de les voir avec.

Et enfin, oui enfin, une rousse à lunette sortie du véhicule. Je lui sautais dessus avant même que ses deux pieds ne soient sur le sol. Derrière elle se trouvaient les quatre autres, attendant patiemment que je relache Sodonia pour me prendre dans leur bras. Ils m'avaient manqué, tous. Angélito fut le dernier, et comme je m'en doutais, il me roula un patin magistrale. Je secouais la tête, exaspéré. Il ne changerait décidement jamais.

-Lito, on est pas ensemble.

-Pas encore, chérie, mais ça ne saurait tardé.

Je soufflai, amusé. Je me tournai ensuite vers Akashi, toujours dans les bras d'Angélito.

-Akashi, je te présente une bande de bras cassés qui tournent pas rond: la rousse que j'ai agressé toute à l'heure s'appelle Sidonia, l'autre rousse s'appelle Aurélie, la brune avec son casque c'est Oriane, l'autre brune qui ressemble à un clown, c'est Anaïs, et l'andouille qui me court après depuis le bac à sable, c'est Angélito. Tout le monde, je vous présente Akashi Seijuro.

Angélito et Akashi se jaugeaient du regard avant même que j'ai pu finir ma phrase. Bien, en voilà deux qui allaient s'apprécier!

-Voilà donc l'homme que j'adorais avant même de connaître, s'exclama Sidonia.

-Si, protestai-je.

-Comment cela, s'étonna Akashi et dans un français parfait, s'il vous plaît.

-T'as obligé le lutin à manger, donc je t'adore.

-Si, s'il te plaît, on avait dit qu'on en reparlerais plus de ce lutin, soupirai-je.

Entre temps, le groupe était rentré dans le lycée, et j'eus le plaisir de constater que tous mes amis se trouvaient avec moi. J'allais m'assoir à ma table habituelle, contrains et forcé par Akashi. Il m'assis presque de force sur ma chaise devant ma table, sachant que le cours allait commencer.

La journée commença par une présentation de nos nouveaux camarades. Mes amis trouvèrent hilarant de le faire comme une réunion des alcoliques anonymes. Je laissais tomber ma tête sur ma table de désespoir. Pourquoi moi? Le regard de plus en plus surpris d'Akashi me fir glousser. Ça, il n'aurait pas pu l'apprendre d'un quelconque dossier, leur crétinerie n'étant indiquée nul part. La plame fut remporter par Angélito. Pour lui, les alcooliques anonymes, c'était trop facile. Il sorti une mini guitare de sa et se présenta en chanson. Je pouvais affirmer sans me tromper que l'on venait d'atteindre le fond.

A part cela, la matinée se déroula presque normalement et je me surpris à espérer que mon voisin m'oublierais au profit des français fraichement débarqués pour le midi. Manque de chance, je n'avais non plus une mais six personnes s'assurant que je mange. J'étais sur l'épaule d'Angélito avant même d'avoir fait trois pas, et je fus assis doucement sur la chaise à côté d'Akashi.

Je soufflai. Ça allait être les deux mois les plus longs de ma vie!

Alors oui, je sais, un mois de silence sur la fic est impardonnable. Mais je vous poste la suite pour noël comme cadeau, je suis gentille non?

A vos claviers, je veux savoir ce ue vous en pensez!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclamer:** Kuroko et les autres ne m'appartiennent pas...dommage.

**Résumé:** Un nouvel élève à Rakuzan intrigue Akashi. Celui-ci va-t-il se laisser prendre par l'empereur?

**Réponse aux reviews:**

Xoxonii: Merci, je suis heureuse de savoir que ça te plaît. La suite est enfin arrivée.

Chronos666: Il se peut qu'Akashi finisse par en avoir marre et zigouille tout le monde, en effet, en s'acharnant un peu plus sur le pauvre Angélito tout innocent. Désolée pour les fautes d'orthographes, j'essaie de les éliminer au plus possible, mais il est difficile de voir ses propres erreures.

MissXYZ: Bien sûr que mes amis sont sympas, tu le sais très bien. Et les méthodes d'Akashi sont toujours efficaces.

Boy Alone: Akashi est effectivement un grand sadique. Il faut plaindre May, tu as raison. Angélito est bien amoureux de May, et pour la rivalité, je ne peux pas répondre, ça gâcherait la suite de la fic. Pareil pour le camp des amis. Et je suis également très contente de compter dans mes lecteurs.

**Couple:** Akashi/OC

J'espère que vous avez tous passé un bon noël, moi oui. Entre le permis presqu'entièrement payé par mes parents, un deuxième téléphone (pas explosé celui-ci) et le séjour de trois jours au Futuroscope, j'ai été plutôt gâtée, je l'avoue.

Voici la suite avec près de deux semaines de retard avec ce que j'avais prévu, je m'en excuse platement.

**L'amour du basket**

Un regard d'horizon m'appris que je n'allais pas m'en tirer avec quelques bouchées. Si Akashi avait encore la gentillesse de me laisser m'arrêter à la moitié, jamais mes amis ne me laisseraient en laisser tant. Je pouvais compter sur Sidonia pour une partie, cette fille mangeait vraiment n'importe quoi, mais pour la majorité de mon repas, j'allais être forcée de le manger. Et même elle ne me laisserait pas tout lui refiler, juste histoire que je mange un peu. Je soufflai encore, exaspéré, et attrapai mes baguettes, décidé à avoir le dernier mot. J'englouti effectivement la moitié du bento rapidement sous la surveillance attentive d'Akishi, puis tenta de les reposer. Je reçu un coup de poing dans l'épaule avant même d'avaoir pu le faire.

-Tu manges plus, exigea Anaïs.

-Non, refusais-je immédiatement.

-Si, renchérit-elle en ponctuant son argumentation d'un autre coup sur l'épaule.

Je grimaçais et me décidais à manger un peu plus.

Au final, je n'eus pas le dernier mot avalai presque les trois quarts avant de pouvoir abandonner le reste à l'ogre qui n'attendait que cela. Pendant ce temps, Angélito et Akashi semblaient prêt à se sauter à la gorge. Je pressentai une catastrophe imminente. Mais sûrement se tiendraient-ils tranquilles pour le moment. Et j'avais un moyen imparable pour arrêter Lito. Si jamais il voyait un peu plus de mon corps qu'il n'en avait l'habitude, il s'arrêterait net pour me fixer en bavant ou en saignant du nez, au choix. Toujours était-il que je pouvais ainsi le stopper.

-Vous aviez parlé d'un lutin, pourquoi?

Je gémis pitoyablement et laissai ma tête retomber sur la table. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas oublier celui-là! Et immédiatement, Sidonia, Oriane et Angélito se jetèrent sur l'occasion, trop belle pour être ratée.

-Vois-tu, May a une très bonne résistance à l'alcool. Il peut boir cinq bouteilles de soho, entre entre, sans le moindre problèmes. Bon, il est quand même bien entamé, mais il est pas complètement bourré. Par contre passé un certain cap, il devient assez marrant. Dans le genre qui plaît à Lito, expliqua Oriane.

-Vraiment?

-Ouais, il m'a fait un strip tease une fois.

Je m'étranglais avec ma propre salive en le regardant fixement. Pourquoi en avait-il parlé? Bon, je connaissais la réponse, mais quand même! Il n'avait pas à parler de ça devant mon capitaine tout de même! Ou mes autres coépiquipiers remarques, parce que ceux-ci se marraient bien. Un regard noir de ma part les fit taire cependant, je n'étais clairement pas d'humeur.

-Pour en revenir au lutin, continua Sidonia, parce que évidemment ils n'allaient pas lâcher l'affaire, May, après avoir bu sept ou huit bouteilles, je ne sais plus, c'est pris pour un lutin. Il s'ait donc déshabiller entièrement pour enfiler un collant vert un peu transparant et un t-shirt très très moulant vert également. Il était au milieu du salon et criait «je suis un lutin et je vais au pays imaginaire rejoindre mon pote Peter Pan» en essayant de monter sur la table basse pour s'envoler. Epique, vraiment.

-Vous avez une vidéo?

-Non, ou du moins, ils n'en ont plus, j'ai réussis à tout effacer, grinçai-je.

Akashi sembla déçu un instant avant de hausser les épaules dans un mouvement si humain que j'en restais un instant stupéfait avant de me rappeler qu'il _était_ humain. Ou en partie du moins.

Heureusement pour moi, la pause prit rapidement fin. Et ce n'était pas seulement à cause des questions d'Akashi. Angélito semblait tout faire pour l'énerver. Et puis d'abord, pourquoi Akashi s'énervait-il parce que mon ami se permettait de me caresser ou de m'embrasser? Je ne voulais, en fait, pas le savoir. Ça deviendrait trop compliqué sinon. Mais mes amis, eux, s'en fichaient pas mal puisqu'ils riaient en lançant déjà des paris sur qui me remporterait. Je grinçai des dents: je n'étais pas un trophé!

Journée pourris, quand tu nous tient! Le sport fut une véritable catastrophe. Entre le tatouage dont je n'avais jamais donné la moindre explication et qu'Angélito à éclairci d'un simple «Ah oui, c'est vrai, je t'avais tatoué mes initiales sur les hanches», et le fait qu'il restait collé à moi dans les vestiaires, mon capitaine ne semblait pas loin de l'homicide. Et très franchement, je ne pensais pas l'en empêcher. Non mais franchement, il en loupait vraiment pas une lui.

Ensuite, on a fait du saut d'obstacles. Autant dire que j'étais ravi. Je me suis tourné vers Akashi avec un regard suppliant, et il avait l'air très satisfait que je me sois reposer sur lui pour éviter la torture du cours de sport. Je soupirais. Les garçons, franchement! Après ça, je me suis assis, et Lito est venu me tenir compagnie. Ça n'a pas plu à mon psychopathe roux qui avait visiblement du mal à retenir ses ciseaux de veir inopinément se planter dans le visage de mon ami. J'étais vraiment pas aidé.

-Bon, à demain les gens, soupirai-je à la fin de lajournée.

-Tu crois quoi, on a le droit de vous observer durant vos clubs, m'acheva Sidonia.

-Tu plaisante là, ne pus-je m'empêcher de demander.

Elle fit de la tête et je fu désepéré. Ils allaient encore se tirer dans les pattes, et le fait que j'obéisse à Akashi n'allait pas plaire à Angélito, mais je ne pouvais pas non plus ignorer mon capitaine. J'étais bloqué. Et si je les tuais tous les deux maintenant? Ce n'est plus le début de l'année, mes coéquipiers s'en sont très bien apperçut. Le merlan frit, Mayuzumi, c'était pris mon poing dans le ventre parce qu'il disait que je ressemblait à un plat de nouille. Rapidement, plus personne n'était venu me chercher des noises, à l'exception d'Akashi. La seule et unique fois où j'avais tenté de le frapper, j'avais esquiver ses ciseaux de justesse et il m'avait fait faire vingt tours de terrain. Autant dire que je ne l'avais jamais refais.

Je me changeai lorsqu'un abruti fini débarqua dans les vestaires. Angélito semblait décider à me changer lui-même. Je lui lançai un regard incrédule alors qu'il prenait mon t-shirt de sport.

-T'es sérieux là, Lito?

-Bah ouais, c'est pas la première fois, rétorqua-t-il.

-Oui, mais d'habitude, il n'y a personne. Le marché, s'était tant que personne ne nous voit.

-La ferme et laisse-toi faire, me coupa-t-il.

Toute l'équipe semblait stupéfaite du fait que mon ami ne se tordait pas de douleur sur le sol par ma faute. Je soupirais et levai les yeux au ciel. C'est bon, il était pas mort le poisson avarié, il s'en était remis. Certes, il avait eu un peu de mal à respirer pendant un moment, mais il ne fallait pas en faire toute une histoire non plus.

Un «clac» sonore nous informa que l'initiative du français n'était pas apprécié par le fou aux ciseaux. Il fixait les mains de mon ami qui se trouvaient sur mes hanches pour m'aider à retirer mon pantalon d'uniforme. Vraiment, Angélito devait être suicidaire, parce qu'en plus de ça, il regardait Akashi d'un air un peu trop triomphant à mon goût. Je gémis de désespoir. Si, comme je le pensais désormais, mon capitaine voulait faire de moi son petit ami, j'avais un gros prolème avec Lito, qui le voulait également. Est-ce que ça allait tourner en bataille rangée? J'espérais bien que non.

Le froid sur mes jambes et l'air de plus en plus meurtrier du jeune homme aux yeux hétérochromes me fit réaliser que je n'avais plus mon pantalon. J'étais tellement désespéré par leur comportement que je n'avais même pas fait attention à mon ami qui me déshabillait. Il était déjà en train de m'enfiler mon short lorsque je le repoussais. Je mis le vêtement à sa place et poussais ensuite le suicidaire dehors, avec pour consigne à mes amies de l'empêcher de rentrer à nouveau. L'air incertain de mes autres coéquipiers me renseigna sur la situation actuelle: oui, Angélito et Akashi semblait bien décider à se battre pour m'avoir, mais non, je ne savais pas lequel était le plus dangereux. Ce que je savais, en revanche, c'est que je ressentai au plus des sentiments fraternels envers mon ami français, mais que je n'avais aucune idée de quoi penser sur le roux de Rakuzan.

Décidant de remettre mes reflexions à plus tard, je terminais de me changer et rejoignis les autres sur le terrain. Et entre les phrases à double sens et autres sous-entendus d'Angélito, et les orders d'Akashi de plus en plus sybillains, je me demandais sérieusement si j'allais survivre au séjour de mes amis au Japon.

Enfin, l'enfer fut terminé. Ou plutôt, c'est ce que je croyais. Mais Akashi n'a pas pu s'empêcher de me houspiller un peu pour que je me change plus vite, sachant que ça ferait automatiquement réagir Angélito.

-Fiche lui un peu la paix, je ne vois pas pourquoi il devrait se changer plus vite, grogna-t-il.

-Mais pour que je puisse le ramener chez lui, comme j'en ai l'habitude, sussura presque perfidement le capitaine de l'équipe de Rakuzan.

Je grimaçai et ne pu retenir un soupir lorsque mon ami se tourna vers moi avec un air trahis. Je secouai la tête, fatigué de leur stupide guerre. Et dire que ce n'était que la première journée!

-Ne te fais d'illusions, Lito, c'est juste qu'il habite en face de chez moi, soupirai-je. Pour l'instant, il n'y a rien entre nous. Et je te signale au passage qu'il n'y a rien non plus entre toi et moi.

-Je prends note que tu as dis «pour l'instant», May.

Je me tournai vers mon capitaine, un peu étonné. J'avais dis ça, moi? A voir la tête d'Angélito, oui. Il semblait au bord de l'apoplexie, alors qu'Akashi affichait l'air satisfait du chat qui a mangé le canari. Je secouai de nouveau la tête.

-Tu as bien entendu, j'ai pour l'instant, enfin, à ce qu'il semble, répondis-je. Mais cela prouve seulement qu'il ne se passe rien en ce moment entre toi et moi, tu ferais mieux de t'en souvenir. Et malheureusement pour toi, les garçons qui s'intéressent à moi ou qui m'intéressent finissent toujours par disparaître dans d'étranges circonstances.

-T'inquiète pas de ça, intervint Anaïs, on s'en occupe.

-Ouais, ce serait bête qu'il arrive quelque chose à ton capitaine, renchérit Aurélie.

-Après tout, tu y tiens déjà tellement, tu serais perdu sans lui, ironisa Sidonia.

-On surveillera Lito toute la nuit s'il le faut, mais ton très cher capitaine ne risque rien, assura Orianne.

Je sentais que j'étais moi-même pas loin de la crise de nerfs, et l'air amusé et triomphant de mon voisin ne m'aidait pas à me calmer.

-Bande de sales traîtres, sifflai-je.

-Nous aussi on t'aime, me répondis Sidonia.

-Vous allez me le payer, menaçai-je.

-Mais oui c'est ça, déclara Anaïs. En attendant, c'est pas le tout, mais il faut qu'on y aille nous, le professeur doit sûrement nous attendre. A demain tout le monde.

Je soupirais et les saluais vaguement avant de suivre Akashi en direction de chez nous. Je sentai que j'allais beaucoup soupirer dans les deux mois à venir. Rien que cette idée me fit soupirer. Le ricanement de mon coéquipier me fit grincer des dents.

-Dis Akashi, tu fais juste pour l'embêter, n'est-ce pas?

-Non, pas du tout. J'ai bien l'intention d'être ton petit ami avant la fin du trimestre. Tu me sèderasn c'est certain.

-Et si je ne veux pas? Si je ne suis pas amoureux de toi?

-Je te ferais tomber amoureux de moi.

Je secouai la tête en soupirant, encore. Bon sang, j'avais dû être une horrible personne dans une autre vie pour mériter tout ça aujourd'hui! Alors que je me lamentai sur mon sorts, nous étions arrivé dans notre rue. Juste avant que je rentre chez moi, Akashi m'attrapa le bras et me tourna vers lui. Avant que j'ai pu réagir, je sentis des lèvres douces se poser sur les miennes. La surprise m'empêcha de réagir, et le temps que je comprenne ce qu'il se passait, je répondais déjà au baiser. Un gémissement m'échappa et Akashi en profita pour approfondir l'échange. Sa lange vint caresser la mienne pour l'entraîner dans un ballet vertigineux. Il me relâcha ensuite et parti vers sa propre maison, me laissant désemparé devant ma porte. Je me repris enfin et la passais pour la claquer derrière et m'y adosser. Bon sang, je n'étais pas très sûr de ce qu'il venait de se passer, mais j'avais désormais une certitude: Akashi embrassait vraiment comme un dieu!

Alors? Que dîtes-vous de ce chapitre? N'hésitez surtout pas à reviewer, j'attendant vos impressions avec impatience!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclamer:** Kuroko et les autres ne m'appartiennent pas...dommage.

**Résumé:** Un nouvel élève à Rakuzan intrigue Akashi. Celui-ci va-t-il se laisser prendre par l'empereur?

**Réponse aux reviews:**

MissXYZ: Heureusement qu'Akashi ne me lit pas! Je tiens un minimum à la vie!

Boy Alone: Ahah! Que de suspens! Ne t'inquiète pas, les réponses viendront...dans quelques chapitres.

Elise477: En fait, tout est voulu. La réaction de May est peut-être un peu molle, mais c'est normale, et c'est mieux pour la suite. Quant à ses amis, il n'a en effet aucun contrôle dessus, mais notre petit français n'est pas non plus un psychopathe. Comme je l'ai dit dans les chapitres précédents, ses amis sont complètement loufoques, aussi timbrés que lui et sont aussi sa bouée de sauvetage (même si je l'ai pas dit ça, je crois). Bref, merci pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi.

Dydy-Ramen: Ouais, c'est même une guerre ouverte, pauvre May (je suis un peu sadique non?)

Lapuita: Pour cédera, je m'en suis aperçu après avoir posté le chapitre. Je ne l'avais pas relu, vu qu'il était tard. Enfin, je m'excuse platement pour t'avoir fait attendre si longtemps, mais tu sais, il n'y aura rien d'autre que ce baiser avant trèèèèèèèèèèèès longtemps, alors patience. Contente de te faire rire, et les amis de May sont inspiré de mes propres amis (ce qui en dit long sur mes fréquentations, je dirais). Et enfin, j'ai une petite question pour toi: C'est quoi «Sarabada»?

**Couple:** Akashi/OC

Je poste enfin la suite, ne m'en voulez pas trop pour cet affreux retard de presque un mois et demi, c'est la faute de mon chat, parce que les chats sont diaboliques et veulent envahir le monde (vous l'aurez compris, je n'ai d'excuses valable, si ce n'est le manque d'inspiration pour cette fic).

Sur ce, enjoy!

**L'amour du basket**

Je dormis mal, très, très mal, cette nuit-là. Je n'arrêtai pas de repenser à ce baiser. Bon sang, j'espère que mes amies n'avais pas cafter sur ma timidité maladive envers les garçons, sinon j'étais fichu. Et ça casserait définitivement mon image de mauvais garçon à ne surtout pas énerver. Il suffisait qu'un garçon que je trouvais mignon me témoigne des attentions particulières pour que je perde tous mes moyens.

Lorsque mon réveil sonna, je l'envoyais sauvagement contre le mur. Cet abrutis n'avais cas pas vouloir me réveiller. Bon, ça va, on était vendredi, demain je pourrais éviter tout contacts avec la société. Et mes amis avaient des visites de prévues, bien sûr, on était à Kyoto après tout. Je me résignais à me lever au bout de dix minutes, n'ayant pas du tout envie de rendre au lycée ce jour-là. Et si je séchais?

A peine l'idée m'eu-t-elle traversée l'esprit que je vis un regard hétérochromes me fixer. Bon sang, si je faisais ça et qu'il l'apprenait (et il l'apprendrait forcément), j'étais mort. Bon, tant pis, je n'avais plus qu'à l'ignorer, lui et son sourire tellement agaçant. Il m'énervait, mais j'avais conscience de le trouver attirant. Il m'avait fallu une nuit blanche pour cela, mais je devais me rendre à l'évidence: Akashi Seijuro, le tyran de Rakuzan, était très attirant. S'il savait ce que je pensais, j'aurais de gros problèmes de liberté.

L'heure tournait, j'étais prêt, mais n'avais vraiment pas envie de me rendre sur le champ de bataille...le lycée, je voulais dire le lycée. Soupirant pour la...trop-nombreusième fois pour que je les compte encore, je pris mon sac de cours et avançais d'un pas traînant en direction de cet établissement Ô tant haï. J'espérais ne pas avoir à Le rencontrer avant d'être en cours, mais la chance m'avait de toute évidence abandonné, parce que j'entendais son pas derrière moi. Même pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir qui me suivait.

-Salut Akashi, dis-je d'un ton plat.

-May, répondit-il. Tu semble fatigué. Quelque chose t'aurais perturbé?

Oh le sale...je me retournais pour le fusillé du regard, mais la chaleur de mes joues m'indiqua que je ne devais pas être très convainquant. Mais bon, je pouvais toujours l'asticoter un peu.

-A vrai dire, enchaînai-je, je me demandai si je n'allais pas demander à Lito de sortir avec moi. Il est pas mal, et il embrasse bien.

Pas aussi bien que toi cependant. Que dis-tu de cela? Que vas-tu me répondre? Nous étions arrivé devant le lycée, et le bus de mes amis venait de s'arrêter. Ce que je n'avais pas prévu, c'est que ma petite provocation se retourne contre moi. Le jeune homme aux yeux hétérochromes me tira vers lui sèchement avant de se pencher vers moi, très près de mon visage.

-Vraiment? Je vais peut-être devoir te rappeler l'état dans lequel tu étais hier lorsque je t'ai quitté.

Sur ce, il m'embrassa. Pas comme hier, non, hier nous étions seuls, il s'est permis un peu de tendresse. Là, il me marquait clairement comme sien. Il n'attendit pas que je réagisse et glissa immédiatement sa langue dans ma bouche, dominant notre échange. Après quelques secondes, j'avais les jambes flageolantes. Lorsqu'il me relâcha, il me garda contre lui, son sourire un peu supérieur m'indiquant qu'il savait que j'étais complètement retourné par son baiser.

-Noublie pas que je sais tout, je vois tout, May, me dit-il enfin. A toute à l'heure, me salua-t-il avant de partir.

Je le regardai s'éloigner sans trop comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Je revins à la réalité lorsqu'un jeune homme furibond se jeta sur moi pour me serrer contre lui tout en vociférant à l'encontre de mon capitaine. Je l'observai un moment avant de m'écarter doucement.

-Lito, on a cours, lui fis-je remarquer. Tais-toi un peu, j'ai mal à la tête. Et viens donc avec moi, comme ça je saurais que tu ne projette de tuer personne.

Il me regarda avec un peu de rancœur mais accepta de me suivre vers notre salle de classe. A partir de là, ma journée fut un enfer. Pire que ça, même. Akashi qui multipliait les allusions au baiser du matin devant le lycée tout entier-j'allais devoir lui faire payer ça, d'une façon ou d'une autre-Angélito qui ne parlait que de nos jeux pas forcément très chaste entre mecs-je pense que je devrais également me venger de lui-et les filles qui en rajoutaient des petites couches par-dessus le marché. Quelqu'un allait devoir souffrir pour me soulager de tout l'énervement qui montait depuis le début de la journée, et mes coéquipiers allaient prendre chers, qu'on se le dise!

J'accueillis l'entraînement avec un enthousiasme suspect, mais mon capitaine ne dit rien, pour une fois que je ne râlais pas. Cela faisais tout de même un mois environ que j'étais ici, et je ne rappelais quasiment d'aucun nom. Toujours est-il que le blond eut le manque de chance de se trouver derrière la porte lorsque j'arrivais. Je l'ouvris d'un coup de pied, envoyant le pauvre jeune homme contre le mur face à lui. Il se releva, prêt à invectiver la personne ayant osé le maltraité avant de se raviser en m'apercevant. Que c'était bon de voir que j'avais encore le contrôle de quelque personne, fussent-elles si peu combatives envers leur propre équipe.

Tout au long de l'entraînement, les balles frappaient les malheureux jouant trop près de moi. Je surpris plusieurs fois le rouquin soupirer de désespoir face à mon attitude. Bien, au moins, je n'étais plus le seul à désespérer.

Puis enfin, enfin, la journée se termina et je pu rentrer chez moi. Je me changeais en vitesse, attrapais mon sac...et fut arrêter par Akashi qui m'ordonna de l'attendre. C'était trop beau, bien sûr, j'aurais dû m'en douter qu'il ne me laisserais pas m'en sortir comme ça.

Je déglutis et allais l'attendre dehors, tentant de trouver des explications et des excuses, me doutant que j'allais être interrogé sur mon comportement de ce soir à l'entraînement. Mais en même temps, c'est un peu de sa faute, et je n'allais pas me retenir de le lui faire comprendre. Enfin, à mots couverts quand même, parce que je tenais un peu à ma vie. Peut-être. Je crois. Mon comportement n'allait pas vraiment dans ce sens mais bon...

-Rentrons, me dit une voix juste derrière moi.

Je me retournais d'un bond pour tomber sur des yeux dichromatiques, un jaune et un rouge. Je ne l'avais même pas entendu arriver.

-Bien sûr, passe devant je te suis, répondis-je la voix un peu tremblante.

-Je voulais te demander si ce dont se vantait Angélito aujourd'hui était vrai.

J'aurais préféré qu'il m'interroge sur mon comportement. Quelque soit ma réponse, j'allais avoir un problème de capitaine psychopathe sur les bras. Comment allais-je m'en sortir? Avec de la chance? Pas en un seul morceau en tout cas. Je soupirais en me résignant à lui répondre avant qu'il ne me tombe dessus.

-C'est vrai. Et ce n'était pas à mon corps défendant, Lito est pas mal, je te l'ai dis ce matin. De toutes façons, qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire que j'ai exploré mon corps et ma sexualité avec mon meilleur pote? En plus je ne connaissais même pas. Je ne vois pas en quoi je devrais me justifier ou t'expliquer quoi que ce soit.

-Je ne te demande pas d'excuses, je voulais juste savoir si c'était vrai. Il n'y a que toi qui te sente obligé de te justifier. Pourquoi donc?

J'allais lui faire avaler son foutu sourire supérieur, je le jure! Heureusement, demain, je n'aurais pas à le supporter. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il avait prévu, mais ce serait loin de moi, au moins. Nous étions enfin dans notre rue, et j'allais pouvoir me libérer de lui pour deux jours.

-A lundi Akashi.

-Pas si vite, me retint-il.

Et, comme ça allait vraiment devenir une habitude, il me tira vers lui pour m'embrasser. Rien à faire, je ne m'y faisais pas. Ce mec embrassait vraiment comme un dieu. Je priais pour qu'il ne sache jamais ce que je pensais.

-Je sais toujours tout, me souffla-t-il avant de me relâcher et de partir vers sa propre maison.

Merde, ça, ça voulait bien dire qu'il savait déjà que je ne lui résistais absolument pas lorsqu'il m'embrassait. Le sale..bon, c'est rien, May, tu vas te venger lundi, tu as deux jours pour y songer. Je rentrais enfin, me laissant tomber sur mon lit, réfléchissant après que j'aurais dû retirer mes chaussures. Tant pis. Toute la soirée, je traînassais, à moitié endormis. J'étais plutôt satisfait, et le soir lorsque je me couchais.

Le lendemain, je me levais vers midi. En me dirigeant vers la salle de bain, je me déshabillais. C'est nu que je pénétrais dans la salle d'eau. Je me lavais rapidement avant d'enfiler un haut de jogging, restant torse nu. J'épongeais rapidement mes cheveux pour qu'ils ne gouttent pas trop, puis les laissais sécher librement, ne me souciant pas de ce qu'ils feraient. J'allumais ensuite ma chaîne Hifi, mettant le son au maximum, la voix de Fredy Mercury résonnant dans la maison, je me mis à chanter à tue-tête en dansant un peu n'importe comment, mais je m'en fichais, personne ne me voyait.

Je passais plusieurs musiques ainsi, délirant totalement. J'étais en train de danser sur le canapé, dans le salon, sur «Don't stop me now» lorsque je me retournais brutalement dans un saut un peu étrange. Je me figeais alors. Lors de mon saut, j'avais aperçu une tache flou rouge. J'espérais de tout cœur m'être tromper, mais lorsque je croisais un regard vairon amusé, je su que non. Je me raclais la gorge en m'asseyait sur le meuble tout en arrêtant la musique.

-Ça fait longtemps que t'es là?

-Assez pour savoir que tu aime vraiment ce groupe.

Je me sentis rougir. Bon sang, j'étais maudis!

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? C'est chez moi, c'est une propriété privé, tu n'as pas le droit de faire irruption comme bon te semble.

Bien rattraper.

-J'ai frappé, mais tu ne m'as pas entendu, je suis donc entré, et j'ai pu profiter du spectacle assez satisfaisant de toi en train de t'agiter sur de la musique. Change toi, je t'emmène voir des gens que je n'ai pas vu depuis un moment.

-Hein?

-Très élégant. J'ai rencontrer tes amis, il me semble normal que tu connaisse les miens en retours.

-C'est un peu trop officiel dit comme ça. Avoues que tu veux juste m'embêter.

-Va te changer, c'est tout.

Je grommelais mais m'exécutais-parce que sinon c'est le fou furieux qui me servait de capitaine qui allait m'exécuter. Je choisis donc un jean noir à chaînes et un t-shirt à tête de mort avant de le rejoindre. Il me regarda d'un air critique avant de soupirer.

-Je suppose que même la torture ne te fera pas te changer.

-Tu supposes bien, répliquai-je face à son air désapprobateur. On y va?

J'étais content de pouvoir au moins l'ennuyer par ma tenue. Pour sortir, je mis ma veste chat et mes rangers, me retenant de mettre également les bijoux gothiques qui se trouvaient dans le secrétaires. Je n'étais pas complètement fou non plus.

Il se dirigea immédiatement vers une voiture qui l'attendait visiblement. Pourquoi devant chez moi puisqu'il habitait en face? Je secouais la tête. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas l'intention de prendre le train pour se rendre là où il avait décidé de m'emmener, que je sois d'accords ou non visiblement. Ce qu'il m'agaçait parfois. Mais si je le disais à voix haute, j'étais sûr de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances.

-Où tu m'emmènes?

-Tu verras.

Je le hais. Franchement, je le hais. Si seulement il pouvait crever dans d'atroces souffrances. Conscient de mon énervement, ce petit con souriait tout en me fixant, me défiant de m'en prendre à lui. J'allais donc le faire par des chemins détournés. Et en ce moment, dès que je faisais une allusion à un possible garçon que je trouvais pas mal, il s'énervait. Bien, mange-toi ça alors.

-J'espère qu'ils sont pas mal tes potes. Je voudrais un copain potable, quand même. Et comme je connais pas grand monde, je vais voir ce qu'ils donnent.

Son sourire tellement agaçant glissa de ses lèvres. Bien, j'avais au moins une petite victoire.

-Tu m'appartiens et je le leur ferais comprendre.

-Ah? Et comment va-tu faire?

-Comme ceci.

Il m'attira contre lui et plongea son visage dans mon cou. Je sentis mes yeux s'écarquiller lorsque je compris ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire. Et effectivement, je ne tardais pas à sentir ma peau être aspiré par la bouche de mon capitaine. Je tentais de me libérer, mais sa poigne sur mon bras était trop forte. Au bout d'un moment, il accepta de me rendre ma liberté. J'avais envie de le frapper. Personne ne m'avait encore fait ça. Je le détestais vraiment en cet instant. Et lui semblait très satisfait de lui-même. Je grinçais des dents et tentais de remonter un peu mon col.

-Et si ça ne suffit pas, je le leur dirais directement, continua-t-il comme si de rien était.

Je détournais la tête, essayant de me calmer. Je constatai alors que nous n'étions plus à Kyoto mais à...

-Tu m'emmène à Tokyo, m'exclamais-je, incrédule.

-Exacte, c'est là que la plupart de mes anciens coéquipiers vivent. Seul l'un d'entre eux se trouve autre part, et il va venir en train.

-Ce que tu n'as pas l'intention de faire, raillais-je.

-Non, tu le sais. Ne parle pas de choses aussi stupides.

Je soupirais. Ce qu'il pouvais m'agacer tout de même avec ses grands airs. Je soufflais par le nez et me calais plus profondément dans le cuir de la banquette arrière où nous étions installés. Je regardais le paysage défiler, jusqu'à voir un collège se profiler à travers la vitre.

-Tu retourne au collège Akashi, me moquais-je.

-C'est le collège où nous étions. Tu nous connais, ne serait-ce que de nom. La Génération des Miracles. J'en étais le capitaine. Je leur ai donné rendez-vous ici. Ils sont déjà arrivé.

Il avait dit tout ceci sans regarder un seul instant par la fenêtre, aussi vérifiais-je ses allégations. Justes, bien évidemment. Il y avait là cinq jeunes hommes, un grand aux cheveux violets, mangeant ce qui ressemblais à des pokis mais en plus gros, un autre un peu plus petit aux cheveux bleu foncé se tenant avec nonchalance contre le mur du collège, un presque de la même taille aux cheveux vert tenant un...parapluie. Je ne pu m'empêcher de vérifier, mais le soleil brillait toujours autant depuis le matin même et il n'y avait pas un seul nuage pouvant être annonciateur de mauvais temps. Bon. Un garçon de la même taille que lui et aux cheveux blonds dorés semblait harceler un autre bien plus petit aux cheveux turquoise et au visage impassible.

-Ils sont...originaux, tes amis, signalais-je.

-Je sais.

Clair, concis, que rajouter? Entre temps nous nous étions arrêter, et Akashi était déjà sortis, me tenant la portière dans un ordre clair de sortir de là avant qu'il ne m'y force. Je jouais un instant avec l'idée de le voir faire, puis décidai que ce serais sans aucun doute très nocif pour ma santé, alors je sortis sans trop d'histoires, juste de nombreux soupirs. Qui le firent sourire. Je haïssais vraiment ce sourire, j'allais le lui faire avaler un jour. Dans son sommeil, et une fois suffisamment drogué pour qu'il ne me tue pas.

-Je ne te permettrais pas de le faire.

-Zut, Akashi, sors de ma tête maintenant, grognais-je.

L'air interloqué de ses amis me fit ricaner. Ben oui, je lui réponds à ce crétin, mais je connais la limite, et je ne la dépasserais pour rien au monde.

-May, je te présente Murasakibara Atsushi, Aomine Daiki, Midorima Shintaro, kise Ryouta et enfin Kuroko Tetsuya. Je vous présente May Balans. Il est dans ma classe et dans l'équipe de basket.

Au moins n'avait-il pas parlé du fait que je lui appartenait selon lui.

-Il est pas mal, remarqua Aomine. T'as quel âge.

-Seize ans, répondis-je avec un sourire brillant.

Le grondement sourd de mon capitaine fut mon seul avertissement avant qu'il ne me tire vers lui pour m'embrasser. Ça allait vraiment devenir une habitude de m'embrasser partout et n'importe quand. Lorsqu'il me relâcha, il me garda contre lui tout en fixant Aomine, puis détacha ma veste, laissant apparaître la marque qu'il m'avait faite sur la gorge.

-Ne t'avise pas de croire que tu puisse te l'approprier, Daiki. May est à moi et à moi seul, est-ce clair?

-Tu m'agace Akashi, soupirais-je alors que l'autre acquiesçait en déglutissant. Nous ne sommes pas ensemble, et peut-être que je ne veux pas être avec toi. Y as-tu seulement songé?

-Je sais tout, et tu me désires ardemment.

J'ouvris la bouche pour la refermées dans un claquement sec. Puis je croisais les bras et l'ignorais royalement. Mon regard tomba sur Kuroko que j'évaluais du regard un moment.

-Non, finis-je par m'indigner.

-Qu'y a-t-il?

-Il y a que même le plus petit d'entre vous est plus grand que moi! Non! C'est injuste, au Japon, vous êtes sensé être petit, alors merde à la fin!

-Langage, me rabroua mon coéquipier.

Je fis la moue et détournais la tête, bien décidé à ne pas lui parler jusqu'à ce qu'il me ramène chez moi ou me laisse prendre le train. Non mais.

Alors? Qu'en pensez-vous?

Voilà donc la pub pour mes autres fics, parce que je suis sûre que vous les connaissez pas. Donc:

«Les opposés s'attirent» Kamigami no asobi (il n'y a quasiment aucune fic en français sur ce fandom). Complète avec 4 chapitres. «Et si tous les dieux n'étaient pas amoureux de Yui? Si celle-ci voulait aider deux dieux pas très débrouillards à ouvrir les yeux? Si tous les autres dieux, trop heureux d'avoir des adversaires en moins, si mettaient aussi?»

«Juste moi» C'est un crossover Tokyo Ghoule, Death Note et Kuroko no basuke, mais il est répertorié en Tokyo Ghoule/Death Note. En cours avec 6 chapitres. «Les goules. Pour tout le monde, il s'agit de créatures monstrueuses. Pour moi, il s'agit de ma famille. Venez découvrir ma vie, de mon point de vue, du point de vue d'une goule.»

Ce sont celles dont je m'occupe vraiment, parce que je laisse en suspend «Quelle galère», je n'ai pas assez d'inspiration, et pour «Une véritable équipe 2: la revanche d'Akashi», je n'ai pas beaucoup d'inspiration en ce moment. La première partie, «Une véritable équipe», est complète et n'attend que vous.

Bien sûr, ceci s'adresse uniquement à ceux n'ayant pas connaissance de mes autres écrits.

Bonne soirée (ou journée selon le moment où vous lisez)!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclamer:** Kuroko et les autres ne m'appartiennent pas...dommage.

**Résumé:** Un nouvel élève à Rakuzan intrigue Akashi. Celui-ci va-t-il se laisser prendre par l'empereur?

**Réponse aux reviews:**

Chronos666: Ta review m'a fait beaucoup sourire. Et je suis désolée si la suite tarde à venir, c'est à cause de...je ne peux pas encore accuser mon chat, alors on va dire que c'est le chien. Et je dois dire que je voulais déjà qu'ils s'entendent tous à merveille. Au bout d'un moment. J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçu par ce chapitre.

Elise477: Eh oui, c'est tout. Je sais, il était un peu court. Pour répondre à tes questions, je ne dirais qu'une chose: ceci est une fanfiction. Et au tout début de la fic, je ne sais plus si c'est dans le chapitre 1 ou 2, j'ai dit que May ne faisait qu'un mètre soixante trois, donc il a toujours été plus petit que Kuroko. Akashi _est _possessif, même dans le manga, et May n'est pas docile, tu vas voir. Il est toujours aussi casse pieds, mais il a quand même un instinct de survie qui lui dit de pas trop pousser son capitaine, ça pourrait faire très mal.

OtakuCookieNyan: J'adore ton pseudo, franchement! Pour la description...gomene, je n'avais pas remarqué qu'il n'y en avait pas. Je vais la faire, ne t'inquiète pas. Et ça me fait plaisir de savoir que j'ai une autre lectrice! Surtout si elle est folle.

Lapuita: Merci pour la traduction, je me coucherais mon bête ce soir! Et j'ai prévu de faire souffrir mes persos jusqu'à la fin du lycée au moins, alors ne t'en fais pas, elle n'est pas prête de se terminer cette fic! Et tu as raison, May ne se laissera pas faire facilement. C'est May après tout. Nous avons le même genre de fréquentation? Dans ce cas, je suis tout cœur avec toi, parfois, ça peut partir vraiment très loin!

Pouika: J'ai bien aimé tes reviews. Et oui, on me l'a dit pour séquestration. Merci pour tous tes commentaires, et j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant.

Neko: Arrête, tu vas me faire rougir! Dans ton top cinq tu dis? C'est super gentil, et assez flatteur pour moi. Merci beaucoup. Tu as lu une autre de mes fics? Laquelle? Enfin, je te souhaite une bonne lecture.

**Couple:** Akashi/OC

Je suis en retard, je sais. Mais comme c'est moi l'auteur, c'est pas grave non? Pas taper pas taper, je promets d'être à jour à partir de maintenant (enfin, j'essaierais).

**L'amour du basket**

Nous marchions vers un parc. Je pouvais sentir le regard de plusieurs d'entre eux sur moi. En même temps, mes cheveux longs noir corbeau et mes yeux bleu vert n'étaient pas si courant. Ensemble, parce que sinon, on les trouvait un peu partout. Ma peau était très pâle, presque blanche comme la neige, et mon style la faisait paraître encore plus blanche. Pas grave, je suis bien comme ça.

-Je ne pensais pas qu'Akashi approuverait un tel style vestimentaire, déclara subitement celui aux cheveux verts, Midorima si je me souvenais bien.

-Il approuve pas, fis-je en réponse. Mais je lui laisse pas le choix. Personne ne pourras m'empêcher de m'habiller comme je veux. Et s'il m'empêche quand même, et bien je sortirais à poil!

Un ricanement se fit entendre du côté d'Aomine, le grand bronzé. Lui, je l'aime bien. Il a l'air assez libre comme mec. Et apparemment, je lui plais aussi. Bien, tout est parfait. Sinon, moi, je commence à me demander pourquoi je suis venu, au final. Parce que, Akashi est bien gentil, mais je m'ennuie un peu. Ils ont de toute évidence leurs habitudes. Ils se disputent sans être vraiment méchants, on dirait plus des chamailleries de petits gamins. Bref, j'ai l'impression d'être en trop. Et si je m'éclipsais? Ça devrait être facile, et comme ça, Akashi ne pourrait plus rien me dire, puisque je ne serais plus là!

-N'y compte pas, tu reste.

-Akashi, sors de ma tête, lui grognais au visage.

Il se contenta de sourire puis continua sa route tranquillement. Comme si je n'avais rien fait. Je pensais un instant à l'étrangler avant de faire demi tour dans l'intention évidente de me faire la malle. Malheureusement, ma résolution fut de courte durée, puisqu'une main attrapa la capuche de ma veste pour me ramener vers eux. Je pu ainsi constater qu'il s'agissait d'Aomine. Le traître! Toute ma sympathie pour lui vient de s'envoler. Mais j'avais beau me débattre, il était plus fort que moi. J'étais coincé.

-Lâche-moi tout de suite, chimpanzé, grinçais-je.

-Chimpanzé? Sérieusement? Il est vraiment agressif, Akashi. Pourquoi tu nous l'as amener?

-N'y fais pas attention, Daiki. Il est juste vexé. Il faut savoir le prendre correctement.

Un autre ricanement m'apprit le sens que le cerveau dépravé de mon détenteur avait donné à la phrase de mon capitaine. J'enfonçais donc mon coude dans les côtes de cet imbécile trop heureux à mon goût. Non mais.

-Il peut être assez violent, ne te moque pas trop de lui.

-T'aurais pu me prévenir avant, s'exclama le blessé.

-Aomine-kun, tu n'as pas écouté ce qu'a dit Akashi-kun? Il est vexé. Ne l'agace pas encore plus, il pourrait devenir vraiment méchant. Et tu n'es pas gentil de ne pas l'avoir laissé filer quand il le voulait.

-Je ne suis pas sûr qu'Akashi m'aurait laissé en vie si j'avais fait ça, Tetsu.

-Soit gentil alors, et lâche-le.

Je l'aime bien lui. Net et efficace. Mieux vaut l'avoir dans sa poche plutôt que l'avoir comme ennemi, je pense. C'est pourquoi dès que l'autre singe m'eut lâché, je vint marcher à ses côtés. Je l'examinais discrètement, essayant de savoir à quel poste il jouait, sans résultat. Je finis par abandonner. Mais alors que j'ouvrais la bouche pour lui poser la question, il me renseigna de lui même.

-Je suis un joueur fantôme. C'est Akashi-kun qui a créé cela. Je ne suis pas très doué pour dribbler en général, ni pour marquer. Alors je passe. C'est ma spécialité.

-Tu ne fais rien d'autre? Parce que, je pense, à certain moment, cette spécialité doit être limité.

-C'est pourquoi je vais te révéler mon secret. Je n'ai presque pas de présence, et je peux me faire transparent même lorsque j'ai la balle, mais pour une très courte période.

-Ok, ça doit être bien pratique ça. Si j'avais été comme ça, j'aurais peut-être réussis à échapper à Akashi. Il m'a harcelé pour que j'entre dans l'équipe, il m'a même torturé.

-Akashi-kun est spécial. Mais il n'était pas comme ça avant.

-Ah bon?

-Oui. Avant, il était très gentil, mais depuis la deuxième année au collège, il est devenu comme ça, et il ne laisse jamais rien en dehors de son contrôle.

-Il faudra que tu m'explique pourquoi.

-Si tu veux.

-Tu as un portable? Je peux avoir ton numéro?

-Oui, mais donne-moi le tien dans ce cas.

-Bien sûr.

Nous étions en train d'échanger nos numéros lorsque je remarquais que tous les autres nous regardaient. Je leur jetais un regard noir puis me tournais de nouveau vers mon nouvel ami. Qui semblait moins fou que la plupart de mes autres amis, voir la totalité d'entre eux.

-Effectivement, Tetsuya est très différent de tes amis.

-Akashi, je t'ai dis de sortir de ma tête! C'est pas possible ça, tu écoute jamais ce qu'on te dit?

Une paire de ciseaux me frôla alors qu'il avançait brusquement la main. Je le regardais, le défiant de réellement m'attaquer, et il se détourna en souriant. J'avais la désagréable impression d'avoir fait exactement ce qu'il voulait. Je soupirais, encore, et nous recommençâmes à avancer. Nous étions dans le parc en question, et je pouvais constater que tous avaient effectivement leurs habitudes. Je m'installais près de Kuroko, le seul avec qui je puisse parler sans risquer ma vie, et observais les autres.

Le blond, Kise, était assez drôle. Mais je pouvais voir que ce n'était qu'un masque. Il faisait le clown pour qu'on ne voit pas qu'il allait mal. Et si personne ne s'en souciait, c'est qu'ils l'avaient toujours connut comme ça. Je me demandais ce qui n'allait pas dans sa vie. Mais je n'allais pas le lui demander. Par respect pour ses secrets.

Le violet, Murasakibara, lui...bah, je le voyais un peu comme un grand gamin. Il passait apparemment son temps à manger, et ne voulait pas faire beaucoup d'effort. Peut-être à cause de son corps trop grand. Peut-être que je me trompais sur lui, mais c'était l'effet qu'il me faisait. Et puis, son nom était assez compliqué à retenir, quand même.

Le vert, Midorima, était...spécial. Il semblait très superstitieux, bien que je ne puisse rien dire là-dessus, et ne devait pas supporter de faire autre chose que la perfection. Un élève model, je le savais sans avoir besoin de vérifier ses bulletins de notes. Et il ne devait pas beaucoup s'ouvrir aux autres. Il se disputait avec Aomine à propos de l'importance des paniers à trois points par rapport aux paniers à deux points. J'étais d'avis que les deux étaient très importants, mais cette dispute semblait assez habituelle pour eux.

Aomine...était le genre de joueur que j'aurais adoré et détesté tout à la fois rencontrer sur le terrain. Il me faisait penser à une panthère. Sauvage, voilà ce qu'il était. Il détestait perdre, mais il était fatigué de gagné. Pour lui, nous étions tous inférieur. Peut-être était-ce vrai, mais il suffisait qu'un joueur inférieur trouve une parade et il perdrait. Je ne le lui dis pas cependant.

Et Kuroko...m'observait. Je sursautais lorsque je m'en aperçut. Depuis combien de temps me regardait-il ainsi? J'avais l'impression qu'il me comprenait bien mieux que je ne le pensais. Que voyait-il lorsqu'il me fixait de la sorte. Je savais parfaitement ce qu'il faisait, je le faisais également en permanence quand on ne me prêtait pas vraiment attention, ça permet de savoir ce que l'on a à avoir, et de prévoir certaines réactions. Pas toutes, je ne connaissais pas le passé et la façon de penser profonde des gens que j'observais, mais la plupart des réactions pouvaient être anticipées de cette manière.

-Tu ferais un très bon joueur fantôme, tu sais?

-Ah bon?

-Oui, mon rôle est d'observer et d'anticiper. Et c'est ce que tu fais, m'informa-t-il.

-Donc, sur un terrain, si je t'observe et t'anticipe, je peux te déjouer?

-Oui, mais je ne me laisserais pas faire. Je peux changer ma façon de jouer aussi, comme ça ton observation sera inutile.

-J'aimerais bien jouer contre toi, m'exclamais-je.

Sans doute un peu trop fort, parce que tout le monde se tourna vers moi en se taisant. Plutôt que d'en être embarrassé, je les défiais de dire quoi que ce soit. Aomine, mais ça ne m'étonna pas, ouvrit la bouche devant mon regard noir.

-Tu sais, Tetsu est plus fort qu'il n'y paraît, m'indiqua-t-il.

-Je sais, je l'ai bien comprit. C'est pour ça que je voudrais jouer contre lui. Et je suis sûr que je peux te déjouer, Kuroko!

-Tu n'y arriveras pas, me prévint-il.

-On pari?

-Ok. On se retrouvera lors des matches de championnat. Le vainqueur peut demander ce qu'il veut.

-A condition que ce ne soit pas humiliant, acceptais-je.

On se sera les mains avec, pour ma part, un grand sourire, et lui une étincelle dans les yeux qui me disait que je devrait me méfier de lui. Bien, le jeu ne serait pas aussi drôle s'il n'était pas combattant. Je me sentais bien plus joyeux maintenant.

-Akachin, ton ami est bizarre. Pourquoi veut-il perdre à ce point?

-Je ne perdrais pas, Murasakibara. Je déteste perdre par dessus tout, je suis assez puéril quand je m'y mets.

-Mais Kurochin est plus fort que toi.

-Tu ne m'as jamais vu jouer. Et Kuroko lui-même a dit que je ferais un bon joueur fantôme. Pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas gagner?

-Tu as raison, on ne t'as jamais vu jouer. Et si on se faisait un petit match toi et moi, proposa Aomine.

Je pouvais voir qu'il s'attendais à gagner. Pour lui, je ne pouvais pas le vaincre. A oui? Et bien il allait voir! Je me levais, relevant le défit. Il me toisa, et je savais que ma taille ridicule ne devait pas jouer en ma faveur.

-Ne viens pas pleurer quand tu auras perdu.

-Tu es trop présomptueux. Tu as raison, il y a de grandes chances que je perde. Mais avec ton attitude, un jour, tu vas tomber sur plus fort que toi et tu ne sauras pas réagir.

-Personne n'est plus fort que moi. Le seul qui peut me battre, c'est moi.

-Dégonfle la baudruche qui te sert de melon, lançais-je en me dirigeant vers le terrain de basket tout proche. Il y a toujours plus fort que soi.

Je retirais ma veste et la posais sur un banc à côté. Ceux qui ne participeraient pas allaient me regarder et me juger. Bien, il s'agissait de ne pas me ridiculiser, maintenant. Il était rapide, très rapide, et sans doute incontrôlable dès qu'il s'élançait. Je ne devais donc pas le laisser faire un pas. S'il se retournait également très vite, moi tout seul, j'allais avoir du mal à le contenir.

Dès qu'il eut un ballon dans les mains, je revis mes estimations à la hausse. Il n'était pas très rapide. Il était ridiculement rapide, bien trop pour un lycéen. Mais justement. Si son corps a du mal, je peux en tirer avantage. Sinon, bah, je vais morfler la tête haute. Je me rapprochais de lui, le plus possible, sachant qu'il allait ma passer. S'il partait à droite, je pouvais récupérer le ballon rapidement et marquer un trois point rapidement avant qu'il ne le récupère. S'il partait à gauche, je le suivais et tentais un panier à deux points.

Il alla à droite. Je n'eu pas trop de difficultés à récupérer la balle, me tourner dans le sens contraire à lui pour m'éloigner et tirer. Par contre, je n'avais pas bien calculer sa vitesse de réaction, et il parvint à toucher le ballon pendant sa trajectoire. Je me précipitai en dessous du panier. S'il rentrait, tant mieux, s'il ratait, je n'avais plus qu'à le rentrer en dunk. Avec ma taille, ça allait être difficile, mais faisable.

Il rentra. De justesse, mais il rentra. Je soupirais de soulagement. Je pouvais sentir mon adversaire dans mon dos. Il aurait eu le ballon avant moi s'il avait fallu le rentrer à la main.

-On se fait une partie à cinq points. Tu gagnes le premier, mais tu n'auras pas les autres.

Je m'en doutais bien, figure toi. Mais au moins, j'ai un point. Je n'allais pas perdre cinq zéro, ce qui aurait tué mon égo et m'aurait vraiment vexé. Non, là, j'ai un point.

Le reste de notre petit match, j'eu beau m'acharner, je n'arrivais pas à marquer. Il prenait avantage de sa taille et de son poids pour me mettre en difficulté. Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je ressentis cette différence avec beaucoup d'agacement. C'est pourquoi, dès la fin du match, je me dirigeais vers Akashi avec mauvaise humeur.

-Il est grand et plus lourd que moi, râlais-je. Akashi, j'ai faim.

Et là, il me regarda comme si j'avais sortis une énormité. Quoi, je viens de me dépenser face à un monstre d'énergie, j'ai le droit d'avoir faim quand même!

-Shintaro, va acheter de quoi manger pour tout le monde. Et prends un bento en plus.

Le vert lui jeta un regard songeur avant de partir vers la convini que je pouvais voir depuis le terrain. Il y entra et en ressortit quinze minutes plus tard avec la nourriture tant attendue, en plus de boissons. Tant mieux, en plus de ça j'ai soif. Le bento me fut tendu et je l'ouvris avec empressement. J'avais vraiment faim pour une fois. J'en avalais la moitié en moins d'une minute et mangeais le reste plus lentement. En sentant un regard peser sur ma tête, je relevais le nez de mon repas pour tomber sur des yeux dichromatiques.

-Quoi, marmonnais-je.

-Tu es donc capable d'avaler plus de la moitié d'un bento sans problème?

-Non, là j'ai faim, il est trois heures de l'après-midi, et je n'ai pas mangé depuis que tu m'y as forcé hier midi. Laisse-moi savourer mon repas, et ne me dérange plus.

-Hein? Tu veux dire que tu ne mange pas correctement, Maychi? Mais c'est très mauvais pour la santé, il faut que tu fasse plus attention.

-En plus, tu t'es plains que j'étais plus lourd que toi. Ça risque pas de changer si tu manges pas plus que ça. Un demi bento, c'est une portion de bébé. Même Tetsu mange plus que ça, c'est pour dire.

-Lui, il préfère les choses sucrées, dis-je sans réfléchir.

Silence. Bah quoi, c'est évident non? Ouais bon, évident pour qui sait regarder là où il faut.

-Comment tu le sais?

-J'ai deviné, répondis-je à Midorima.

Je lorgnais depuis quelques minutes sur les gâteaux de Murasakibara, ayant terminé mon bento. Mais je pouvais être sûr que jamais il ne m'en passerait de lui-même, et il refuserait sûrement si je lui demandais, même gentillement.

Je soupirais alors que, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, j'avais faim mais n'avais pas une tonne de paquets de gâteaux et autres cochonneries sous la main. C'est alors que quelque chose de surprenant arriva. Ayant peut-être pitié de moi, ou étant agacé par mes soupirs, Murasakibara me tendit un paquet de chips. Je lui fis un grand sourire en le remerciant, et les autres clignèrent des yeux, surpris. Quoi, je savais sourire, merci. C'est juste que je n'en avais pas souvent envie.

Et voilà, chapitre terminé et posté. Alors, comment l'avez-vous trouvé? J'attends vos commentaires, alors vite, vite, postez une reviews!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclamer:** Kuroko et les autres ne m'appartiennent pas...dommage.

**Résumé:** Un nouvel élève à Rakuzan intrigue Akashi. Celui-ci va-t-il se laisser prendre par l'empereur?

**Réponse aux reviews:**

Lord Celestin: Tu n'es pas français? Je te pose cette question à cause de la façon dont ta review est tournée. Sinon, je suis bien contente que ma fanfiction te plaise, et je te le dirais si j'en ai d'autre avec un nouvel élève. Mais tu as raison, il n'y en a pas beaucoup. Et le prochain chapitre a mit du temps, mais il est là.

Mimi et Neko: J'aime bien comme pseudo. Ça te va bien. Et merci pour Une véritable équipe. En fait, c'est surtout Akashi qui est surpris qu'il veuille manger, les autres ne le connaissent pas assez pour être véritablement surpris. Mais bon, ils ont raison aussi, il faut manger correctement (j'ai l'impression d'être une grosse hypocrite là, je suis encore pire que May parfois!). Bref, je ne sais plus exactement ce que je voulais dire, je suis perdue. Merci pour ta review en tout cas, elle m'a bien fait rire!

tassm32: De rien, et voici même la suite. Et je me suis inspiré de ce que me dirais mes propres amis pour les réactions, tout en gardant les caractères de la GM.

Lapuita: Eh ouais, May mange, et de son plein gré en plus. Chuck Norris ne peut plus rien y faire, mais c'est le seul qui survivra à l'apocalypse. Et tu imagine, Aomine qui perd contre un moustique encore plus petit que Kuroko? Là, il aurait demandé réparation et aurait dit que c'était truqué! Merci pour ta review.

OtakuCookieNyan: Un Nyancat c'est comme un cookie, donc c'est logique. Non, laisse tomber, j'avais une image débile en tête en disant ça. Et tu as oublié de me mettre un autre commentaire. Comment c'est passé ton match?

Chronos666: Je pense que May te tuerais si tu lui disais en face qu'il est trop adorable. Il est pas adorable, c'est un sale gosse. Sinon, merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait plaisir.

Pouika: May c'est...on va dire que je ne dis rien hein, mais May c'est quelqu'un que j'ai dans la tête. Le pire, c'est que je le vois bien faire tout ce que je lui fais faire! Et pour ses parents, je ne peux pas le dire, ça gâcherais une partie de ma fic. Il va falloir être patient. Très patient, parce que je publie une fois tous les trente six du mois, et que ça dépend de l'âge du capitaine. Désolée, il faut attendre. Je le dirais peut-être dans trois ou quatre chapitres.

MissXYZ: Je pense qu'on ne peut pas faire plus concis que toi. Un mot, je pense que c'est le records dans la catégorie review courtes XD! Non, je rigole, je suis contente que tu adores. Moi, j'adore «Les détenteurs» aussi (c'est subtil ou pas assez?).

**Couple:** Akashi/OC

Bon, alors j'en suis presque arrivée à une page entière de réponses aux reviews sur mon traitement de texte. Et il y a presque 50 reviews. Vous savez quoi? Le 50e reviewer pourra me demander quelque chose pour le chapitre suivant. N'importe quoi, je tenterais de l'intégrer au mieux.

Sur ce, Enjoy les amis!

**L'amour du basket**

Ce qui était pénible avec Akashi, c'était qu'il savait toujours tout. Par exemple, là, je venais de sentir mon portable vibrer dans ma poche pendant qu'ils discutaient tous ensemble. Le sujet étant obscure pour moi, je décidais de décrocher. Et le regard hétérochrome avait suivit chacun de mes mouvements depuis que j'avais sortis l'appareil de ma poche.

-Oui hallô?

-Bonjour, je suis en ligne avec une merveille de la nature?

-Lito?

-Qui d'autre?

-Tu n'es pas en visite avec ton lycée?

-Si, mais devine quoi? Je m'ennuie. Alors j'ai pensé à toi. Tu réponds pas sur ton fixe, pourquoi? T'es partis en vadrouille?

-Si on veut, j'ai été kidnappé, fis-je en souriant, sentant les ondes meurtrières de celui qui savait à qui je parlais, qui comprenait parfaitement tout ce que je disais et qui devait sans doute s'imaginer plein de truc sur ce que disait mon meilleur ami. Surtout que je parlais en français.

-C'est encore l'autre, j'en suis sûr! T'inquiète chéri, je te consolerais lundi matin.

-Bien sûr, répondis-je sur un ton sucré. Mais ne t'en fais pas, j'ai rencontré des gens très intéressant aujourd'hui, je peux aussi me consoler avec eux.

-Si jamais quelqu'un d'autre que moi te touche, je lui coupe le bras, les jambes et les couilles, c'est clair?

-Très clair, gloussais-je. A lundi mon doudou.

-A lundi mon sucre d'orge.

Je raccrochai avant de me retourner. Il y avait là cinq regard interrogateurs et un absolument meurtrier. Devinez qui est qui. Un grand sourire étira mes lèvres alors que je revenais vers le groupe dont je m'étais un peu éloigné durant l'appel. Je savais qu'Akashi était vert de rage et de jalousie. Les autres, eux, n'avaient sans doute pas compris la moitié de ma conversation et ne devaient pas savoir pourquoi leur ancien capitaine fulminait après moi. Finalement, ce fut Aomine, encore lui, qui osa poser la question.

-C'était qui?

-Mon meilleur ami. Il est..extrêmement possessif envers moi, et il est en guerre contre Akashi depuis qu'il sait qu'il me veut, et pas seulement comme coéquipier.

-Il va se faire tuer, commença à s'inquiéter Kise.

-C'est gentil de t'inquiéter Kise, mais franchement, je ne sais pas qui va tuer l'autre en premier. Après tout, parmi les garçons qui m'ont plu par le passé, une grande partie n'a toujours pas été retrouvée. Et pour ceux qui se sont intéressés à moi...paix à leur âmes.

-Il est fou ton meilleur ami, constata Aomine.

-Ouais, il a du mal à admettre que je ne le considère que comme mon meilleur ami. Les petits jeux auxquelles ont jouait ensemble n'ont pas dû aider, mais je n'avais confiance qu'en lui avant. Enfin, pour ce genre de chose je veux dire. Mes autres amies...n'étaient pas vraiment à mon goût, pour ce genre d'exploration.

-Toi aussi t'es bizarre. Et j'ai l'impression de me répéter, c'est étrange.

-Non, c'est pas étrange. Tu te répètes, en effet. Ce qui est étrange, en revanche, c'est qu'Akashi n'ait rien dit depuis tout à l'heure. Normalement, il aurait déjà dû m'ordonner de ne plus jamais le voir.

-Ce qui me dérange, commença une voix à geler les flammes de l'enfer, c'est que tu dises que tu pourrais te consoler de ton enlèvement par mes soins avec les personnes que tu as rencontré aujourd'hui.

-Mais voyons Akashi, fis-je innocemment, à quoi pense-tu? Je me console déjà avec eux, puisque je discute et que je fais connaissance.

Son regard dichromatique me disait clairement que je devais cesser tout de suite de me foutre de sa poire. Mais comme j'aime vivre dangereusement, j'attrapais le bras de Kuroko, tout à fait innocemment encore une fois, et me rapprochais d'Aomine. J'engageais alors la conversation, vite suivis par un peu tout le monde, sans me soucier des ondes assassines que je sentais derrière moi. Au final, ce fut Murasakibara qui l'acheva, même s'il ne devait pas en avoir vraiment conscience, en me soulevant pour m'asseoir sur ses genoux. Il était plutôt confortable, aussi ne dis-je rien, mais je refusais tout net de regarder dans le direction de mon capitaine, ne voulant pas éclater de rire. J'étais persuadé qu'il était proche de la crise d'apoplexie.

-Atsushi, que fais-tu?

-Je vais nourrir May-chin, parce qu'il a seulement mangé ce que nous lui avons donné toute à l'heure.

Je grimaçais. Non, ça, c'était absolument pas nécessaire! J'avais plus faim depuis, pas la peine de s'inquiéter! Mais je voyais déjà que Midorima était d'accord avec lui, et qu'Akashi semblait très satisfait de ce nouvel arrangement. Je soupirais, et Murasakibara profita que j'avais la bouche ouverte pour me prendre en traître et y glisser une chips. Je le regardais, surpris, et mâchais la lamelle de pomme de terre comme un automate. Je ne pensais absolument pas ce garçon là capable d'une telle chose.

-Bien manger c'est important, me sermonna-t-il en réponse à ma surprise.

Je fis la moue, ne voulant pas manger plus que je n'en avais l'habitude. Je secouais la tête lorsqu'il voulu m'en donner une autre et me mis à bouder.

-Ne fais pas l'enfant May, menaça Akashi devant mon refus. Atsushi a raison, ne refuse pas cette nourriture.

-Mais d'habitude, le week-end, j'ai pas besoin de manger plus d'une ou deux fois, surtout que tu ne peux pas m'y forcer. On est pas en cours, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais manger plus.

-Parce que c'est une faiblesse de ta pars. Rappelle-toi la façon dont je t'ai convaincu de faire partie de l'équipe de Rakuzan.

-Tu m'as torturé, cinglai-je.

Cette phrase sembla faire hésiter le métis et le blond. Ils semblaient le prendre au premier degrés, avec une salle de torture et tout ce qui va avec. Et je pense qu'il en est capable, mais qu'il avait trouvé plus simple et plus légal en me forçant à manger. Je ronchonnais encore un peu plus pour la forme qu'autre chose tout en laissant Murasakibara me nourrir comme il le souhaitait. Mais au bout d'un moment, je refusais d'avaler plus. Il râla un peu, mais n'insista pas. Sans doute à cause du regard vairon sur nous. Je ne pu pas pour autant me lever, le grand joueur me garda sur ses genoux dans le but évident d'avoir un endroit où poser sa tête. Un vrai gamin, vraiment. Mais un gamin qui semblait s'être donner pour mission de me nourrir.

Midorima m'observait toujours. Pourquoi? Je ne savais pas ce qu'il voyait en moi, et je n'aimais pas ça, mais je ne pouvais tout simplement pas l'agresser parce qu'il m'avait regardé. Je rougis. Kuroko aussi me fixait. Que voulaient-ils trouver en moi? Je ne voulais pas être démasqué, et si personne n'ennuyait Kise, je ne comprends pas pourquoi cela devrait être différent avec moi.

Au final, la journée se termina ainsi, moi assis sur les genoux de Murasakibara et discutant avec Kuroko, Aomine et Midorima se disputant et martyrisant le pauvre Kise. Et Akashi nous surveillait tous, tel un roi, ou un empereur.

Puis, aux environs de huit heures du soir, Akashi appela son chauffeur et m'entraîna à sa suite. Je saluais rapidement tout le monde, ayant récupérer les numéros de tout le monde. Par défis plus qu'autre chose, je déposais un baiser très près des lèvres d'Aomine. Immédiatement, je sentis mon bras être tiré en arrière et je fus poussé dans une voiture. Mon sourire était tellement ironique et triomphant que je fus surpris qu'aucun ciseaux ne fendent l'air dans ma direction. Le capitaine discuta encore quelque secondes avant de monter à son tour dans le véhicule.

-Tu sais que ton geste est une provocation, n'est-ce pas?

-Oui, évidemment.

-Tu seras punis en conséquence.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu compte faire au juste? J'ai le droit de faire ce que je veux. Si je décide que Aomine est à mon goût, tu ne peux rien y faire.

-Mais Daiki n'est pas fait pour toi. Je suis le seul à avoir le droit de te réclamer. De plus, tu fond à chaque fois que j t'embrasse.

-N'importe quoi!

Akashi ne se donna même pas la peine de répliquer. Il m'attrapa le bras et m'attira vers lui. Je n'eu pas le temps de faire quoi que se soit que déjà ses lèvres recouvraient les miennes. Il ne me laissa aucun choix et força le barrage de mes dents pour infiltrer sa langue dans ma bouche. Et à partir de là, je cessais de penser. Sa langue qui caressait la mienne me donnait chaud, très chaud, et je pouvais même sentir ses mains qui étaient passé sous mon t-shirt.

Lorsqu'il me relâcha, je fus incapable de dire quoi que se soit. La bouche entrouverte, les joues rouges et les yeux brillants, toutes protestations auraient été vaines de toutes façons. Je haletais, tentant de reprendre mon souffle coupé par son baiser.

-Alors, que disais-tu déjà?

-Tricheur, soufflai-je.

-Peut-être, mais un tricheur qui te tient.

Je me mis alors à bouder, concoctant déjà un plan pour me venger de mon capitaine et de ses sales manières. Et j'en voyais un tout indiqué. Il allait falloir que j'appelle Anaïs et Mathilde, et elles seraient sans doute très heureuses de m'aider à faire chier quelqu'un, même si ce quelqu'un est Akashi.

A peine arrivé, je m'éjectais de la voiture, claquais la portière et courrais jusqu'à ma porte. Manque de chance, le temps que je réussisse à la déverrouiller, le jeune homme roux m'avait rattrapé et m'embrassait. Lorsqu'il me laissa, j'était rouge et haletant, adossé au panneau de bois. C'est décidé, demain, je mets en place l'opération «rendre Akashi complètement chèvre»!

Lorsque je me réveillais en ce jour de dimanche ensoleillé, je me précipitais vers mon téléphone. Je cherchais dans mes contacts le numéro de Mathilde est l'appelais. Elle décrocha assez rapidement.

-Bureau du génie bonjour, me salua-t-elle.

-Bonjour nounouille, je voudrais savoir si rendre dingue quelqu'un te disais ou non.

-Bien sûr que ça me dit, pour qui me prends-tu? Qui va-t-on emmerder?

-Akashi.

-Akashi?

-Akashi. Accepte-tu le défis?

-Avec plaisir. Que dois-je faire?

-A chaque fois qu'Akashi va me donner, je ne vais pas l'exécuter, mais l'un de vous me le donnera quelques instants après et je le ferais. On commence demain. Oh, et j'arriverais sans doute en retard, après que mon capitaine me l'ai reprocher et que je n'ai pas réagis, tu me diras quelque chose à ce propos, d'accord?

-Ok, ça marche. Il va pas du tout aimer ça, ton rouquin.

-A ton avis, grosse maline, pourquoi est-ce que je te le propose?

-Bon, bah à demain alors. On a encore une sortie de prévue aujourd'hui. Franchement, pourquoi y a autant de choses à voir?

-C'est pas pour rien que c'est une ville touristique, andouille, Kyoto a une histoire derrière elle, et une bonne, tu peux me croire. Bon, aller à demain. Amuse-toi bien pendant ta visite.

-A demain, lâcheur.

Je raccrochais, très fier de moi. Akashi allait en grimper au plafond, et il me punirait sans doute en conséquence, mais au moins, j'aurais eu ma vengeance! C'est sur cette pensée que je décidai d'ignorer royalement le déjeuner pour aller me préparer. Mais alors que j'étais sous la douche, j'entendis mon portable sonner. Pas de panique, ce n'était qu'un message. Mais aussitôt après, j'en reçu un autre, puis un troisième, un quatrième et un cinquième. Intrigué, je sortis pour aller les lire. Mon portable affichait cinq messages, et tous venaient de mes nouveaux contacts. Que pouvaient-ils bien me vouloir à cette heure-ci?

J'ouvris celui de Kuroko, qui me disait que je devais manger pour être en forme pour notre match. Bon, il n'était pas pour tout de suite, mais il anticipait les choses au moins. Le second était de Midorima qui m'enjoignait à me nourrir sainement pour maintenir une bonne santé et un équilibre corporel sain. Le troisième venait de Aomine et m'encourageait à grandir et grossir pour le rattraper. Autrement dit, il faut que je mange. Kise m'encourageait à manger, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, et Murasakibara m'informait qu'il m'avait trouvé trop léger et que je devais manger plus. Bon d'accord. Ils se sont tous ligués contre moi à ce que je vois.

Je décidais qu'une demi mandarine ferait l'affaire, je mangeais et c'était équilibré. Je les prenais au pied de la lettre et s'ils me demandaient si je mangeais, je pouvais toujours répondre oui sans mentir. Bien trouvé, mais j'allais vite me faire griller à ce petit jeu, il allait falloir que je trouve plus subtil. Bah, tant pis, je suis pas connus pour mon obéissance.

Après ce repas bien suffisant, je décidais de faire mes devoirs. Et vu la tonne que nous avions reçu, j'allais en avoir pour tout l'après-midi. Je soupirais puis décidais de me mettre au travail.

Alors alors, comment trouvez-vous ce chapitre? Donnez-moi vos impressions, je vous assure que ce n'est pas payant, c'est rapide et toujours agréable à recevoir.

J'en profite pour vous parler des histoires qui sont en cours pour l'instant: «Juste moi», «Une véritable équipe 2: la revanche d'Akashi» et «Pour toi mon frère» qui est toute nouvelle. J'ai aussi l'intention d'écrire une autre Kamigami no asobi, mais ce n'est pas pour tout de suite.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne journée ou une bonne soirée.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclamer:** Kuroko et les autres ne m'appartiennent pas...dommage.

**Résumé:** Un nouvel élève à Rakuzan intrigue Akashi. Celui-ci va-t-il se laisser prendre par l'empereur?

**Réponse aux reviews:**

MissXYZ: Tu es sûre d'être le bureau du génie? Après tout, c'est un pur hasard que ce soit elle qui réponde! Et ouais, tout le monde contre Akashi, le pauvre.

Lord Celestin: J'ai un cousin qui vit au Québec. Je le vois jamais, en fait. Il s'appel Laurent, même. Mais là, je parle un peu trop de moi. Bref, tu vas pas être déçu en ce qui concerne le plan contre Akashi!

Pouika: Y a trop de monde qui s'amuse à me faire rougir, décidément! Merci, ça fait vraiment plaisir de savoir que je comble quelqu'un. Et ça, c'est sûr qu'il serait très bête pour lui de faire un malaise ou un truc de ce genre, parce que plus personne ne le lâcherait du coup!

Mimi et Neko: Je sais pas, je t'imagine depuis le début avec une queue et des oreilles de chats, le drame d'une imagination trop débordante je suppose. Et si, si, je t'assure, Akashi connaît le mot «gentillement», c'est juste qu'il doit pas savoir ce que ça veut dire...ou qu'il s'en tamponne allègrement. Et il va assassiner son futur petit ami, ça le ferait moyen quand même! Nan, il va se venger sur les autres, comme toujours. Quant à la réaction de ce tortionnaire, tu vas pas être déçue!

SL-Fairy-Tail: Je suis toujours très contente quand quelqu'un me dis qu'il était pas trop chaud pour lire un fic avec un OC mais que finalement ça lui a plu, ça prouve que je me débrouille pas si mal! Et j'aime bien mettre des OC, même si je le fais pas toujours, ça me permets de créer un personnage sur mesure, avec une vie qui sera inventée par mes soins (et en général, c'est là qu'il faut plaindre mon pauvre personnage) et une personnalité qui sera celle que je veux avec exactitude. Parce que parfois, certaines choses ne sont pas vraiment faisable. Comme par exemple un Akashi tout sucre tout miel. J'arrive même pas à l'imaginer.

Bref, là c'est moi qui raconte ma vie! Et tu as assez bien cerné le problème: tout le monde va souffrir, et peut-être qu'on va retrouver un ou deux morts, qui sait?

**Couple:** Akashi/OC

**Important:** le rating n'est pas là pour faire joli! Et ce chapitre contient un lemon bien sadique (quand on connaît Akashi, en même temps) alors vous êtes prévenu(e)s.

Bon, les gens, ce que vous attendiez tous est enfin arrivé: le début du plan contre Akashi! Accrochez-vous bien à vos souris, ça va saigner (surtout à cause des ciseaux!).

Sur ce, enjoy!

**L'amour du basket**

Lorsque mon réveil sonna, je l'envoyais voler contre un mur. Je n'avais aucune, mais vraiment aucune envie de me lever. Je le ferais plus tard. De toutes façons, c'était de la faute des profs, c'est à cause de leur devoirs que je suis là, à tenter de trouver le courage de me lever ce matin. Je m'étais coucher vers...trois heures? Quelque chose comme ça. Une heure de sommeil en plus n'allait pas me tuer.

Sauf que quelqu'un ne voulait pas que je dorme de toute évidence! En fait, en y réfléchissant bien, il se pourrait que ce ne soit pas mon réveil qui ait sonné. Parce que je l'avais débranché hier. Ce qui voulait dire que j'avais assassiné un innocent. Bah, tant pis, il s'en remettra. Et donc, c'est mon portable qui sonne. Depuis cinq minutes, le temps que je comprenne que je devais décrocher. Ce que je fis après avoir vérifier le nom. Anaïs.

-Les cours vont commencer, t'es où?

-Dans mon lit, il m'a prit en traître et m'a séquestré. Je serais là dans une heure environ. Il est quelle heure?

-Huit heure. Active toi un peu.

-Oui chef.

Je raccrochais en baillant. A quoi bon se presser, je suis déjà en retard de toutes façons. Je rejetais la couverture dans le but de me lever, mais le froid ambiant la convainquit de revenir me tenir chaud. Quels arguments pourraient bien la laisser me libérer? Ai-je envie d'être libéré? Et si je n'y allais pas? Oui, mais dans ce cas, je ne pourrais pas rendre chèvre Akashi. Zut, cruel dilemme que voilà!

Je me levais finalement, tel une loque, et me traînais jusqu'à la salle de bain. Je tournais automatiquement le regard vers le miroir et sursautais. Oulà! C'était quoi ce zombi pas frais qui me regardait comme ça? J'allais avoir du boulot pour être à peu près comme d'habitude! Je retirais le t-shirt large qui appartenait à l'un de mes grands frères et que je portais pour dormir et me dirigeais sous la douche.

Tiens, ouais, ma famille. Je n'en avais jamais parlé pour l'instant. Et étonnamment, personne ne m'avait véritablement posé la question. Akashi devait savoir, bien sûr, que j'étais le petit dernier d'une famille de cinq garçons. Je me demandais comment il allait se débrouiller face à eux, tiens. Cette pensée me fit sourire, un sourire un peu sadique qui s'évanouit lorsque je me rappelais que je les aurais sur le dos toute la journée. Je ne serais jamais tranquille! Même au lycée, puisque l'un d'eux était en terminale, et que donc il y serait aussi. Je me cognais la tête contre le mur de la cabine de douche plusieurs fois, désespéré. Il ne me restait plus qu'une toute petite semaine de tranquillité, que j'avais intérêt de mettre à profit pour me lâcher en toute tranquillité.

Je sortis de la douche, attrapais une serviette et me séchais rapidement. C'est entièrement nu que je vérifiais si je n'allais pas faire peur aux petits enfants avec une tête de déterré. Non, ça va, la douche a fait un miracle. J'entrepris donc de me démêler les cheveux. Je les adore, vraiment, mais le matin, j'aimerais être chauve et pouvoir mettre juste une perruque. Je soupirais en m'attaquant à la tignasse ignoble que j'avais sur la tête dans le but de la rendre présentable. Et rien que pour cela, il me fallut au moins vingt minutes. Une fois que ce fut chose faite, je pu aller m'habiller. Ma chambre étant la plus éloignée de la salle de bain, je ne pourrais plus faire ça dans peu de temps. Je soupirais. Avant ce matin, j'avais totalement oublié ma famille, et pourtant, je suis tout seul dans une grande maison!

J'enfilais lentement mon uniforme, réfléchissant à un moyen de préserver ma liberté. Et je n'en voyais aucun. La seule chose de bien, c'est que personne ne m'obligeait à manger dans la famille. Oh, bien sûr, ils m'encourageaient fortement, mais je pourrais continuer comme je le fais habituellement. C'est à dire tester les limites d'Akashi le midi et ne rien manger de plus le reste du temps.

Penser à Akashi me rappela que je devais le rendre maboul, et cette perspective me rendit toute ma bonne humeur. Parfois, je me demande si je ne suis pas un sadique sur les bords. Et puis la réponse étant évidente, je ne me soucis même plus de cette pensée.

Une fois habillé de pied en cape, j'attrapais ma veste d'uniforme, mon sac et mon portable et me dirigeais vers la porte d'entrée. J'enfilais mes chaussures, pris mes clefs et sortis en fermant la porte. Je ne me souciais pas d'être très en retard, je l'étais déjà. Je marchais donc en direction du lycée, pas très pressé. J'arrivais à la fin de la première heure et me dirigeais directement vers ma salle de classe. Le professeur venait de la quitter, et le deuxième, celui de français, si je me souvenais bien, n'était pas encore arrivé. J'allais donc m'installer sans prêter attention au regard passablement furieux d'Akashi. D'ailleurs, profitant de l'absence de notre professeur, celui ce leva et se posta devant ma table, les bras croisés sur le torse. Je levais un regard indifférent sur lui.

-Oui?

-Tu es en retard.

-Et?

-La ponctualité est une qualité essentielle qui est également la base même de la politesse envers ceux qui se déplace, eux, pour venir tenter d'instruire une bande d'ingrats idiots.

-Si nous sommes des ingrats idiots, alors, répondis-je en fouillant dans mon sac. Tu peux retourner à ta place, tu me caches le soleil?

Rendu muet de surprise, ou de rage, même si je préfère la surprise pour l'instant, Akashi resta un instant simplement debout devant moi. En fait, c'est l'arrivée du professeur qui me sauva d'un probable coup de ciseaux. Je retins un soupir de soulagement et sortis mon livre de mon sac. J'allais pouvoir pas mal avancer, pour l'instant le héros était dans une situation critique et avait vraiment besoin d'aide. Un peu comme moi, en somme. Je chassais cette pensée et me plongeait dans la lecture.

Une heure plus tard, ce fut toute la bande des joyeux couillons qui vint entourer ma table. Et immédiatement, Lito s'affala sur moi pour un câlin, sans que je fasse le moindre geste dans le but de le repousser.

-C'était quoi ce retard ce matin, me sermonna Mathilde.

-Mon réveil n'a pas sonner?

-Ta réponse ressemble à une question.

Je baissais le nez, penaud. Du coin de l'œil, je pouvais un Akashi vert de rage et sur le point de piquer une crise d'hystérie. Ou de commettre un homicide multiple, au choix. Je me mordis la joue pour ne pas rire, ça gâcherais tout si je faisais ça.

-C'est malpoli pour le professeur qui vient faire son cours, et il vaut mieux être à l'heure si tu ne veux pas rater un rendez-vous, continua la rousse à lunettes.

-Désolé, marmonnais-je.

Si je parlais plus fort, j'allais éclater de rire. Heureusement, la discution tourna vers les visites qu'ils avaient effectués dans le week end.

-Et c'était d'un chiant, mais t'as pas idée! Et toi, chéri, t'as fais quoi?

-Je me suis fais kidnapper, tu te souviens? On a été à Tokyo, voir des amis à lui, et c'était plutôt pas mal. Kuroko est un peu comme moi, Kise aussi dans un sens. Je les aime bien. Aomine est plutôt canon, même s'il me fait penser à un animal sauvage. Midorima est sympas, même si un peu trop à cheval sur les règles d'après ce que j'ai compris. Et Murasakibara est super câlin quand il s'y met, mais pas avec tout le monde j'ai l'impression, il faut qu'il t'aime bien pour ça. Ah, et je me suis souvenu que mes parents rentraient dans une semaine.

-Comment ça, tes parents rentrent dans une semaine? Avec tes frères?

-Non, non, mes frères ils sont pas importants. Bah oui avec eux, banane! Où veux-tu qu'ils aillent sinon!

-On pourrait penser qu'à vingt-trois ans, Samuel aurait pu déserter la maison, réfléchis Aurélie.

-Ouais, mais s'il était partit, comment aurait-il pu couver son adorable petit May?

-Lito, continues sur cette voie et tu n'auras plus de doudou.

-Ok, je me tais, mais j'en pense pas moins.

-Je sais, malheureusement, je sais, soupirais-je.

Je voyais qu'Akashi réfléchissait à l'implication de notre conversation. Et oui mon cher, tu as jusqu'à la fin de la semaine pour rédiger ton testament, après, je te livre sans remord à la meute de chiens enragés que forment mes frères et mon père lorsqu'il s'agit de moi! Je me souvenais encore de leur réaction la fois où Pierre et Mathis nous avaient surpris Angélito et moi dans ma chambre, tous nus, et mon meilleur en train de, mmh, expérimenter avec moi les plaisirs de la chaires dirons-nous. De voir leur petit frère adoré, allongé sous un autre garçon, celui-ci la tête entre ses jambes et moi gémissant tout ce que je pouvais n'avait pas dû être agréable pour leur égos de grands frères. Un sourire étira mes lèvres.

-Pourquoi tu souris chéri?

-Tu te souviens de la fois où Pierre et Mathis sont revenus plus tôt que prévu à la maison?

-Oh oui, j'ai jamais eu aussi peur de toute ma vie! Je l'ai d'ailleurs carrément vu défiler devant mes yeux! Ce jour-là, j'ai compris que pour être avec toi, j'avais intérêt à savoir courir très vite.

Je pouffais. Effectivement, vu que mes adorables grands frères avaient voulu lui faire la peau et que Lito avait sauté du premier étage où se situait ma chambre pour leur échapper, on peut dire qu'il fallait savoir courir très vite en toute circonstance. Je secouai la tête. Inutile de repartir encore dans mes pensées, les cours allaient reprendre. Et il s'agissait des pires qui existent à partir de maintenant. Maths et anglais. Poussant un soupir à fendre l'âme, je me résignais à prendre les cours pour ne pas me rétamer au devoir qui ne manquerais pas de nous tomber dessus.

Grosso modo, la fin de cette matinée avait été un véritable enfer. Mais j'allais pouvoir m'amuser un peu à partir de maintenant. La pause déjeuner allait être très drôle de mon point de vue, mais à mon avis pas de celui des autres qui la trouveraient sans doute un peu stressante. Je ricanais. Mathilde avait poussé le vice jusqu'à m'apporter un bento tout en sachant qu'Akashi ferait de même. Jusqu'où pourrions-nous aller sans nous faire tuer par mon si charmant capitaine? Mystère, mystère, mais c'était bien trop drôle, et mon plan avait semblé marché ce matin, alors nous allions pouvoir voir un autre Akashi vert de rage à midi. Ça m'aiderait sans doute à digérer.

Je commençais à me diriger vers la porte, dans l'intention évidente d'esquiver le repas. Seulement, une voix froide retentit dans mon dos.

-May, assieds-toi.

Je l'ignorais et continuais mon chemin. J'étais presque arrivé à la porte lorsqu'un bras appartenant de toute évidence à mon meilleur ami attéri sur mes épaules. Je tournais la tête dans sa direction et il m'embrassa les lèvres affectueusement.

-Viens t'asseoir avec nous mon ange, ne nous évite pas.

-Ok, je viens, soupirais-je avec un énorme sourire.

La main crispée de mon capitaine sur sa manche m'indiquait sans doute possible qu'une paire de ciseaux y était cachée. Bien, je t'exaspère, tu m'exaspère, pour l'instant on est au même point tous les deux. Je m'installais donc bien sagement à table sur la demande de mes amis. Mais lorsqu'un repas fut déposé devant moi, je fit mine de ne pas le voir.

-May, tu as déjà presque atteint les limites de ma patience. Continue sur cette voie et tu vas souffrir, beaucoup et très longtemps. Mange ce bento, immédiatement, et peut-être qu'il n'y aura pas de répercussion.

Je m'apprêtais à l'envoyer paître lorsque je croisais son regard. Il brillait dangereusement. Aussi décidai-je, téméraire mais pas suicidaire, de mettre entre parenthèses notre plan pour un moment, le temps qu'il se calme. J'ouvris donc doucement le repas préparé par ses soins et commençais à le manger timidement, conscient qu'il n'avait toujours pas lâché ses ciseaux dans sa manche. Oulà, je crois que ma vengeance, je l'ai eu, je vais m'arrêter là, sinon je vais mourir.

-Sage décision, May, tu n'es pas stupide, tu sais qu'il vaut mieux m'obéir pour ne pas trop souffrir. Tu seras tout de même punis pour ta désobéissance volontaire et crois-moi, tu ne voudras plus jamais faire une chose pareille.

-Oui, chef, marmonnais-je.

-Tu te dégonfle, s'insurgea Lito.

-Ecoute Lito, toi, tu le connais depuis une semaine, moi depuis plusieurs mois. Enfin, un peu plus d'un mois plutôt. Là n'est pas la question. Toi, tu repars dans un peu plus d'un mois, moi je vais le subir pendant encore plus de deux ans. Excuse-moi si je préfère ma vie à une stupide vengeance, mais voilà, c'est comme ça. Je sais de quoi il est capable, il me l'a suffisamment montré pour me forcer à entrer dans l'équipe de basket.

-Donc tu te dégonfles.

-Si tu veux Lito, si tu veux.

-Jamais mon meilleur ami n'aurait fait ça, qu'est-ce que t'as fait à mon copain bâtard.

-Lito, on est pas ensemble, signalais-je avec indifférence.

-Ben ça ne saurait tarder!

-Si tu le dis. Rappelle-toi, pas de morts ici, s'il te plaît, j'ai réussis à ne tuer personne, alors fais en de même, tu seras un amour.

-Ouais, ouais, ronchonna celui-ci en se laissant tomber dans le fond de sa chaise.

Durant tout notre échange, les filles nous avaient contemplées, et avaient chuchoté entre elles en nous désignant du doigt de temps à autre. Ça ne sentait pas bon. Mais pas bon du tout. Et quand Mathilde, évidemment c'était elle qui allait poser leur foutue question, se tourna vers mon capitaine d'un air très sérieux, je crains le pire.

-Comment tu fais pour le faire si bien obéir? Nous, ça fait des années qu'on a laissé tomber. Normalement si tu essaies, il te dévore tout entier au petit déjeuner!

-J'ai de l'expérience dans ce genre de garçon difficile à tenir. Daiki est une tête brûlée incapable de la fermée et qui ne fais que ce qui lui chante, et il n'y a bien que Shintaro pour être parfaitement obéissant des règles que j'édicte. Même Tetsuya peut-être extrêmement têtu lorsqu'il le veut vraiment.

Je le regardais, surpris. Tetsuya? Le mec adorable que j'avais rencontré ce week end et qui n'a pas sa langue dans sa poche, qui serait capable d'aller dire ses quatre vérités à une bande de voyous armée jusqu'aux dents et qui...je crois que je viens de me démontrer que oui, Tetsuya est têtu.

-Mais tous sont obéissant lorsque je leur donne un ordre. Je les tiens aussi bien que je tiens May, même si je n'ai pas autant de moyen de pression sur eux que sur lui.

-Il est là et vous entend, vous savez, dis-je posément en reposant les trois quarts du repas et en refermant la boîte dans l'espoir que personne n'irait regarder dedans.

Manque de chance, Akashi n'en avait pas besoin pour savoir que je n'avais pas assez mangé à son goût. Il me vrilla de ses yeux vairons jusqu'à ce que je reprenne sagement là où je m'étais arrêté, avec un autre soupir à fendre l'âme. Mon plan était tombé à l'eau et en plus de ça, je ne pouvais même pas bouder tranquillement! Qu'elle vie injuste.

-Exceptionnellement, il n'y aura pas d'entraînement ce soir. Le coach ne peut pas être présent et il ne veut pas que nous soyons seul dans le gymnase. Il a confiance en moi mais pas en certaines personnes, dit-il en me fixant dans les yeux.

Quoi? Ce n'était qu'un petit accident de rien du tout! Je ne savais même pas qu'il était possible de mettre le feu dans les vestiaires et il a vite été maîtrisé! Je ne vois pas de quoi il a peur, franchement, je n'y suis pour rien! Je soupirais et laissais tomber mon repas. Non, sérieusement, aujourd'hui, il avait réussit à me faire avaler les trois quarts du bento, il devrait s'estimer heureux et ne pas me punir ce soir. Surtout que s'il n'y a pas d'entraînement, je me demande comment il va faire. Et le connaissant, cela risque fort d'être en relation soit avec de la nourriture, soit avec lui-même puisqu'il sait pertinemment que je fonds totalement quand il décide de m'embrasser. Je grimaçais, conscient cette fois que j'étais dans la panade. J'envoyais donc un court message à Tetsuya, lui expliquant mon problème et lui demandant de l'aide. Sa réponse ne fut pas vraiment celle que j'espérais. «Prends sur toi», qu'il disait. Facile à dire, mais je ne voulais pas avoir à prendre sur moi! Espérons qu'il sera tout de même magnanime avec moi.

Tout le reste de la journée, je regardais l'horloge sur le mur, priant pour que le temps passe moins vite. Malheureusement, celui-ci semblait prendre un malin plaisir à accélérer au contraire. Et plus il les aiguilles avançaient, plus je sentais ma fin arriver. Pourquoi avais-je concocter ce plan idiot déjà? Et pourquoi est-ce que je serais le seul punis, d'abord? C'est pas juste!

La sonnerie de la fin des cours me fit sursauter. Oups, je n'avais pas fait attention, me voilà pris au piège. Et plus que je ne le pensais, parce que mon tortionnaire m'attendait bien gentillement devant ma table. Je déglutis et rangeais lentement mes affaires, espérant qu'il se lasserait. Malheureusement, ce ne fut pas le cas. Je soupirais, désespéré. Non, vraiment, rien ne me sauverais ce soir, n'est-ce pas? Je n'avais plus qu'à faire mes prières, il allait sans doute me tuer et m'enterrer dans mon propre jardin.

Sur le chemin du retour, je pouvais sentir son regard sur moi, et ça ne m'aidait vraiment pas à me calmer. Et je pense qu'il le savait et le faisait exprès. Je sentais mes mains trembler. Et zut, non, ne me trahissez pas vous aussi! Je tentais de respirer profondément, mais il n'y eu aucun résultat probant. De plus, je voyais déjà la porte de chez moi. Allait-il se contenter de m'embrasser comme il en avait prit l'habitude? Je sortis mes clefs et déverrouillais le battant. Non, il ne m'embrasserait pas pour retourner chez lui. Il me poussa à l'intérieur et referma le panneau de bois derrière lui. Je déglutis assez difficilement en le regardant défaire ses chaussures et les aligner parfaitement dans l'entrée.

-Déchausse-toi. Tu n'auras de toutes manières pas besoin de tes chaussures. Ni de chaussons d'ailleurs.

je soufflais doucement, tentant de me calmer une fois encore, puis obéis en délassant mes chaussures, les retirant et les mettant à côté des siennes. Il me prit ensuite mon sac, ma veste et les accrocha sur le porte manteau avant de faire de même avec les siens. Puis il m'entraîna vers le couloir menant aux chambres.

-Laquelle est la tienne?

Je la lui indiquais sans bruit, franchement mal à l'aise à présent. Qu'allait-il me faire? De toutes façons, j'aurais bientôt la réponse. Et je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle me plaise véritablement. Il ouvrit ma chambre, me poussa dedans, entra à son tours puis referma la porte derrière lui. Le pire était sans doute qu'il faisait délibérément durer l'attente. Tetsuya en avait de bonnes, prendre sur moi? Et comment? Surtout alors qu'un véritable tyran est en train de retirer sa chemise ainsi que sa cravate dans votre chambre? Attendez, quoi? Comment ça, il se déshabille?

-Déshabille-toi. Entièrement. Ne garde que ton sous-vêtement.

-Trop gentil, marmonnais-je.

-Ne pense pas que c'est par gentillesse, au contraire. Tu vas très bientôt maudire ce simple petit bout de tissus.

Encore une fois, j'eu un peu de mal à avaler. Mais j'obéis tout de même, ne voulant pas qu'il se sente obligé de me dévêtir lui-même. Une fois torse nu, j'hésitais un instant à défaire ma ceinture. Un regard vers Akashi me convainquit que j'avais plutôt intérêt à le faire. Lui-même avait gardé son pantalon, mais je n'allais certainement pas aggraver ma situation en lui en faisant la remarque. Je fis donc glisser mon dernier vêtement le long de mes jambes. Jusqu'à présent, cela ne différenciait pas tant que cela de quand nous nous changions dans les vestiaires. Sauf que justement, nous n'étions pas en train de nous changer, et nous n'étions pas non plus dans les vestiaires.

-Allonge-toi sur le lit, ordonna-t-il.

Je le fis sans poser de question. Malgré tout, une boule c'était formée dans mon ventre. Un peu d'appréhension, bien sûr, mais également d'anticipation. J'étais impatient, et cela se voyait puisque je commençais à durcir. Je déglutis encore une fois, allongé sur le lit, attendant son bon vouloir. Je n'avais pas l'habitude d'être aussi obéissant, alors pourquoi ne protestai-je pas? Je verrais cela plus tard.

Il commença par me faire plier les jambes, les écartant suffisamment pour avoir toutes latitudes sur moi. Ma respiration s'accéléra un peu. Il sourit en le constatant.

-Je n'ai encore rien fait, May, et tu es déjà si excité. Nieras-tu encore que tu es attiré par moi?

Je ne lui répondis pas, trop occupé à surveiller ses mains. Mais je ne pu le faire bien longtemps, me vision fut obscurcit par un bandeau sortit de je ne sais où que le jeune homme aux yeux dichromatique noua autour de mes yeux. Je ne pouvais plus voir ce qu'il faisait. Ma bouche s'assécha à ce constat. Et puis, je sentis une main me frôler le torse. Je tressaillis sous la caresse si légère. La main revint, sur mon ventre, en une caresse un peu plus appuyée. Elle remonta vers ma poitrine, doucement, me torturant. J'étais désormais complètement dur, et c'était inconfortable à cause de mon boxer. Mais je savais qu'il ne le retirerait pas avant un bon moment, il me l'avait fait comprendre.

Je sursautais lorsque mon téton droit fut pincé sans état d'âme. Puis Akashi commença à tirer dessus. Je gigotais un peu, mais me calmais lorsqu'une claque atterrit sur ma cuisse, un peu trop près d'une partie très sensible. Tellement que j'avais sentie sa main frôler mon sexe lorsqu'il l'avait abattu. Il continua de torturer mes tétons, l'un après l'autre, sans utiliser autre chose que ses mains, pendant un long moment. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de gémir pitoyablement. Et puis tout à coup, je ne sentis plus rien sur ma poitrine. Je gémis en protestation et ne reçu qu'un claquement de langue en réponse. Puis le poids à mes côté bougea un peu.

Je ne pu empêcher un hoquet de franchir mes lèvres lorsque des dents attrapèrent mon téton gauche et tirèrent un peu. Oh bon sang, il me fallait plus! Il ne parlait pas, ne faisait aucun bruit, et ce silence me rendait fut, parce que j'étais du coup obligé de me concentrer sur ce qu'il me faisait. A aucun moment il n'avais touché mon sexe qui commençait à me faire un peu mal, douloureusement comprimé dans le tissus rugueux de mon sous-vêtement. Akashi avait raison, je le maudissais à présent. Je me tortillais sans pouvoir me retenir lorsqu'il commença à téter ma poitrine. Bon sang, qui aurait cru que les tétons soient aussi sensibles? Je n'en pouvais plus, il ne m'avait touché nul part ailleurs que la poitrine et je voulais déjà jouir.

Tout à coup, sa langue commença à descendre. Elle glissa lentement vers mon ventre, vers mon nombril où elle s'attarda, le léchant, me rendant fou. Ses mains ne me touchaient pas, et je me demandais vaguement ce qu'elles faisaient. Un léger cliquetis me parvint, comme une ceinture qu'on retire, puis je sentis mes mains être tirées vers le haut. Il m'attacha à ma tête de lit, et je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre que gémir, encore et encore, espérant qu'il irait plus loin. Puis, alors que je me sentais proche de la jouissance juste avec ses léchouille dans mon nombril, tout s'arrêta. Il remonta vers mon visage et m'embrassa doucement, ce qui m'étonna. Puis il glissa sa bouche vers mon oreille qu'il mordilla un peu.

-Je ne te laisserais pas jouir autrement que moi en toi, te pilonnant de toutes mes forces. Tu veux ça?

-Oui, pleurnichais-je. Je veux ça, s'il te plaît Akashi.

-La punition n'est pas terminée. Elle ne le sera que lorsque je te déshabillerais entièrement, as-tu compris?

-S'il te plaît, Akashi, je serais sage, c'est promis, je ne referais jamais quelque chose comme ça. S'il te plaît, je n'en peux plus, j'ai besoin de jouir.

-Alors que je ne t'ai même pas touché là?

Et pour illustrer ses propos, il pressa sa main sur mon érection comprimée dans mon boxer. Je pleurnichais doucement, ondulant pour qu'il fasse quelque chose, n'importe quoi, qui me soulagerais un peu. Je m'inquiéterais plus tard de se qu'implique mon comportement actuel. La main de mon capitaine commença à frotter doucement mon sexe à travers le tissus, et j'ondulais encore plus cherchant à me rapprocher de lui. Il rit doucement puis sa main descendit un peu, pressant sur mes bourses de plus en plus lourdes. J'haletais, je suppliais qu'il arrête de me torturer. Cela n'eu absolument aucun effet. Puis, enfin, il cessa son manège et se redressa un peu. Je crû qu'il allait enfin me déshabiller, mais non, il se contenta de se pencher au dessus de moi et de jouer de sa langue par dessus mon boxer. De petits cris m'échappèrent, je ne pouvais plus réfléchir à quoi que se soit d'autre que l'humidité qui se répandait sur moi. Je voulais plus, oh tellement plus, mais on ne me l'accordait pas.

-As-tu compris la leçon, vilain garçon, souffla le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges sur mon membre hyper sensible.

-Oui, oui, gémis-je. S'il te plaît, je l'ai retenu, s'il te plaît.

-Alors que veux-tu?

-Fais-moi jouir, suppliais-je.

-Pour cela, il faut que je te prenne.

-Prends-moi, haletais-je encore.

-Dans ce cas, à partir de maintenant, tu es mon petit ami.

-Tout ce que tu veux, gémis-je.

Un sourire étira ses lèvres. Comment je le voyais? Le bandeau, il l'avais retiré, remarquais-je. Mais je ne fut bientôt plus capable de remarquer ce genre de chose. Mon dernier vêtement glissa enfin le long de mes jambes. J'entendis un petit bruit humide, mais je ne pu pas le localiser. Et de toutes façons, je m'en fichais, parce que les doigts de mon désormais petit ami se glissèrent dans mon intimité. Je n'avais jamais été plus loin que cela avec qui que se soit, pas même Angélito. Mais ces doigts-là s'amusèrent à me frustrer encore plus, frôlant ma prostate, me rendant fou. Puis ils disparurent, à mon grand mécontentement. Je ne fut pas vide longtemps cependant, à peine le temps qu'Akashi se place contre mon entrée et se glisse à son tours en moi. Un petit soupir lui échappa. J'écartais encore plus les jambes, l'invitant à continuer. Il sourit et débuta un va et vient puissant, percutant ma prostate à chaque coup de butoir. Je hurlais sans me retenir, le plaisir se déversant en moi par à-coups. Puis se fut le coup de trop et je me tendis en hoquetant, presque surpris par l'intensité de mon plaisir. L'espace d'un instant, tout devint blanc. Puis je m'affalais sur mon lit, prenant doucement conscience de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Je rougis immédiatement comme une tomate.

-Tu rougis à ce point alors que nous venons de faire l'amour? Allons, ce n'est pas comme si nous étions vierges tous les deux.

-Toi, tu avais peut-être beaucoup d'expérience, mais moi, passée la préparation, je naviguais en terrain inconnu, murmurais-je. Et tu m'as pris en traître en plus. Tu savais que je ne pourrais pas te dire non à ce moment-là, tu en as profité.

-Tu étais vierge? Je suis donc le premier. Et le dernier, sois en sûr, personne d'autre que moi ne te toucheras. Et bien sûr que je le savais, je sais toujours tout.

Je soupirais, mais je n'avais pas envie de me disputer avec lui ce soir. Demain, me dis-je en m'endormant, demain je vais bouder.

Alors, qu'en pensez-vous? Que dîtes-vous de la mise en couple de May avec Akashi? J'attends vos réactions avec impatience.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclamer:** Kuroko et les autres ne m'appartiennent pas...dommage.

**Résumé:** Un nouvel élève à Rakuzan intrigue Akashi. Celui-ci va-t-il se laisser prendre par l'empereur?

**Réponse aux reviews:**

in the moon97: Merci beaucoup, je dois dire que je passe toujours beaucoup de temps là-dessus, et que je m'amuse beaucoup à imaginer tous les scénarii possibles.

tassm32 : Comme tu peux t'en douter, ils vont pas être jouasses! En attendant, voilà la réactions de ses presque frères, j'espère que ça te plaira tout autant!

Lapuita : Gomene, je n'ai pas pris le temps de poster. Et je n'aurais sans doute pas le temps après, j'ai plein de trucs à faire! La réaction des grands frères et autre, se sera pour plus tard. Et je vous donnerais même peut-être un petit compte rendu de la Japan, ou en tout cas ce que j'y aurais fait.

Pouika : Et oui, May est le bébé de la famille. Et tu vas découvrir le nom du dernier frère de notre tête de mule préférée.

Mimi et Neko : C'est que le chat te va à ravir alors. Et il est vrai que les cours empêche de lire pour la plupart (moi, je lisais en cours au début de l'année et je me suis jamais fait crâmer, alors que j'étais tout devant ^^). Contente de savoir que je te fais rire et que je te motive en torturant mes porsanage, c'est bon à savoir ;p ! En attendant, je te réserve encore plein de bonne surprises, alors accroche toi bien!

pensil case : C'est vrai que je ne vois pas quelle autre réaction avoir! Et je suis contente de savoir que c'est toujours aussi bien, merci.

Elise477 : Du SM, un peu, oui. Désolée si tu trouve la scène de sexe trop courte, mais ça dépend de mon imagination, et je ne passe pas mon temps à torturer mes personnages. Enfin, pas que. Et bien sûr que May ne va pas être entièrement passif, c'est une tête de mule mal lunée, comment pourrait-il se laisser faire bien sagement à chaque fois! Mais ça, on ne le verra pas tout de suite, je te rappelle qu'il était encore vierge, et donc un peu timide. Il faut quand même qu'il ait le temps de prendre confiance en lui au lit.

MissXYZ : Je savais que ça te plairait, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Sache que je pense à toi en cette période de bac avec les salles surchauffée et le beau temps qui fait de l'oeil. Et si tu veux, je t'enverrais des photos de la Japan Expo, pour te consoler (moi méchante ? Non...juste un peu). Et je ne vois pas comment Akashi aurait pu demander autrement, enfin, ordonner à May de sortir avec lui, plutôt, je pense.

Chloemanga : Merci beaucoup. Je constate que vous êtes nombreu(ses)x à avoir bien aimé la fin du précédent chapitre. Mais il n'y en aura pas à chaque fois, mesdemoiselles et messieurs, je suis désolée. En tout cas, merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait plaisir.

Vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à me laisser des commentaires, ce qui veut dire qu'il y a de plus en plus de lecteurs. Merci beaucoup de prendre le temps de me laisser une review, ça me fait vraiment plaisir!

**Couple:** Akashi/OC

**Important:** le rating n'est pas là pour faire joli! Et ce chapitre contient un lemon bien sadique (quand on connaît Akashi, en même temps) alors vous êtes prévenu(e)s.

Sur ce, enjoy!

**L'amour du basket**

Je me réveillais avec l'étrange impression que j'oubliais quelque chose d'important. Mais je ne pouvais pas me rappeler quoi. Je soupirais, me demandant fugacement pourquoi j'avais l'impression d'être passé sous un rouleau compresseur. Agacé par ma propre stupidité, je voulu me lever pour me préparer. Une soudaine douleur aux reins me tira un glapissement à la fois surpris et douloureux. Mais qu'est-ce que j'avais fait pour avoir si mal ici? Je tournais la tête en réfléchissant et la vision d'une touffe de cheveux rouges sur l'oreiller voisin du mien m'éclaira immédiatement. Oh! La punition! Je rougis,à tel point que je devais avoisiner la couleur de mon désormais petit ami, puisque ce tricheur m'avait bien eut. Me plaindre à Tetsuya serait inutile, il s'en fiche totalement de ce genre de choses. A qui pourrais-je bien parler de ce sadique de première?

Mon portable qui sonna me tira de mes pensées. Et la solution m'appelait d'elle-même en plus, me dis-je en voyant marqué «Aomine». Je décrochais immédiatement.

-Oui hâllo?

-Ah bah enfin, ça fait deux heures que j'essaie de t'appeler! Je voulais passer voir comment tu allais, et comme tu répondais pas, j'ai décider de prendre le train. Devine qui j'ai trouvé dedans? Tu savais que Tetsu nous avait tous prévenus hier soir quand tu l'as appelé à l'aide? Y a Kise, Midorima, Murasakibara et Tetsu qui sont avec moi.

-Euh...venir voir comment j'allais, c'est à dire? Vous êtes où là?

-Devant ta porte, on viens d'arriver.

J'entendis un bruit de porte qui claque, et me rappelais que personne n'avait fermé à clef hier soir. Oups! Me plaindre au téléphone passe encore, mais là, avec un Akashi endormit dans le même lit que moi, nus tous les deux et les marques qui me couvraient, ils devineraient tous seuls que je n'avais pas copié des lignes!

-Ça t'arrive souvent de laisser ta porte ouverte? C'est dangereux tu sais?

-Et toi, ça t'arrive souvent de rentrer par effraction?

-Haha, très drôle. T'es où? J'entends que ça résonne, on doit pas être loin, mais on te voit pas.

-C'est pas très grave ça, on peut rester au téléphone...

Je ne pu finir ma phrase cependant. Les garçons avaient semble-t-il trouvé ma chambre, puisqu'ils venaient d'en ouvrir la porte. Je raccrochais et posais le téléphone sur mes genoux, assez gêné.

-Déjà au lit? Mais tu viens juste de finir les cours, s'exclama Kise.

-HEIN!?

Je regardais l'heure. Dix-sept heures trente. Fin des cours, fin des clubs. On avait dormis toute la journée sans broncher. Bah mince alors! C'est bien la première fois que ça m'arrive ça! Je soupirais. Le bon côté des choses, c'est qu'aucun d'eux ne semblait avoir apperçu le jeune homme à mes côtés. Mais évidemment, il en fallait un pour mettre les pieds dans le plat, n'est-ce pas?

-Alors, Maychi? Il a pas été trop dur, Akashi?

Je rougis en me disant que si, il avait été _très_ dur. Et mon pauvre derrière peut en attester. Je me raclais la gorge, mal à l'aise. Qu'allais-je bien pouvoir leur dire?

-Non, ça va, ne vous en faîtes pas. Tout va très bien, je m'en remettrais sans problème. Vous devriez rentrer chez vous maintenant.

Mon sourire un tantinet forcé fit plisser des yeux à Kise. Il avança lentement vers moi, connaissant ce genre d'expression puisqu'il pratiquait les même depuis des années. Je soupirais, me sachant démasqué. Le blond se pencha, me regarda un long moment puis posa la question à laquelle je ne savais pas ce que je devais répondre:

-C'est quoi, toutes ces marques qui ressemblent à des suçons?

-C'est moi qui les ai faites, répondit une voix à ma place.

Je me tournais pour regarder dans mon dos Akashi qui se redressait, de toutes évidence, nous l'avions réveillé. Et même au réveil, il était bien coiffé. Pas une seule mèche dans le désordre. La prochaine fois, je les lui ébourriffe!

-Il se trouve que May est mon petit ami. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne pourrais pas le proclamer comme tel.

-Techniquement, je ne l'étais pas encore quand tu me les a s faites, fis-je remarqué.

-Certes, mais je le suis maintenant.

-Parce que tu as triché!

-Mais oui, mais oui. Tu n'avais cas dire non.

-Et qui aurais pu dire non dans ce genre de situation, hien? Comment aurais-je pu faire autre chose que de te dire ce que tu voulais entendre. Tiens, ça me rappelle qu'il faut que je boude.

Sur ces mots, je détournais la tête et décidais de ne plus lui accorder le moindre regard ni le moindre mot jusqu'à ce qu'il ait présenté ses excuses. Et comme il ne le ferait pas, je pourrais ne plus lui adresser la parole de ma vie. Malheureusement, je pouvais sentir son rire rentré alors qu'il me regardait. Ma réaction l'amusait plus qu'autre chose. Je ne pouvais même pas le menacer de ne plus accepté de l'embrasser, il c'était toujours servit sans demander avant! Je grinçais des dents, profondément agacé. Bon sang, ce qu'il pouvait me taper sur les nerfs! Je soupirais, puis décidais de me lever. Un détail pourtant m'avait échappé. Si être nu devant tout le monde ne me dérangeait pas, la douleur qui envahit le bas de mon dos lorsque je voulu sortir du lit me crucifia sur place. Je me figeai et gémis pitoyablement.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, s'enquit immédiatement Aomine.

Je lui jetai un regard surpris. De tous, je ne pensais pas qu'il serait celui qui ne comprendrait pas! Quoi que, aucun n'a semble-t-il fait le rapprochement, et le drap me couvre encore suffisamment pour qu'on ne voit pas ma nudité.

-Un sadique m'a démonté les reins hier soir, voilà ce qu'il y a, rétorquai-je, acide.

Murasakibara en lâcha son snack. Ils fixaient désormais les marques sur ma poitrine et ma gorge avec de grands yeux. Ainsi donc, il était choquant pour eux que leur capitaine finisse dans mon lit. Bien, peut-être que j'aurais un peu de soutient de leur part alors.

-Tu...tu as mis Akashicci dans ton lit, souffla Kise.

-Hein? Non, ça c'est pas passé comme ça.

-C'est vrai que, au début, tu n'arrêtais pas de me demander d'arrêter. J'ai même sérieusement pensé à te baillôner.

Cette fois, le blond s'écroula par terre. Je le vis ensuite refaire surface, s'accrochant à mon drap pour ce faire. Dans son geste, le drap avait finit par glisser, révélant que non, on ne se moquait pas d'eux. Midorima rougit comme une tomate lorsqu'il vit qu'un certain liquide avait coulé entre mes cuisses. Je souris légèrement. Je pouvais voir Murasakibara et Kise au bord de la crise d'apoplexie. Bon sang, on dirait mes frères lorsqu'ils nous ont surpris Lito et moi! Ils foudroient même Akashi du regard!

-Je crois qu'ils ont effectivement la même réaction qu'auraient eu tes frères à leur place.

-Akashi, combien de fois devrais-je te dire que tu n'as rien à faire dans ma tête, grognais-je. Et si quelqu'un pouvait m'aider, j'ai vraiment mal aux reins, j'arrive pas à me lever, marmonnais-je ensuite, rouge de honte.

Ce fut le géant aux cheveux violets qui me sortis du lit en me portant, le mouvement me faisant légèrement grimacer, encore plus lorsque je m'aperçut que du fluide blanchâtre coulait sur le bras du jeune homme. Je rougis encore plus et cachais mon visage dans mes mains. Rien ne me serait épargné, vraiment.

-Akashicci, Maycci est trop adorable pour qu'on te laisse le malmener comme tu le souhaite!

Ah ouais, ils réagissent vraiment comme des grands frères! Je gloussais doucement, géné tout de même, et me laissais faire lorsque mon nouvel ami me posa doucment sur le rebord de la baignoire.

-Tu vas t'en sortir?

-Je pense. Merci Murasakibara, je ne serais pas parvenu ici tout seul, le remerciais-je, de plus en plus rouge, alors qu'il se lavais le bras.

Je pense que si je continuais de rougir de la sorte, j'allais finir par me faire fondre le cerveau! Mais toute cette situation était tellement gênante. Je tentais de tourner les boutons de la baignoire pour me faire couler un bain, mais je ne pu que laisser échapper un petit jappement de douleur. Le grand jeune homme avec moi le fit donc à ma place, sans faire le moindre commentaire sur mon incapacité totale à me débrouiller tout seul. Lorsque le bain fut prêt, il m'aida à me glisser dans l'eau et souris à mon soupir de bien être.

-Maychin, est-ce qu'Akashichin t'a fait du mal, me demanda-t-il finalement.

-Pas vraiment, soupirais-je. Il m'a fait du chantage, la nuit dernière, et il m'a punit à sa façon, mais je vais à peu près bien.

-Tu sais, je te considère comme un petit frère. Je n'en ai pas, mais j'aimerais qu'il soit come toi si j'en avais un. Et je ne crois pas être le seul à te voir ainsi.

-Si jamais Kuroko me voit comme son petit frère, je pète un câble.

-Non, répondit la voix du concerné, tu n'es vraiment pas mon petit frère.

Je fis un bond dans l'eau, le mouvement me tirant un geignement plaintif. Je ne l'avais même pas vu ni entendu avant qu'il ne se manifeste en parlant. Une clochette, il faut que je lui mette une clochette, mon pauvre petit cœur ne va pas tenir le rythme sinon!

-Une clochette ne serait pas très pratique pour moi.

J'ai pensé à voix haute? Zut alors!

-Oui, et tu recommence.

Je rougis. Encore. Décidemment, j'allais finir par devenir un peau rouge à force de rougir sans arrêt! Quelque chose de froid atterrit soudain sur mon crâne. Pendant que je discutais avec Kuroko, Murasakibara avait décidé de me laver lui-même, il commençait par un shampooing. Ses grandes mains aux doigts fins étaient très douces et agiles, et je commençais à somnoler dans mon bain, encore un peu fatigué. Il massait mon cuir chevelu avec attention, et je piquais du nez dans l'eau.

-Ne t'endors pas May-kun. Ce n'est pas un bon endroit pour ça.

Je relevais la tête. Même si sa voix et son visage pouvaient toujours sembler neutre, ses yeux, eux, m'indiquaient qu'il se foutait allègrement de ma poire. Je grognais. Lui aussi, il allait vite m'énerver. Quoi que, je devrais peut-être faire gaffe avec ça. Après tout, le dernier mec qui m'ait agacé, je me retrouve à sortir avec. Je soupirais. Que la vie est cruelle tout de même!

Le pire, c'est que d'ici peu de temps, j'allais être ettouffé deux fois plus. Je pense que le pire est Sam, mais Mathis, Pierre et Kévin ne sont pas en reste. Et comme j'allais me coltiner ce dernier jusque dans le lycée...je n'avais plus cas me trouver un endroit où être tranquille. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sentais que mes amis allaient bien se marrer à partir de la semaine prochaine. Je me cognais la tête contre le rebord de la baignoire sous l'oeil quelque peu inquiet de mes amis qui ne comprenaient sans doute pas mon comportement.

-Vous en faîtes pas, c'est juste le désespoir d'un petit frère qui va voir sa vie se compliquer d'ici peu, soupirais-je.

-Ah? Comment ça, s'enquit une nouvelle voix.

Je tournais la tête pour voir Midorima dans ma salle de bain.

-Quand est-ce que t'es entrer là, toi? Me dis pas que tu deviens comme Kuroko, sinon je t'achète aussi une clochette!

-Mais non, idiot, me répondit le jeune homme aux yeux et aux cheveux d'émeraude. Tu étais juste plongé dans tes pensées. Alors, explique-nous ton désespoir.

-Ma famille va arriver dans une semaine, répondis-je. J'ai trois grands frères, dont un qui est en terminale. Et ils sont tous incroyablement surprotecteurs envers moi. C'est atroce, je ne peux rien faire sans que tout le monde s'inquiète! Mais au moins, eux, ils ne harcèlent pas pour que je mange. Vous vous êtes tous ligué contre moi, à chaque repas, je reçois des tonnes de messages pour m'inciter à manger!

-Tu en as besoin! C'est pour ta santé qu'on fait ça, nanodayo!

-Ma santé va très bien, grommelais-je.

-La santé de Maychin ne peut pas aller très bien s'il ne mange pas assez. Tu as besoin de sucre pour avoir de l'énergie.

-Mais...

-Ferme-la et écoute ce qu'on te dis, May!

-Aomine? Bon sang, cette salle de bain n'est pas un lieu publique, qu'est-ce que vous y foutez tous?

-On s'assure que tu vas bien. Si tu as si mal alors que tu avais déjà fait des trucs avec ton ami...

-Ben en fait, jusqu'à hier soir, j'avais jamais été plus loin que les préliminaires. Bien sûr, Lito aurait été ravi que j'ai ma première fois avec lui, mais je n'en avais pas vraiment envie. Je voulais juste...pouvoir faire confiance à quelqu'un? Je sais pas trop comment l'expliqué. C'était pas juste pour que quelqu'un me donne du plaisir, ça je peux le faie tout seul comme un grand s'il le faut, mais ...je sais pas moi-même en fait, comme le dire.

-Tu voulais que quelqu'un te prenne complètement en charge.

Je tournais la tête vers Kuroko. Oui, c'était ça. Il avait comprit ce que je voulais dire depuis toute à l'heure. Mais en même temps, ce n'était pas super agréable pour mon égo que quelqu'un que je connaissais depuis à peine quelques jours sache aussi bien ce que je veux dire. Et dis comme ça, ça donnait l'impression que tout ce que je voulais, dans le sexe, c'était être dominé. Mais bon, pas grave. Il a raison, dans un sens.

-Et bien dans ce cas, je vais prendre entièrement en charge May, puisque c'est ce qu'il veut.

Ah oui, là, non, je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un pourrait décider de m'interprêter de cette manière! Je suppliais du regard Kuroko pour qu'il ne m'abandonne pas, mais celui-ci battait déjà en retraite. Le traître!

-Tu sais ce que je vais dire, non? Prends sur toi.

-Ouais, c'est ce que tu m'as dis hier aussi, et bizarrement, ça marche pas des masses. Me laissez pas tout seul avec ce fou furieux, s'il vous plaît, suppliais-je.

-Non, t'inquiète, on va plutôt laisser Midorima te raconter l'horoscope du jour, lança Aomine, sans doute pour chambrer.

-Celui d'aujourd'hui ne me sera pas très utile, fis-je remarquer. Demain peut-être?

Tout à coup, tous me regardèrent avec des yeux de merlans frit. Bah quoi? Je suis hyper superstitieux, faut pas croire. Le Japon est peut-être l'endroit au monde que j'aime le plus, les fantômes ici sont trop cool, pas comme les notre, pauvres petites tafioles européennes qui nous alarmons pour une porte qui claque*. Je soupirais. Pourquoi tout le monde me voyait comme une espèce de racaille sans foi ni loi? Je suis de plus en plus désespéré.

Au final, après des heures à ce disputer pour tout et n'importe quoi, Akashi finit par mettre les garçons à la porte. De ma propre maison. Bon sang, celui-là. Je m'assis sur mon lit, attendant qu'il revienne dans la chambre. Lorsqu'il arriva, je lui envoyais son sac de cours à la figure. Il me regarda un instant.

-Toi aussi tu t'en vas. Rentre chez toi. Tu devrais pas avoir trop de difficultés, c'est juste en face.

-Tu crois réellement que je vais partir simplement parce que tu me l'as demandé?

-Je ne te le demande pas, je te l'ordonne. Rentre chez toi et fiche moi la paix!

-Non, je ne pense pas, sussura-t-il. Il est évident que tu as besoin d'une autre leçon, pour que tu comprenne que personne ne me donne d'ordre. De plus, je ne vais pas laisser mon petit ami seul chez lui alors qu'il est visiblement de très mauvaise humeur, ronronna-t-il tout en s'approchant.

Je blêmis. S'il voulait me punir comme la veille, mes fesses ne le supporteraient pas! C'était encore trop récent, il allait vraiment me faire mal! Je déglutis difficilement, le faisant ricaner. Ce que je détestais lorsqu'il se sentait supérieur à moi. Et comme il le faisait en permanence...

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ton adorable derrière, j'ai bien conscience qu'il faut lui laisser un peu de temps pour se remettre de ses émotions. En revenche, toi, tu vas me faire une série de cinquante pompes, maintenant, et parce que j'ai envie de me régaler les yeux, tu vas le faire en boxer.

Je le hais. Je l'ai déjà dis? Je serais incapable de faire cinquante pompes, il le sait. J'ai déjà du mal à en faire la moitié. La plupart du temps, je fais le coq plus qu'autre chose, je fais semblant d'être fort, mais si mon adversaire veut m'en coller une, je risque plutôt de déguster sévèrement! Je lui lançai un regard noir, mais il se contenta de s'asseoir à mon burreau et d'attendre. Je me résignais et retirais mon t-shirt gris et mon pantalon camoufflage kaki. Puis je commençai ma série. Arrivé à dix, je transpirais à mort. A vingt, je tremblais. A vingt cinq, je chouinais comme une gamine. Et à trente, je restais allongé sur le sol de ma chambre.

-Si tu ne fais pas vingt pompes supplémentaire, tu risque bien de le regretter. Et cette fois, je te punirais sexuellement, tu es prévenu. Finis les cinquante pompes que je t'ai donné.

Je lui jetais un regard. Il me regardait avec gourmandise. C'était donc ça, il voulait que je fasse quelque chose, et il voulait que je sois très fatigué pour ne pas avoir à me l'ordonner trouze millions de fois. Je grognais dans le parquet de ma chambre.

-Dis-moi tout de suite ce que tu veux, ça ira plus vite. Tu sais que je les ferais pas, les vingt dernières.

-Oui, je le sais. Mais je pensais que tu pouvais encore en faire une ou deux pour être plus coopératif. Mais bon, je suppose que c'est bien comme cela. As-tu déjà fais une fellation? Je suppose que c'est le genre de chose que tu faisais avec Angélito?

-Ben, oui, répondis-je en rougissant, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi tu me pose cette question.

En fait, si, je ne suis pas si bête tout de même. Il veut que je le suce, mais je ne suis vraiment pas doué pour ça! Je ne l'ai fais qu'une ou deux fois, alors je ne suis pas sûr de bien m'y prendre. Je suis bien plus doué pour me faire sucé, en tout cas c'est sûr!

-Allons, n'essaies pas de me faire croire que tu es complètement stupide, je sais que c'est faux. L'as-tu déjà fais, oui ou non?

-Une ou deux fois, je suis pas doué, Akashi, vraiment, je vais mal m'y prendre et tu n'en tireras aucun plaisir, protestai-je.

-Je verrais bien, me répondit-il tout en ouvrant son pentalon de lin beige et en descendant tout d'un coup. Viens, montre moi ce que tu sais faire, murmura sa voix étrangement enjoleuse.

Akashi est un gros pervers en fait, me dis-je alors que je rampais vers lui à quatre pattes. Mais l'idée de faire ce genre de choses m'excitait un peu, et je pouvais sentir mon sexe gonflé dans mon sous-vêtement. Le sien était déjà bien dressé et n'attendait que moi. Je le regardais rapidement dans les yeux avant de reporter mon attention sur son membre. Je pointais la langue et la fit glisser tout le long du sexe épais devant moi. Je continuais un peu avant de descendre jusqu'aux testicules visiblement bien pleines de mon petit ami. Etait-ce juste pour moi? M'en voilà flatté. Je rougis, puis allais sucé le sommet du gland, tirant un soupir lascif de mon amant. Je suçotais doucement cette endroit qui semblait bien sensible avant d'ouvrir la bouche et de gober autant que possible le membre de mon capitaine. Sa longueur coulissa dans ma bouche et butta contre ma gorge. Etrangement, je n'eu pas de réflexe nauséeux. Tant mieux. Le poids du pénis sur ma langue me donnait étonnamment chaud, mais je n'osais pas me masturber, alors que j'entammais un va et viens lascif sur toute la longueur que je pouvais avaler. Ce qui ne se trouvait pas dans ma bouche fut bientôt câliné par ma main droite, la gauche s'occupant des bourses de plus en plus lourdes du jeune homme. Quelques émissements s'échappèrent des lèvres rosées d'être trop mordues. Je déglutis autour du membre, et cela sembla être la goutte de trop pour Akashi qui se raidit soudainement. Un jet de liquide frappa le fond de ma gorge et j'avalais, alors que d'autre sperme s'écoulais dans ma gorge et qu'un petit filet s'échappait de mes lèvres. Je reculais pour dégager son sexe et attendis, le menton sur son genou, qu'il redescende de son orgasme. Je l'avais déjà remarqué hier, mais il semblait plutôt silencieux.

Enfin, les yieux hétérochromes se rouvrirent et un regard lumineux se posa sur moi. Il semblait repus. Tant mieux. Un sourire flottait sur ses lèvres, et j'étais sûr qu'il ne s'en rendait même pas compte. Ma propre érection commençait à me faire mal, et je me tortillai un peu pour tenter de me soulager. S'en appercevant, mon petit ami me fit signe de me relever. Il me tira sur ses genoux, dos à lui, et me retira rapidement mon bas. Ainsi positionné, il entièrement accès à mon intimité. Ce fut donc sans surprise mais avec beaucoup de plaisir que je sentis ses mains se poser sur mon membre. Il commença lentement à le masser, prenant tout son temps en souriant contre mon coup à chacun de mes soupirs. Puis, il vint titiller le sommet de mon érection d'un doigt taquin, riant doucement à chaque fois que je gémissais. Et il riait beaucoup. Soudainement, il accéléra le rythme, me tirant un hoquet surpris puis un geignement lascif. Il était vraiment doué avec ses mains! Je ne tins pas très longtemps avant de venir dans sa main, hoquetant légèrement.

-Mmm...je t'assure que si, tu es très doué, murmura-t-il dans mes cheveux. Nous ferions mieux d'aller nous laver.

-Encore, grommelais-je. A cause de toi, je vais prendre des douches toute la journée! Tu m'agace vraiment.

Mais j'avais beau ronchonner dans mon coin, je ne protestais pas lorsque le roux me prit la main pour me diriger vers la douche, avec l'intention évidente de la prendre en même temps que moi. Je secouais la tête de désespoir mais ne dis rien de plus, trop fatigué pour cela. Je grimaçais, sachant que c'était exactement ce qu'il voulait. Il n'allait pas falloir que je lui obéisse trop souvent, il allait croire qu'il avait réussit à me dresser comme il le voulait!

*On ne rigole pas, ça m'ait déjà arrivé! Je ne sais plus trop quel film j'avais regardé, mais en tout en tout cas, j'étais vachement mal à l'aise et j'avais laissé la lumière allumée parce que j'étais persuadée que sinon, j'allais me faire dépecée dans la nuit pendant mon sommeil. Et oui, je suis supersticieuse jusqu'à un certain point (mon chat est noir et il ne me fait pas peur...la plupart du temps. La nuit par contre, quand il joue au petit fantôme à venir me frôler dans le noir, là j'ai peur de lui).

Je papote, je papote, mais tout le monde s'en fout en fait, je pense. Bon, ne m'en voulez pas, vous n'aurez pas de chapitre avant un certain temps, parce que la Japan Expo va me prendre beaucoup de mon temps à partir de maintenant, et que le reste de mes journées sera occupé par ma recherche d'un maître d'apprentissage en pâtisserie. D'ailleurs, si vous connaissez un pâtissier qui recherche ou qui accepterait une apprentie, dîtes-le moi s'il vous plaît, ça m'arrangerait!

Sur ce, j'attends vos reviews, et à bientôt!


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclamer:** Kuroko et les autres ne m'appartiennent pas...dommage.

**Résumé:** Un nouvel élève à Rakuzan intrigue Akashi. Celui-ci va-t-il se laisser prendre par l'empereur?

**Réponse aux reviews:**

Chloémanga: Désolée pour le retard, et oui, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne compte pas abandonner mon histoire. Je me suis attaché à May, que veux-tu! Bien alors, si l'arrivé de la Gd M t'a fait rire, dis-toi que par contre, May, lui, ne devais pas rire du tout. Le pauvre, il n'a vraiment pas de chance quand même!

SL-Fairy-Tail: Merci, j'aime bien mes lemons moi aussi (ouais, je sais je suis géniale). Et oui, May prend cher, mais il aime ça, alors c'est pas bien grave. Mais à mon humble avis, il va moins aimer à pertir de maintenant.

MissXYZ: Je n'ai rien bouffé, ce sont des patits malins que tu connais bien qui m'ont suggéré tout cela, avec démonstration à l'appuis. Parce que ouais, il s'ennuient de Matt, paraît-il. Et il n'y aura pas de lemon avant un moment maintenant.

Pouika: De rien, ce genre de moment est important je pense. Sinon, les liens entre eux ne seraient pas forcément très forts, et May étant têtu, il ne verrait pas forcément ce qui se trouve sous nez.

OtakuCookieNya: J'ai aussi été absente assez longtemps, mais comme c'est moi qui écrit, c'est plus grave. Akashi le seme ultime, j'aime bien l'idée. Et Sei-chou? S'il entendait quelqu'un l'appeler comme ça, il le truciderait à coup de ciseaux et toute personne susceptible d'avoir entendu. Merci, et j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant.

**Couple:** Akashi/OC

J'ai...beaucoup de retard. Presque trois moi, pour être précise. Et pas vraiment d'excuse valable, si ce n'est les vacances, la recherche d'un maître d'apprentissage, la recherche d'un emploi, tout ça tout ça. Mais promis, je vais écrire plus régulièrement à partir de maintenant. Alors me tuez pas trop. Et ne me torturez pas non plus, s'il vous plaît. Bon, sinon, désolée, mais ce chapitre est un peu court comparé aux autres, mais il s'agit plus d'une transition, je dirais.

Sur ce, enjoy!

**L'amour du basket**

Ce matin-là, j'avais la bizarre certitude que ma journée allait être un véritable fiasco. Et j'avais raison. Lorsque je me suis levé, Akashi était là, et il m'attendait, de toute évidence levé depuis plus longtemps que moi. Il était penché vers moi, une main légèrement tendu, et je me doutais qu'il s'apprêtais à me réveiller. Raté, je l'ai fais tout seul! Il me houspilla pour que je me dépêche, sans se priver pour me caresser les fesses à une ou deux reprises, puis sortit de la chambre pour faire dieu seul sait quoi en attendant que je sois prêt.

Lorsque ce fut le cas, nous devions partir immédiatement pour le lycée, pas le temps de traîner, mais je voulais traîner, moi! Pourtant, je n'ai eu aucun choix et me suis fait tirer sans ménagement par la main par mon petit ami. Tout le long du chemin, mes plaintes et jérémiades n'ont eu pour seule réponse qu'un silence amusé. Je jure de lui faire ravaler son maudit sourire qui devat sans aucun doute planer sur ses lèvres.

Une fois en vu de Rakuzan, je sû que les vrais ennuis commençaient en voyant Lito. Mon dieu, cette fois c'est clair, il va commettre un meurtre. Surtout en sachant comment et pourquoi j'ai accepté de devenir le petit ami de ce psychopathe aux cheveux rouges qui me servait de capitaine de basket. Je soupirais de désespoir.

-Bonjour, salua gaiement mon meilleur ami avant de se renfrogner en constatant qui m'accompagnait et surtout que je le tenait par la main (ou plutôt l'inverse, en fait).

-Bonjour Lito, répondis-je en espérant pouvoir le détourner de son observation.

-Pourquoi vous vous tenez la main? Lâche mon May, sale psychopathe, grogna de façon très convainquante mon meilleur ami.

Je songeais que ça lui allait bien de traîter quelqu'un de psychopathe quand on le connaissait. Mais là, tout de suite, je suis sûre qu'on pourrait lui voir pousser une queue, des oreilles et de la fourrure! Je gloussait à l'image mantale de mon meilleur ami transformer en une version chibi d'un loup garou en colère.

-Je tiens May par la main car j'en ai le droit en tant que son petit ami et amant, lâcha très froidement ledit petit ami.

Oh pas drôle. Ils allaient recommencer leur duel à la noix, mais cette fois, j'étais presque sûr qu'ils allaient provoquer des morts, et pas forcément la personne visée. Et par provocation et autant que pour donner du poids à son argument, Akashi me lâcha la main pour venir glisser la sienne sur ma taille, me tirant contre lui. Je rougis en songeant que là, j'étais vraiment bien calé. Bon sang, c'est pas le moment. Et en clôturant cette conversation, cerise sur le gâteau sanglant, le roux m'embrassa. Et encore une fois, j'en était totalement renversée. Au point de m'écrouler sur la poitrine de mon petit ami.

-Tu n'as plus aucune chance avec May, Angélito. Non pas que tu en es eu une un jour, de toutes façons. Il est à moi, et à moi seul.

-Oh hey, modère tes ardeurs toi, signalais-je. Je n'appartiens à personne. Je suis libre. Alors, oui je sors avec toi, mais ta possessité, tu vas me la mettre au placard, c'est clair?

-Hors de question, tous doivent savoir que tu m'appartiens, quoi que tu en dises.

Alors là! Les jeune homme se dirigea vers la salle de classe, me traînant à sa suite, toujours aussi interloqué par son audace. Je n'aurais jamais crus qu'il se permette une telle chose. Quoi que, quand on connaît l'oiseau, on le saît capable de tout.

En cours, c'était pire que tout. Le professeur de français étant malade, le remplçant était un espèce de vieux militaire à la retraite reconvertit en professeur et qui n'acceptait pas que je ne prenne pas de notes assidues. Ce n'est qu'après que je lui ai démontrer par A+B et ce devant toute la classe que je connaissais mieux le français que lui qu'il me laissa tranquille. La deuxième heure ne fut guère plus brillante. Un devoir de maths! Rien de pire ne pouvais m'arriver.

Et il semblerais que j'avais tort. De toute évidence, le déjeuner montra que ça pouvais être encore pire. Lorsque je voulus ouvrir le bentô posé obligemment devant par le roux que j'allais énucléé s'il ne me laissait pas faire ce que je voulais, je le renversais en grande partie sur moi. J'étais donc couvers de sauce, de légumes et de riz. Je grimmaçais puis me levais pour aller chercher une chercher une chemise de rechange. Sauf que je n'en avais pas dans le casier. Je dû en emprunter une à Akashi, et comme il était plus grand que moi, je flottais dedans. Ce qui me donnais une air mignon, d'après mes camarades. Je dû bien évidemment manger tout le reste du repas préparé par mon capitaine qui ne me permit pas de me défiler.

Après manger, je n'avais que sport avant la fin de la journée et ensuite, il y aurait l'entraînement. Mais, bien sûr, cette matière étant une véritable catastrophe pour moi, je ne mis pas longtemps avant de devoir m'assoir sur le côté et regarder les autres faire leurs exercices d'endurance.

Dans les vestiaires, je m'emmêlais les pinceaux en mettant mon shrot et tombais par terre. Ensuite, je n'arrêtais pas de trébucher durant les échauffement, et j'enchaînais les erreurs lors des matches d'entraînement. A la fin de celui-ci, je renversais le chariot des balles en voulant aller le ranger puisque c'était mon tour. Je dû donc aller chercher de nouveau chacune d'entre elles pour les remettre à leur place avant de les ranger. Pour finir, je marchais sur mon acet défait en retournant dans le vestiaire et m'étallais de tout mon long.

Sur le chemin du retour, allez savoir pourquoi, il se mit à pleuvoir et je n'avais pas de parapluie. Je suopirais et continuais mon trajet alors que mon petit ami qui mavais si gentillment attendu riait ouvertement derrière moi. Il n'avait fait que cela de la journée. Puis, une fois dans notre rue, je remarquais quelque chose d'étrange. Une voiture était garée dans mon allée. Une voiture que je ne connaissais que trop bien. La voiture de ma famille. Une fois devant la porte, j'embrassais Akashi avant qu'il ne le fasse de lui-même et lui souhaitais assez hâtivement une bonne soirée avant de rentrer. Six paires de chaussures se trouvaient dans l'entrée.

-Mon chéri, tu es rentré! L'école est finit depuis longtemps pourtant.

-Maman? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Tu ne devais ariver que dans une semaine.

-Oui, mais tu nous manquais tellement que nous avons décidé d'avancer notre venue. Alors pourquoi es-tu rentré si tard?

-J'étais à l'entraînement de basket.

-A d'autre, railla une voix que je reconnu comme étant celle de Sam, tu ne veux plus faire de basket, et on le sait, si tu veux pas qu'on sache pourquoi tu ne rentrais pas, trouve mieux que ça, ou ne dis rien du tout.

-Mais c'est vrai, soupirais-je, Akashi m'a obligé à entrer dans l'équipe, du coup, j'ai repris.

-Akashi, ce serait plutôt ton petit ami et vous faisiez des cochonneries tous les deux! Il va falloir surveiller ça de près!

-Mais...bon, et puis, tant pis, croyez ce que vous voulez. J'ai du travail, je vais dans ma chambre. Bonne soirée à vous.

Une fois dans ma chambre, je me laissais tombre sur mon lit qui portait encore l'odeur d'Akashi. Akashi...s'ils savaient! Je suis sûr qu'ils iraient armes aux poings deffendre la vertue (totalement inexistente) de leur petit frère.

Je soupirais avec lassitude. Ce matin, j'aurais vraiment dû rester au lit!

Bon, alors, vous dîtes quoi de ceci? Une petite review pour fêter ce nouveau chapitre?


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclamer:** Kuroko et les autres ne m'appartiennent pas...dommage.

**Résumé:** Un nouvel élève à Rakuzan intrigue Akashi. Celui-ci va-t-il se laisser prendre par l'empereur?

**Réponse aux reviews:**

Je répondrais à toutes vos reviews dans le prochain chapitre, là je n'ai pas trop eu le temps. Sur ce bonne lecture tout le monde!

**Couple:** Akashi/OC

**L'amour du basket**

Quelqu'un me secouait l'épaule. De toute évidence, je devais me lever. Mais je n'en avais vraiment pas envie. La journée d'hier m'avait assez refroidit pour que je reste au lit aujourd'hui. Mais la main insistait tellement que je dû coopérer. J'ouvris donc les yeux et tombais sur Kévin, qui me souriait doucement.

-Tu as beau être adorable quand tu dors, il faut te lever pour aller en cours, et tout de suite, sinon, tu vas être en retard.

-M'en fiche, de toutes façons, Akashi va me faire chier, alors autant que je reste coucher.

-Mais qui est cet Akashi? Tu en as parler hier aussi.

-Ne le dis pas aux autres, d'accord? Akashi, c'est mon petit ami et mon capitaine de basket. Et il est d'un casse pieds! Enfin, tu vas bien voir.

Je me levais en soupirant, laissant derrière moi un grand frère figé sur place. Hier, ils avaient plaisanter en disant que je sortais avec lui. Ce matin, je confirmais l'information. Je me rendis dans la salle de bain en comptant mentalement. Arrivé à vingt-trois, et alors que j'avais djà réglé l'eau, il se réveilla enfin.

-QUOOOOIIIII? COMMENT CA TON PETIT AMI?

Autant pour la discrétion. Mais bon, je m'en doutais qu'il réagirait de cette façon. Qu'elle sera-t-elle lorsqu'ils sauront qu'il habite de l'autre côté de la rue? Une guerre, je pense que cette rue innocente va connaître la guerre. Je soupirais en me rinçant, puis me séchais, mis mon uniforme et ouvris la porte de la salle d'eau. De l'autre côté, toute la famille m'attendait. C'en serait presque effrayant. Je levais les yeux au ciel et passais devant uex sans rien dire.

-May, fils, tu plaisante, non?

-Bien sûr que non, je n'aurais pas fais l'amour avec lui sinon, répondis-je avec un sourire innocent.

Je la tenais ma vengeance, prépare-toi Akashi, tu vas subir mes frères et mon père. Je m'en frottais déjà les mains intérieurement alors que derrière moi, ça frisait la crise d'appoplexie. Ou d'hystérie, pour certains. Je me retins de ricanner. Même avec un tel aveu, ils continuent de me considérer comme un pur et innocent petit angelot. Et si je leur disais ce que nous avions le lendemain même? Non, j'allais me retrouver orphelin et sans famille, ils allaient décéder. Déjà que je n'étais pas sûr qu'ils tiennent bien longtemps face à mon diable de petit ami*, alors si je les tuais maintenant, je n'aurais même pas ma revanche. J'attendrais donc pour tout le dire. J'eus le temps de sortir de la maison avec mon sac de cours et mon sac de sport, et même de rejoindre le rouquin qui m'attendait avant d'être rattraper. Et Kévin se joignit à moi comme un automate.

-Bonjour Akashi, dis-je gaiement.

-Bonjour May. Tu as l'air de très bonne malgré la journée d'hier.

Ce petit rappel me renfrogna légèrement. Un boom me fit tourner la tête. Kévin s'était figé dans son mouvement, le pied en l'air et venait donc de s'écraser fort peu élégament par terre. Je secouais la tête. Vraiment, cette famille me désespère. Je le regardais se relever, blasé, puis me tournais vers le roux. Qui m'embrassa. Si jamais ma famille avait un doute, je pense qu'il s'était envoler. Des mains m'attrapèrent par les épaules et me tirèrent en arrière. Je relevais la tête. Kévin, un air affolé et furieux à la fois, me serrait contre lui et foudroyant un Akashi légèrement interloqué du regard. Un rire hystérique monta dans ma gorge, mais je le retins fermement.

-Kévin, je te présente Akashi, mon petit ami. Akashi, je te présente Kévin, le plus jeune de mes insuportables et trop protecteurs grands frères. Il est en terminale. Kévin, lâche-moi veux-tu?

-Jamais!

Etait-ce moi ou une pointe d'hystérie s'entendait dans sa voix? Avais-je choqué à vie mon frère adoré? Possible, je n'en éprouvais pourtant aucune honte. Il s'en remettrait.

-A partir de maintenant, tu rentre immédiatement après les cours, commença-t-il.

-Impossible, coupa froidement le roux, il y a l'entraînement de basket. J'ai eus suffisament de difficulté à le faire entrer dans l'équipe, il est absolument hors de question qu'il la quitte. Ceci n'est pas négociable.

Un gloussement m'échappa. J'avais devans moi deux bêtes sauvages prêtes à se battre pour m'avoir. Leurs regards se posèrent sur moi. Je leur signalais aimablement qu'il serait grandement temps de se rendre au lycée. Je me demandais comment allait réagir Lito. Verrait-il en Kévin un allié ou un ennemi supplémentaire? Je pense que la vie estudiantine allait devenir un tantinet plus agitée à partir de maintenant, allez savoir pourquoi. Cette pensée me fit sourire. Il était agréable de se dire que la vengeance se produisait toujours un jour ou l'autre.

Une fois en vue du lycée, je vis immédiatement mon meilleur ami, qui patientait anxieusement, se dandinant nerveusement d'un pied sur l'autre. Lorsqu'il vit Kévin, cependant, la haute silhouette musclée de mon frère le fit reculer. Ses cheveux noirs et courts s'accourdaient plutôt bien avec son air ombrageux et son regard pesait sur les mains liées devant lui. Non, décidément, me savoir en couple ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Mon sourire ne quittait pas mes lèvres. Oh oui, qu'il était doux de ne pas être le plus embêté!

-Bonjour Lito, m'exclamais-je.

-B-bonjour May. Tu ne m'avais pas dis que tes frères étaient arrivés!

-Normal, je ne le savais pas. Ils sont arrivés avec les parents hier, je ne l'ai su qu'en rentrant chez moi. Vous venez, on va en cours.

-Oui oui. Et toi, lâchez mon May, psychopathe! Pervers!

Le roux ne se donna même pas la peine de lui répondre, se contentant de soulever un sourcil dubittatif. Je le comprenais si bien. Comment Lito pouvait-il se permettre d'adresser ces mots ainsi à Akashi alors qu'il était tout autant pervers et psychopathe que lui? Mais bon, de toute évidence, ils vont tous se tirer dans les pattes.

J'avais tellement hâte de voir cela!

Bon, alors, je sais, c'est court. Je vous promets de faire au moins deux fois plus long la prochaine fois.

Je fais juste un peu de pub, pour ma nouvelle fic, Chaos Céleste. C'est sur Kamigami no asobi. Franchement, ce manga est super, je ne comprends pas pourquoi il y a si peu de fic française sur ce fandom! Bref, je vais vous laisser là, bonne nuit, bonne journée, ou je ne sais pas trop!


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclamer:** Kuroko et les autres ne m'appartiennent pas...dommage.

**Résumé:** Un nouvel élève à Rakuzan intrigue Akashi. Celui-ci va-t-il se laisser prendre par l'empereur?

**Réponse aux reviews:**

JuriiGothic: Ouais, il a pas de chance, le pauvre! Mais bon, il va s'en remettre. J'espère.

Lord Celestin: Oui, il est court, comme le chapitre qui l'a suivit, mais celui-là ne l'est pas autant. Je crois. Sinon, tu as le droit de me punir.

ellie27: De rien, j'aime bien écrire, alors autant que je les poste. Et je suis contente que ça te plaise. La suite ne se fera pas attendre, dans tous les cas. Et pour la réaction face à Akashi, tu vas être servis! Bonne lecture!

OtakuCookieNyan: Je confirme, tu es maso. Ou inconsciente. Tu as vraiment de la chance qu'Akashi ne puisse rien te faire de là où il est. Quoi que, si un jour tu te fais attaqué par des ciseaux, tu sauras pourquoi. Et je serais triste que tu pêtes un câble et ne puisse plus lire les chapitres à venir, tu ne pourrais plus me laisser des reviews qui me font marrer toute seule comme une folle (parce que oui, mes sœurs me regardent comme si j'étais dingue maintenant). Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire les autres fics, et merci de les trouver bien. Ne hurle pas trop fort, tu vas finir par te faire interné, tu le sais non? Sur ce à tout de suite dans les reviews.

Chloémanga: Tu étais quand même identifié, ton nom s'affiche au-dessus de ta review. Voilà la suite, dis-moi ce que tu en pense.

Pouika: Non, il a pas appelé, ils sont du même signe on va dire, il a eut une journée pourrie aussi, à commencé par une panne de téléphone! Ça y est, je me marre toute seule maintenant. Et je te mets l'ordre des frères, et même le nom du papa et de la maman, parce que je suis tellement gentille (s'envoie des fleurs toute seule).

Yukino Ibuki: Et encore, il n'est pas au bout de ses peines. Voilà la suite.

luce1999: Je ne suis pas humaine mwahahaha! Sur ce petit pétage de câble discret, je te mets la suite, voilà voilà.

**Couple:** Akashi/OC

La famille Balans:

-la mère de May: Claire

-le père de May:Stepane

-l'aîné des frères:Sam (Samuel)

-les jumeaux: Pierre et Mathis

-le plus jeune: Kévin

Voilà, donc, un deuxième chapitre en deux jours. C'est noël avant l'heure, vérifiez bien vos petits souliers, on sait jamais . Surtout que j(ai fait des biscuits de nël et je chante des chansons de noël depuis trois jours. Alors soit je perds la tête (ce qui est fort probable) soit c'est vraiment noël, et ça, ce serait vraiment trop cool, surtout si on pouvait en avoir deux dans l'année. Bref, comme tout le monde s'en fout de ma life, je vous laisse lire la suite. Enjoy!

**L'amour du basket**

Cette journée était tout bonnement hilarante. Dans la classe, je pouvais voir mes amies parier sur qui mourrait le premier. Angélito faisait un plan pour me récupérer sans passer par la case grands frères, Akashi, lui, me fixait, se doutant de mes pensées et de mon amusement certain. En même temps, un énorme sourire était placardé sur mon visage et ne quittait pas mes lèvres. J'allais casquer à l'entraînement, mais tant pis. Le voir se casser les dents sur la protection de Kévin, c'était juste énorme.

-Je te préviens, ton frère risque de finir dans un fossé me prévint le roux à la pause de midi.

J'ouvris la bouche, près à m'offusquer des propos tenu par mon propre petit ami, mais je n'en eus pas le temps. Un terminal entra dans la salle de classe, pris deux chaises et vint les mettre autour de la table. Nous le regardâmes, figé. Puis, un autre entra. Lui, je ne pouvais que le reconnaître. Kévin. Evidemment, qui sinon lui viendrait jusque dans la salle de classe d'élèves de deux ans ses cadets juste pour déjeuner? Je soupirais, mais décidais de l'ignorer. Sinon, je n'allais jamais m'en sortir. Le raclement du meuble sur le sol me fit tourner la tête malgré moi. Mon frère se mettait entre Akashi et moi. Un grand silence tomba sur la pièce. Tous ici connaissaient le caractère de mon petit ami.

Celui-ci resta très calme. C'était d'ailleurs étonnant. Il se contenta de se lever, de le contourner, de me faire lever de ma chaise, de s'y assoir et de me mettre sur ses genoux. La tête de Kévin, à mi chemin entre l'apoplexie et la crise de rage, était assez drôle. Il serrait ses baguettes tellement fort dans ses doigts que celles-ci se brisèrent.

-May, viens ici, tout de suite, dit-il avec un semblant de calme, mais la voix étranglée.

-Non, gloussais-je pitoyablement.

-Pardon, s'étouffa-t-il.

-Je suis bien là. Franchement, j'aimerais bien qu'on ait une petite sœur. Vous la surprotégeriez elle et vous me ficheriez la paix.

-Ne rêve pas, si on avait une petite sœur, on vous surproégerait tous les deux.

Je laissais ma tête retomber en arrière, désespéré. Et si je redéménageais? Quelque part comme au Groenland?

-Il fait froid au Groenland, tu sais?

-J'ai parlé à voix haute ou il a encore lu dans mes pensées?

-Deuxième option, fit Lito d'un air sombre. Je vais le faire disparaître, je trouverais forcément un moyen de le faire disparaître, et comme ça, je n'aurais plus qu'à m'occuper de tes frères et de ton père.

-Lito, Akashi fait mieux que ça. Il s'en fout royalement d'eux, ça ne l'empêchera jamais de faire ce qu'il veut, sinon, lorsque je l'ai attaquer avec un couteau en cours de cuisine, il ne se serait pas contenter de me tenir le poignet pendant le reste du cours en me disant que je risquais de me blesser tout seul, doué comme je suis. C'était avant que vous n'arriviez. J'ai visé l'oeil, mais je n'ai pas pu l'atteindre, il a plus de réflexes que moi. Et il me l'a fait payer par dix tours de terrain à l'entraînement le soir. Pour mon endurance, qu'il a dit. Mon œil, mon endurance, elle est parfaite.

-Je m'en suis effectivement apperçu. Tu as beaucoup d'endurance, et avec un peu d'entraînement, nous pourrons faire beaucoup plus de choses, dit la voix onctueuse du capitaine à mon oreille.

Mon voisin direct fut soudain pris d'une crise de toux, sans doute dûe au fait qu'il s'étranglait avec sa bouchée. Dois-je préciser qu'Akashi avait l'air éminemment satisfait de ce fait? Je soupirais, mais un petit sourire flottais sur mes lèvres, malgré le rougissement qui m'était monté aux joues suite au commentaire de mon déptavé de petit ami. Un psychopathe pervers et dépravé, je n'étais vraiment pas sortis de l'auberge!

-Bah Kévin, ça va pas?

-Hôte-moi d'un doute, me dit-il en français, il ne parle pas de ce que je crois, n'est-ce pas?

-Si tu me demande s'il vient de parler de notre vie sexuelle devant toute la classe et mon frère, alors tu as bien compris. Et il est inutile de parler en français, il le comprend parfaitement. Même si j'ai quand même pris l'habitude de l'insulter en français, en générale, les jurons sont plus...imagé et expriment mieux ce que je pense.

Son air de merlant frit me fit glousser un peu. Je détestais me comporter comme un idiot, mais là, je ne pouvais vraiment pas m'en empêcher. Et dire que ce soir, mon capitaine rencontrerait sans doute le reste de ma famille! Ça promettait de rester dans les anales, les miennes comme celles des autres*.

Malheureusement pour lui, Kévin dû retourner dans sa propre classe, emmenant avec lui son nouvel ami qui semblait avoir compter les points. Et de toute évidence, il n'y avait pas qu'au basket qu'Akashi gagnait toujours. Je me demandais ce qu'il se serait produit si ça n'avait pas été mes amis mais mes frères qui nous avaient trouvé la première fois. Un bain de sang, voilà la réponse. Qui aurait succombé le premier? Ça, c'était une bonne question.

Les cours étaient ennuyants. Tellement que je m'y endormis. Et c'est en m'étirant que je sortis de la classe ce soir-là. Je savais pertinemment que mon capitaine détestait lorsque je dormais au lieu de suivre les cours, je savais également qu'il me passerais les siens pour que j'ai des notes de qualité afin que mes résultats ne baissent pas. J'avais la seconde moyenne de notre classe et de notre niveau, Akashi me faisait travailler à la baguette pour être sûr que je puisse tout faire en même temps. Il disait que son petit ami ne pouvait pas être médiocre. Même lorsque l'on ne sortait pas encore ensemble. Cela voulait tout de même tout dire sur le caractère buté du jeune homme, et ses décisions bien arrêtées.

Dans la cour du lycée, mon frère nous attendait. Il voulait sans doute voir où nous allions. Il allait être déçu s'il pensait vraiment que nous allions nous tripoter dans un coin sombre. Jamais Akashi ne me laisserait louper un entraînement impunément, et jamais il n'en raterait un lui-même. Je le trouvais parfois un tantinet énervant. Je vis la haute silhouette aux courts cheveux noirs se diriger vers nous. Il nous suivait, s'assurant qu'il ne m'arriverait rien. N'ai crainte, la seule chose que je risque est de mourir à cause d'un entraînement tyranique.

Une fois au gymnase, Kévin semblait interloqué. Il ne m'avait de toute évidence pas crut lorsque je lui avais dis que j'avais un entraînement. Et il avait raison de ne pas me croire sur parole, j'avais dis que je ne toucherais plus jamais à un ballon de basket, il fallait au moins un despote en herbe pour me faire changer d'avis, avec ou sans mon approbation. En même temps, qui approuverais sa propre torture, dîtes-le moi?

Perdu dans mes pensées, je me changeais mécaniquement. Les autres membres de l'équipe semblaient tous légèrement anxieux de savoir quel serait mon châtiment pour m'être foutu de la poire du capitaine toute la journée. Cela aurait dû m'inquiéter aussi, mais je savais dors et déjà qu'il ne me tuerait pas. J'allais souffrir, j'en étais persuadé, mais je n'allais pas mourir. Je ne savais par contre pas si je réussirais à rentrer sur mes deux pieds à la maison. La présence de Kévin était peut-être une bonne chose finalement.

-Bien, May, tu me fais deux fois l'enchaînement habituel à l'échauffement. Sans dépasser le temps normal, cela va de soi. Ensuite, je verrais ce que je te ferais faire, en fonction de ton résultat.

Je le regardais comme si une deuxième tête lui avait poussée. Deux fois les enchaînements? Avec le même temps que celui de d'habitude? Un tyran, je vous l'avais bien dit. Je n'étais tout à coup plus si sûr de m'en sortir en un seul morceau.

C'est en rampant, ou peu s'en faut, que je retournais aux vestiaires à la fin de l'entraînement. Plus jamais je ne me moquerais de lui aussi ouvertement. Il avait les moyens de me punir, et pas seulement en tant que mon petit ami. Le capitaine aussi savait se venger. C'était d'ailleurs relativement injuste, les deux m'avaient punis, mais je ne m'étais moqué que d'une seule personne! M'enfin, une plainte maintenant signifierait sans doute plus de punition, alors j'allais me taire et attendre. Je me rechangeais rapidement et tentais une échappée sauvage vers la sortie. Manque de chance, le temps que je rejoigne Kévin, Akashi, lui, m'avait rattrapé. Était-il monté sur roulettes? Je ne pu m'emêcher de vérifier.

Nous étions presque arrivé dans notre rue lorsque mon frère se stoppa net. Il se tourna ensuite vers Akashi, qui ressemblait au chat qui à mangé le canari du voisin et le poisson rouge de la vieille dame. Trop satisfait à mon goût.

-Tu peux arrêter de nous suivre, c'est bon! Et ne viens plus le chercher le matin, c'est inutile.

-Kévin?

-Quoi?

-Il habite en face de chez nous. Il va falloir vous y faire, Akashi se fiche pas mal des ordres que vous lui donnerez. Mieux, su vous lui ordonnez quelque chose, vous allez être punis. J'en sais quelque chose, quand j'ai voulu le mettre à la porte un soir, je m'en suis mordu les doigts. Surtout le lendemain à vrai dire.

-S'il te plaît, May, il y a des choses que je ne veux pas savoir. Mais s'il habite notre rue, ça veut dire que nous ne pouvons pas l'empêcher de t'approcher à moins d'un kilomètre!

-Exacte. Pire, il vient carrément dans la maison. Il n'a pas besoin de clefs. Inutile de chercher à comprendre, c'est Akashi. Vous apprendrez à vous y faire.

-Dans ce cas, ce soir, il va venir chez nous. On va voir ce qu'il va dire face à papa, Sam, Pierre, Mathis et moi réunis.

Son air diabolique n'allait pas du tout avec le sourire détendu de la futur victime. Devais-je appeler les pompiers tout de suite, ou devais-je attendre de savoir combien de blessés et combien de morts il y aurait à déplorer? Nous reprîmes notre marche, mon frère, riant d'un air un peu maniaque. Il ne fallait pas s'étonner après si j'avais des problèmes, ma famille était totalement givrée! Je secouais la tête. A quand la rencontre avec Aomine? Oh, je devais filmer tout ça, ça allait sans aucun doute être édifiant.

La porte s'ouvrit avant même que je ne touche la poignet. Serions-nous attendu? Ils devaient sans doute penser que je rentrerais plus tôt. Kévin ne les avait pas appeler? Sans doute était-il trop occupé à surveiller les moindre de nos faits et gestes. Je soupirais. Devant moi se trouvaient une rangée de frères les bras croisés et l'oeil orageux. Un gloussement nerveux m'échappa lorsque Kévin fit entrer Akashi. Il lui indiqua ou mettre ses chaussures, et je me retins de lui dire qu'il le savait déjà, de toutes façons. Ensuite, tout ce petit monde se dirigea vers le salon. Ils s'étaient mépris sur la raison de la présence du jeune homme aux cheveux rouges dans notre maison. Ils pensaient de toute évidence avoir affaire à un ami qui pourrait les renseigner sur mon possible petit ami. J'attendais la révélation avec impatience.

-Avant que vous dne posiez la moindre question, commença Kévin, je vous présente Akashi. Le petit ami de notre May. J'ai pu constater tout au long de la journée qu'il ne faisait pas semblant. May a un petit ami. Ils ont aussi de toute évidence couché ensemble.

De curieuse, la brochette de grands frères s'était faite menaçante. Je voulais tellement avoir du pop corn, là, maintenant.

-Pourquoi ne pas être rentré plus tôt? On aurait pu tirer tout ça au clair et s'expliquer avant.

-On avait entraînement. Et avant que tu ne dises quoi que ce soit, Sam, je te rappelle que Kévin était là. Il peut vous le confirmer. J'ai repris le basket. Contraint et forcé au départ, mais je l'ai fait tout de même.

-Comment ça, contraint et forcé?

-C'est Akashi qui m'y a obligé. Il m'a même torturé. Au fait, ce week end, des amis vont sûrement venir nous voir. Ils ne savent pas encore que vous êtes revenus, mais ils sont au courant que vous serez là, c'était prévu de toutes façons. Et je dois absolument filmer ça!

-Tu veux filmer la rencontre de ta famille avec les autres? Vraiment?

-Tu sais très bien comment ça va se passer. Je veux pouvoir les faire chanter, d'un côté comme de l'autre, avec leurs réactions! Surtout Aomine! Je pense que ça va être magnifique!

-Tu es sadique.

-Et c'est toi qui dis ça!

-Il s'agissait d'un simple constat. Evidemment, étant moi-même tout sauf tendre, mon petit ami ne pouvait pas être une petite chose toute molle, cela ne me serait jamais convenu.

-Et si je l'avais été?

-Je ne me serais jamais intéressé à toi, la question ne se pose même pas.

Si j'avais sû! La solution à ma tranquillité s'était trouvée juste là! Mais bien sûr, maintenant, ça ne marcherait jamais. Il se doutait que je le ferais exprès. Et puisque lui casser les pieds ne le faisait pas changer d'avis, au moins, ça me détendait. Se passer les nerfs sur son petit ami semblait être une bonne méthode.

-Bien, messieurs, je me dois de vous laisser sur ces mots, je suis attendu chez moi. Si je reste trop longtemps, je n'aurais jamais le temps de faire tous mes devoirs et de maintenir mon niveau scolaire. N'oublies pas, May, que j'attends de toi des résultats satisfaisants.

-Mais oui, soupirais-je.

Mon petit ami se détourna et partit avant même que mes frères aient eu le temps de réagir. Ils regardaient la porte, l'air de ne pas tout comprendre. Je comptais mentalement, attendant leur réaction. Qui vint assez rapidement. Et assez prévisiblement, ils en avaient après notre voisin d'en face.

-Le sale petit...comment ose-t-il exiger quoi que ce soit de toi!

-Si jamais il ose s'approcher de toi, je jure de me faire un sac en peau de japonais!

-Je vais le faire frire! L'ébouillanter, le déchiqueter, le démembrer!

-A mon humble avis, fis-je remarquer, les coupant dans leurs envolés macabres, il sera mort avant l'ébouillantage, le déchiquetage et toutes les autres choses et «age» que tu as prévu, Mathis. Et toi, Kévin, tu ne dis rien?

-Je prévois mon plan d'action pour la journée de demain, pour m'assurer que ce sale petit rat ne pourra pas te faire quoi que ce soit.

Il avait de la chance que le roux soit partit, sinon, je pense qu'au moins une paire de ciseaux aurait volée, et Kévin serait mort. L'air solennel des autres me fit craindre le pire. Et j'avais bien evidemment raison, comme me le prouva la suite.

-On compte sur toi.

-Veille bien sur notre petit May.

-Sois prudent, ne relâche jamais ta garde.

-Préviens nous en cas de débordement que tu ne pourras pas contenir.

Interloqué, assis sur le canapé sur lequel je m'étais fais surprendre par celui qui n'était alors que mon capitaine et camarade de classe, je regardais mes frères discuter entre eux comme si le plus jeune d'entre eux allait partir en croisade. Vraiment, ils étaient dingues. Et les trois plus vieux ne savent pas encore où habite mon cher et tendre dictateur! Je me demandais si j'allais le leur dire, ils n'allaient plus jamais me laisser mettre le nez dehors, si je le faisais. Mais bon, comme Kévin le savait, le leur cacher était inutile.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit soudain. Sans doute mon père, ou ma mère. Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, cela ne ferait qu'une personne de plus pour partager leur délire. Et si j'allais demander asile chez quelqu'un en attendant? Ils allaient bien finir par se calmer, non?

-Bonjour les enfants, comment ça va?

Mes deux parents étaient médecins. Ils s'étaient d'ailleurs rencontré aux urgences de l'hôpital dans lequel ils travaillent avant, ils n'étaient pas d'accord sur un diagnostique. Ils avaient mis du temps à se départager, voulant à tout prix avoir raison. Au final, ils sont tombé amoureux, se sont mariés et ont eu cinq grands malades mentaux.

-Bonjour papa. Maman est encore au travail?

-Eh oui, que veux-tu May, il en faut bien un pour être de nuit, et en général, ce sont les petits nouveaux. Demain c'est moi. La seule raison pour laquelle nous ne le sommes pas tous les deux, c'est vous. Alors, quoi de neuf.

-Nous avons la confirmation que May a bel et bien un petit ami, papa, répondit Sam avant que je ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit.

Le sourire glissa des lèvres de l'homme blond qui retirait sa veste. Il nous regarda, moi assis, décontracté, dans le canapé, et eux, tous les quatre, debouts devant moi, l'air sombre et solennel. A croire qu'il se passait réellement quelque chose de grave. Et l'air épouvanter qu'arbora mon père lorsque la réalisation que ce n'était pas une blague le frappa me fit lever les yeux au ciel. Vraiment, pour si peu, ils n'allaient pas en faire tout un fromage quand même! Sauf qu'ils étaient de toute évidence passé à la fromagerie toute entière, et s'épprêtaient à faire de l'import export, vu comme ils étaient partit! Je haussais les épaules et partit m'enfermer dans ma chambre. Le silence me fit un bien fou. J'appellerais mes amis demain, là, tout de suite, je voulais juste un peu de calme!

*Non, non, je ne pense à rien du tout, je ne suis pas une perverse, bande de cochons!

Je me suis apperçu que je n'avais pas donner d'explication à l'astérix du chapitre précédent, je le fait donc maintenant. Je pensais à Black Butler et à Sébastian, le diable de majordome. Parce que ouais, quand j'écris un chapitre, y a souvent pas mal de parallèles entre certains mangas, plus ou moins évidents. Et parfois, il y en a entre mes fics, mais je ne poste pas toujours ces chapitres là, je les garde, parce qu'ils sont bizzares et parfois ne tombent pas toujours juste.

Sur ce, j'espère avoir quelques petites reviews et vous souhaite une bonne soirée!


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclamer:** Kuroko et les autres ne m'appartiennent pas...dommage.

**Résumé:** Un nouvel élève à Rakuzan intrigue Akashi. Celui-ci va-t-il se laisser prendre par l'empereur?

**Réponse aux reviews:**

ellie27: Non, pas de brother complex, désolée, juste un peu de surprotection saupoudré de folie bien française (en tout cas, du point de vue des Japonais, nous sommes tous fous. Mais comme on les trouve fous aussi, c'est à peu près équilibré). Et je ne peux pas te révéler la suite de l'histoire, il n'y aurais plus aucun suspens! Il va falloir lire la suite pour savoir.

Pouika: Et encore, vu que j'ai eu mon code du premier coup avec zéro faute, je vais avoir un peu plus de temps libre, et donc plus de temps pour écrire. Ça se fêtera avec un chapitre pour toutes mes fics, enfin, presque toutes.

Lapuita: Oups, grillée! Et les auteurs ne sont pas en retard, on prend juste notre temps pour offrir des chapitres parfaits à nos merveilleux lecteurs, nuance! En tout cas, tu as raison, tiens toi bien, ça

va déménager à partir de maintenant! Parce que tu pense bien que personne ne va se laisser faire facilement!

Hell666: Tu n'étais pas connecté, tu sais? Enfin, bien sûr que tu sais. Bref, La suite arrive, ne t'inquiète pas. Et la suite de Chaos Céleste arrive aujourd'hui, ainsi que celle de Juste moi. Et si je suis courageuse, celle de Une véritable équipe 2. Bref, bonne lecture.

**Couple:** Akashi/OC

La famille Balans:

-la mère de May: Claire

-le père de May:Stepane

-l'aîné des frères:Sam (Samuel)

-les jumeaux: Pierre et Mathis

-le plus jeune: Kévin

Bon, alors, je n'ai rien posté depuis longtemps, je sais. Enfin, longtemps, pas tant que ça, finalement. Enfin bon, j'avais prévu de poster quelque chose avant, mais j'avais l'examen du code à passer, alors je devais réviser, et ensuite, j'attendais les résultats, et j'étais hyper stressée, j'arrivais pas à écrire correctement. Mais, vous savez quoi? J'ai mon code! Et sans aucune faute, en plus de ça. Du coup, d'ici la fin du week end, je posterais un chapitre sur presque toutes mes histoires. Alors, profitez-en, et n'oubliez pas mes reviews!

**L'amour du basket**

Ce matin, ils m'attendaient tous à la porte. Mon père y compris. Je levais les yeux au ciel, aterré par tant de bêtise. Le pire, c'est que je pouvais voir par la fenêtre que mon psychopathe de capitaine arrivait. Il m'attendait, comme tous les jours, devant chez moi. Lorsque je sortis, mes frères et mon père me suivirent. Ils avaient l'air menaçant et indignés, comme si il avait eut de mauvaises intentions à mon égar. A bien y réfléchir, il avait, de mauvaises intentions, mais ce n'était pas ma famille qui y changerait quoi que ce soit. Je le rejoignit, tâchant de ne pas avoir l'air de me marrer lorsque Kévin voulu s'interposer. L'entraînement d'hier m'avait appris à ne pas montrer mon amusement. Oh, il le savait, bien sûr qu'Akashi savait, mais il ne pourrait rien dire de trop ostensible. Et cela ne l'empêcha pas de me tirer vers lui pour m'embrasser. Et je fondis. J'avais beau vouloir lui râler au visage, je me transformais en chiffe molle dès qu'il posait ses lèvres sur moi. Je secouais la tête lorsqu'il me relacha, tentant de remettre mes idées en place. J'allais, encore une fois, passer me journée entre trois feux. Lito, Akashi et Kévin. Super.

L'avantage, finalement, c'est qu'il leur clouait le bec assez efficacement, me dis-je en me retournant pour saluer mes frères. Ils étaient tous là, me regardant partir avec stupeur. Sans doute Akashi leur faisait-il désormais penser au diable en personne. Cette simple idée me fit soupirer. Il avait beau être un tortionnaire dictatorial, il ne fallait tout de même pas exagérer.

-Je sais à quoi tu penses.

-Pour changer, marmonnais-je.

-Et je t'entends également. Si tu ne veux pas être punis, retire tout de suite ce que tu as pensé et marmoné.

-Non. Et tu ne peux pas me punir, nous allons être en retard.

-C'est reculer pour mieux sauter, tu le sais. N'essaie pas de fuir, tu n'y arriveras pas, je te rattraperais.

-Vu que j'ai une assez bonne idée de la façon dont tu vas me punir, je ne me fais pas de soucis, je reste. N'oublies juste pas que ça doit être discret.

Le sourire un brin inquiétant de mon petit ami fit enfin réagir mon frère qui nous sépara bien vite. Il le fusilla du regard et m'entraîna plus vite en avant. Je rit un peu, discrétement, pour ne pas avoir encore plus de problème.

Une fois arrivé au lycée, mon frère nous amena jusqu'à notre salle et attendit que notre professeur arrive en empêchant Akashi de s'approcher trop près. S'il me le frustrait, j'allais raquer, je le sentais. Mais toujours est-il que lorsque nous fûmes enfin débarassé de lui, nous nous sommes retrouver bloqué par les cours. La pause du matin allait nous être bien utile pour une fois.

Et en effet, dès que la sonnerie retentis, mon petit se leva, me pris le bras et m'entraîna derrière lui jusqu'aux toilettes. Elles étaient vide, et l'endroit parfait pour me punir comme il me l'avait promis. Me poussant jusqu'à la cabine du fond, il m'y entrer et tira sur ma cravatte pour me la défaire avant de déboutonner mon col et de fondre sur ma gorge tout en caressant mon entre jambe. Je ne pouvais rien y faire, il tenait mes mains dans un étaut serré au-dessus de ma tête avec sa deuxième main. Je frémissais et gémissais contre lui, électrisé par ses caresses. Puis, soudain, tout s'arrêta. Je regardais avec confusion mon amant me rajuster et regarder avec satisfaction la bosse déformant mon pantalon.

-Tu n'as malheureusement pas le temps pour t'en occuper, il faut retourner en cours. Il ne faudrait pas que tu sois en retard, n'est-ce pas?

Oh le sale...ce n'était pas de ma faute à moi si Kévin était insupportable! Je le regardais sortir, frustré au possible qu'il sesoit arêter là. Et bien, tant pis pour les cours, je ne vais certainement pas attendre son bon vouloir, n'est-ce pas? Sauf que au moment où je déboutonnais mon pantalon, le tyran de Rakuzan revint sur ses pas, de toute évidence, il se doutait de ce que j'allais faire. Et lorsqu'il me donna une tape sur la main avant de me rhabiller correctement, j'aurais pu le tuer sur place, et avec un grand plaisir.

-Ne me rearde pas comme ça, tu sais que j'ai raison.

-Tu me punis pour quelque chose que je n'ai pas fait!

-Bien sûr que tu ne l'as pas fait, mais c'est tout de même de ta faute.

-Je ne pourrais jamais suivre les cours toute la journée dans cet état là!

-Pas toute la journée, juste ce matin, à moins que ton frère ne nous empêche de poursuivre à midi. Tu n'auras qu'à t'en prendre à lui. Je te soulagerais dans les vestiaires, sinon. Et je te donnerais les cours que tu n'auras pas suivis.

Je le hais. Définitivement, je le hais. Il me tira à sa suite jusqu'à la salle de classe où il m'assit à ma place, l'air de rien. Et moi, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me tortiller, géné par l'érection qui frottait contre le tissus de mon boxer. Et Akashi juste à côté de moi ne faisait vraiment rien pour arranger les choses. Il jouait négligemment avec un stylot, le faisant rouler entre ses doigts fins, les laissant glisser les long du tube de plastique. Et moi, hypnotisé, je ne pouvais qu'avoir de plus en plus chaud. Vivement la pause, nous aurions suffisemment de temps pour qu'il s'occupe de moi correctement!

Malheureusement, la classe de Kévin avait terminée une heure avant nous. Aussi nous attendait-il à la porte. Dès que celle-ci s'ouvrit pour laisser sortir ceux qui allait manger dehors, il vint s'assoir à côté de moi. Akashi, comme la veille, me fit donc assoir sur ses genoux. Mais contrairement à hier, il frôlait aujourd'hui mine de rien mes hanches à chacun de ses mouvements. De plus en plus émoustillé, je bougeais légèrement sur ses genoux. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva. A force de me tortiller sur lui, Akashi réagit. Avec un sourire, il me fit me lever et se dirigea vers les toilettes. Si je réussissais à sortir maintenant, je pourrais profiter également de ses caresses. Malheureusement, avant même que je ne parle, Kévin m'attrapa le bras.

-N'y pense même pas, me prévint-il.

-Trop tard, grognais-je, et j'aimerais vraiment que tu me lâches, là, maintenant.

-Jamais.

-Tu réalise qu'à cause de toi, je suis punis tout la journée et non seulement la matinée, pour quelque chose que tu as fait toi?

-Pardon?

-Akashi n'apprécie pas la distance que tu l'as obligé à prendre aujourd'hui, alors je suis punis. Crois-moi, je vais vous le faire payer, à tous, ce soir même. Vous allez pleurer, c'est moi qui vous le dis!

Je crois que je passais définitivement trop de temps avec Akashi Seijuro. Je me transformais en tyran autoritaire. Mais, étrangement, alors que mon sexe me faisant souffrir, je n'arrivais pas éprouvre réellement le moindre remord. Il fallait qu'il souffre, après tout, ce n'était que justice. C'était de sa faute à lui si je me retrouvais dans une telle situation.

Lorsque mon capitaine revint, les joues un peu roses et les yeux trop brillants, je le fusillais du regard, alors qu'il se contentait de me sourire avec sadisme. Je le hais. Je laissais ma tête tomber sur la table avec désespoir. Je voulais déesepérément être enfin dans les vestiaires, là où il pourrait enfin me débarasser de ma douloureuse érection. Parce que, bien sur, il s'assurait qu'elle ne retombait pas toute seule dans la journée, je ne voyais que cela pour expliquer son comportement aguicheur et suave.

Enfin, oui, enfin, vint le moment tant attendu. Nous étions en route vers le gymnase, et Akashi me murmurait à l'oreille tout ce qu'il allait me faire lorsque nous serions seuls. Il donna ses instructions à son vice-capitaine, puis attendit que tout le monde sorte pour se déshabiller. Puis, alors que nous étions enfin seulement tous les deux, il me retira d'un gete brusque mon bas, baissa mon sous-vêtement et glissa un doigt frais le long de mon membre engorgé. Il joua quelques instants, caressant du bout des doigts mon glan turguscent et s'amusant de chacun de mes soupirs. Puis, enfin, il empoigna mon érection, me tirant un geignement de plaisir.

-Dis-moi ce que tu veux, me murmurat-il, donnant un petit coup de dents sur mon oreille.

-Fais-moi jouir, suppliais-je, trop frustré pour lui résister.

Il gloussa et commença un va-et-vient lent me faisant pousser des gémissements aigues, puis il accéléra, et juste au moment où je me libérais dans sa main, accroché à ses épaules comme un naufragé à une bouée, la porte des vestiaires s'ouvrit brusquement.

-Capitaine, nous...oh, pardon, s'exclama le blond.

-Frappe, la prochaine fois. Que voulais-tu?

-Eh bien, nous avons un problème avec le frère de Balans. Il n'arrête pas de nous casser le pieds, il veut savoir ce que vous faîtes, mais comme tu as dit qu'il ne devait pas venir vous déranger, on l'a empêcher de venir ici.

-Nous arrivons, maintenant, retourne t'entraîner. Oh, et tu feras deux tours de terrains, bien sûr.

Je pouvais presque voir la goutte de sueur couler sur la tempe de mon coéquipier alors qu'il reculait avec un sourire un tantinet forcé.

-Oui capitaine, bien sûr capitaine.

Et alors qu'il s'enfuyais de la salle, je revins enfin à moi. Je l'avais vraiment attendu cet orgasme. Et je piaulais misérablement lorsque mon petit ami entrepris de me faire le suçon le plus visible qu'il soit. Je le regardais de travers, sachant que j'allais avoir mes frères sur le dos toute la soirée. Puis soupirais et me changeais.

L'entraînement fut atroce. J'avais les jambes molles à cause de la déferlantes de plaisir offerte par Akashi juste avant, et je planais à moitié. Je ratais mes passes, mes dribbles étaient atroces, et mes paniers ne rentraient jamais. Je me laissais donc tomber sur le banc lorsque nous retournâmes aux vestiaires, complètement cassé. Les jambes coupées, je me rhabillais lentement et ramassais mon sac de sport avant de me lever et de me traîner vers la sortie.

Kévin m'y attendait, et il rongeait son frain, de toute évidence. Il n'avait pas pu louper la fleur mauve sur ma gorge, ni les petites traces de mordillement de ce matin. Il savait donc ce qu'il c'était passé, et comme je ne pouvait pas le cacher, même avec mon uniforme, les autres le verraient également une fois arrivé à la maison.

C'est complétement despéré que je rentrais chez moi, avec d'un côté un frère qui fulminait, imaginant sans doute mille et une façon différentes de tuer et faire disparaître mes petit ami, et de l'autre un petit ami diablement satisfait.

A la porte, il y avait trois frères. Tous tiré une tête de trois mètre de longs, et tous assassinèrent Akashi du regard alors qu'il m'embrassait. Sam me prit le bras pour nous séparer, et les éclairs dans les yeux du roux me renseignèrent mieux que des mots sur comment ma semaine allait être longue. Je soupirais et rentrais en levant les yeux au ciel.

-A demain Akashi. Ne t'inquiète pas, ils ne pourront pas nous tenir éloigné l'un de l'autre indéfiniment.

-Non, mais jusqu'à ce qu'on le fasse disparaître, oui.

-Et après vous vous demandez pourquoi les étrangers trouvent que les français sont fous! Y a juste à vous regarder, vous feriez péter un câble à un moine shaolin.

Sur ces mots, je me détournais et pénétrais dans la maison, suivit par mes frères, toujours autant ultra protecteurs.

-Et que voudrais-tu que nous fassions d'autre, au juste?

-Nous laisser tranquille, ça vous tuerait? Oui, remarque, sans aucun doute. Franchement, vous êtes ridicule. Comme si moi j'allais quoi que se soit à vos petits ou petites amis, sérieusement. Vous m'énervé, et j'ai pas envie de vous parler ce soir!

Comme ça, pensais-je en me dirigeant vers ma chambre, j'aurais la soirée de tranquille et ils allaient peut-être me ficher la paix après? Oui, je sais, on peut toujours rêver, mais au moins, j'aurais essayé!


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclamer:** Kuroko et les autres ne m'appartiennent pas...dommage.

**Résumé:** Un nouvel élève à Rakuzan intrigue Akashi. Celui-ci va-t-il se laisser prendre par l'empereur?

**Réponse aux reviews:**

ellie27: Merci, j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour rendre sa journée pénible, et elle n'est pas encore finit, tu peux me croire. Moi sadique? Mais non, voyons, je suis tellement innocente. Comment ça, personne ne me croit?

Pouika: Contente que les grands malades qui servent de frangins à ma victime adorée te plaisent. Et de rien, offrir des chapitres est une chose que j'adore. Comme celui qui vient.

Lapuita: Je ne sais, entre la peste et le choléra, que préfères-tu? Dur dur de choisir, n'est-ce pas? Et mon Akashi est plus sadique que l'original? Ça, c'est le meilleur compliment que l'on puisse me faire (non, je ne suis pas tarée, c'est pas vrai, ma meilleure amie veut juste me faire interner. Mais comme elle a sa place aussi dans un asile, on va dire que ça compte pas. Et non, je ne raconte pas ma vie.). Et la suite arrive maintenant.

Hell666: Un compte te permettrait de savoir quand un nouveau chapitre arrive et de pouvoir relire les histoires qui te plaisent vraiment. Parce que parfois, on oublie le titre d'une histoire superbe, et on ne la retrouve plus. C'est dommage (et ça m'est arrivé plein de fois, avant que je me décide à me faire un compte). Enfin, je ne vais pas non plus te forcer. Et je suis d'accord, il y a plus de mouvements dans mes autres chapitres, et les punitions de May seront très souvent injustifiés. Akashi peut plus facilement le punir que quelqu'un sur qui il n'a aucune emprise, son père ou les frères de May par exemple. Le pauvre va s'en prendre plein la tête sans rien pouvoir faire. Quelle tristesse, non? Oui, j'ai un immense sourire en écrivant ça, j'avoue tout. La suite est là, tout comme celle de Chaos Céleste.

charybde syla: Contente qu'ils te plaise. Ne t'en fais, ils ne sont pas prêts de se calmer. Surtout si un jour ils apprennent ce que quelqu'un va apprendre dans ce chapitre! Et oui, tu as raison, May va se retrouver entre deux feux, ça va être drôle (pour nous, pas pour lui). La suite tout de suite!

luce1999: Je ne suis pas une démone, je suis un ange de pureté et d'innocence. Mais si, regarde, c'est écrit dans mon pseudo (et même dans mon vrai nom, remarque). Et tu vas finir par me faire culpabiliser, et du coup, je vais plus oser écrire. Sinon, de pauvres petits innocents vont finir par se coucher trop tard avant d'aller en cours. Et oui, même si c'est du boulot, je m'amuse beaucoup, surtout au dépend de mes personnages d'ailleurs. Je te remercie donc pour ton respect, et j'espère que tu apprécieras tout autant la suite.

**Couple:** Akashi/OC

La famille Balans:

-la mère de May: Claire

-le père de May:Stepane

-l'aîné des frères:Sam (Samuel)

-les jumeaux: Pierre et Mathis

-le plus jeune: Kévin

Bon, alors, mes petits agneaux, je vous préviens, si vous n'avez pas encore regardé la saison 3 de Kuroko no basuke ou lu les mangas depuis la fin de la demi-finale, ce chapitre contient un spoiler assez important, de presque un tome un demi, au final. Alors allez voir ou lire le manga avant, pour ne pas vous spoiler l'histoire, ça me ferait de la peine quand même. Qui est-ce que je crois convaincre, vous êtes grands, vous vous spoilez si vous le voulez! Bref, sur ce, enjoy!

**L'amour du basket**

Le désespoir s'abattit sur moi à peine m'étais-je affalé sur mon lit. Je n'avais pas envie de faire mes devoirs, mais si je ne le faisais pas, Akashi allait me trucider. Ou me punir. Mais comme de toutes façons j'allais être punis systématiquement à chaque fois que mes crétins de frères allaient nous embêter, je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne pourrais pas me permettre de faire comme je l'entends. C'est pourquoi j'ignorais joyeusement mon sac de cours échoué à la porte et retirais mon uniforme. Mais mes vêtements étaient bien trop loin de moi. Je soupirais.

A ce moment-là, mon téléphone sonna. En le récupérant, je vis le nom de Kuroko clignoter. Je décrochais en pressentant une conversation assez pénible pour moi.

-Moshi moshi.

-May-kun, comment vas-tu? Pas trop fatigué?

-Pourquoi ai-je la désagréable impression que tu sais déjà ce qu'il m'arrive?

-Ta voix désespérée.

Quand je vous disais que ça allais encore être pour ma pomme! Pourquoi il embête pas son ancien capitaine au lieu de moi?

-Parce que je mourrais sans doute à coup de ciseaux si je faisais ça, dit-il.

-J'ai encore pensé à voix haute?

-Oui, confirma mon nouvel ami.

-Décidément, soupirais-je. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'Akashi sait toujours ce que je pense?

-Ou alors c'est parce qu'il sait toujours tout.

-Aussi, oui. Et à part te foutre de moi, tu appelais pour quelque chose.

-Savoir si tu étais en vie. Après tout, tu m'as dis que tes frères t'étouffaient un peu parfois.

-Ouais, c'est clair. Figure-toi que je suis punis à cause d'eux, et que c'est pas prêt de s'arranger. Il veulent empêcher Akashi de m'approcher, mais du coup, ça l'énerve, et c'est moi qui prends. Et comme on peut pas être tranquille avant l'entraînement, je suis une vraie merde pendant tout le temps ou je suis sur le parquet, et ça, c'est moi que ça énerve. Mais bon, j'irais pas manger, alors je devrais éviter les réflexions sur le suçon que j'ai dans le cou.

-Tu dois manger pour être en forme, May-kun.

-Pas toi aussi, gémis-je. Tu mange moins que moi, je suis sûr.

-Je mange correctement à chaque repas. En quantité suffisante pour ma corpulence et mes activités. Toi, tu ne veux tout simplement pas manger. Je sais pourquoi. Mais ce n'est pas quelque chose que l'on dit au téléphone. Tout comme je sais pourquoi Kise-kun fait semblant d'être un idiot.

-Tu t'en es aperçut alors.

-Seulement depuis que je peux comprendre pourquoi. Pendant longtemps, je n'y ai vu que du feu. Je ne connais pas les causes exacte, mais je sais pourquoi, et je ne forcerais personne à en parler. Au début, moi aussi, je ne voulais pas manger. Mais j'ai finis par me reprendre et décider de prendre ma revanche.

-Parce que tu as une revanche à prendre. Pas moi. Je suis responsable de ce qu'il c'est passé.

-N'en parlons pas au téléphone. Rejoins à Tokyo dans deux heures au Maji Burger se trouvant prêt de mon lycée.

-Mais...

Je n'eus rien le temps de dire, il avait déjà raccroché. Je regardais mon téléphone comme s'il allait me mordre puis soupirais en me relevant. Je n'allais pas y aller en boxer tout de même. Je me mis donc à la recherche de vêtements appropriés. Comprenez qui me vont et qui ne vont sûrement pas plaire à tout le monde. Je mis un sous-pull noir sur lequel une tête de mort grimaçante portait un casque de musique, un jean noir un peu moulant avec une chaîne et mes rangers. Un bracelet de force autour du poignet gauche, surtout pour que personne ne vois l'évidence, et une chaîne à mon coup. J'attrapais une veste, mon portable et mon porte-monnaie avant d'ouvrir la porte de ma chambre. Derrière, mes frères attendaient, bien sagement en ligne, que je sorte de ma tanière pour pouvoir me questionner. Je secouais la tête en passais devant, essayant de ne pas voir leurs regards tristes sur mes vêtements. Je ne voulais pas y penser. Mais c'était vrai que je ne m'étais pas habiller ainsi devant eux depuis qu'ils étaient arrivé. J'entendais ma mère dans la cuisine. Je n'irais pas la voir, je savais qu'elle allait pleurer dès que je partirais sinon. Je me contentais donc de me tourner vers Sam.

-Je sors ce soir, un ami m'a donné rendez-vous. Oui, vous le rencontrerez, sans doute ce week-end. Même si vous ne prêterez peut-être pas beaucoup attention à lui. Dîtes juste à maman que je ne mange pas là, d'accord. Et ne posez pas de questions sur ma vie privée, puisque elle est privée, justement.

Ils acquiescèrent. Je n'aimais pas les voir comme ça. Je savais qu'ils voulaient que je sois comme avant, mais je ne le serais plus. Ceux qui ne m'avaient connu qu'au Japon ne le savaient pas, mais avant, je ne m'habillais presque jamais en noir, et je détestais qu'on me remarque dans la rue pour mon style. Tout le contraire de maintenant donc. Je soupirais, puis sortis de la maison en faisant attention de ne pas croiser ma mère. Je marchais ensuite vers la station de train. En chemin, je reçu un message d'Akashi me demandant où j'allais. Alors comme ça, il m'espionnait? Et si je lui répondais que j'avais un rendez-vous galant? Non, il me le ferais chèrement payer. Je lui dis donc la vérité, que Kuroko m'obligeait à aller manger avec lui. Le pire, c'est qu'il me répondit tant mieux! Je n'étais qu'un incompris, vraiment.

Heureusement pour moi, le prochain train partait dans moins d'un quart d'heure. Je n'eus donc pas longtemps à attendre. Une fois qu'il arriva, je m'y installais en réfléchissant à ce que j'allais bien pouvoir dire à ce sale petit curieux de Kuroko. Enfin, peut-être allais-je être honnête avec lui? De toute évidence, il veut me parler de quelque chose d'important qui s'est produit dans sa vie. Malheureusement, je n'avais toujours rien décidé en descendant de la rame une heure plus tard. Et j'eus beau me creuser la cervelle en marchant, je ne savais pas quoi faire. C'est pourquoi je restais planté devant la porte du restaurant, incapable de me décider à y pénétrer.

-Comptes-tu rester dehors toute la soirée?

Je sursautais et me retournais brusquement. Derrière moi se tenait ni plus ni moins que celui qui m'avait donner rendez-vous. Je me demandais depuis combien de temps il me regardait hésiter. Mais il ne semblait pas moqueur, alors je pouvais me contenter d'ignorer sa question.

-On entre?

-Après toi.

Une fois installés à une table avec pour lui un hamburger, des frites et un milk-shake à la vanille (qui semblait être sa marque de fabrique personnelle, Kuroko=milk-shake à la vanille) et moi une portion de frites (il m'avait menacé de tout dire à Akashi, Murasakibara et Aomine. Traître.), il me regarda fixement durant un instant, attendant que je parle. Je détournais le regard, incapable de soutenir ces yeux trop bleus.

-Pourquoi as-tu voulus que je vienne, murmurais-je.

-L'année dernière, j'étais en troisième année au collège Teiko. Tu le sais. Tu sais aussi que j'étais dans l'équipe d'Akashi-kun, avec Kise-kun, Aomine-kun, Murasakibara-kun et Midorima-kun. Je suis entré dans cette équipe en première année, en hiver, sur recommandation d'Akashi-kun. C'est lui qui m'a encouragé avec Aomine-kun, alors que l'entraîneur de la troisième équipe m'avait conseillé de quitter le club. Je ne faisais aucun progrets, et j'avais envisager de partir, mais Akashi-kun m'a dit qu'il fallait juste que je trouve mon propre style. C'est à partir de là que j'ai pu intégrer la première équipe, et j'aidais vraiment tout le monde lors des matches. Je jouais plus avec Aomine-kun qu'avec les autres, on s'entendait vraiment bien sur un terrain de basket. Ils me faisaient confiance pour gagner avec eux les matches. En deuxième année, Kise-kun nous a rejoint, comme tu le sais sûrement. Mais c'est aussi à ce moment qu'Aomine-kun a commencé à changer. Il était trop fort, et les équipes adverses n'essayaient même plus de gagner contre nous. Alors, il a commencé à sécher les entraînements, et il s'est détourné de moi, il n'avait plus besoin de moi. Petit à petit, ils ont tous commencé à jouer sans avoir besoin de moi. Je ne jouais plus vraiment avec eux. Et puis, Akashi-kun a changé à cette époque, il n'est plus le même, il n'était plus notre capitaine. En troisième année, ils ne me faisaient jouer que pour économiser les autres. Et ils ont totalement brisé mon ami d'enfance. Il a quitté le basket, il ne veut plus en entendre parlé, et je ne l'ai plus revu depuis. Alors je suis aussi partit. Je ne voulais plus joué au basket, je le détestais. J'ai quitté Teiko, et ce n'est que depuis l'inter-hight qu'ils m'ont revu. J'ai décidé de les ramener sur terre. Ils ne sont pas comme je les ai connu. Sauf peut-être Kise-kun. J'ai déjà battu Kise-kun, et nous battrons Midorima-kun à notre prochain match. Voilà pourquoi je comprends.

en France, l'année scolaire commence en septembre. On peut donc dire que c'est ma deuxième Seconde. Bref, en Seconde, j'étais dans l'équipe de basket du lycée où j'allais. J'ai commencé à sortir avec un mec que j'appréciais vraiment. En fait, je l'aimais sincèrement. J'ai mentis tu sais, quand j'ai dis que seul Lito m'avait déjà touché. Loïc aussi a eut ce droit. On n'a jamais été jusqu'à couché ensemble, mais quand même. Je voulais attendre, je ne me sentais pas vraiment prêt. Mais je lui avais presque tout donné. Jusqu'à ne plus parler avec mes amis, parce qu'il disait qu'il ne le voulait pas. Il me donnait des ordres, et j'obéissais. Je n'étais pas du tout comme maintenant. Pour te dire à quel point, ma couleur préféré était le bleu pâle, un peu comme tes yeux. Il les avait de la même couleur. Et puis, vers la fin de l'année, en janvier, je suis aller chez lui dans l'après-midi. Il n'avait pas cours, et les miens avaient été annulés au dernier moment. Je ne l'ai appeler, il était chez lui, je le savais. Alors je suis entré, et je l'ai vu avec un ami à moi. Quelqu'un que j'appréciais beaucoup avant et qui me disait souvent à quel point on formait un beau couple. Il avait sa bouche dans celle de Loïc, et ils étaient en train de coucher ensemble dans le salon. Quand ils m'ont vu, ils ont dit que c'était ma faute, parce que j'avais trop fait attendre le pauvre Loïc. Une semaine plus tard, sur un terrain de basket, lors d'une match non officiel, j'ai fait un geste que je ne comprends pas moi-même. Je ne sais pas si je le voulais au fond de moi ou non, toujours est-il que Loïc est dans le coma avec peu de chances de se réveiller, et l'autre à été handicapé à vie pour cela. C'est considéré comme un accident, mais je n'en suis pas si sûr moi. Ils m'ont trahis, tous les deux, ils se sont foutus de moi. Je ne laisserais plus personne faire une chose pareille.

-Comment as-tu fais confiance à Akashi, dans ce cas?

-Je ne lui fais pas confiance. Il peut très bien me trahir aussi. Mais la différence, c'est que je m'y attends cette fois.

Son regard triste me fit mal. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, pas avec ces yeux-là. N'aies pas pitié de moi, s'il te plaît. Mais rapidement, il se reprit. Il me détailla ensuite un moment, semblant chercher quelque chose en moi. Je l'interrogeais silencieusement, mais il m'ignora, se concentrant sur son investigation. Puis il chercha mon regard, mais je détournais les yeux, fuyant son inspection. Finalement, je renonçais et le laissait faire comme il l'entendait. Après quelques instants à fouiller mon regard, il reprit son milk-shake tranquillement.

-Il s'agissait d'un accident. Tu n'as pas le regard d'une personne qui enverrait quelqu'un à l'hôpital et briserait des vies par vengeance.

-Comment peux-tu en être si sûr?

-Je le sais, c'est tout. Finis tes frites, sinon, j'appelle Aomine-kun. Tu sais comme moi que si je fais ça, il va venir pour te les faire manger de force s'il le faut.

-C'est une obsession, ma parole, soupirais-je, enfournant tout de même une autre frite. Vous faîtes tous une fixation sur mon alimentation, c'est tout de même quelque chose!

-C'est pour ton bien.

Je ronchonnais dans ma barbe inexistante. Mon bien, mon bien, n'importe quoi! Je me portais très bien sans manger, je n'ai jamais été un gros mangeur. C'est l'une des rares choses qui n'ont pas changer. Ça, et ma fragilité. Je la cache peut-être bien (quoi que pas si bien puisque Akashi m'a démasqué en un rien de temps dès le premier jour, si je me souviens bien.), mais je me brisais facilement. Il était juste hors de question que quelqu'un s'aperçoive que j'étais faible.

-Allez, je te raccompagne à la gare. Et ne t'inquiète pas, je ne dirais rien à personne. C'est à toi de parler de cela, et à personne d'autre. Tu pourras toujours compter sur moi. Et sur tes grands frères miraculeux, aussi, termine-t-il les yeux brillants ironiquement.

Il se fout de ma poire, c'est quelque chose de bien tout de même. Mais avant que je ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, il avait déjà disparut. Je grimaçais et me levais pour le rejoindre à l'extérieur. Je le fusillais du regard alors qu'il m'en renvoyait un innocent. C'est cela, oui. Si tu n'étais pas le grand méchant loup de l'histoire, mais, j'étais une none! Je secouais la tête et le suivis. Le silence entre nous était pensif. Je réfléchissais à ce qu'il m'avait dit, tout comme il devait repenser à mes confessions de son côté.

-Moi aussi je détestais le basket, dis-je soudain, brisant le silence. Mais Akashi m'a forcé. Je lui en suis reconnaissant. Parce que je ne pense pas que j'aurais pu surmonter cela tout seul. Et mes frères ne voulaient me forcer à rien. Ils ne savent même pas qu'Akashi n'est pas mon premier petit ami. Lui non plus ne le sait pas. Il n'y a que mes amis qui le sachent, et nous n'en parlons jamais. Je sais que je leur ai fait beaucoup de mal, et ils savent que j'ai aussi souffert. Mais nous n'en parlons pas. C'est mieux comme ça, je crois. Autant essayer de tout oublier.

-Tu ne pourras jamais oublier, me contredit mon ami.

-Mais eux si, murmurais-je.

Il m'entendit tout de même et me lança un regard accusateur. Mais nous étions déjà à la gare. Il me paya mon billet de retour, arguant qu'il était responsable de mon déplacement et qu'il ne voulait pas que je me ruine, puis attendit avec moi que mon train arrive. Ce qu'il fit relativement rapidement, nous n'attendîmes que deux ou trois minutes. Je montais dedans après l'avoir salué et il repartit en sortant son portable. Quelques secondes plus tard, je reçu un message

« Tu n'es pas faible, ne te dis pas que tu es faible. Très peu aurais pu s'en sortir aussi bien que tu l'as fait dans cette situation »

Un sourire m'échappa. Pas de doute, Kuroko était vraiment incroyable. Je finis par lui renvoyer un autre message:

« Je compte sur toi pour leur dégonfler les chevilles. »

Nous avions plus en commun que je ne le pensais, et peut-être que c'était là justement ce dont j'avais besoin. Quelqu'un qui me comprenne.

Et voilà, la vérité sur l'histoire de May enfin dévoilée. En fait, au début de l'histoire, je n'avais pas quelque chose de précis en tête. Mon personnage devait juste avoir subit quelque chose qui l'aurait suffisamment blessé pour qu'il change de comportement de tout au tout. Et je voulais également qu'il ne soit pas aussi fort que les autres le perçoive. Il est très important qu'il soit en réalité un peu fragile sur les bords. Parce que la fin de l'histoire (que vous allez détester, soit dit en passant) ne pourra se faire que dans le cas ou il est fragile mentalement. Vous m'en voulez de vous le dire maintenant alors que j'ai dis que j'allais continuer mon histoire jusqu'à au moins sa troisième année au lycée, n'est-ce pas? Bah comme ça, vous aurez encore plus envie d'avoir la suite, et je vous convainc que je suis une grande sadique. Et sans remord en plus!

Sur ce mot de la fin, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit (ou une bonne journée) et vous dis à la prochaine. Une review?


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclamer:** Kuroko et les autres ne m'appartiennent pas...dommage.

**Résumé:** Un nouvel élève à Rakuzan intrigue Akashi. Celui-ci va-t-il se laisser prendre par l'empereur?

**Réponse aux reviews:**

ellie27: Comme tu pourras t'en douter à la fin de ce chapitre, non, pas de happy end. J'ai promis tout le lycée dans cette histoire, et nous verrons encore May de longs mois, ne t'en fait pas. Et je pense que la fin de ce chapitre est pire que celui d'avant. Et comme je ne sais pas quand j'aurais le temps ou la possibilité d'écrire, il est possible que cela ne soit pas avant juillet 2016, mais dans ce cas, vous le saurez au maximum la dernière semaine de ce mois-ci. Bonne lecture.

Pouika: Ne t'arrache pas les cheveux, tu vas encore en avoir besoin. Surtout avec ce que je vous réserve. En ce qui concerne les amours des frères de May ou de la GM, je ne révèlerais rien! Ou alors, il va falloir me supplier. Quand à connaître la raison du comportement de Kise et donc son histoire, il va falloir attendre, au moins jusqu'au chapitre 17. Sur ce, bonne lecture.

Lapuita: Je ne sais, entre la peste et le choléra, que préfères-tu? Dur dur de choisir, n'est-ce pas? Et mon Akashi est plus sadique que l'original? Ça, c'est le meilleur compliment que l'on puisse me faire (non, je ne suis pas tarée, c'est pas vrai, ma meilleure amie veut juste me faire interner. Mais comme elle a sa place aussi dans un asile, on va dire que ça compte pas. Et non, je ne raconte pas ma vie.). Et la suite arrive maintenant.

Hell666: C'est vrai que je ne m'attendais pas à cela. Et je te remercie pour ta review. Je me sens mieux qu'avant, c'est déjà ça. J'ai de nouveau la tête à écrire. Mais je pense que tu vas me détester à partir de maintenant. Si tu es sadique, tu ne m'en voudras peut-être pas de trop pour ce que je vais faire. En tout cas, ne m'envoies pas de malédiction s'il te plaît, sinon, je risque de ne pas pouvoir terminer cette histoire, ce serait triste quand même, non? Bonne lecture!

JurriGothic: Ahah! Tu vas avoir la réponse dans ce chapitre, c'est pour ça, que j'ai dis ça à la fin du chapitre précédent. Et sincèrement, je ne vois pas May se suicider, il ferait plutôt de la vie d'Akashi un véritable enfer. Enfin bref, je ne te révélerais rien de plus, il faut lire le chapitre jusqu'au bout pour savoir (pour être exacte, la dernière ligne. Mwahahahaha!). Sache cependant que sa douleur est loin d'être finit, je vais le torturer encore trois ans avant de le relâcher, parce que je l'aime bien, mon petit May. Sur ce, bonne lecture.

luce1999: Mais oui je suis un ange! Et Dieu, je le cuisine aux petits oignons. Tu regardes Supernatural? Parce que moi, je suis Castiel (dans la saison 6). Même s'il a eu quelques petits problèmes de...locataires, on va dire. Et question sadisme, je crois que je viens de mettre la barre assez haute avec ce chapitre. Et ça va durer jusqu'à la fin de l'histoire. Tu vas ce que je veux dire? Ma pauvre victi...pardon, mon pauvre personnage va se traîner presque trois ans avec ce que je viens de lui mettre. Rappelle-toi, si tu veux la suite, il ne faut pas tuer l'auteure. Il s'agit là d'un acte tout à fait délibéré de ma part, je te rassure. Bonne lecture.

**Important:** Je vous conseille de relire attentivement les chapitres depuis le début et de noter soigneusement chaque détails concernant la santé de May, ainsi que son état psychologique et son état d'esprit. C'est peut-être subtil, mais les indices sont là depuis le début, ça ne tombe pas d'un coup comme un cheveux sur la soupe, ça empire juste à ce moment-là, c'est tout!

Et sinon, joyeux Noël et bonnes fêtes de fin d'année à tous! Oh, un dernier détail! Je vous le préciserais dans une note avant le 31, mais je ne pourrais pas poster la première semaine, sûre, et il y a des chances pour que je ne puisse pas le faire jusqu'à juin. Ou plutôt, début juillet. Donc, si vous ne voyez pas de nouveau chapitres, ne vous inquiétez pas, il ne m'est rien arrivé de grave.

**Couple:** Akashi/OC

La famille Balans:

-la mère de May: Claire

-le père de May:Stepane

-l'aîné des frères:Sam (Samuel)

-les jumeaux: Pierre et Mathis

-le plus jeune: Kévin

**L'amour du basket**

Croisant les doigts pour que tout le monde dorme dans la maison, je passais le pas de la porte sur la pointe des pieds. Mais la lumière s'alluma avant même que je puisse faire deux pas, me renseignant sur le fait que au moins quelqu'un m'attendait. Je levais lentement les yeux de mes chaussures que j'étais en train de défaire pour voir mes quatre frères et ma mère qui m'attendaient dans le couloir. Je soupirais. Autant pour la discrétion, mais j'aurais dû m'en douter.

-Dis, May, tu n'étais pas avec ce Akashi, hein?

-Non, j'étais avec Kuroko, un ami.

-Et il est comment?

-Casse pieds, grognais-je pour moi-même. Compréhensif, repris-je plus intelligiblement. Et pas envahissant, lui, terminais-je avec un regard pour Kévin.

Le pire, c'est qu'il avait l'air fier que je le considère comme envahissant! Mais bon, je n'allais rien lui dire de plus, je commençais sérieusement à avoir mal à la tête. Je soupirais et me levais. Je n'avais envie que d'une seule chose: mon lit.

-Bon, on va pas se prendre la tête avec ça dès maintenant, soupirais-je. On verra ça demain. Je suis fatigué, et je veux dormir. Et, s'il te plaît Kévin, ne m'oblige pas à te faire la tronche. Laisse-nous un peu de mou avec Akashi.

-Mais c'est un tyran, s'exclama-t-il.

-Je suis assez d'accord avec toi, lui accordais-je. Après tout, c'est de sa faute si je vais un peu mieux. Il m'oblige à manger, et il sait toujours tout, c'est agaçant! Je ne peux pas faire la tête dans mon coin sans qu'il vienne me chercher et m'oblige à en parler. Mais bon, il sait aussi être gentil. Parfois. Je crois.

Ma tirade eut au moins le mérite de les faire taire et je me réfugiais dans ma chambre pour la deuxième fois de la soirée. Bon sang, ce que ma famille pouvait être canulante tout de même! Je me demandais si quand j'aurais cinquante ans et des cheveux blancs ils continueraient à me traiter comme un bébé. En fait, je pense que oui. Et avec Akashi en plus, j'allais finir complètement dingue. Quoi que, ça, je le suis déjà je pense. Je m'affalais sur mon lit, tout habillé, et m'endormis ainsi.

(trait)

Le lendemain, ce fut une forte nausée qui me tira du sommeil. Je couru jusqu'aux toilettes rendre le peu que j'avais avalé hier soir. Mon crâne pulsait douloureusement. Avais-je attrapé froid hier? Non, j'étais couvert et en plus, il faisait plutôt bon. J'avais, en outre, passé la majorité de la soirée dans des endroits chauffés. Mais peut-être quelqu'un avait-il un virus quelconque et me l'avait-il refilé? Bah, qu'importe, cela n'allait pas me tuer, et je pouvais quand même aller en cours. Ça finirait bien par passer. Je me préparais donc comme d'habitude. En me brossant plus longuement les dents, je ne voulais pas puer le vomit quand Akashi m'embrasserait, et en plus, il serait encore pire si jamais il pensait que j'étais malade. J'y pense, il risquait aussi d'être malade, du coup! Tant pis, s'il tombait malade, j'aurais quelques jours de répits, je pourrais m'occuper de lui et j'aurais un moyen de chantage pour plus tard. Il m'en voudrait sans aucun doute, mais qu'importe, l'aubaine était trop belle pour ne pas être prise.

-Bon, tu te dépêche, râla mon adorable grand frère tellement de bonne humeur le matin pour partir en cours.

-Oui, oui, j'ai presque terminé, lui répondis-je, un sourire aux lèvres.

Je terminais rapidement de me brosser les dents, me coiffais en quatrième vitesse d'une queue de cheval et lui laissais la place. Mon mal de crâne persistait, mais au moins, je n'avais la nausée. De toutes façons, à part de la bile, je n'avais plus rien à rendre. Je regardais l'heure et blêmis. En fait, c'était maintenant que j'allais me faire assassiner si je ne me dépêchais pas. Je pris mon sac, ma veste et enfilais rapidement mes chaussures.

-A ce soir, criais-je en rejoignant mon petit ami qui me fusilla du regard.

-Une minute de plus et je partais sans toi.

-Bonjour à toi aussi, répliquais-je.

Il me sourit, amusé que je tente de me montrer mordant avec lui. Pas étonnant que j'ai tellement mal au crâne, avec un copain pareil! Je vitupérais intérieurement un instant dans mon esprit mais me calmais lorsqu'il m'embrassa. Malheureusement, il se recula immédiatement, le nez plissé, et me fixa.

-Tu as été malade, m'accusa-t-il presque.

-C'est rien, tentais-je. Sans doute quelque chose qui est mal passé hier. Parce que j'ai mangé hier soir, figure-toi. Une portion de frittes entière. Kuroko peut l'attester, il était avec moi.

-Si tu le dis, murmura-t-il, perplexe. Mais au moindre signe de mal-être, tu vas à l'infirmerie. Inutile que tu sois trop gravement malade pour cause de négligence.

-Mais non, ne t'inquiète pas. Bon, on y va?

Le rouge hocha la tête et me suivit alors que Kévin nous courait après pour nous rattraper, en retard tout autant que nous. J'avais décidément une mauvaise influence sur mon petit ami. Il n'était jamais en retard, en règle générale. Niark, je le dévergonde! «Techniquement, c'est lui qui t'a dévergondé, mon grand» murmura une petite voix dans ma tête. Je l'ignorais purement et simplement. J'avais assez d'Akashi qui se moquait ouvertement de ma poire sans qu'en plus, mon cerveau en fasse de même. Je m'aperçus que nous étions déjà arrivé au lycée. Décidément, j'étais de plus en plus dans la lune, en ce moment.

(trait)

Midi, enfin. Je m'étirais, engourdis par la matinée de cours tous plus soporifiques les uns que les autres. Je voulu me lever pour aller aux toilettes, ma vessie criant grâce, mais bougeais trop vite et ma tête tourna. Je me rassis brutalement, juste au moment où Kévin entrait et où Akashi se tournait vers moi, immédiatement, tous deux se jetèrent sur moi comme la pauvreté sur le monde.

-Tout va bien, dis-je, devançant la nuée de questions que je pressentais. Je me suis levé trop vite, ce n'étais qu'un vertige. Il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter.

-Akashi m'a prévenu que tu étais malade, m'apprit mon frère.

-Traître, grommelais-je.

-Il vaut mieux que nous soyons deux à te surveiller, tu es tellement têtu que tu serais près à nous affirmer que tu va bien alors que tu es à l'article de la mort.

Son ton neutre était presque effrayant. Je soupirais. Il m'agaçaient déjà, tous les deux, et j'avais de nouveau mal à la tête, en plus de mon envie de plus en plus forte de faire pipi. Je me relevais, plus doucement cette fois, et me dirigeais vers la porte.

-J'ai juste envie d'aller aux toilettes, insistais-je. Tout va bien.

Mais une fois dans les WC, alors que je venais de finir ma petite affaire, un haut-le-cœur me pris et je penchais juste à temps au-dessus de la cuvette pour vomir. La brûlure me tirailla la gorge et une crampe me tordit l'estomac. Je n'avais rien dans le ventre, et c'était franchement douloureux. Tout n'allais peut-être pas si bien, mais je ne voulais pas les inquiéter. Je me rinçais rapidement la bouche, vérifiais mon haleine et me dépêchais de sortir de là avant qu'ils ne jugent que je ne mettais trop de temps et viennent me chercher avec perte et fracas. Franchement, hier, c'était la croix et la bannière pour qu'ils ne s'entre-tuent pas, et aujourd'hui, ce devait être la saint May (bien que je doute qu'il existe réellement une saint May), et c'était la coalition*!

-Vous voyez, je ne me suis pas noyé dans les lavabos, je ne me suis pas perdu en chemin, je suis vivant et tout va bien, signalais-je en passant le pas de la porte.

-Mouais. Viens donc t'asseoir et mange.

-Oui chef, répondis-je ironiquement.

Malheureusement, il manquait de mon mordant habituel. J'étais fatigué, et un mal de tête atroce me cisaillait le crâne. De plus, je doutais sincèrement de pouvoir avaler quoi que ce soit. Mais si je ne le faisais, ils allaient s'en inquiéter. Je me forçais donc à avaler autant de nourriture que d'habitude sans broncher, ce qui me valu un regard suspicieux de la part de tous. Ce fut Anaïs la première qui prit la parole.

-May, tu te sens bien?

-Oui pourquoi?

-Ben, tu manges sans que qui ce soit ne te ménace.

-Et?

-C'est pas très habituel, ça.

Je haussais les épaules. Je ne mange pas, on m'embête, je mange, on m'embête. Il faudrait savoir ce qu'ils veulent! Enfin bon, je me contentais d'attendre en silence qu'ils terminent leurs déjeuner, négociant intérieurement avec mon estomac pour qu'il garde tout là où ça se trouvait. Je devais être tout même affreux à voir, parce que tout le monde me regardais comme si j'étais à l'article de la mort. Je levais les yeux au ciel. Quoi? Je n'avais pas non plus le teint d'Aomine, faut pas exagérer!

(trait)

Je n'eus même pas le droit de faire l'entraînement. Akashi m'assit d'office sur le banc de touche et m'ordonna de ne pas bouger de là. Et l'arbitre, après un bref coup d'œil à mon encontre, acquiesça silencieusement. Je devais vraiment avoir l'air misérable dans ce cas. Mais je ne protestais pas. Inutile de raviver mon mal de crâne et mes nausées en pratiquant un sport aussi fatiguant que le basket. Je les regardais donc suer pendant deux heures, courant d'un bout à l'autre du terrain en écoutant très attentivement les directives d'un Akashi sur les nerfs. Je crois que j'étais un peu responsable de cet état de fait et qu'il se vengeait sur nos coéquipiers. Je les en plaignais presque.

Après l'entraînement, il me raccompagna chez moi, me souhaita une bonne soirée et m'embrassa une dernière fois avant de rentrer chez lui. Je carrais ensuite les épaules en pensant au fait que Kévin avait eu tout le temps nécessaire pour inquiéter tout le monde à la maison et poussais le battant de la porte, près à subir une attaque en règle. Mais étrangement, ils ne me sautèrent pas immédiatement dessus. Je me déchaussais, retirais mon manteau et fis quelques pas. En fait, c'était un traquenard. À peine avais-je fait trois pas dans le salon dans le but d'aller me chercher un verre d'eau qu'ils me tombèrent tous dessus, mon père et mes quatre frères. Je fus pousser sur le canapé et mon père sortit tout un attirail qui me donna des sueurs froides.

-C-c'est bon papa, c'est rien, sans doute un coup de froid, tentais-je, mains levées dans une tentative désespérée de ne pas subir une visite médicale dans mon salon. Pas besoin d'en faire tout un foin, ça arrive à tout le monde.

-On ne sait jamais, répliqua-t-il. Comment te sens-tu. Réellement, j'entends, me demanda-t-il tout en prenant ma température.

Je soupirais. Autant dire la vérité, s'il découvrait plus tard que j'avais mentis, ça allait chauffé pour mon matricule. S'il y avait bien une chose sur laquelle je n'avais pas le droit de mentir, c'était bien ma santé.

-J'ai mal à la tête. J'ai eu des vertiges, deux ou trois dans la journée. Et j'ai vomis deux fois, une fois ce matin, et une à midi.

-QUOI? Mais, quand ça?

-Juste avant de manger, répondis-je d'une toute petite voix à mon frère alors que mon père fronçait les sourcils, l'air dérouté.

-Mais pourquoi tu n'as rien dis?

-Je voulais pas vous inquiéter, répondis-je.

Mon père sortit son stéthoscope et me demanda de relever mon t-shirt, ce que je fis avec mauvaise grâce. L'air ambiant n'était pas un problème, mais le métal froid sur ma poitrine, très peu pour moi. Il me demanda de respirer plusieurs fois, fronça un peu plus les sourcils et je commençais à m'inquiéter. Mon père n'avait jamais cette tête là, même quand j'avais attrapé la grippe et une double otite en même temps.

-Tu as mal à la tête, tu as dis?

-Oui, c'est ça, répondis-je.

-Comment est-ce?

-Comme quelque chose qui pulse sous mon crâne, de plus en plus fort. Mais parfois, je n'ai plus mal.

-Et tes nausées, quand étaient-elles les plus fortes?

-Le matin, pourquoi.

-Je ne suis pas bien sûr, et j'espère très sincèrement me tromper, mais je pense que c'est neurologique. Un de mes amis est neurologue à l'hôpital où je travail, je vais lui demander s'il peut te recevoir dans la semaine.

Neurologique? Genre, maladie cérébrale? Mais, ça pouvait être grave, ce genre de chose. Je restais là, ne me formalisant pour une fois pas du tout du fait que mes frères se précipitaient pour me serrer entre eux, comme s'ils pouvaient faire barrage entre une quelconque maladie et moi. J'avais l'impression d'être anesthésié. Mon corps semblait à des années lumières de moi, tout à coup. Mon père, que je n'avais même pas vu s'éloigner, revint, téléphone en main.

-Il accepte de te recevoir demain. Prépares-toi à recevoir plein de test, ça pourrait être n'importe quoi. Même si ces symptômes me disent quelque chose, il est possible que ce ne soit pas cela. Tu ferais mieux d'aller te coucher, me conseilla-t-il.

J'acquiesçais distraitement et me dirigeais vers ma chambre. J'envoyais un message à Akashi pour lui dire que je n'allais pas en cours demain pour cause médicale et me mis sous la couette. Avant même d'avoir pu réfléchir à ce que m'avait dit mon père, je m'endormis, alors que je croyais que je n'y arriverais pas ce soir.

(trait)

Nous étions dans la salle d'attente du neurologue, Sam et moi. Il y avait d'autres personnes, évidemment, mais toutes semblaient assez malades. Logique, une maladie cérébrale pouvait être très grave, après tout. Je posais la tête sur l'épaule de mon grand frère alors que la dernière personne avant moi n'entre dans le cabinet lorsque le médecin, un homme d'âge mûr et aux yeux bruns rassurants, l'appela. J'avais peur. Oui, je l'avouais sans trop de difficulté, j'avais peur. Ce matin, j'avais encore vomis, et mon mal de crâne ne voulait pas partir. Avant de partir travailler, mon père m'avais ausculter rapidement, mais avait secouer la tête lorsque j'avais demandé si je pouvais prendre quelque chose pour la douleur. Ça pourrait fausser les résultats, d'après lui. Je soupirais, m'endormant presque sur l'épaule confortable qui m'accueillait, mais la porte se rouvrit avant que je ne fasse plus que somnoler.

-A la prochaine fois, monsieur Shinoki. May Balans? C'est à vous jeune homme. Je suppose que vous êtes là pour l'accompagner?

-C'est exacte, répondit mon frère. Je suis Samuel, le plus vieux.

-Enchanté, je suis le docteur Rinosuke. Entrez, asseyez-vous.

Il referma la porte derrière nous et retourna ensuite s'asseoir sur son fauteuil. Il sortit un dossier de sa pile et le regarda un instant avant de revenir à moi.

-Stéphane m'a dit que vous aviez des symptômes d'une possible maladie cérébrale. Pouvez-vous me les décrire?

-J'ai des nausées, surtout le matin, et j'ai mal au crâne, mais par intermittence. J'ai des vertiges aussi. Mais apparemment, je n'ai pas vraiment de fièvre, et je n'ai pas de problème pour respirer ou quoi que soit d'autre.

-Avez-vous remarqué des saute d'humeur, êtes-vous fatigué ou engourdie?

-En fait, intervint Samuel, il est tout le temps dans les nuages, mais parfois, il s'énerve pour rien. Et il est fatigué, et engourdie aussi, toute la journée.

-C'est à cause des cours, ça, rétorquais-je. Je ne suis pas le seul à être fatigué, tout le monde l'est! Et puis, avec le club qui nous met des entraînements presque tous les soirs, c'est tout à fait normal!

-Quel sport?

-Le basket.

Le médecin nota quelque chose puis me regarda intensément. Il semblait chercher quelque chose en moi, puis il hocha. Il sortit ensuite une pochette et la posa sur le bureau.

-Je vais aller vous faire passer un scanner du cerveau, et si ça ne suffit pas à confirmer mon diagnostique, un électroencéphalogramme. Mais si c'est bien ce que je pense, le scanner suffira.

-Et à quoi pensez-vous?-Inutile que je vous le dise maintenant, cela ne ferait que vous angoisser. Si cela se trouve, nous nous trompons entièrement. Suivez-moi je vous prie.

Il nous mena à travers les couloirs jusqu'à une chambre où il me demanda de me déshabiller et de mettre une blouse d'hôpital, et également de retirer tout objet métallique que je porterais. Il me laissa ensuite me changer et revins avec un verre remplis d'un liquide à l'aspect étrange.

-Ceci est un colorant qui va passer dans votre sang. Nous pourrons ainsi détecter les possibles zones de votre cerveau atteint d'une maladie. Vous allez le boire et attendre un peu, ensuite nous irons passer cet examen. Je vais vous demander d'attendre ici, continua-t-il en direction de mon frère. Nous le ramènerons ensuite ici le temps de faire le diagnostique puis je viendrais vous annoncer si l'électroencéphalogramme est utile ou non. Avez-vous des questions?

-Est-ce que c'est grave? Ce à quoi vous pensez, demandais-je, un peu angoissé.

-Cela dépend des cas, il est possible que cela se soigne assez facilement et rapidement.

Je hochais la tête, ne voulant pas demander l'autre solution. Je bu le contenu du verre et patientais un peu avant qu'on ne m'emmène vers la salle d'examen. Là, on m'installa allongé sur une table et m'installa des capteur sur le front et la poitrine.

-Esseyez de ne pas bouger, s'il vous plaît.

-Oui, dis-je d'une voix étranglée.

Mais le bruit que fit la machine en s'allumant me donna immédiatement mal au crâne, et comme il ne diminua pas, ma migraine non plus. Je plissais le front mais m'obligeais à rester immobile. Il ne manquerait plus que l'on me force à repasser le test parce que j'avais bouger au mauvais moment. Puis enfin tout s'arrêta et je pu retourner sur le lit d'hôpital qui m'avait amener jusqu'ici.

-Je pourrais avoir quelque chose pour le mal de tête s'il vous plaît, demandais-je.

-Pas encore, je vous en ferais apporter dès que je n'aurais plus besoin de vous faire passer des tests, mais je pense que vous l'aurez rapidement.

J'acquiesçai et on me ramena à ma chambre. Là-bas, Sam se jeta presque sur moi pour s'assurer que j'allais bien. Cette situation était aussi stressante pour lui que pour moi. Je me blottis contre lui, me sentant comme un petit garçon effrayé. Le temps passa, alors que nous attendions les résultats, et finalement, le médecin revint, le visage impassible.

-Vous pouvez vous rhabiller, je vais vous faire apporter un calmant.

Surpris, je me dépêchais d'obéir, puis bu le calmant apporter avec bonheur, certain que ma douleur allait enfin cesser. Il nous fit ensuite signe de le suivre pour retourner dans son bureau, le temps que le médicament fasse effet. Une fois installer, il regarda son dossier puis reporta son attention sur moi.

-Comment vous sentez-vous?

-Mieux maintenant, merci.

-Tant mieux. Ce que j'ai à vous annoncer n'est pas facile, et sachez que j'ai vérifié plusieurs fois, et demandé également l'avis de mes collègues, tout aussi compétents que moi.

Je me raidis. Une mauvaise nouvelle. Qu'est-ce que j'avais donc? C'était grave? Je déglutis et agrippais la manche de Samuel qui me pris la main.

-Vous avez une tumeur cérébrale inopérable à cause de sa position et intraitable à cause de son avancement. Je suis navré. Il vous reste moins de trois ans.

(trait)

*La première chose à laquelle j'ai pensé, c'est Noob. «Coalition, destruction!» Ce qui révèle peut-être pas mal de chose sur mon caractère, non? De toutes façons, mon personnage préféré dedans, c'est Tenshirok le haquer, donc bon, on ne peut pas dire que je sois saine d'esprit.

Pas taper, pas taper! Je vous avais prévenue que vous alliez pas apprécier!

Reviews? Allez y, dîtes-moi ce que vous pensez de moi (à part que je ne suis qu'une grosse sadique et que vous voulez me tuer, bien sûr, parce que ça, je le sais déjà). Les tomates sont au fond à droite, derrière les sièges. Il est interdit de jeter des pierres, je vous le rappelle. Au revoir mes loulous!


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclamer:** Kuroko et les autres ne m'appartiennent pas...dommage.

**Résumé:** Un nouvel élève à Rakuzan intrigue Akashi. Celui-ci va-t-il se laisser prendre par l'empereur?

**Réponse aux reviews:**

ellie27: Je suis sadique, mais je ne vais pas détruire mon couple pour ça, je ne suis pas assez méchante pour ça (c'est aussi parce que je peux plus facilement les torturer comme ça). Il va y avoir des hauts et des bas, mais je ne vais pas les séparer, ce n'est définitivement pas dans mes intentions. Et oui, May va mourir. Si tu veux, je t'offre une boîte de mouchoirs (en fait, c'est plutôt un camion de mouchoirs dont tu vas avoir besoin, surtout dans ce chapitre).

Pouika: Non, non, juste May. Si je te tue aussi, qui va me laisser des reviews aussi drôles que les tiennent (ouais, parce que je me marre toujours quand je les lis.)? Et je suis fière d'être une tortionnaire, d'esprit ou pas.

Hell666: Tu n'as pas mis si longtemps que ça pour me répondre, tu n'es pas si nulle. Je vais vraiment finir par vous offrir des boîtes de mouchoirs, sérieusement! Il faut pas pleurer, c'est pas encore finit. Et puis, va falloir l'annoncer à tout le monde. Parce que y a la famille, les amis français et les amis japonais, plus Akashi. Prépare tes mouchoirs, j'ai pleurer toute seule en l'écrivant (ou alors c'était à cause des oignons, je sais pas trop). Et je suis contente que tu te sois attachée à May, ça veut dire que j'ai bien travaillé. Merci pour ta review, et rendez-vous en bas.

JurriGothic: Je ne vais pas te dire la réaction d'Akashi tout de suite, ce ne serait pas drôle. Après, tu vas t'y attendre. Non non, je vais te torturer mentalement comme tous les autres, tu vas découvrir sa réaction dans le chapitre où il lui dira. Et si tu remarque quelque chose qui ne colle pas avec la maladie, dis-le moi. Je suis une littéraire, j'ai eu des cours de français, de littérature, de langue et autres, et même si je vérifie, je ne suis pas une spécialiste des maladies cérébrales. C'est cool qu'il y en ait qui veulent faire ce métier, la relève est assurée.

luce1999: c'est dommage, c'est une super série (supernatural est une super série, je parle comme Izuki!). Merci, ça me fait très plaisir que tu consente à me laisser vivre encore un peu. Le geste me touche.

Kitsune: Si tu mejette des pierres et que je suis blessée, je ne pourrais plus écrire, et l'histoire ne sera pas terminée avant très longtemps. Merci pour ta review et à bientôt.

Lord Celestin: Si, il meurt May. Et encore, je suis gentille, Yuki aussi devait mourir à la base, en prison, mais ça me faisais de la peine de le tuer, alors je l'ai fait s'échapper. Du coup, maintenant, il fait son petit bonhomme de chemin tout seul. A plus!

ombre ardente: Mais si ça lui explose au visage, il va mourir, et il pourra plus lire! Merci, j'ai rigoler en lisant ça. Et ne t'en fait pas, les tomates sont des hologrammes en fait, ils peuvent pas me les lancer mwahahahahahaha! Hum hum, la suite arrive, et je te donne des mouchoirs à toi aussi si tu veux, tu vas en avoir besoin.

Miss Yuki 66: Ne t'inquiète pas, moi non plus je ne lis pas toujours les messages de débuts de chapitres, parfois parce que j'ai pas le temps, mais le plus souvent, c'est parce que j'ai pas envie de le lire. Et ne t'inquiète pas pour l'ambiance, ça ne va pas empêcher May de n'en faire qu'à sa tête.

Un gros merci à luce1999 pour sa review qui était la 100e, c'est la première fois que je dépasse la barre des cent reviews.

Dans le manga, la cause de la mort de la mère d'Akashi n'est pas spécifiée il me semble. On sait juste qu'elle est morte et que du coup Akashi se sent seul et continue la seule activité qui le rapproche d'elle. Là, je vais la faire mourir d'un cancer. Parce que oui, j'aime faire souffrir mes peuvre victi...personnages, pardon, personnages.

J'espère que vous avez passé un bon noël. Moi oui, en tout cas, même si je me suis fait baver dessus par un bébé de cinq mois à moitié endormis. Mais comme ma petite cousine est adorable, je lui pardonne. Une petite précision, les symptômes de May ont été vraiment visibles à la fin de sa seconde en France. Durant le match de basket qui a créé un accident, May a eut un vertige. Il ne s'en souvient pas vraiment, mais ce vertige est survenu alors qu'il se trouvait à côté de son ex-petit ami et de l'amant de celui-ci. Pas de chance, en vacillant, il a poussé Loïc alors que celui-ci venait de sauter pour mettre un panier, le faisant tomber sur le poteau et percutant l'autre garçon qui s'est cogné la tête par terre. C'est à ce moment-là en particulier que les symptômes ont commencé à être visibles. Ensuite, ça n'a fait qu'empirer. Bref, après ce petit éclaircissement, je vous laisse lire le chapitre, et bonne fin d'année.

**Couple:** Akashi/OC

La famille Balans:

-la mère de May: Claire

-le père de May:Stepane

-l'aîné des frères:Sam (Samuel)

-les jumeaux: Pierre et Mathis

-le plus jeune: Kévin

**L'amour du basket**

J'étais assommé. Je savais que Sam me ramenait à la maison, mais je n'arrivais pas à comprendre ce qu'il se passait autour de moi. J'allais mourir. Je ne pensais pas que je vivrais si peu de temps, au final. Et comment le dire aux autres? Aux parents, aux jumeaux et à Kévin? A Akashi? Je n'arrivais pas à réfléchir, je ne pouvais que me repasser encore et encore les mots du médecin. Une tumeur, sans traitement possible, ne me laissant que quelques années devant moi. J'allais mourir. A chaque fois que je me le disais, ça prenait un peu plus de réalité. J'allais vraiment mourir, trop jeune pour dire que j'avais eus une quelconque expérience de la vie. Je n'aurais même pas vingt ans. Aurais-je le temps de finir le lycée? Environ trois ans, en terminale donc.

-May?

Je relevais la tête. Nous étions arrivé. Il y avait la voiture de maman, elle était déjà rentrée. Nous allions aussi devoir lui dire. Comment? Comment lui annoncer que son petit dernier ne dépasserais pas les dix-neuf ans? Une humidité sur mes joues m'appris que je pleurais. J'allais mourir. Réellement. Si je ne disais rien, peut-être que je me réveillerais juste, que ça ne serait pas vrai? Je finis par bouger, sortant de la voiture de mon frère qui passa immédiatement un bras autour de mes épaules. Il n'avait cessé de me toucher que pour conduire. Et même alors, je pouvais sentir ses regards soucieux. En le regardant, je pouvais voir que lui aussi pleurait. Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir. J'allais mourir. Nous rentrâmes à l'intérieur. Maman cuisinait. A cette heure-ci, elle devait juste être inquiète. J'aimerais pouvoir me moquer en lui disant qu'elle s'en faisant vraiment pour rien. Mais là, cette fois, elle avait raison. Peut-être le sentait-elle depuis longtemps déjà, que quelque chose n'allait pas? Elle était tout le temps inquiète pour moi, de ma santé, de mon bien être, et c'était pire depuis l'an dernier.

-Les garçons, vous êtes revenus? Venez vous asseoir, nous dit-elle en nous désignant des chaises autour de la table de la cuisine sur laquelle regorgeait les biscuits et gâteaux en tout genre.

-Maman, coassais-je.

-Oh, mon tout petit, murmura-t-elle.

Elle me prit dans ses bras et j'éclatais en sanglots. Elle savait. Elle n'avait pas besoin de poser de questions, ma mère savait déjà. Et quand Sam se joint à nous, trempant mon cou de ses larmes, je me fis la réflexion que ça allait être aussi dur pour le reste de ma famille. Parce que j'allais mourir.

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant passé nos deux autres frères, Pierre et Mathis. Ils revenaient sans doute de la fac, j'entendais l'un d'eux se plaindre d'un de ses professeurs. Puis il se turent tous les deux, marchant dans le couloir jusqu'à la cuisine.

-Que se passe-t-il? Pourquoi vous pleurez?

Je les regardais à travers mes yeux brouillés de larmes. Ils semblaient inquiets. Quel spectacle nous devions donner aussi, tous les trois serrés les uns contre les autres, en pleurs.

-Les garçons, vous feriez mieux de vous asseoir. Et prenez un biscuits, leur dit notre mère.

Je la détaillais du regard alors que mes frères lui obéissaient, se mettant de part et d'autre de moi. Elle était belle, malgré ses larmes. Sa peau laiteuse, la même que la mienne, ses grands yeux marron et ses cheveux noirs, longs et ondulés, comme les miens, la faisaient ressembler à une poupée de porcelaine. Je tenais beaucoup d'elle. Elle servit des tasses de chocolat chaud à tout le monde, et même si en général je râle qu'elle me traite comme un enfant, cette fois, je suis reconnaissant de la boisson chaude. Je pose mes mains dessus, incapable de les regarder plus longtemps, tous autour de moi, à s'inquiéter. D'autres larmes perlent à mes yeux alors que j'entends ma mère prendre sa respiration.

-Pierre, Mathis, commence-t-elle d'une voix douce. Vous vous souvenez qu'aujourd'hui, May devait aller voir un médecin?

-Oui, un neurologue, non, répondit Pierre à ma gauche.

-Oui, c'est exact. Sam l'a accompagner. Ils ont trouver ce que May avait.

-Et qu'est-ce que c'est, demanda Mathis.

-Une tumeur, chuchota Sam. Elle est inopérable et intraitable. On ne peut rien faire.

-Je vais mourir, soufflais-je.

Voilà, je l'avais dit. Ça me frappa de plein fouet. Plus de retour en arrière possible maintenant. Deux hoquets choqués se firent entendre avant que je ne sois pris dans une double étreinte serrée, mes frères trempant mes épaules, me serrant à m'en faire mal. Je ne dis pourtant rien, les laissant faire. Je me sentais vide. Comme si de l'avoir admis à voix haute avait fait sortir en même temps tous les sentiments et toutes les émotions de mon corps. Je n'étais plus qu'une coquille vide. C'est pourquoi, quand Kévin rentra et pleura également en me serrant dans ses bras, comme pour tous s'assurer que j'étais bien là, que je n'allais nul part sans eux, je ne réagis pas. J'avais froid maintenant.

-Pas étonnant, tu es gelé!

-J'ai parlé tout haut, demandais-je, même si je savais bien que oui.

Ce n'était même pas étonnant, en fait. Je ne m'apercevais pas que je parlais à voix haute à cause de la tumeur. Je ne pouvais rien y faire, si ce n'est essayer d'y faire attention. Je soupirais et me levais. Je n'avais qu'une envie, me mettre au lit. Je vacillais un instant, pas très stable, et l'un de mes frères autour de moi me prit le bras pour que je ne tombe pas.

-Je viens avec toi, dit la voix de Mathis.

J'acquiesçais, même si je m'en fichais pas mal en fait. Maintenant ou dans trois ans, peu importe au final. J'allais tout de même mourir. La tête penchée sur le côté, contre l'épaule forte de mon frère, je me dirigeais vers ma chambre. Une fois là-bas, je me déshabillais, me mis en pyjamas et me mis sous les couvertures. Alors que Mathis allait partir, je lui attrapais la manche.

-Vous serez là, hein?

-Bien sûr qu'on sera là, on ne te quitte pas, me répondit-il alors que je m'endormais.

(trait)

Le soleil se levait à peine alors que j'étais déjà réveillé. Il fallait que je le dise à Akashi. Avant ce soir. Je ne savais pas comment faire. Et comment allait-il réagir? Allait-il me quitter? Ou alors allait-il me couver? Il serait en tout cas tyrannique, je le savais. Je soupirais en me levant. J'avais mal à la tête. Mais je ne pouvais pas non plus prendre quelque chose de trop fort. Tant pis, j'allais supporter. Je me demandais si papa était au courant. Il n'était pas rentré hier, encore à l'hôpital. De service cette nuit, je pense que ma mère à dû attendre avant de le lui dire. Mieux vaut qu'il soit ici, tranquille. Là où il pourra pleurer et craqué sans problème. Je me changeais rapidement, me disant qu'il serait bien temps se soir de prendre ma douche. De toutes façons, je n'avais plus le droit de faire du sport. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que je regretterais une dispense de sport. Mais j'aurais préféré pipoter pour sécher plutôt que de savoir que je n'irais jamais à l'université. Je soupirais. Je n'avais pas faim, aussi je pris mon portable, le mis dans ma poche droite, pris ma dispense que je mis dans mon sac et me dirigeais vers la porte.

-Et ta dispense, demanda Pierre.

-Elle est dans mon sac, lui répondis-je.

-Non, elle est là, me dit-il en me la montrant, bien sagement posée sur la table du salon.

J'ouvris mon sac. Il y avait effectivement un papier que j'avais mis dans la première page de mon cahier de maths, mais il s'agissait d'une liste de courses, pas de ma dispense. Je fis donc l'échange sans un mot, puis vérifiais que mon portable était bien dans ma poche. Il était dans la gauche. Je soupirais. Etait-ce déjà arrivé? Sans doute, mais je n'y faisais pas attention avant. Je secouais la tête, attendis Kévin qui arrivait, les cheveux en bataille et l'air d'avoir dormit sur un hérisson puis sortis. Akashi était là, il m'attendait comme tous les matins. Avant même que je n'ouvre la bouche, il m'embrassa, me coupant le souffle. Bon sang, ce mec était vraiment un dieu. Et son regard amusé me fit me demander si je ne l'avais pas encore dis à voix haute.

-Non, mais je sais tout de même ce à quoi tu pense, me dit-il.

-Ah, et à quoi je pense là?

-Que je t'énerve franchement et que tu me frapperais bien si tu n'avais pas peur que je te punisse après.

C'est qu'il avait raison en plus! Je secouais la tête. Il était de bonne humeur, je n'allais pas lui gâcher sa journée en lui disant maintenant. Je lui souris donc et babillais joyeusement jusqu'au lycée. Je sentais derrière moi la désapprobation de Kévin. Il n'aimait peut-être pas Akashi, mais il devait penser que je ferais mieux de lui dire tout de suite. Je lui jetais un regard suppliant et il soupira mais hocha la tête. Non, il ne dirait rien pour l'instant, mais je devais lui dire. Je le savais bien, mais je n'en avais pas vraiment envie. Et puis, je ne savais pas comment lui dire.

Une fois dans la salle de classe, Akashi me fit m'asseoir et se planta devant moi avec un regard sévère.

-Alors?

-Alors quoi?

-Pourquoi ne pouvais-tu pas venir en cours hier?

Heureusement pour moi, alors que je cherchais quoi lui répondre, la cloche sonna, et il dû s'asseoir à son tour. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de me jeter un coup d'œil significatif. Non, je n'y échapperais pas. Comment lui dire cela? Au fond de la classe, mes amis discutaient entre eux. Il faudrait que je le leur dise également. Comment? J'avais l'impression de ne me poser que cette question depuis hier. Comment le dire? Je passais tout le premier cours à y réfléchir, mais ne trouvais pas d'idée. Au final, quand la cloche sonna l'inter-cours, je me levais en soupirant et me dirigeais vers le fond de la salle.

-Je peux vous parler?

-Bah, oui, répondit Sidonia. Depuis quand tu as besoin de demander pour ça.

-Non, je veux dire, dehors. Là où personne ne nous entendra.

-Tu veux pas que ton Akashi le sache, demanda Lito.

-Non, c'est pas ça. Venez, je veux juste que vous le sachiez en premier. Je lui dirais après.

Ils me suivirent donc jusque dans un recoin, au bout du couloir, où on ne nous verrait pas mais d'où l'on pouvait surveiller une grande partie du couloir. Là, je me triturais les méninges pour savoir quoi dire.

-Alors, demanda Aurélie.

-Vous savez, pour l'an dernier, je suis désolé.

-Pourquoi tu nous reparle de ça maintenant, demanda Anaïs, à la fois surprise et renfrognée.

-Parce que je veux que vous sachiez que je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas vous quitter sans vous le dire.

-Comment ça, nous quitter, s'inquiéta Oriane.

-Hier, je n'étais pas là parce que je suis allé chez un neurologue. Il m'a fait passer des examens et il a découvert une maladie chez moi qu'il ne pouvait pas guérir, que personne ne pouvait guérir.

-Et, c'est quoi, demanda la voix étranglée de Sidonia.

-Une tumeur. J'ai environ trois ans devant moi. Je suis désolé.

Je repartis vivement en cours, ne voulant pas les voir s'effondrer à cause de moi. Je rentrais juste au moment où la cloche sonnait et je me dépêchais de m'asseoir. Lorsque le professeur arriva, il nota l'absence de mes amis.

-Ils ne se sentaient pas très bien, dis-je. Ils sont aux toilettes là, et je pense qu'ils vont aller voir l'infirmière.

-Très bien. Donc...

Durant tout le cours, mon petit ami me jeta des regards courroucés. Il savait que j'avais délibérément pris la fuite. Bien que de devoir le dire à mes amis n'était pas franchement mieux non plus. Je ne savais toujours pas ce que j'allais bien pouvoir lui dire. Je posais la tête sur ma table. Bon sang, ce prof était tellement soporifique, s'en était criminel. Je ne voulais qu'une chose, qu'il se taise, ou alors dormir, je ne savais pas trop.

Enfin, oui enfin, la pause arriva. Mais je déchantais très vite en comprenant que je n'y échapperais pas. Je soupirais longuement mais me levais et fis signe à Akashi de me suivre. Je me dirigeais ensuite vers les toilettes où je m'appuyais contre un mur. Le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges me colla contre celui-ci pour m'empêcher de fuir.

-Alors? Pourquoi n'étais-tu pas là hier?

-J'avais rendez-vous à l'hôpital.

-Ah? Dans quel service?

-Neurologique.

Il se raidit. Aller voir un neurologue n'était jamais très bon signe. Je soupirais encore une fois. Ça y est, j'allais devoir lui dire.

-J'ai une tumeur Akashi. Elle est inopérable là où elle est, et trop avancée pour que je puisse être traité. Le médecin m'a donné trois ans environ.

Il recula. Son visage était pâle et il tremblait un peu. Il s'appuya à son tour contre un mur, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, me fixant avec ce qui ressemblait à du désespoir dans les yeux.

-Akashi, l'appelais-je d'un ton doux.

-Ma mère, commença-t-il, ma mère est morte d'un cancer quand j'étais petit. Je ne me rappelle pas bien de ça, je l'ai oblitérer. Mais je sais qu'elle était vraiment mal. Et elle avait maigrit, énormément.

-Je ne vais pas perdre autant de poids que pour un cancer généralisé ou des poumons par exemple. Ce sera seulement à cause de la perte d'appétit, de mémoire et des vomissement. Tu ne me verras pas dépérir. Je t'aime, tu sais?

-Oui, je le sais, acquiesça-t-il, déjà plus maître de lui-même.

-J'irais bien. Le médecin à dit que ça ne se verrait pas beaucoup. Peut-être qu'il a dit ça pour me rassurer, mais je veux y croire. Je veux croire que vous ne souffrirez pas avec moi en me regardant mourir lentement.

Il déglutit et me serra brusquement contre lui. Il tremblait, et je ne pouvait pas faire grand chose. C'était la première fois que je le voyais aussi démunit et fragile. Quelque chose de mouillé atterrit dans mon cou. Il pleurait, caché contre moi, à l'abris des regards. Je le berçais lentement, attendant simplement qu'il se calme. Trois ans nous étaient donné, je pouvais bien attendre cinq minutes. Il finit par s'écarter de moi, les yeux un peu rouges mais plus serein que toute à l'heure.

-Je vais être insupportable, je te préviens. Je ne vais jamais te lâcher, et tu m'auras tout le temps sur le dos.

-Je sais, soupirais-je. Tu rejoins les rangs de ma famille. Ils vont être pire que tout maintenant. Le pire, c'est que je peux même pas vous en vouloir, geignis-je.

-Qui est au courant? Mes frères, ma mère et mes amis. Peut-être mon père s'il est rentré à la maison depuis ce matin. Je n'ai plus le droit de faire du sport, mais je viendrais aux entraînements. Je m'assurerais que tout se passe bien pour vous. Après tout, il va falloir battre Kuroko. Il va surtout falloir que je lui dise. Il m'a envoyer un message toute à l'heure, il veut me voir ce soir. Soit il a un sixième sens, soit il me fait suivre. Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, c'est flippant.

-Où le vois-tu?

-Pas loin de son lycée. Et ne t'en fait pas, je ne risque rien. Oui, je me couvre, et en plus de ça, je vais manger ce soir, puisqu'il m'y obligera certainement. Ne t'en fait pas, tout ira bien pour moi.

Mon amant acquiesça distraitement. Oui, je savais qu'il s'inquiéterait quand même. Je comprenais très bien cela. Comment aurais-je réagis à sa place? Mal, j'en étais sûr. On avait beau se dire que l'on était fort, qu'on ne penserait pas de telle ou telle façon, il n'empêche que je ne savais pas ce qu'il se serait passé dans le cas où Akashi aurait été malade à ma place. Cette pensée me fit frissonner et je me collais contre lui. Non, je ne voulais pas penser à ça. De toutes façons, c'était moi, le malade.

(trait)

Assis dans un train en direction de Tokyo, je pensais à ce que je dirais à Kuroko. Encore une personne qui allait être triste par ma faute. Je descendis à mon arrêt, toujours aussi peu avancé que ce matin. Bah, ça c'était plus ou moins bien passé au lycée, il n'y avait aucune raison qu'il le prenne mal. N'est-ce pas? Je me secouais. Ce n'était pas en me faisant des nœuds au cerveau que ça irait mieux de toutes façons, autant y aller et voir sur place.

Devant le maji burger, je repérais assez difficilement la chevelure bleutée de mon ami. Il m'attendait, assis à une table, un plateau où se trouvait un menu complet devant lui. Sûrement pour nous deux. Je secouais la tête, dépité. Il mangeait comme un piaf et osait me faire des réflexions sur mon alimentation. J'allais m'asseoir devant lui et il me salua d'un signe de tête, un milk shake à la vanille dans les mains.

-Alors, pourquoi suis-je convoqué alors qu'on se voit ce week-end?

-Ton meilleur ami m'a envoyer un message me disant que quelque chose de grave se passait. Alors, que se passe-t-il?

-J'ai une maladie.

-Grave?

-Oui.

-Mortelle?

-Oui.

-Combien de temps?

-Trois ans.

Il s'étrangla avec sa boisson. Son regard grave me scruta. Il semblait éprouver la possibilité que ce ne soit qu'une vaste blague d'un goût douteux. J'aimerais bien moi aussi, mais malheureusement, il semblerait bien que non. Je devais vraiment avoir offensé un dieu important dans une autre vie pour qu'une telle chose me tombe dessus. Il finit par hocher la tête.

-Effectivement, c'est grave. Akashi le sait-il?

-Oui, je lui ai dit ce midi. Je le dirais aux autres, mais pas au téléphone. Ce week-end, je le dirais ce week-end. En attendant, essaye de ne rien leur dire, s'il te plaît. Je ne vas pas mourir tout de suite. Et il y a plein de trucs que je veux faire avant la date fatidique. Ne sois donc pas déprimé s'il te plaît.

-Tu as du mal à l'admettre.

-Oui. Je n'arrive pas à me représenter le fait que dans trois ans, je serais mort. Mais c'est peut-être mieux. Ce ne sera pas si dur pour moi. Je sais que ce sera vous les plus toucher. Je peux te demander quelque chose?

-Oui?

-Quand je ne serais plus là, fais attention à Akashi s'il te plaît. Que se soit demain ou dans trois ans, je mourrais, et Akashi sera seul. Prends soin de lui, s'il te plaît.

-Bien sûr. Mais pourquoi as-tu dis demain ou dans trois ans?

-Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir laisser la maladie me détruire lentement de l'intérieur, tu sais?

-Tu pense à te suicider, murmura-t-il.

-J'avoue que l'idée m'a effleurer deux ou trois fois. Je ne pourrais pas guérir, je vais souffrir jusqu'à finalement mourir. Je ne sais pas dans quel état je serais, et je n'ai pas particulièrement envie que vous tous, ma famille, mes amis, vous, la Génération des Miracles, et Akashi me voyez dépérir et me détériorer.

(trait)

Allez-y, vous pouvez me dire tout ce que vous voulez, je suis prête. Mais ne me tuez pas trop, s'il vous plaît.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclamer:** Kuroko et les autres ne m'appartiennent pas...dommage.

**Résumé:** Un nouvel élève à Rakuzan intrigue Akashi. Celui-ci va-t-il se laisser prendre par l'empereur?

**Réponse aux reviews:**

ellie27: J'ai acheté plein de boîtes de mouchoirs en prévision, et un entrepôt entier pour mes deux derniers chapitres, en prévision tu vois. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, May va vivre encore un peu. Navrée de t'avoir fait pleurer (non, pas du tou, c'était voulu).

kara: Mon perso ressemble en fait à un personnage d'un de mes livres, livre qui ne paraîtra pas tout de suite, j'en ai un en priorité. Et personne ne m'a tué parce qu'ils ont besoin de moi pour savoir la suite. Et aussi parce que personne ou presque parmi mes fans ne sait où j'habite. Et May ne va pas mourir d'une tentative de suicide. Normalement.

Pouika: Moi non plus en général, je n'aime pas les death fic. Principalement parce que je m'attache au personnage et que quand il meurt, je me transforme en fontaine. Mais j'avais déjà décider de la fin de cette histoire, et dans la fin de l'histoire, le personnage meurt. C'est comme ça. Je te conseille d'avoir beaucoup de mouchoirs sous la main. Si tu veux, il y a des histoires qui finissent bien aussi.

Kaori-Miu: Désolée, si, May va mourir. J'ai rajouter death fic dans le résumé, et j'avais prévu de le faire. Je ne voulais juste pas que l'on sache que quelqu'un allait mourir depuis le début. Mais je te remercie vraiment pour ta review, ça me fait toujours super plaisir quand on me dit qu'on aime ce que je fait.

Hell666: Non, pas de Happy Ending, en tout cas, pas pour May. Il va mourir. Ce chapitre est très (très) court, et pas vraiment triste. Les autres seront une suites de hauts et de bas, plus de bas vers la fin, mais je ne vais pas vous faire pleurer jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Sur ce, enjoy!

JurriGothic: May ne vas pas se suicider. Ou en tout cas, il ne mourra pas d'une tentative de suicide. Pour tes autres théories, je te laisse suivre l'histoire jusqu'au bout pour le découvrir.

luce1999: C'est bien la première fois qu'on menace de me tuer à coup de câlins. En général, on évoque des haches, des couteaux, la torture chinoise, et même une vierge de fer une fois, mais jamais les câlins. C'est original, je le note pour mon top 10 des moyens d'assassinat originaux. Et je suis désolée pour ta grand-mère, il n'était pas dans mes intentions de faire de la peine à quelqu'un.

Kitsune: Si tu mejette des pierres et que je suis blessée, je ne pourrais plus écrire, et l'histoire ne sera pas terminée avant très longtemps. Merci pour ta review et à bientôt.

Lord Celestin: Si, il meurt May. Et encore, je suis gentille, Yuki aussi devait mourir à la base, en prison, mais ça me faisais de la peine de le tuer, alors je l'ai fait s'échapper. Du coup, maintenant, il fait son petit bonhomme de chemin tout seul. A plus!

Miss Yuki 66: Akashi est un de mes personnages préférés dans KnB. Et je considère qu'il est humain, surtout après la fin du manga, où il redevient celui qu'il était avant. Et j'avoue que si demain je découvrais que j'avais un tumeur mortelle dont je ne pouvais pas guérir, je ne sais absolument pas si je réussirais à le dire comme ça. Je ne saurais sans doute pas le faire. May s'en sort vraiment bien. Non, en effet, je ne dis pas clairement l'emplacement de la tumeur, parce que les symptômes que j'ai mis m'empêchaient de la faire, mais je m'en suis aperçu trop tard. Dommage. Merci pour les conseils, je n'oublierais pas. Je n'avais pas pensé à l'epilepsi. Et il y aura du lemon, mais il va falloir patienter. Au moins deux chapitres avant de le voir, le temps que May nous pique une petite crise de nerfs.

Je vous poste ce chapitre avec une immense peine. J'ai appris voilà quelques heures qu'un homme génialissime avec un talent énorme, un homme qui a bercé mon enfance à coup de «10 points en moins pour Gryffondor» est décédé aujourd'hui d'un cancer. Allan Rickman était mon acteur favori. J'ai pleuré à la mort de Severus Snape dans le livre, dans le film, et maintenant, je pleure pour son interprète qui nous quitte trop tôt. Je lève donc ma baguette à mon directeur de maison.

«-After all this time?

-Always.»

**Couple:** Akashi/OC

La famille Balans:

-la mère de May: Claire

-le père de May:Stepane

-l'aîné des frères:Sam (Samuel)

-les jumeaux: Pierre et Mathis

-le plus jeune: Kévin

**L'amour du basket**

Qui l'eut cru, mon nouveau meilleur ami avait finalement un bon caractère! Dans le train qui me ramenait chez moi, ma joue me cuisait là où Kuroko m'avait gifflé alors que le souvenir de ses mots résonnaient en moi. Pourtant, je ne savais toujours pas quoi faire. Rassurer Akashi, sûrement, car le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus lui avait sans doute téléphoner pour lui parler de mon actuel état d'esprit. Et si mon petit ami n'avait rien dit à mes frères, je pouvais m'en estimer heureux. Ce qui m'inquiétait, à l'heure actuelle, n'était par contre pas la possible engueulade que j'allais prendre, mais plutôt le silence de mes amis.

Depuis ce matin, je ne les avais pas revu. Je ne savais pas où ils étaient, ni ce qu'ils faisaient. Je voulais pouvoir leur parler, leur dire que tout s'arrangerait. Mais non. De toutes façons, ça aurait été un mensonge. Rien ne s'arrangerait. J'allais mourir, c'était un fait, et je l'acceptais. Peut-être même un peu trop bien.

Le train s'arrêta à ma station, et j'en descendis rapidement. Trop, sans doute, parce que le monde tourna autour de moi et que tout devint blanc. Les sons me parvenaient brouillés. Lorsque je réussis à focaliser mon regard, il tomba directement sur le visage inquiet d'un homme penché au-dessus de moi. Il me parlait, ses lèvres bougeaient et j'entendais quelque chose comme des mots qui s'adressaient peut-être à moi, mais tout était brouillé et je ne comprenais rien. Il sembla s'en apercevoir car il se tut et regarda derrière lui. Enfin, mes oreilles firent le point.

-Il semble assez sonné, et ne comprend pas ce que je lui dis, disait l'homme.

-Si, marmonnais-je d'une voix pâteuse. Si, il comprend maintenant.

-Ah, jeune homme, vous allez bien, s'exclama-t-il, soulagé. Comment vous appelez-vous.

-May, May Balans. Mon nom de famille et Balans. Je vais bien.

Mais alors que je disais ceci, une nausée vint et je me penchais sur le côté pour rendre le peu que j'avais dîner.

-C'est rien, c'est rien, tout va bien, c'est normal.

-Vous trouvez normal de vomir et de vous évanouir comme cela ?

-J'ai juste eu un vertige, c'est tout. Je suis malade, mais tout va bien. Je vais juste rentrer chez moi.

-Je suis médecin, et il est hors de question que je vous laisse rentrer tout seul. Je vais vous raccompagner.

Je n'avais même pas la force de protester. Bon sang, ça tournait dans tous les sens. Avant même que je ne puisse répondre à ce médecin, je m'évanouis pour de bon.

(trait)

Oui, vous pouvez me tuer, toute cette attente pour si peu. Le prochain chapitre va être bien plus long, j'en suis à 7 pages sur mon logiciel et il n'est pas terminé. Patience, à bientôt.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclamer:** Kuroko et les autres ne m'appartiennent pas...dommage.

**Résumé:** Un nouvel élève à Rakuzan intrigue Akashi. Celui-ci va-t-il se laisser prendre par l'empereur?

**Réponse aux reviews:**

ellie27: Bien sûr que non, je ne suis pas sadique à ce point, je ne vois pas ce qui peut te faire penser une telle chose. Je suis tellement adorable, même les pandas et les chatons sont moins mignons que moi. Mais tu as raison, ses malaises sont plutôt dangereux, on ne sait jamais ce qu'il pourrait se produire. Sur ce, bye bye!

kara: Non, t'as raison, y a des chances pour que mon Ju-chan n'apprécie pas tellement la fin de cette fic. Je ne vois pas pourquoi pourtant, c'est très bien comme histoire, non? Et puis, s'il veut avoir une chance d'être heureux, il n'a pas intérêt à me tuer. Même absolu, il n'est qu'un homme, et moi, je suis dém..ange, je suis un ange, parfaitement. Je suis donc supérieure à lui. Mwahahahaha.

Pouika: J'ai comme l'impression de sentir de la frustration dans le coin. Ça fait tout de même un paquet de fois que je me fait menacer de mourir à coups de ciseaux, y aurait-il quelque chose que je dois comprendre là-dedans?

Hell666: Va savoir, peut-être que oui, peut-être que non. Tu n'auras pas la réponse de ma part dans ce message. Il faudra attendre de voir dans les chapitres qui vont suivre. Et ce chapitre sera plus long que le précédent. Il faut savoir être patient si on veut avoir une bonne histoire. Et il ne faut pas pleurer, pas encore, ça va être de pire et pire pour May, tu as le temps de sortir tes mouchoirs, ne t'inquiète pas.

luce1999: Je rougis à cause de toi. Merci pour ta review, et tu as raison, si on commence à ne plus lire parce que ça peut nous blesser, autant ne plus rien faire du tout. Et consulter un psy aussi. D'ailleurs, tu ferais bien d'en voir si tu es psychotique (et pas psychopathe parce que c'est moins cool, n'est-ce pas). Sur ce, je te souhaite un agréable cauchemard au pays de mes victimes favorites, mwahahahaha!

Nanaelle Jenkins: Tu es aussi innocente que je ne le suis. Et j'assume mon sadisme. Tu n'as encore rien vu, tu peux sortir le casse-dale, les fins de chapitre sadiques sont en quelque sorte ma spécialité (je te conseille de lire «Juste moi» pour bien saisir à quel point). May est malade? Bah mince alors! J'espère que c'est pas trop grave. Niark, je suis méchante. Oui, je sais, mon chapitre était minuscule, mais c'était prévu comme ça, je n'y peut rien. Et tu as raison, nous ne sommes plus à noël, mais ne t'en fait pas, voici quand même la suite. Sinon, merci pour les compliments, ça m'a fait super plaisir. Par contre, je n'écris pas si on me torture, te voilà prévenu. Pas de chance pour toi, nous entrons dans la saison des conventions et des fêtes (surtout dans ma famille) et je ne sais pas si je pourrais écrire comme je veux.

Bon, comme je viens de le dire à Nanaelle Jenkins, je ne serais pas beaucoup disponible jusqu'aux grandes vacances, pour cause de conventions et de Pâques, et d'anniversaires (entre autre le mien qui arrive à grands pas, le 3 avril n'est pas si loin, je vieillis. Pourrais-je finir cette fic avant d'être trop vieille ? Pas sûr, pas sûr). Mais réjouissez-vous, mon premier livre est en ce moment même en train d'être examiner par une maison d'édition qui le trouve plutôt pas mal, donc, si je travaille à domicile, j'aurais plus de temps pour écrire. Voilà voilà, maintenant, bonne lecture.

**Couple:** Akashi/OC

La famille Balans:

-la mère de May: Claire

-le père de May:Stepane

-l'aîné des frères:Sam (Samuel)

-les jumeaux: Pierre et Mathis

-le plus jeune: Kévin

**L'amour du basket**

Je me réveillais dans un endroit blanc, qui puait l'antiseptique et les produits ménagers. J'étais donc à l'hôpital. Chouette! Sans doute ce médecin avait-il appeler une ambulance après que je me sois évanouis. A la réflexion, il avait bien fait, j'aurais eu du mal à lui indiquer la route dans un tel état. Malheureusement, cela signifiait que tout le monde s'inquiétait. Je soupirais. Je ne voulais vraiment pas être une source d'inquiétude, mais avec ma tumeur, il était certain que c'était plutôt raté.

Je tentais de me redresser, pour voir ma mère, en blouse, donc encore en service, discuter avec ce fameux médecin. Elle paraissait plus fatiguée que ce que j'ai jamais vu de sa part, et je m'en voulu. Elle méritait mieux qu'un enfant malade. Elle aurait mérité un fils en parfaite santé, joyeux, rieur, qui lui aurait apporter de la joie, et à la place, elle m'avait moi, qui la faisait pleurer.

-Tu te réveille enfin, s'exclama une voix à côté de moi.

En tournant la tête, je reconnu immédiatement Pierre. Je me doutais que les autres se trouvaient également ici, mais je ne les voyais pas. Je tournais donc un regard interrogateur sur mon frère qui sourit tristement.

-Sam travaille, papa aussi, Mathis est partit en cours pour que l'un de nous deux au moins y soit, et Kévin est en cours. Il doit revenir ce soir avec Akashi. D'ailleurs, pourquoi ton petit ami avait peur que tu n'ai fait une bêtise?

-Oh, ça, c'est...rien, n'y pense plus, juste une remarque que j'ai faite en l'air, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Quel genre de remarque pour faire paniquer ainsi cet espèce de dictateur?

-Un truc débile, vraiment, n'y pense plus.

Le regard suspicieux de mon grand frère ne me quitta pas, même alors que ma mère ouvrit finalement la porte de ma chambre. Elle avait l'air soulagé. Derrière elle se trouvait le médecin qui m'avait vu tomber à la gare.

-May, mon chéri, tu te sens mieux?

-Oui maman, ne t'en fais, je vais bien, lui répondis-je pour la calmer.

-Tu as eu de la chance, Motomi-sensei passait justement par là. Il a été accepté dans ton lycée comme médecin attitré. Bien sûr, n'importe qui pourra lui parler, mais tu seras sa priorité.

-Mais pourquoi, gémis-je. Ça sert à quoi? Je veux pas que tout le monde sache que j'ai quelque chose. Déjà, mes amis et Akashi, c'est beaucoup, je ne me sens pas de devoir le dire à tout le monde.

-Tu sais, répondit Motomi-sensei à la place de ma mère, ces malaises peuvent être très dangereux. Imagine, par exemple, que tu en fasses un dans un escalier. Tu pourrais te tuer. Et même sans en arriver là, le moindre malaise est problématique dans ta situation. Seuls ceux de ta classe sauront pourquoi j'ai été admis ainsi, parce que les autres n'ont pas besoin de savoir. Mais je veux que tes camarades puissent savoir à qui s'adresser en cas de problème te concernant.

-Vous pouvez être sûr qu'avant la fin de la semaine, tout le monde le saura. D'ailleurs, on est quel jour?

-Jeudi. Et nous ne te laissons pas le choix, je serais là pour ta sécurité. Je viendrais demain matin expliquer à ta classe ce qu'ils doivent savoir.

Je me rencognais dans mon lit et grommelais quelque chose sur les médecins casse-pieds, mais ne tentais pas d'argumenter. C'était inutile, de toutes façons. Mais je me promis de toujours faire en sorte qu'il n'ait pas à intervenir, quelque soit la situation. J'eu le droit de sortir après avoir passé quelques examens, qui indiquèrent tous que rien n'avait changé. Le liquide n'exerçait pour l'instant qu'une pression somme toute minime par rapport à ce que cela serait à la fin.

Le lendemain, c'est de mauvaise humeur que je sortis de chez moi. Akashi m'attendait comme toujours devant la porte, patientant en silence le temps que je le rejoigne. Lorsque je fus à sa portée, il m'attira contre lui et me serra avec force. Même s'il m'avait vu hier, les infirmières lui avaient demandé de ne pas me brusquer, ce qui impliquait pas de câlin d'ours. Je le laissais cependant faire. Conscient qu'il avait vraiment eut peur lorsqu'il avait appris où je me trouvais.

-Ne pense pas pour autant que j'ai oublié ce que m'a rapporté Tetsuya. Nous en parlerons plus tard. Viens, nous allons être en retard.

Je grimaçais. Aïe, ça s'annonçait assez mal pour moi! Il allait sans aucun doute me torturer, ou tout au moins me passer un bon savon. La seule bonne chose avec cette tumeur, c'était qu'il ne me torturerait pas de trop avant un bon moment. Mais c'était vraiment la seule chose à peu près bien.

Une fois arrivé devant le lycée, je le tirais un peu par la main pour le faire stopper.

-Je ne sais pas si ma famille te l'a dit, mais il va y avoir un médecin ici pour moi.

-Je sais. Ta famille n'a pas eu le temps de me le dire, cependant. Motomi Seichi-sensei, un très bon médecin, professionnel et ne tentant pas de se mêler de ce qui ne le regarde pas.

-Toi, tu as encore été fouiner dans les dossiers des autres, je me trompe?

-Je suis absolu, c'est tout.

-Donc, tu as vraiment pirater son dossier. Tu ne changeras jamais, n'est-ce pas?

Il me jeta un regard supérieur horripilant que j'eu envie de lui faire ravaler. Oh, et puis, pourquoi pas? Je l'embrassais donc dans l'optique très clair de faire disparaître ce sourire, sauf qu'il accentua le baiser et que je me retrouvais encore une fois à bout de souffle face à un sourire. Bon sang ce qu'il m'énerve!

-Allez, viens, on va vraiment être en retard.

Il avait raison, nous entrâmes dans la classe au moment même où la sonnerie retentissait dans les couloirs pour avertir les retardataires qu'il était temps de se dépêcher. A peine avions-nous posé nos sacs et sortit nos affaires que le professeur et Motomi-sensei entraient. Le silence se fit devant sa présence imprévu de la part des élèves. Il les observa tous un moment avant de me jeter un regard scrutateur, semblant m'examiner à distance. Ce qu'il vit dû le satisfaire puisqu'il reporta son intention sur le reste de la classe.

-Bonjour les enfants. Je suis Motomi Seichi-sensei, se présenta-t-il. Je suis ici pour un de vos camarades. May Balans a une malade cérébrale très grave, et donc, à partir de ce moment, je serais présent dans l'établissement à chaque moment de la journée, avant les cours jusqu'à la fin des activité extra-scolaires. Si jamais vous voyez quoi que ce soit d'étrange, qu'il fait un malaise ou qu'il a des vertiges, vous pourrez me trouver dans l'infirmerie. Je ne la quitterais que pour partir le soir. Je vous demanderais également de ne pas trop le brusquer, ne le harcelez pas de questions et laissez-lui suffisamment d'air pour être à l'aise. Merci de votre attention.

C'était encore pire que ce que je pensais. Il m'avait fait passer pour une pauvre petite chose fragile. Je me renfrognais en croisant les bras sur ma table. Etrangement, la porte ne se rouvrit pas. Je jetais un œil dans la classe et vis immédiatement que le médecin se dirigeait vers moi. Je voulu me frapper le crâne sur la table, si je n'avais pas peur d'avoir une horrible migraine après cela. Déjà que je ne me sentais pas très bien le matin, alors si en plus je me mettais à faire des choses stupides!

-May-kun, je sais que ça t'énerves, mais ne fais pas ta mauvaise tête, me dit-il. Si tu ne vas pas bien, dis-le. Envoies quelqu'un me chercher, ou viens directement me voir si tu ne veux pas qu'on me voit traverser tout l'établissement. Mais rappelle-toi ce dont nous avons parler hier.

-Oui, grognais-je. Ma sécurité, j'ai compris. Maintenant, laissez-moi tranquille.

Il secoua la tête, l'air plus amusé qu'agacé par mon comportement, puis partit sans faire d'histoire. Je pouvais sentir tous les regards scrutateurs des élèves sur moi alors que le cours commençait. J'étais persuadé qu'à la fin de la pause de ce midi, tout le lycée saurait que j'étais malade et qui il fallait contacter en cas de problème. Je grognais et laissant ma tête retomber contre le panneau de bois de mon pupitre. Je n'avais vraiment pas envie que tout le monde me regarde comme une bête de foire.

Au déjeuner, justement, je n'eus même pas la chance de feindre l'appétit, Akashi m'attrapa le bras et me tira derrière lui jusqu'aux toilettes. Elles étaient vides, malheureusement pour moi. Je sentais venir le moment que je ne voulais justement pas endurer. Je le pris donc de vitesse, me lamentant sur son manque de gentillesse avec moi.

-Pourquoi tu me tires comme ça tout d'un coup, gémis-je. C'est pas gentil. En plus de ça, tu ne me laisse même pas manger.

-Toi, tu veux manger? Si c'est le cas, attention, je vais veiller à ce que tu ais de la nourriture en conséquence.

-Non, oublies-ça. Mais tu es quand même méchant avec moi.

-Et toi, tu n'es pas cruel peut-être?

Hein? De quoi il parle, là? A ce que je sache, je n'ai jamais rien fait de mal, moi! Mon regard interloqué devait parler de lui-même parce qu'il soupira avant de reprendre:

-Tu voulais te tuer, Tetsuya me l'a dit. Et il n'est pas du tout du genre à faire ce type de blague de mauvais sur un tel sujet.

-Je sais bien qu'il te l'a dit, soupirais-je. Je suis désolé, d'accord? Je me suis juste dis que puisque j'étais condamné, autant en finir avant que je ne sois faible, maigre, horrible à voir et que tu ne veuille plus de moi, et je ne t'en voudrais pas, tu sais, parce que...

Je m'interrompis lorsqu'il me prit dans ses bras. Il semblait vraiment ébranlé par mes paroles. Je ne voulais pas le rendre triste, et je savais que je n'aurais jamais dû lui dire ce que je pensais, quitte à lui mentir. Il l'aurait su, aurait voulu que je lui dise la vérité, mais ne m'aurait pas forcé. Et il n'aurait pas été malheureux comme maintenant.

-Akashi, je...

-Chut, ne dis rien, me coupa-t-il. Je ne t'en veux de penser comme ça. Tu déprimes, tu as peur, et c'est normal. Ma mère aussi a pensé que je ne voudrais plus la voir lorsque sa maladie se verrait. Mais je vais te dire ce que je lui ai répondu à l'époque. Non, jamais je ne t'abandonnerais. Je t'aime, et je resterais avec toi, quelque soit ton état. Tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi si facilement.

Je fondis en larmes. Pathétique, vraiment, mais c'était de sa faute. Il ne devrais pas dire des choses comme ça, après je me transformais en fontaine humaine. Pour le punir, je lui frappais le bras, et il haussa les sourcils. Je grognais. Il ne faisait même pas semblant d'avoir mal, c'était vexant. Je me mis à bouder.

-Promets-moi que tu ne penseras plus à ce genre de chose, murmura-t-il à mon oreille.

-Promis, je ne le ferais pas. Je ne te promets pas de ne pas y penser, mais je peux te promettre que je ne mettrais pas mes projets à exécution.

-Appelle-moi dans ce cas. Tu sais que je t'écouterais.

-Tu vas me punir, marmonnais-je.

-Parfois non, mais aujourd'hui tu peux en être sûr, tu m'as fait peur.

-Toi, tu as peur? Comme si tu ne savais pas exactement ce que je faisais à chaque instant de la journée. Je suis même persuadé que tu sais très précisément ce que Kuroko m'a obligé à avaler avant hier soir.

-C'est vrai, mais il n'empêche que je ne peux pas contrôler certaines choses, tes pensées, tes actions dans certains cas, l'avancée de ta maladie, les symptômes, je ne peux rien y faire, et ça me fait peur.

-Alors je vais te dire très précisément ce que je me dis depuis plusieurs jours maintenant. J'ai encore trois ans à vivre. Nous les passerons ensemble, et je ne tenterais pas de me tuer, je te l'ai promis.

-Tu as intérêt à tenir parole, sinon je t'enchaîne à moi pour ne plus jamais risquer de te perdre de vue.

-Compris, lui soufflais-je.

Il ne m'avait pas habitué à tant de sentimentalisme de sa part. S'en était presque étrange. Presque, parce que je n'avais pas oublié qu'il m'avait promit une punition. Et je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ce qu'il me donne une claque sèche sur le postérieur. Je couinais piteusement en lui envoyant un regard stupéfait.

-Tu n'es pas sensé faire trop d'efforts. Une fessée est tout ce que tu mérite donc pour la frayeur que tu m'a faite.

Sur ces paroles, il sortit des toilettes, me laissant derrière lui, abasourdis. Il n'avait tout de même pas l'intention de ne pas me faire l'amour pendant trois ans, n'est-ce pas? Connaissant sa détermination et son entêtement, même s'il souffrait de cette abstinence forcée, il ne reviendrait pas dessus tout seul. Et pour le coup, je gémis et me frappais le front contre le mur, me récoltant une sale migraine en retour. Je n'avais plus qu'à me débrouiller pour lui faire changer d'avis. Soupirant, je décidais finalement de le rejoindre.

Pour me retrouver, à peine la porte de la classe passé, sous le regard plein de compassion de tout le groupe habituel, c'est-à-dire, l'équipe plus mon frère, son ami et mes propres amis. Qui, eux, ne semblaient pas trop savoir comment se comporter avec moi et fixaient leurs repas d'un œil malheureux. Je soufflais puis allais m'asseoir à me place, à côté d'Akashi.

-Si vous continuez à me regarder comme ça, je vous jure que vous compatirez à vos propres souffrances, grinçais-je alors que le rouquin posait devant moi le bentô quotidien.

Je l'ouvris et me figeais. Chaque chose se trouvant dedans semblait trois fois plus consistant et calorifique que d'habitude. Je jetais un regard blanc à mon voisin qui semblait, lui, suprêmement satisfait de lui-même.

-Je ne mangerais même pas le quart de ce repas, tu en es conscient? Et si tu me forces, j'irais juste vomir. Il est inutile de vouloir me gaver, je ne suis pas une oie.

Il paraissait désormais vouloir me transpercer de ses yeux vairons, mais le jeune homme roux n'ajouta rien. Il se contenta de surveiller la quantité que j'avalais à la miette près. Je soupirais. Entre lui et Kévin, je me sentais comme un dangereux criminel sous surveillance. Lito, lui, donnait l'impression d'être sur le point de pleurer.

-Lito, l'appelais-je doucement. S'il te plaît, viens avec moi, je voudrais te parler.

Je me levais, lui faisant signe de me suivre. En silence, il s'exécuta, toujours autant déprimé. Je traversais le couloir pour retourner aux toilettes, mon meilleur ami sur les talons. Une fois dans la pièces, je me tournais vers lui. Il refusait de me regarder, fixant ses chaussures. Ce n'était pas un comportement auquel il m'avait habitué. Mais je pouvais le comprendre. Après l'année dernière, on s'était enfin retrouvé. Et moi, je partais pour le Japon. Peu de temps après, ils viennent, et on apprend que je vais mourir. Je ne sais pas si je réagirais aussi bien à sa place. Je piquerais sans doute une crise de nerfs, ou quelque chose comme cela.

-Allez, vas-y, dis-moi ce à quoi tu penses, le poussais-je.

-Tu vas mourir, chuchota-t-il. Tu vas mourir, et on viens à peine de te retrouver, et on ne pourra même pas être là. Je ne pourrais pas être avec toi!

Sa voix avait augmenté au fur et à mesure de sa réplique, pour finir par se casser sur la fin. Je m'approchais alors de lui pour le serrer contre moi. Je posais la tête contre sa poitrine, là où cela m'était accessible, puis fermais les yeux.

-Je ne sais pas quoi te dire pour te consoler. Je ne sais même pas quoi dire pour me consoler moi-même, ris-je jaune. Toute à l'heure, j'ai dis à Akashi qu'il me restais trois ans et que nous en profiterions ensemble et que c'était ce que je me disais depuis des jours, mais c'est faux. Je pensais simplement que j'allais mourir. A vrai dire, je ne sais même pas comment j'ai réussis à lui faire croire que je disais la vérité. Sans doute parce qu'il est chamboulé et qu'il veut croire à ce que je lui dis. Tu as raison. Mais je viendrais. J'espère pouvoir venir vous voir avant que ça ne soit trop grave.

-Et si tu ne peux pas?

-Je fuguerais pour venir vous voir quand même.

Il souffla un pauvre rire humide contre mes cheveux. Il était étonnant que nous n'ayons pas vu débarquer un frère et un petit ami morts de jalousie, mais peut-être avaient-ils décidé de relativiser. Pour le peu de temps que je passerais avec mes amis, ils allaient me laisser tranquille, je suppose. Mais, encore une fois, je m'égarais. Je clignais des yeux et redescendis sur terre pour voir Lito qui me jetait un regard étrange.

-Quoi?

-La cloche à déjà sonner depuis trois minutes, mais tu ne semblais pas vouloir bouger. Je me suis demandé si je ne devais pas appeler ton médecin.

-Je veux pas faire appel à lui, Lito. C'est trop la honte, grommelais-je. Mais je suppose que nous devrions retourner en cours maintenant.

Il acquiesça et me guida d'une main dans le dos vers la salle de cours. Je l'entendis frapper à la porte, puis nous excuser avant qu'il ne me pousse vers ma place. Je m'assis, toujours silencieux. Je n'avais même pas entendu la sonnerie. Et présentement, je n'écoutais strictement rien de ce que le professeur racontait. Je tentais de raccrocher avant de m'apercevoir que nous étions en français. Fort de cette constatation, je retournais dans mon esprit, réfléchissant à un moyen de faire craquer mon intraitable petit ami qui avait décidé qu'il ne serait plus mon amant.

J'y réfléchis tant et si bien que l'après-midi passa sans que j'ai de réelle idée, si ce n'est de le coincer dans un coin suffisamment longtemps pour le faire céder. Peut-être après le basket ce soir? Mais il faudra que je réussisse mon coup, parce qu'il se méfiera après sinon. Je soupirais, récupérant mes affaires pour suivre Akashi jusqu'au gymnase. Je le suivis jusqu'aux vestiaires, le regardant se changer avec un peu de jalousie. Avant, je ne voulais pas jouer, mais maintenant je n'en ai plus le droit, je voudrais pouvoir me mettre en tenue moi aussi pour partir m'entraîner avec les autres.

Assis sur un banc, je regardais les joueurs s'entraîner, observant avec attention chaque actions. Ce n'était pas parce que je ne pouvais pas jouer que je ne pouvais pas me rendre utile, je faisais toujours partit du club après tout. Et je pouvais encore mieux constater quelle équipe incroyable nous avions. Je me sentis jaloux encore une fois. Jaloux de ces garçons qui, eux, pouvaient jouer à un sport qu'ils aimaient. Alors que je me faisais cette réflexion, un ballon perdu roula jusqu'à moi. J'hésitais à peine un quart de seconde avant de le prendre et de partir en dribblant vers le panier le plus proche, exécutant un magnifique dunk comme je n'en avais jamais fais. La migraine qui me sciait le crâne n'était rien en comparaison de la joie d'avoir pu le faire. Bien sûr, j'entendais déjà Akashi qui me criait dessus, alors qu'il me tenait les épaules, mais mon énorme sourire atténuait peu à peu sa colère. Je lui avais encore fait peur, mais j'avais fait ce que je voulais, et je repartit tranquillement m'asseoir sur le banc dont je ne bougeais plus de tout l'entraînement.

Après celui-ci, je retournais aux vestiaires avec l'équipe tout en réfléchissant à un moyen de ralentir Akashi pour qu'il ne puisse pas finir de se rhabiller avant que les autres ne sortent. En fait, je n'eu rien à faire. Il recommença à me sermonner sur mon inconscience alors que les autres se dépêchaient pour ne pas se retrouver pris dans cette dispute qu'ils sentaient venir. Le dernier à partir fut Mibuchi qui ferma doucement la porte derrière lui. Je souris sadiquement en pensant qu'il venait lui-même de condamner son capitaine.

-Et pourquoi tu souris alors que je suis en train de te faire la leçon?

-Parce que, ronronnais-je en m'avançant jusqu'à le coincer dans un angle de la petite pièce, je viens de penser que cela fait longtemps que nous ne nous sommes pas retrouver tous seuls comme ça.

-Ce midi...

-Ce midi, ça ne compte pas, on n'avait pas le temps.

-Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire. Je t'ai dis que...

-Mais tu ne penses pas que la frustration pourrait être pire pour moi? Je vais m'énerver, et ce sera de ta faute.

J'avais dis ces mots contre la gorge du roux qui, bien que me tenant les épaules, me laissais faire. Finalement, je n'aurais peut-être pas trop de mal à le faire céder. Je frôlais ses hanches des miennes en de petits mouvements qui le faisaient lentement mais sûrement craquer. Il finit par m'attirer plus près de lui pour m'embrasser, et alors que je pensais que j'avais gagner, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement dans mon dos, me faisant sursauter. Akashi me fit alors reculer de plusieurs pas, semblant se reprendre. Je me retournais dans l'optique d'incendier celui qui nous avait dérangé, mais puisqu'il s'agissait du coach qui nous observait les sourcils haussés, je me tue et attendis sagement que mon petit s'habille rapidement.

-Je me disais bien aussi que vous en mettiez du temps. Ce n'est certainement pas un endroit pour faire ce genre de choses, jeunes hommes, alors vous allez déguerpir avant que je ne décide de vous mettre mon pied au derrière.

-Oui monsieur, répondis-je alors que nous sortions des vestiaires puis du gymnase.

-Au fait, May, j'ai décidé que tu serais manager de l'équipe. Tu assisteras à tous nos matches, mais tu ne participeras pas comme les joueurs. Je sais que ça doit être frustrant, mais tu ne recommenceras plus quelque chose comme aujourd'hui, c'est comprit?

-Oui monsieur.

Abattu, je suivis Akashi vers la sortie du lycée. Je n'avais vraiment plus le droit de toucher à un ballon, et en plus, je n'aurais sans doute plus la chance de retenter quelque chose comme cela avec le dictateur qui me servait de petit ami. Je gémis à voix haute. Mais en baissant la tête de désespoir, je pu remarquer une légère bosse dans le pantalon de mon compagnon. Très discrète puisqu'il avait eu le temps de se calmer en partie, mais je devais vraiment être proche de mon but. Et après tout ce que nous avions fait dans ces mêmes vestiaires, c'était aujourd'hui que le coach avait décidé de venir voir ce que nous faisions. Pourquoi tant de malchance?

-Ne recommence pas ce que tu viens de faire, compris?

-Alors là, tu peux toujours courir! Je ne vais pas te laisser nous frustrer pendant trois ans juste pour ça! Je me sens encore bien, je ne vois pas pourquoi on ne pourrait pas faire l'amour de temps en temps. Nous verrons quand je ne me sentirais plus suffisamment bien pour ce genre d'acrobaties, mais si tu me frustre, je vais aller demander à Aomine de...

-Sûrement pas, rétorqua Akashi en se tournant vers moi avec colère pour m'attraper le bras et me tirer vers lui. Je n'accepterais certainement pas que tu ailles voir ailleurs, je suis et resterais le seul qui puisse te toucher de cette manière.

-Alors ne t'en prive pas.

-Nous verrons cela, finit-il par me répondre après un petit temps d'hésitation. Tu souviens que ce weekend, Shintaro, Daiki, Ryouta, Atsushi et Tetsuya viennent chez toi?

-Oui, soupirais-je. Ça va être joyeux, il va falloir que je leur dise pour ma tumeur, je ne suis pas vraiment sûr de pouvoir le répéter encore une fois.

-Je serais là, et Tetsuya pourra t'aider aussi. Et ta famille?

-Ils resteront jusqu'à ce que tout le monde soit là, ils veulent les rencontrer, mais ils ont accepter de nous laisser seuls après. Tant mieux. Je ne veux pas qu'ils soient là. Ils n'ont pas besoin de s'entendre répété que je suis malade.

-Toi non plus, tu n'en as pas besoin. Tu le sais, et tu as déjà du mal à l'accepter.

-Non. Tu sais, j'ai plutôt bien intégrer le fait que j'allais mourir. C'est étrange. Si, il y a deux ou trois, on m'avait annoncé que je devais mourir, je ne crois pas que je l'aurais aussi bien accepté.

-Qu'est-ce qui a changé?

-Tu veux dire que personne ne t'a rien dit?

-Non, en effet, personne ne m'a rien dit, ni toi, ni tes frères, ni tes amis, dit-il d'un ton pincé.

-Mes frères ne sont au courant de rien, mais Kuroko si, et je pensais qu'il te l'aurais quand même dit. Mais ne lui en veux pas s'il te plaît, je lui ai dis que je n'avais pas vraiment envie que tu le sache tout de suite.

-Dans ce cas, ce n'est pas étonnant qu'il ne m'ait rien dit. Il a toujours été le seul à me tenir vraiment tête. Passivement, mais il me tient tête. Si tu lui as dit que tu ne voulais pas je sache tout de suite, il a «oublié» de me le dire, même quand je lui ai demandé de quoi vous aviez parlé.

-Je ne savais pas encore que j'étais malade quand je lui ai dis. Certaines choses prennent plus de sens à la lumière de ce savoir, mais il m'avait quand même plutôt bien réconforté. Je t'en parlerais quand je me sentirais près à te le dire à toi. C'est un peu compliqué et je ne sais pas vraiment comment l'aborder avec toi.

Mon petit ami acquiesça silencieusement. Nous arrivions dans notre rue et il fallait désormais nous séparer. Il me raccompagna jusqu'à ma porte et m'embrassa avant de repartir pour traverser la route et rentrer chez lui. Je souris, amusé de constater que, même perturbé, il n'oubliait pas de m'embrasser à ma porte. Je secouais la tête avant de me tourner et de pousser le battant pour rentrer également chez moi. Ma famille attendait dans le couloir que je rentre. Ma mère, surtout, paraissait anxieuse. Elle se tordait les mains.

-Maman? Quelque chose ne va pas?

-Non, non, tout va bien. Tu es sûr que tout ira bien demain?

-Mais oui, ne t'inquiète pas, la rassurais-je. Il y aura de toutes façons Akashi pour veiller au grain, et lui, tu le connais, il ne laissera rien passer. Tout ira bien, je t'assure. Tu vas rencontrer mes amis, papa aussi, d'ailleurs, comment ça se fait que vous soyez tous les deux là demain?

-On voulait tous les deux être disponibles si tu avais besoin, et rencontrer tes amis, alors on a posé un jour de congé.

-Juste pour une rencontre de quelques minutes?

-Tu sais, ce n'est pas parce que nous ne les verrons pas beaucoup demain que ce n'est pas très important. Allez, dépêche-toi de te préparer. Tu as faim?

-Pas vraiment, je suis surtout fatigué. Je vais aller me coucher. Bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit, me répondirent plusieurs voix en même temps.

Une fois dans ma chambre, ma tête se mit à tourner et je me dépêchais de m'asseoir. Bon sang, d'après ce que j'avais lu, le plus fréquent était le matin quand on se levait, et là, on en était loin! C'est donc en râlant que je me couchais, me sentant un peu mal mais ne voulant pas alerter quelqu'un. Après tout, ce n'était rien, ça allait vite passer.

Le matin, je me dis que j'aurais quand même dû dire quelque chose. A peine me redressais-je dans mon lit que je dû courir aux toilettes vomir le peu de bile que contenait mon estomac. Lui et moi, en ce moment, on n'était vraiment pas copains. Et ça n'irait pas en s'améliorant, pensais-je ironiquement. Quelques coups à la porte restée ouverte me firent tourner la tête. Trop vite, puisque je vis le monde tanguer autour de moi. Mais je distinguais tout de même Mathis, l'air incertain, sur le seuil de la pièce.

-Ça va, dis-je faiblement. C'est juste, tu sais, les trucs normaux. Tout va bien.

-Non, ça ne va pas. Tu transpires beaucoup, on dirait que tu as de la fièvre. Je vais aller prévenir les parents. Et on le dira à Akashi, puisque tu ne diras rien de toi-même.

Il avait raison, bien sûr. Je ne me sentais pas bien, mais je ne l'aurais jamais dis, et surtout pas à Akashi qui a tendance à me couver en ce moment. Et même si je le comprends, ça m'agace. Je lui jetais donc un regard un peu suppliant, et soupirais quand je me fis royalement ignorer par mon frère. Je posais donc le front contre la faïence du mur devant moi, désireux d'obtenir un peu de fraîcheur. Des pas me firent lever les yeux. Mathis revenait avec notre père, qui portait une couverture sur le bras. Il me regarda un instant avant de m'en envelopper, me soulever et m'amener dans le salon, m'installant confortablement dans le canapé.

-Je suppose que tu vas m'ausculter?

-Evidemment, me répondit-il. Comment te sens-tu?

-Pas très bien, mais je ne saurais pas dire si c'est dû à la tumeur ou non.

-Comment allais-tu hier?

Je grimaçais. Grillé! Sous son regard noir, j'avouais m'être sentis un peu mal, mais ne pas avoir voulu les inquiéter. Il secoua la tête en marmonnant sur les enfants têtus, ce à quoi je répondis par un regard effarouché en connaissant son caractère borné. Mais ses yeux me convainquirent de ne pas tenter d'argumenter avec lui, aussi, je fermais ma bouche et boudais avec application alors qu'il terminait son examen médical.

-Juste une petite grippe, mais j'en informerais ton...petit ami, dit-il, butant légèrement sur les mots qui fâchent. Il vaut mieux que les autres soient calmes pendant qu'ils seront autour de toi, tu risques d'être plus fatigué que la moyenne.

-Tu sais, si ce n'est qu'une grippe, ce n'est pas si grave, tentais-je d'argumenter.

-On ne sait jamais, rétorqua mon père.

Je n'avais rien a y ajouter, aussi me contentais-je de m'enfoncer dans les coussins en boudant. Quelques coups frapper à la porte me firent lever la tête cependant. Ça devait être Akashi, il avait dit qu'il viendrait en premier. Et en effet, lorsque ma mère alla ouvrir la porte, je reconnu la voix de mon petit ami la saluer. Puis leurs pas résonnèrent dans le couloir dans notre direction, et je le vis enfin, le dictateur de la maison d'en face.

-Bonjour messieurs. Comment vas-tu, May?

-Très bien, dis-je rapidement.

-Non, pas très bien, me reprit mon père. Il couve une petite grippe, pas grand chose mais évitez de faire trop de chahut autour de lui aujourd'hui, continua-t-il malgré mon regard noir.

-Ne vous en faîtes pas, je les garderais calmes.

Je poussais un énième soupir. C'est pas comme ça que j'arriverais à le convaincre que je pouvais supporter des galipettes avec lui! Mais alors que j'allais protester, d'autres coups retentirent à la porte, et ma mère ouvrit au nouvel arrivant. Qui étaient trois, si je devinais correctement. Midorima, Aomine et Kise. Pourtant, ce fut du bleu ciel que je vis en premier. Je haussais les sourcils.

-J'ai salué ta mère, mais elle ne m'a pas remarquer. Aomine-kun était devant moi.

-Pas de chance, fis-je narquoisement. Viens t'asseoir avec moi, je vais te consoler.

-Tetsuya, je préfère te prévenir, il est un peu malade aujourd'hui.

-Compris, Akashi-kun, répondit le plus petit joueur en venant s'installer calmement sur le canapé.

Pendant notre petite discution, les autres étaient entrés dans le salon et nous regardaient sans trop comprendre pourquoi j'étais encore en pyjamas, enroulé dans une couverture et un peu trop couvé par mes frères, mon père et mon petit ami. C'est sûr qu'il ne devaient pas avoir l'habitude d'un Akashi aussi mère poule! Je gloussais en l'imaginant couvert de plume, s'agitant autour de poussins bleus, vert, jaune et violet. Son regard un poil suspicieux m'apprit qu'il se doutait de la cause de ma soudaine bonne humeur. Je lui tirais la langue, lui faisant lever les yeux au ciel dans une attitude somme toute très humaine. Mais il était vrai qu'avec moi, il était très souvent humain. Peut-être trop, me dis-je en me souvenant de la raison de son attitude.

Une personne de plus nous avait rejoint pendant que je divagais, et je reconnu facilement la chevelure violette de Murasakibara. Je jetais un regard éloquent à ma famille qui soupira en choeur. Ils ne semblaient pas vouloir nous laisser seuls malgré tout.

-Bon, nous allons y aller, finit par dire ma mère. N'oubliez pas, il faut que vous restiez calme. Je compte sur toi Akashi-kun pour faire respecter l'ordre. Tu m'as l'air d'avoir suffisamment d'autorité pour cela.

-Ça, pour en avoir, il en a, marmonnais-je, me récoltant un regard noir de la part de l'autorité en question.

-Les numéros d'urgence sont sur le frigot, les notres aussi. Le nom de son médecin est Rinosuke-sensei, mais vous pouvez aussi contacter Motomi-sensei. Leur numéros sont dans la liste. Il vaut tout de même mieux appeler en premier Rinosuke-sensei, à l'hôpital.

-Oui, maman, ne t'en fait pas, tout ira bien.

-Je sais, répondit-elle avec un sourire tout de même un peu forcé, mais je préfère le leur dire, parce que tu ne le feras pas toi.

-La confiance règne, grommelais-je. A ce soir.

-A ce soir, amusez-vous bien. Et n'oublie pas, tu reste au chaud et au calme.

-Oui, maman, soupirais-je.

Ils partirent enfin, me faisant soupirer longuement. J'aime ma famille, mais là, c'est juste un tout petit peu de trop. Bien sûr, cette surprotection semblait bien amusé Aomine.

-Pas facile d'avoir des parents médecins, n'est-ce pas, commenta Midorima, prenant de court le bleu foncé.

-Non, en effet. En plus, j'ai une famille mère poule au possible.

-Tu ne penses pas que c'est un peu justifié, demanda doucement Kuroko.

-Si, mais il n'empêche que je ne me sens pas si mal, là. Ce n'est qu'une petite grippe, rien de grave. Je n'ai même pas fait de malaise.

-Pourquoi serait-ce justifié, demanda le cette fois-ci le vert.

Je me râclais la gorge et détournais les yeux. Encore une fois, il fallait que je dise à des amis que j'allais mourir. Je me convainquis qu'il fallait vraiment le faire, mais je n'en avais tout simplement pas l'envie. Akashi résolut le problème en répondant à ma place.

-May est malade.

-Oui, une grippe, c'est pas la fin du monde, il va pas mourir, grogna Aomine.

-Si, lui répondis-je doucement. Pas de la grippe, mais d'une autre maladie. J'ai une tumeur, et on ne peut rien y faire. Normalement, il me reste trois ans.

Un silence de mort tomba brusquement sur la pièce.

(trait)

Et voilà. C'est même le chapitre le plus long que j'ai jamais écris, mon livre mis à part. J'espère qu'il vous a plut, et à bientôt, j'espère, pour la suite.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclamer:** Kuroko et les autres ne m'appartiennent pas...dommage.

**Résumé:** Un nouvel élève à Rakuzan intrigue Akashi. Celui-ci va-t-il se laisser prendre par l'empereur?

**Réponse aux reviews:**

ellie27: La réaction de la GM, la voilà, je ne t'ai pas fait trop attendre j'espère. Bien, alors, rendez-vous à la fin du chapitre, dis-moi tout ce que tu penses de celle-ci. Pour le lemon, il va falloir attendre un peu, je ne l'ai pas prévu pour tout de suite. Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne va pas trop tarder non plus. Ce chapitre devrait être un peu plus joyeux, alors tu n'auras pas besoin de tes mouchoirs (à moins que tu ne pleurs de rire).

Pouika: Glauque, tu trouve? Merci, j'ai mis tellement d'effort dedans (non, je n'ai aucun problème dans ma tête, tout va très bien, demandez au petites voix, elles sont d'accord avec moi).

luce1999: Bon, ne fais pas de malheur, hein? Et oui, je suis comme le magicien d'Oz, je donne un cœur à ceux qui n'en ont pas, qu'ils le veuillent ou non d'ailleurs. Donc j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire, et à bientôt.

Bon, je ne serais pas beaucoup disponible jusqu'aux grandes vacances, pour cause de conventions et de Pâques, et d'anniversaires (entre autre le mien qui arrive à grands pas, le 3 avril n'est pas si loin, je vieillis. Pourrais-je finir cette fic avant d'être trop vieille ? Pas sûr, pas sûr). Mais réjouissez-vous, mon premier livre est en ce moment même en train d'être examiner par une maison d'édition qui le trouve plutôt pas mal, donc, si je travaille à domicile, j'aurais plus de temps pour écrire. Voilà voilà, maintenant, bonne lecture.

**Couple:** Akashi/OC

La famille Balans:

-la mère de May: Claire

-le père de May:Stepane

-l'aîné des frères:Sam (Samuel)

-les jumeaux: Pierre et Mathis

-le plus jeune: Kévin

**L'amour du basket**

-QUOI, hurla le bleu foncé. Comment ça, tu vas mourir? Mais, il existe des médicaments, non? Enfin, des trucs qui peuvent le soigner.

-Non, Aomine. Ils sont inefficace. Je suis désolé.

Sans savoir pourquoi, je me mis soudain à pleurer. Je sanglotais sans pouvoir m'arrêter, alors que tout le monde foudroyait le pauvre power foward du regard.

-Non, hoquetai-je, c'est pas lui.

-Alors que se passe-t-il, s'enquit Akashi.

-Je sais pas, dis-je. Je sais vraiment pas.

-Moi je sais, déclara Kuroko. Cette semaine, tu as appris que tu avais une tumeur et que tu allais mourir, ta famille l'a appris, tu as donc pris sur toi ici, et puis tu as dû l'annoncer à tous tes amis, et à Akashi-kun, tu as encore pris sur toi. Tu es venu me voir, et tu me l'as dit, en prenant encore sur toi, et je paris que tu ne t'es laissé aucun moment de répit depuis.

-Tu sais qu'on n'a pas l'habitude de te voir parler autant? C'est bizarre. Mais t'as raison.

Tous les autres étaient silencieux, incapables de prononcer le moindre mots. Ils me fixaient, tentant de comprendre ce que nous leur avions appris. J'allais mourir. Je reniflais misérablement, refusant de regarder Akashi. Je lui avais fait du mal hier, en sous-entendant qu'il allait ne plus vouloir de moi et je ne voulais pas qu'il soit encore triste par ma faute. Mais quand il s'assit à mes côté, je ne pu que tourner mon regard vers lui.

En effet, ma crise de larmes lui avait mis un air à la fois soucieux et mélancolique sur le visage. Je tentais alors de sourire pour lui retirer celui-ci, mais le résultat ne devait pas être très concluant, parce que je le voyais toujours.

-Akashi, je...

-Non, May, Tetsuya a raison. Tu ne dois pas tout retenir pour toi comme cela. Tu as besoin de parler.

-Bon, dans ce cas, je vais parler. Mais pas de ce truc dans mon cerveau qui va me pourrir la vie pendant trois ans. Et si on parlait de...la vie sentimentale d'Aomine?

-Quoi, mais, pourquoi moi?

-Parce que tu rougis, mon cher, parce que tu rougis.

-Faux frère, grommela le désigné.

Je me contentais de sourire en attendant bien gentiment qu'il parle. Et comme mon cher petit tyran se tournait maintenant vers lui en plissant les yeux, il avait intérêt à faire vite. Il se racla la gorge et tenta de se défiler en demandant qui avait soif. Comme personne ne répondait et que Midorima le regardait comme s'il était une espèce rare (ou en voie d'extinction), il se résigna.

-Bon, ouais, c'est possible que j'ai rencontré quelqu'un. Tetsu est au courant d'ailleurs.

-Tetsuya?

-Oui Akashi-kun?

-Tu le savais?

-Oui Akashi-kun, mais personne ne m'avait rien dit, je l'ai constater tout seul.

-Comment?

-Ils s'embrassaient dans les vestiaires de Seirin.

-Quelqu'un de ton équipe donc.

-Oui, Akashi-kun.

-Daiki, son nom.

-Pourquoi tu veux le savoir?

-Aomine, intervins-je, tu ferais mieux de le lui dire tout de suite, parce que je ne pense pas qu'il soit de très bonne humeur.

-Kagami Taiga, finit par marmonner le basané.

-La nouvelle lumière de Tetsuya, rien que ça.

A voir la tête dudit Tetsuya, mon amant n'était pas sensé être au courant. Je gloussais. Mon passe-temps favori, embêter mon monde, était vraiment parfait. Et je n'étais plus la cible des regards, ce qui m'allait parfaitement. Le regard bleu clair du petit fantôme me transperça, mais plutôt que de me calmer, cela ne fit que renforcer mon hilarité. Il semblait légèrement agacé par mon intervention. Mais il n'allait évidemment rien dire, parce que je me déridais vraiment pour la première fois depuis que je savais qu'il ne me restait que trois ans.

Soudain, un mayubo atterrit devant mon visage, stoppant net mon rire. Je levais les yeux vers Murasakibara qui me tendait une de ses friandises préférée. Je lui fit un grand sourire et la prit en le remerciant. Je n'avais pas vraiment faim mais la prendre lui ferais plaisir, alors je n'allais pas faire mon difficile. Et puis, il s'agissait également d'un de mes parfums préférés, alors je n'allais pas me plaindre. Son air content de lui était une récompense plus que suffisante.

-Vous avez envie de faire quelque chose en particulier, dis-je, sauvant Aomine d'une punition qui aurait été très douloureuse si elle c'était abattu sur lui.

-Pas particulièrement, répondit Midorima. Que veux-tu faire toi?

-A part embêter Aomine? Rien de particulier. Enfin, y aurait bien une partie de basket mais...

-Hors de question, me coupa le roux.

Je grimaçais alors qu'il me fusillait du regard. Bon, d'accord, hier, je lui avais fait peur, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour sembler autant sur ses gardes.

-On a loupé quelque chose?

-Non, Kise, t'inquiète pas, juste Akashi qui veut pas que je fasse quoi que ce soit d'un peu fatiguant.

-On en a déjà discuter, et j'ai dit que j'allais y réfléchir. Mais il est hors de question que tu touche à un ballon de basket, est-ce bien clair? Ce n'est pas pour rien que les médecins ont dit que tu ne pouvais pas jouer.

-Ils n'ont pas dit ça, juste que je me sentirais plus ou moins mal selon les activité que je ferais dans la journée. Hier, je me sentais pas si mal, j'étais même super content. Et c'était la première fois que je dunkais de ma vie, alors tu pense bien que ça en valait le coup.

-En fait, il y a des chances pour que tu sois malade aujourd'hui à cause de ce paniers hier, déclara Midorima.

-T'es de quel côté toi, grognais-je.

-De celui de ta santé. Mes deux parents sont médecins, tout comme les tiens et je suis capable de soigner certaines choses. Entre autre, je sais ce que tu peux et ne peux pas faire avec ta maladie. Le sport est a proscrire, définitivement.

-Et si je veux pas?

-Tu n'as pas le choix.

-Bien, grognais-je de nouveau, dans ce cas, dis à mon irascible petit ami que le sexe ne va pas me tuer, s'il te plaît.

-Eh bien, rougis le tsundere en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez, en effet, il n'y a pas grand risque pour lui. Au contraire, il pourrait se sentir mieux avec ce genre d'activité.

-Tu vois! Si seulement le coach n'était pas entré et nous avait pas dérangé, me lamentais-je.

-Trop d'informations, gémit Kise.

-Oups, désolé.

-T'en as même pas l'air, fit remarquer Aomine.

J'eus un fin sourire. Tous étaient là, à se disputer sans s'agiter, sous le regard vigilant d'Akashi. Je me calais plus confortablement contre celui-ci. Petit à petit, je m'engourdis et finis par m'endormir complètement.

Je fus réveillé par un cri de Kise. Il semblait en vouloir à Aomine pour une quelconque raison. Je ne cherchais pas plus loin que cela, de toutes façons, il se plaignait tout le temps. Mais étrangement, ses sourires étaient moins crispés que la dernière fois que je l'avais vu. Peut-être qu'il avait décidé de se détendre, ou qu'il avait réglé une partie de ses problèmes. Mouais, vu le regard qu'il me lance, j'ai comme un doute.

Je me sentais mieux là que tout à l'heure. Le début de grippe avait-il été enrayé par la sieste que je venais de faire? Quoi qu'il en soit, je me demandais s'ils accepteraient de venir se promener avec moi. Je me sentais suffisamment bien, et je ne voulais être couvé comme une petite chose jusqu'à la fin. Aussi décidais-je de me redresser un peu. Seulement pour voir Kise à genoux larmoyer devant un grand bleuté embarrassé. Je gloussais à la position qu'ils avaient.

-Roméo, Ô Roméo, pourquoi es-tu Roméo?

-Hein? De quoi tu parles? Tu pourrais arrêter de parler français, y a bien qu'Akashi qui te comprends.

-Non, je pense que Kise aussi, vu son rougissement. Et Kuroko aussi, je crois. Tu connais Roméo et Juliette?

-Ouais, vite fait, pourquoi?

-Représente-toi la scène du balcon avec vous deux.

-Je vois pas pourquoi je ferais ça.

-Parce que Kise est à genoux devant toi, peut-être?

La mâchoire du plus grand se décrocha et j'éclatais de rire. Il semblait ne pas comprendre ce que voulaient dire mes mots, trop choqué pour faire le lien avec la position qu'ils avaient et les rougissements adorables de son anciens coéquipier.

-Mais, mais, de quoi tu parles? J'ai déjà mon minou, il...

Mon éclat de rire redoubla à ce surnom, au point que mes épaules tressautèrent pitoyablement alors que je tombais du canapé où j'étais allongé. Le regard d'Akashi tomba sur moi, l'air navré, alors que je savais qu'il pinçait les lèvres pour retenir son hilarité. Je riais à en avoir mal aux joues et aux côtes. L'image de ce grand dadais en train de roucoulé avec le grand dadais de Seirin, celui aux étranges sourcils si je me souvenais bien de la photo, les deux déguisés en félins, ne m'aidait certainement à me calmer.

-Bah quoi?

-Euh...Aominechi, tu peux redire comment tu appelle Kagamichi?

-Minou pourquoi?

-Et, et, hoquetai-je, comment il t'appelle toi?

-Mamour. Je vois ce qu'il y a de drôle, sérieux, s'agaça-t-il alors que je repartais dans mon fou rire.

Maintenant, en plus, Kagami faisait un câlin poulpesque à Aomine. Je ricanais en essayant de me calmer, mais l'exaspération visible de ma victime ne m'aidait pas des masses. Je finis avec des crampes plutôt énormes. Malheureusement, Murasakibara trouva le bon moyen de me calmer en apportant des assiettes pleines sur la table. Mon dieu, ils sont tous là, à attendre que je commence à manger. Je croisais les bras sur ma poitrine en signe de protestation. C'était évidemment sans compter sur Akashi qui m'obligea rapidement à manger, sans me laisser la possibilité de me défiler en me présentant directement les aliments devant les lèvres. Je le foudroyais du regard sans aucun résultat.

Le reste de la journée passa sans la moindre anicroche, et mes amis repartirent peu de temps après le retour de mes parents. Je décidais donc de sauter le repas, ayant manger plus que ma part antre les regards de chien battu de Murasakibara, les encouragements plus ou moins explicite des trois autres et les menaces de mon petit ami. Je me couchais directement après m'être changé et m'endormis rapidement.

Le lendemain, je fis ce que je faisais déjà depuis un certain temps le matin maintenant: je me précipitais aux toilettes pour régurgiter tout le contenu de mon estomac. Je partit ensuite me préparer rapidement, faisant une toilette superficielle. Kévin, qui passait par là, me proposa d'aller à la fête foraine se trouvant à Tokyo aujourd'hui. J'acceptais immédiatement, heureux de pouvoir faire autre chose que d'attendre. Malheureusement, c'est ce que je dû faire ce matin-là, puisque mon frère adoré mettait trois plombes à se préparer. J'avais envie de le secouer pour qu'il aille plus vite. Ça aurait été inutile, mais au moins, j'aurais eus quelque chose à faire. Alors que là, je me contentais d'attendre, assis par terre dans l'entrée. Enfin, oui enfin, je le vis s'asseoir à côté de moi pour mettre ses chaussures.

Alors qu'il fermait la porte derrière nous et que nous nous dirigions vers la station de train la plus proche, mon portable vibra dans ma poche. En le sortant, je vis que j'avais reçu un message d'Akashi. Je l'ouvris pour y lire «Amuse-toi bien aujourd'hui. La maison hantée est particulièrement bien réussite». Je levais les yeux au ciel. Comment savait-il où j'allais d'abord? Il ne me faisait tout de même pas surveiller, non? Quoi que le connaissant, ça ne serait pas tellement étonnant.

-Un problème, demanda mon frère.

-Rien, juste Akashi qui me souhaite une bonne journée et me conseille la maison hantée. Comment sait-il où nous allons, c'est un mystère.

-C'est moi qui lui ait dit.

-Tu lui fait des rapports, m'étonnais-je.

-Pas vraiment, disons que nous sommes tous les deux plus tranquille de savoir où tu te trouve, et qu'il ne s'agit que d'échange d'information. Il me dit où vous allez et je lui dit où nous allons.

-Génial, soupirais-je. Tu veux mon relevé de téléphone, pendant qu'on y est?

-Nan, ça va, tu te fais déjà fliquer par Akashi pour ça.

Je plaquais ma main sur mon visage, désespéré. Un jour, j'allais péter un plomb et l'enterré vivant, lui, Akashi et toute la famille pour faire bonne mesure. Je continuais à râler jusqu'à ce que je monte dans le train. Ensuite, je boudais, alors que Kévin se foutait joyeusement ma tronche. Je décidais donc de l'ignorer jusqu'à ce que j'en ai marre. Evidemment, une fois descendu du wagon, je lui avais pardonné. Il continua à m'asticoter jusqu'à la fête foraine où je l'entraînais directement vers les montagnes russes.

-Ah non, tu sais que je n'aime pas ça!

-Dans ce cas, j'y vais tout seul.

-Non, c'est bon, je viens, soupira-t-il.

Je lui fis un grand sourire vainqueur alors qu'il venait faire la queue avec moi. Il ne semblait pas rassurer, mais je n'y prêtais pas particulièrement attention, surtout que devant nous se trouvait...

-Murasakibara? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

-Maychin, tu ne devrais pas faire ce genre d'attraction. Et je suis ici juste pour m'amuser.

-Il n'est pas né celui qui pourra m'empêcher de monter dans des montagnes russes. Qui est le mec à côté de toi?

-Ah, c'est Murochin. Il est dans mon équipe de basket.

-Encore un basketteur, soupira Kévin. Tu ne connais donc que ça?

-Non, y a Lito aussi.

Mon frère se renfrogna et je me tournais vers «Murochin». Il avait les cheveux bruns, des yeux gris magnifiques dont l'un d'eux était caché par une mèche de cheveux et un grand de beauté sous celui visible. Plutôt pas mal.

-May Balans, me présentais-je. Et voici mon frère, Kévin. Il râle beaucoup, mais il est gentil, je t'assure. Toi, tu dois être plus que simplement un gars de l'équipe de Murasakibara, vu ton surnom.

-Himuro Tatsuya, je suis son coéquipier, sa nounou, tout ce que tu veux.

-Son petit ami, suggérais-je malicieusement.

Le rougissement identique des deux garçons devant moi me donna mieux que des mots la réponse. Je gloussais, ravis d'avoir vu juste encore une fois.

-Et tu n'as rien dis à Akashi? Voyons, Murasakibara, je ne te savais pas suicidaire.

-Tu es le premier au courant, je saurais de qui vient la fuite.

-Mais c'est le rôle de tout bon petit frère que d'embêter ses grands frères. Demandes à Kev, il en sait quelque chose.

-Oh oui, grogna-t-il. La preuve, il vient de me faire du chantage pour que je vienne dans cet engin de malheur. Je déteste ce genre de manège.

-Oui, mais moi, j'adore ça, et comme tu ne m'aurais pas laissé y aller tout seul, mieux vaut que tu sois avec moi, non?

Seul un grognement dépité me parvint, attestant de la mauvaise humeur de mon voisin. Je ricanais et lui fit un bisous sur la joue, histoire de le dérider un peu.

-Allez, après ça, je te promets, on fait ce que tu veux.

-Promis?

-Promis.

-Bien, alors je peux supporter ce manège, je suppose.

Je levais les yeux au ciel, exaspéré. Bon sang, ce qu'il peut m'énervé parfois.

La journée se passait bien, nous étions resté avec le duo de Yosen, discutant et plaisantant. Au bout d'un moment, j'eus faim. Et comme l'aubergine géante avait également faim, nous décidâmes de nous arrêter pour manger un peu. Assis à une table, nos commandes devant nous, je discutai avec Himuro.

-Tu sais, au final, je t'aime bien, finit-il par décider. Je pense que nous pourrions être amis. Au fait, tu joue d'un sport?

-Je jouais au basket, mais j'ai dû arrêter. Du coup, le coach a décidé que je serais manager de l'équipe, comme ça, je pourrais toujours faire gagner les garçons.

-Pourquoi as-tu arrêté?

Je jetais un œil aux deux autres. Ils étaient en plein exposé sur les mérites comparés de deux sortes de friandises. Bien, ils n'avaient pas besoin d'entendre.

-J'ai une tumeur, dis-je. A cause de cela, je ne peux plus jouer. Et crois-moi, vu le petit ami que j'ai, je risque d'avoir du mal à retoucher à un ballon un jour. Je m'en fiche, vendredi à l'entraînement, j'ai mis un panier, nah! Toujours est-il que je ne peux du coup plus jouer, moi qui adorais ce sport.

-Navré, grimaça le jeune homme.

-De quoi es-tu navré? Que je sois malade ou que je ne puisse plus jouer?

-Plutôt d'avoir posé la question. Ça ne me regardait pas.

-Non, c'est bon, t'inquiète. Et puis, lui dis-je en regardant mes deux grands frères, celui officieux et celui officiel, mieux vaut que Murasakibara ait quelqu'un à qui parler. Il me reste trois ans, mais passé ce délais, je vais mourir. Et je ne pense pas qu'ils le prennent très bien, tous. Alors je t'en prie, à ce moment là, sois présent pour lui.

-Compte sur moi.

Je lui souris et nous terminâmes notre repas dans un contexte plus joyeux, discutant des cours, de la compétition qui approchait, de ce que nous pensions des autres équipes. Nous disions de telles bêtises que les deux goinfres nous observaient, l'air navré pour nos cerveaux qui, de toutes manières, avaient décidé de prendre des vacances.

Le soir, nous rentrions sagement à la maison lorsque je m'aperçus que j'avais un papier à la main. En le dépliant, j'y vis un numéros de téléphone et le nom de Himuro.

(trait)

Bonsoir, bonjour, bonne journée, bonne nuit.

Donc, voici enfin le chapitre tant espéré, et vous, vous allez écrire les reviews tant espérées, n'est-ce pas? Pour me faire plaisir?


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclamer:** Kuroko et les autres ne m'appartiennent pas...dommage.

**Résumé:** Un nouvel élève à Rakuzan intrigue Akashi. Celui-ci va-t-il se laisser prendre par l'empereur?

**Réponse aux reviews:**

ellie27: Bon anniversaire en retard! Ceci est ton cadeau de ma part! Il est un peu moins joyeux, mais ne t'en fais pas, tu ne devrais pas te mettre à pleurer non plus.

Pouika: Une fête calme, avec Aomine et Kise? Là, je ne pense pas que même Akashi puisse faire une chose pareille! Mais il peut toujours essayer, hein, on lui en voudra pas!

luce1999: Méchante T-T ! J'avais déjà commencé à me sentir supérieur, et là, bam, tu casses tout! Je pleures maintenant, ouiiiinnnn!

narkia18: Bienvenu à toi, voyageur égaré. Nan sérieux, merci beaucoup, ça m'a fait plaisir. Eh oui, May va mourir, mais ne t'en fais pas, je vais le torturer encore un peu avant ça. J'ai tout prévu, il ne pourra pas m'échapper, mwahahahaha! Hmm hmm! Sur ce, je te souhaite une bonne lecture.

Slange: Hélas, la suite à tarder, ne m'en veux pas trop. Mais la voici, et le prochain ne devrait pas être trop loin.

Je ne le dis pas assez, vos reviews me font super plaisir. Ça me donne envie d'écrire plus vite alors je vous remercie de tout mon cœur! Je vous nem!

Je sais, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas poster. Pour ma défense, j'ai eu bien d'autres choses à faire. Et je viens de terminer ce chapitre, donc, je vous le poste maintenant. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de le relire, pardon donc pour toutes les fautes de frappes ou les fautes tout court que vous trouverez.

Bonne lecture les namiiiiiiiiiis!

**Couple:** Akashi/OC

La famille Balans:

-la mère de May: Claire

-le père de May:Stepane

-l'aîné des frères:Sam (Samuel)

-les jumeaux: Pierre et Mathis

-le plus jeune: Kévin

**L'amour du basket**

-Alors, tu t'es bien amusé?

-Oui, et tu avais raison, la maison hanté était vraiment bien. J'y ai rencontré Murasakibara et un de ses coéquipier, Himuro. Il est plutôt sympa. On a beaucoup discuté, lui et moi, raconté tellement de bêtises que même Aomine et Kise réunit ne pourraient pas faire mieux et j'ai son numéros de téléphone.

-Eh bien, dis-moi, sourit mon tyran personnel, te voilà bien enthousiaste.

-C'est vrai, mais ça faisait longtemps que je n'avait pas été dans une fête foraine. Au moins deux ans.

-C'est long deux ans?

-Bah oui, c'est super long, deux ans sans manèges.

Akashi gloussa et je me sentis très fier de moi.

Nous étions installé tous les deux à sa place, moi sur ses genoux, à babiller comme une pie sur ma journée d'hier, et lui tressant une mèche de mes cheveux tout en m'écoutant. Je ne savais pas comment il faisait pour ne pas me bailloner, mais il méritait une médaille. Les cours reprenaient dans cinq minutes environs, il nous restait deux heures de maths avant le déjeuner. Je n'avais pas envie de faire les maths, mais connaissant Akashi, je n'allais pas avoir le choix.

La cloche sonna et je soupirais comme une âme en peine. Je ne voulais pas faire ce cours. Mais le professeur entra et je me levais pour aller à ma place. Mauvaise idée, je perdis l'équilibre une fois debout et me retrouvais par terre. Akashi, Lito et Anaïs se précipitèrent pour me relever, l'air très inquiets. Je me forçais à sourire pour les rassurer, malgrès une migraine naissante.

-Aha, tout va bien, ne vous en faîtes pas pour moi. J'ai dû m'emmêler les pieds, maladroit comme je suis.

-Sûr?

-Je vais bien, Akashi, je te le promets. Je te ferais signe si jamais ça ne va pas.

-Au moindre truc bizarre, Angélito ira avertir Motomi-sensei. Nous sommes d'accord?

-Mais...

-Donc nous sommes d'accord.

Sur ces mots, ils m'aidèrent à me relever puis à m'asseoir, même si ce n'était pas vraiment nécessaire. Il régnait un silence pesant dans la salle alors que tout le monde me fixait comme si j'allais mourir d'un coup. Je soupirais et laissais ma tête retomber sur ma table. Si ils n'arrêtaient pas tout de suite, j'allais finir par péter un câble.

Finalement, le prof se racla la gorge et commença son cours, toujours aussi nul et soporifique, mais ça avait l'avantage que plus personne ne me regardait. Je voulu rêvasser, mais un regard insistant venant de mon voisin me convainc ne de pas le faire. C'est donc avec désespoir que je commençais à prendre des notes. Enfin, cela n'avait de notes que le nom, et ne ressemblait pas à grand chose.

Je fus surpris quand, à la fin du cours, le professeur me demanda de venir me montrer mon cours alors que la cloche n'avait pas encore sonné. Je le regardais un instant, puis haussais les épaules et me levais pour les lui montrer.

-Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que j'ai expliquer, il me semble.

-Non, je ne comprenais rien à ce que vous racontiez, alors j'ai pris des notes comme je le comprenais.

-Vous n'irez pas loin dans la vie à ce rythme jeune homme, je vous prédis un futur bien misérable.

Un grand bruit retentit derrière moi alors que, estomaqué, je fixais cet abruti. Soit il ignorait que j'étais malade, et dans ce cas, bonjour l'intérêt qu'il nous porte, soit il le savait, et dans ce cas, il n'était qu'un gros connard.

-En effet monsieur, lui répondis-je la gorge nouée. Mon médecin aussi me le prédis, mes trois prochaines années seront bien difficiles.

-Et après ces trois ans? Vous ne comptez rien faire?

-Je serais mort.

Il me regarda un moment puis déchira ma feuille de notes.

-Apportez-moi votre cahier de correspondance (on va partir du principe qu'il y en a au Japon, même si je suis pas sûre), je vous prie.

Je le lui apportais sans discuter. En me retournant, je pu voir que le bruit que j'avais entendu précédemment était Akashi qui s'était levé d'un bond, sa chaise tombant au sol. Il se tenait debout, derrière sa table, ivre de rage et incapable de prononcer un mot ou de faire un mouvement. Je pris mon cahier dans mon sac et le donnait au professeur.

-Bien, dit celui-ci. Je veux rencontrer vos parents. Quand sont-ils disponible?

-Je ne sais pas, ils sont médecins tous les deux et ne peuvent sans doute pas se libérer en même temps, en général, il y a toujours un de garde à l'hôpital.

-Dans ce cas, je veux voir celui qui sera disponible demain. Pour parler de votre comportement et de votre irrespect envers vos enseignants. Nous parlerons aussi du fait qu'il faut vous reprendre en main rapidement si vous ne voulez pas finir chômeur.

-Si vous comptez dire ce genre de chose lors de ce rendez-vous, dès que la cloche sonne, je vais me plaindre de harcèlement moral à la direction.

-Et bien faîtes donc, mais je veux vous voir demain soir.

La cloche sonna, et une bonne moitié de la classe s'enfuit dans le couloir. Alors que le professeur allait également sortir je dis très clairement:

-Vous ne nous y verrez pas.

Ce fut Lito qui fut le premier à mes côtés, Akashi toujours incapable de faire quoi que soit, rigide de fureur.

-May-chou, appela-t-il doucement.

Je craquais finalement et m'effondrais en larmes, rapidement conduit jusqu'à ma table par mes amis et serré dans les bras de mon petit ami.

-Je vais cherchais le proviseur, décréta une voix que je n'arrivais pas reconnaître.

Il y eut plusieurs acquiescement puis des bruits de pas qui s'éloigne. L'odeur de mon Akashi m'enveloppait et j'avais envie de rester comme ça toute l'éternité, sans bouger.

-Je ne veux plus jamais aller en maths, marmonnais-je.

-Je ne t'y obligerais pas, m'assura le roux.

-Que se passe-t-il?

Je me redressai pour voir Kévin et son ami entrer dans la salle, suivit par les membres de l'équipe n'étant pas dans notre classe. J'entendis vaguement qu'on leur expliquait la situation. Alors qu'ils étaient tous en train de planifier la mort atroce et extrêmement douloureuse du prof, je vis Oriane revenir avec notre proviseur. Il vint s'accroupir devant moi, inquiet de me voir pleurer.

-Veux-tu bien me dire ce qu'il s'est passé?

-J'a-j'avais pas compris le cours, mais j'avais pris un semblant de note, comme je le comprenais. J'aurais demandé à Akashi de me ré-expliquer plus tard. Mais Toyako-sensei m'a demandé de lui montrer ce que j'avais fait, alors je lui ai apporter mon cours. Il a dit que ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait expliqué, et quand je lui ait dit que je n'avais pas compris, il a répondu que j'irais pas loin dans la vie et qu'elle serait misérable. J'ai dis que mon médecin le disait aussi pour mes trois prochaines années et qu'après je serais mort. Il m'a pas cru, il a dit qu'il allait convoquer mes parents pour leur dire que j'avais un mauvais comportement et que si je continuais comme ça, je finirais chômeur.

-Je vais aller lui parler, répondit le proviseur. Il est inadmissible qu'un professeur parle de la sorte à un élève.

-Monsieur?

-Oui?

-Je dirais pas à mes parents de venir. S'il veut dire des choses comme ça à mes parents, alors ils viendront pas.

-Et ils n'y seront pas tenu. Ne vous inquiétez pas, ils ne seront pas convoqués.

-Merci Monsieur.

Lorsque celui-ci sortit de la classe, je me rendis compte que la plupart des gens restant dans la salle avait commencé à déplacer les tables pour que nous puissions manger tous ensemble. J'avais pas très faim, mais je me suis dis que si je continuais à pas manger mais à vomir le peu que j'avalais par jour, j'allais finir par maigrir, ce qui ferais de la peine à tout le monde. Parce que ça se verrait que je suis malade. Et j'avais promis à Akashi qu'il ne me verrait pas maigrir comme sa mère l'avait fait. Alors quand il me donna mon déjeuner, je commençais à manger sans rien dire, me forçant pour en avaler le plus possible.

Au bout d'un moment, cependant, je n'y arrivais plus. Je reposais alors mes baguettes, désespéré de ne pas réussir à mieux donner le change. Bon sang, je ne suis pas une victime, je dois tout de même mieux aller que ça. Et d'après les regards en coin que me lançaient tous ceux autour de la table, je ne devais pas être très doué pour le leur faire croire aujourd'hui. Je soupirais. Heureusement, après le repas, on avait français, et je pouvais faire tout ce que je voulais dans cette matière, du moment que je ne dérangeais personne.

En tournant la tête, je vis dans le regard d'Akashi qu'il était toujours autant furieux. Je me mis donc sur ses genoux, de profil, et lui piquais ses baguettes. Il me lança une œillade interloquée alors que je piochais dans son bentô. Mais un fin sourire étira ses lèvres lorsque je portais la nourriture à ses lèvres. Amusé, il accepta en silence que je me prenne pour sa nounou et que je le nourrisse comme un enfant en bas âge. Les autres, choqués de son manque de réaction à mon action infantilisante, nous regardaient, bouche-bée.

-Ano, Sei-chan, commença Reo-nee, tu es sûr que tu vas bien?

-Bien sûr que je vais bien, pourquoi?

-Eh bien, je pense que si j'avais un jour tenté de faire de même, tu m'aurais arraché les deux bras, non?

-En effet, mais tu n'es pas May.

Je pouffais doucement. Ça semblait presque naturel, comme action pour lui, d'arracher les deux bras de quelqu'un. Personne ne se souciait que cela le fasse passer pour un grand psychopathe. Je m'arrêtais un instant pour réfléchir à la question. Après tout, il était peut-être bien un poil psychopathe sur les bords, finalement. Etait-ce pour autant une mauvaise chose? Non, pour moi, il n'y avait aucun problème. Je décidais donc de cesser de réfléchir à cela, puisque cela n'avait aucune importance.

-Tu vas faire pendant les deux dernières heures de la journée, May, demanda Hayama.

-Hein?

-Bah oui, vous avez sport, non? Tu fais quoi en sport, depuis que tu peux plus en faire.

-Je chronomètre, j'aide le prof, j'arbitre les matches, bref, j'ai pas le droit de ne rien faire, d'écouter ma musique ou que sais-je encore.

-Quoi, même pas un petit peu?

-Non, mais je le fais après.

-C'est vrai que vu que tu as tendance à te laisser aller lorsque tu le fais, il ne vaut mieux pas que tout le monde te vois, je serais obligé de tous leur crever les yeux sinon.

-Akashi, m'exclamai-je, rouge de honte, tu avais dis que tu n'en parlerais plus!

-Vraiment, j'ai dis ça?

-Je te déteste, boudais-je.

-Je me ferais pardonner. Au fait, tu vas faire quelque chose en particulier pendant le cours de français?

-J'ai enfin reçu la suite d'un livre que j'ai adoré, mais qu'on ne trouve qu'en France. Heureusement que je peux les recevoir ici, sinon, je crois que je ferais une dépression nerveuse.

-C'est sûr, se moqua Sidonia, le jour où tu ne pourras plus lire, les craspoizoks à trois pattes* envahiront le monde.

Tout le monde se tourna vers elle, sidéré. Les quoi? Mais où avait-elle été chercher ça, encore ?

-Toi, tu devrais arrêter les champignons, franchement.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Je secouais la tête, désespéré par le niveau de mes amis. Et dire qu'il paraît qu'on se ressemble beaucoup. Je ne sais pas si je devais me sentir insulté ou non, là, tout de suite. Peut-être bien, parce que les autres ricanaient bêtement maintenant. Je soupirais, encore. Décidément, certains jours, je passais mon temps à ça, semble-t-il.

Le déjeuner se termina sur une dispute entre les français et les japonais sur qui était complètement pété. J'y mis un terme rapidement en décrétant que, en tant que franco-japonais, j'étais bien placé pour savoir que les deux en tenaient une sacré couche. Tout le monde se mis à bouder, et moi je me marrais.

Les deux heures suivantes passèrent rapidement, moi plongé dans mon livre. Je tournais les pages rapidement, voulant à tout prix savoir comment Thor, le héros, allait s'en sortir. Je le terminais juste au moment où le cours se finissait, mais j'avais presque envie d'aller tuer Morgan Rice, l'auteur, pour cette fin atroce. A la fin du livre, on n'était pas plus avancé qu'au début. Et la suite ne sortirait pas avant au moins un an! A ce rythme, je n'allais jamais connaître la fin!

-Alors, ce livre?

-Frustrant, je dirais. La suite ne sors pas avant l'année prochaine, alors je suis pas prêt de la lire. J'ai envie de la menacer, cette chère Morgan Rice, mais si je la tue, je ne pourrais pas savoir comme ça se termine, alors je vais m'abstenir.

-Sage décision que voilà. Prêt pour deux heures de sport?

-Non, pas vraiment, mais je n'ai pas beaucoup le choix, n'est-ce pas?

-En effet. Après ça, tu pourras venir voir à quel point je suis parfait sur un terrain de basket.

-Et les chevilles, pas trop gonflées? Ça va, tu supportes?

-Au lieu de te moqué de moi, tu ferais bien de te dépêcher, sinon, nous allons être en retard.

-Mais voyons, Akashi Seijuro n'est jamais en n'est jamais en retard, c'est l'horloge qui est en avance, ce n'est pas la même chose.

-Ricane tant que tu veux, mais il faut te dépêcher. Sinon, je vais te mettre au coin.

-Me mettre au coin? Et tu crois peut-être que je vais y rester bien sagement? Je suis un vilain petit garçon, je ne vais pas rester punis dans mon coin sans rien faire.

-Alors je te punirais plus, rétorqua-t-il.

-Tu ne m'encourage pas à rester sage, tu le sais ça, badinais-je.

-Oui, mais nous verrons ça plus tard, là, nous avons cours, me murmura-t-il.

-Sadique, grognais-je.

A voir son sourire, cette appellation ne le dérangeait pas outre mesure. Je grognais un peu plus, pour la forme, mais me décidais à la suivre. Bon sang, ce qu'il peut m'énerver, parfois!

(trait)

Comme prévu, le cours fut ennuyeux au possible. Ils avaient principalement fait du saut en longueur et du saut en hauteur, et je devais noter les scores de chacun. La prochaine fois, je dirais que je me sens pas bien. Heureusement, leur se termina finalement sur un score médiocre d'un garçon pas très doué qui n'alla pas à plus de cinquante centimètres. La plupart des garçons, avaient été jusqu'à soixante-dix, et Akashi avait fait un mètre cinquante. Je ne savais pas comment il faisait, mais ça m'agaçait un poil quand même!

C'est pourquoi je râlais alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le gymnase, moi en remorque. Bien entendu, il ne prit pas la peine de se changer. Ses affaires étant déjà dans le vestiaires avec mon sac de cours, il se contenta d'aller rouvrir la salle et de commencer les échauffements. Je l'observais attentivement, réfléchissant à une tactique à avoir contre les équipe les plus fortes. Ils n'avaient besoin de personne lors des éliminatoires, ils se débrouilleraient comme des grands pour gagner. Mais notre premier adversaires fort devrait être Kaijo, si je me souvenais bien. Un lycée déjà fort, et qui avait en plus Kise. Akashi pourrait sans doute le gérer, mais il n'empêche que les autres ne pourraient pas le suivre.

Je soupirais et me dis que j'y réfléchirais un peu plus tard. Je regardais donc l'entraînement, notant les aptitudes de chacun scrupuleusement. Si je ne pouvais pas jouer avec eux, je me mêlerais quand même de la partie, à ma façon.

(trait)

Alors, que pensez-vous de ceci? Ne me tuez pas trop dans les commentaires, s'il vous plaît.


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclamer:** Kuroko et les autres ne m'appartiennent pas...dommage.

**Résumé:** Un nouvel élève à Rakuzan intrigue Akashi. Celui-ci va-t-il se laisser prendre par l'empereur?

**Réponse aux reviews:**

ellie27: C'est bizarre, j'ai eu beaucoup de ce genre de réaction. Je suis d'accord, c'est un connard, mais il en faut bien un. Surtout que j'ai prévu que celui-là fasse tout pour emmerder May. Ne m'en veux pas trop, d'accord?

Pouika: Non, tu ne me trucide pas du tout, je suis pas d'accord! T'as cas aller tuer le prof de maths, ça lui fera les pieds! Et si je meurs ou suis handicapée, comment pourrais-je continuer à écrire?

luce1999: Ben vas-y, lâches-toi contre le prof. Par contre, comment comptes-tu me tuer? Non parce que j'aime pas trop la douleur, alors si tu pouvais faire ça vite. Voir pas du tout aussi, hein, ce serait bien. Et tu es plus sadique que moi, j'adore comment tu dis ça «j'aime bien quand il a des problèmes». Tu vas être servis avec moi!

GuestFromHell666: Tu sais qu'à cause de toi je l'ai dans la tête, maintenant? Je te déteste tellement pour ça. En France, on appelle ça un contrôle. Les examens, c'est le Bac, par exemple, ou le passage d'un diplôme quelconque. J'espère que tu l'as réussis! Et je sais qu'écrire une reviews sur le portable peut être assez casse pied. Et je ne ralentis pas sciemment, c'est May qui décide, si j'accélère, il me frappe (S.O.S auteure battue)! Et non, je n'ai pas envie de l'abandonner. Par contre, ce serait marrant de l'arrêter vite, juste pour voir vos réactions! XD je suis en train d'imaginer les commentaires qui s'affolent genre «Tu peux pas nous faire ça!».

Haikurouka: Eh ben, en voilà un de pseudo pas facile à retenir! Merci beaucoup pour ta reviews, ça m'a fait super plaisir (et aussi super rougir). Je te conseille de toujours avoir des mouchoirs sur toi quand tu me lis, on ne sait jamais. Mais je pense mettre une alerte en haut du chapitre maintenant.

Je ne le dis pas assez, vos reviews me font super plaisir. Ça me donne envie d'écrire plus vite alors je vous remercie de tout mon cœur! Je vous nem!

**Répondez please**: J'aurais besoin de votre avis les gens. Depuis quelque temps, je pensais reprendre cette histoire en changeant le nom des personnages et des lieux pour ensuite le donner à ma maison d'édition. Qu'en dîtes-vous? Est-ce que ça vous plairait?

**Couple:** Akashi/OC

La famille Balans:

-la mère de May: Claire

-le père de May:Stepane

-l'aîné des frères:Sam (Samuel)

-les jumeaux: Pierre et Mathis

-le plus jeune: Kévin

**L'amour du basket**

Je badinais pendant tout le trajet du retour, sachant pertinemment que cela agaçait Akashi. Je le voyais lentement mais sûrement perdre patience. Je n'attendais que la moment où il craquerait. Il allait forcément me punir à sa façon, maintenant que nous étions d'accord sur le sujet de l'abstinence. Bien sûr, je le savais très patient, mais m'entendre parler sans discontinuer depuis l'instant où il était entré dans les vestiaires allait bien finir par l'user. Sans doute la punition ne tomberait-elle pas avant demain, puisque mes frères et mon père étaient à la maison ce soir, au moins, je l'aurais.

-Et c'est pour ça que...

-La ferme, explosa-t-il finalement. Demain, je te donnerais une punition si sévère que tu n'en parleras pendant un mois. Tu as même de la chance que je ne puisse pas le faire dès maintenant!

-Mais enfin, mon roudoudou, m'insurgeai-je (quel acteur!).

-Tu n'arranges pas ton cas, là.

Je me mis donc à bouder avec application. Heureusement pour moi, je n'eus pas besoin de faire semblant trop longtemps puisque nos maisons étaient en vue. Akashi me prit le bras, m'embrassa et bifurqua immédiatement vers sa propre maison. Sans doute pour m'empêcher de blablater trop longtemps. Je pouffais et entrais chez moi.

-Tadaima.

-Okairi, répondirent cinq voix différentes.

Je levais la tête pour constater que tous mes frères ainsi que mon père m'attendaient dans l'entrée. Je soupirais de désespoir et me déchaussais. Puis j'allais tranquillement me servir un verre de lait dans le frigo. Je sentis malheureusement rapidement observé. En regardant par dessus mon épaule, je les vis tous agglutinés dans la porte de la cuisine, attendant vraissemblablement quelque chose de moi. Je me tournais donc entièrement vers eux.

-Il se passe quelque chose de spéciale? J'ai un truc sur le visage?

-Kévin nous a raconté, expliqua mon père.

-Et il aurait pas dû, me renfrognai-je. Cette histoire est déjà réglée, inutile d'en faire tout un drame.

-Mais ce que ce type à dit est ignoble!

-Mais c'est terminé, Pierre. Je te le jure.

Comme ils n'avaient pas l'air particulièrement convaincus, je décidai de laisser tomber. De toutes façons, le connaissant, ils allaient quand même faire comprendre à ce prof stupide qu'il ne fallait pas me faire pleurer.

-Au fait, demain après-midi, tu as rendez-vous avec Rinosuke-sensei. N'oublie d'amener ton autorisation de sortie au secrétariat.

-Oui papa.

Il y a quelque temps, je m'étais dit que même à cinquante ans ils continueraient. Je ne vivrais pas assez longtemps pour le voir, mais sans doute qu'ils allaient me couver jusqu'au bout. Je soupirais avec défaitisme. Mes pensées étaient loin d'être joyeuses aujourd'hui. Une sonnerie de téléphone me sortie de celles-ci. Je mis quelques instants à la reconnaître, puis la lumière se fit dans mon esprit. Il s'agissait de mon portable. Je me précipitai dessus, espérant ne pas arriver trop tard.

Malheureusement, je n'eus que le temps de voir écrit mon correspondant avec que le répondeur ne s'enclenche. Bon sang! J'attendis quelques secondes puis rappelais.

-Tu as pris ton temps, m'accusa la voix atone de mon ami.

-Bonjour à toi aussi, répondis-je. Il se trouve que, contrairement à toi, je fais autre chose de ma vie que d'être pendu au téléphone toute la journée.

-Pourtant, vu que tu m'inondes de messages lorsque tu t'ennuies en cours, tu y passes plus de temps que moi.

-Je te déteste.

-J'ai un match demain après-midi, tu viendras? Il est contre Kaijo, je suis sûr que ce serait intéressant.

-Je peux pas.

-Tu as cours, mais je suppose que...

-Non, c'est pas ça, j'aurais séché sinon. J'ai un rendez-vous avec mon neurologue.

-Ah oui, je suppose que tu ne pourras donc pas venir. Dans ce cas, je viens te voir ce soir. Tu vois le restaurant pas loin de ton lycée?

-Oui mais...

-Je paies pour toi, alors dépêche-toi.

Il raccrocha et je restais un moment à fixer mon portable d'un air abasourdit. Comment ça, dépêche-toi? Mais il va se calmer le moustique, sinon je sors l'insecticide moi! Tout à mon indignation, je ne fis pas attention à l'heure et je dû courir pour arriver au moins en même temps que le bleuté au point de rendez-vous. Il m'invitait tellement souvent au restaurant que je pourrais croire qu'il n'avait pour vocation dans la vie que de me gaver jusqu'à plus soif!

Alors que j'étais encore à une dizaines de mètres du bâtiment, je pouvais voir Kuroko qui arrivait depuis la gare, un milk-shake entre les mains. Un véritable drogué ce type! Ce doit être fichtrement pratique pour lui faire du chantage!

Je secouais la tête et accélérais encore un peu. J'arrivais même à atteindre l'enseigne avant mon ami. Celui-ci me réprimanda d'ailleurs, me rappelant que je ne devais pas faire trop d'effort et que ma course était inutile. Je secouai la tête et lui fis signe de me précéder, reprenant mon souffle avec un peu de difficulté. Bon sang, ce qu'ils m'agacer, tous, à me faire la morale.

-Bon, tu voulais me parler, dis-je une fois installé à une table avec le bleuté.

-Oui. Je voudrais un conseil.

-Sur quoi?

-Je sors avec Kise-kun depuis quelques temps, et je voudrais le faire avec lui, mais je ne sais pas trop comment m'y prendre.

-Eh bien, tu peux toujours le lui dire en face, parfois, c'est assez excitant. Sinon, tu a l'option séduction. Tu as des tenues provocantes chez toi?

-Pas vraiment.

-C'est vrai que c'est pas tellement ton style à toi, ça, réfléchis-je à voix haute. Dans ce cas, invite-le à passer une nuit chez toi, l'air de rien, et sois sous la douche quand il arrive. Dis-lui d'entrer et de faire comme chez lui, que tu arrives tout de suite, et vas le voir en serviette. Fais en sorte de bien l'allumer avec, surtout. Fais genre ça te dérange pas de te promener en serviette et ne la tiens pas. Plus elle va glisser, plus il va vouloir te sauter dessus.

/

Ce dîner était vraiment le plus étrange que j'ai jamais vécu, même avec Kuroko. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'imaginer mon ami séduisant son petit ami comme je le lui avais conseiller. Outre le fait que le blond allait sans aucun doute être très surpris, j'espérais sincèrement que les choses se dérouleraient comme prévu.

Ce matin-là, j'étais vraiment de bonne humeur. Je n'avais pas vomis, je n'avais pas mal à la tête, bref, le pied total! Je me préparais en vitesse et sortit rapidement pour rejoindre Akashi et aller avec lui au lycée. Je le saluais joyeusement, ce qui me valut un haussement de sourcil intrigué.

-Bonjour May. Je constate que tu te porte bien.

-A merveille, mon petit Staline en sucre!

Je l'embrassais vivement alors que le roux restait figé sur place par le surnom. Je n'attendis pas qu'il se ressaisisse et fuyais lâchement en direction de l'établissement scolaire. Un énorme sourire sur le visage, je me dirigeais directement vers le secrétariat pour leur donner mon autorisation de sortie. Je montais ensuite en classe où m'attendait un Akashi désirant de toute évidence des explications.

-Avant que tu ne te mettes à me sermonner, saches que tu ne vas pas pouvoir me punir aujourd'hui, je serais absent cet après-midi. Et ma bonne humeur vient du fait que je me sente parfaitement bien ce matin.

-Pourquoi m'as-tu appelé «Staline en sucre»?

-Parce que tu es un véritable despote, mon chéri.

/

Non, vous n'aurez pas son rendez-vous chez le neurologue aujourd'hui. Ni un lemon. Ce sera pour une prochaine fois.

Je me suis lancé dans une fanfic sur Bleach, si ça vous intéresse. Ça s'appelle «Tout réessayer depuis le début».

Alors, que dîtes-vous de cela? Lâchez vos comm'!


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclamer:** Kuroko et les autres ne m'appartiennent pas...dommage.

**Résumé:** Un nouvel élève à Rakuzan intrigue Akashi. Celui-ci va-t-il se laisser prendre par l'empereur?

Ceci est un petit bonus pour vous (mais surtout pour lyraserah qui me l'a demandé).

Enjoy!

**Répondez please**: J'aurais besoin de votre avis les gens. Depuis quelque temps, je pensais reprendre cette histoire en changeant le nom des personnages et des lieux pour ensuite le donner à ma maison d'édition. Qu'en dîtes-vous? Est-ce que ça vous plairait?

**Couple:** Akashi/OC

La famille Balans:

-la mère de May: Claire

-le père de May:Stepane

-l'aîné des frères:Sam (Samuel)

-les jumeaux: Pierre et Mathis

-le plus jeune: Kévin

/

**L'amour du basket/ bonus**

Après avoir discuté avec May, je retournais à la gare pour prendre le train afin de rentrer chez moi. Je décidais de mettre les conseils de mon ami en pratique immédiatement, c'est pourquoi j'envoyais un message à Kise-kun en attendant ma station:

«Kise-kun, ça te dirais de venir passer la nuit chez moi? On sera tranquille. Réponds-moi vite stp.»

Quelques secondes plus tard, je reçu un «Ok, j'arrive dans une heure.» Le stress commençait à monter, mon cœur battait vite, et mes mains était moite. J'avais juste le temps de rentrer et de me mettre sous la douche avant qu'il arrive. J'espère que mon blond n'allait pas se moquer de moi. Mais bizarrement, je faisais confiance à May-kun en se qui concernait ce sujet.

J'entrais chez moi, rangeais vite fait le peu de bazar qui traînait et montais dans ma chambre. Je me déshabillais puis allais dans la salle de bain. Une fois sous la douche, je mis l'eau un peu chaude, ne voulant pas être glacé lorsque Kise-kun arriverait.

La sonnette retentit.

-Entre Kise-kun, répondis-je aussi fort que possible.

-Kurokochi, tu est là?

-Oui, oui, j'arrive, fais comme chez toi, j'en ai pas pour longtemps.

-Oki, me répondit sa voix joyeuse.

Le cœur battant à cent à l'heure mais tentant de rester égal à moi-même, je coupais l'eau, enroulait une serviette autour de mes hanches et descendis les escaliers. Il était là, assis dans le canapé, à m'attendre. Je respirais profondément, comme avant un match intensif, avant de signaler ma présence par un petit coup contre le mur. Lorsqu'il se tourna vers moi, son sourire se figea et je le vis déglutir.

-Tu veux quelque chose à boire, lui demandais-je innocemment.

-Je-je veux bien un-un quelque chose, oui.

Les yeux dorés fixaient mon torse mouillé. Je pouvais suivre les gouttelettes d'eau rien qu'en le regardant. Je me dirigeais vers la cuisine, sentant ma serviette se desserrer pendant le trajet, mais ne faisant rien pour le retenir. J'entendis un bruit de pas derrière moi, mon petit ami me suivait. Dos à lui, je me permis un petit sourire avant de lui faire face. Il était plus proche que je ne le pensais.

-Tu veux quelque chose en particulier, demandais-je dans un souffle.

-Toi, répondit-il avant de m'embrasser goulûment.

Il fit tomber ma serviette et me tira contre lui. Sans cesser de me dévorer les lèvres, il me souleva et me monta à l'étage, jusqu'à ma chambre où il me fit tomber sur mon lit. Essoufflé, je restais allongé là, nu, l'attendant et le contemplant, une jambe repliée sur le côté et l'autre vers ma poitrine.

-Tu es tellement sexy, Kurokochi, gémit-il. J'ai envie de te manger!

-Ne te gènes surtout pas pour moi, répondis-je effrontément.

Ce fut trop pour lui, il se jeta sur moi, embrassant et lécha toute la surface qu'il pouvait atteindre. Lorsqu'il fut dans mon cou, je le sentis aspirer ma peau entre ses dents, et un gémissement m'échappa.

-Tu es tellement bon, Kurokochi.

-Et toi trop habillé, murmurais-je.

-Alors retire des choses.

Je ne me le fis pas dire deux fois. Tirant sur sa chemise, je déchirais les boutons plus que je ne les défis. La ceinture et le pantalon ne mirent pas longtemps à se rendre non plus. Mais avant que je n'ai pu faire connaître le même sort à son boxer déformé par son érection, il me repoussa en arrière et s'attaqua à la mienne. Je gémis alors qu'il léchait la chaire sensible de mon membre, puis un cri m'échappa alors qu'il le prenait entièrement dans sa bouche. Perdu dans mes sensations, je ne prêtais pas spécialement attention au fait qu'un de ses doigts se trouvait déjà dans mon intimité.

-Kise-kun, plus, je t'en prie, plus, priais-je en geignant.

-A tes ordres murmura-t-il contre mon membre, me tirant un frisson.

Il me reprit en bouche, le temps de terminer de me préparer. Le second doigt me fit grimacer, mais le troisième me tira une plainte d'inconfort. Le blond se redressa, me volant un baiser au passage.

-Détends-toi Kurokochi, ça ira vite mieux.

-Mais ça tire.

-Je sais, mais ça va passer, ne t'inquiète pas.

Je m'appliquais donc à respirer comme il me le montrait. Au bout d'un moment, jugeant que la préparation était suffisante, Kise-kun retira ses doigts et retira son dernier vêtement. Il mit du lubrifiant d'un petit sachet se trouvant dans la poche de son pantalon sur son membre puis me demanda la permission d'y aller d'un regard.

-Vas-y, Kise-kun, je t'attends.

Il sourit puis poussa le plus doucement possible. Je ne pu retenir une grimace, c'était définitivement plus gros que ses doigts. Il était vraiment gâté par la nature, lui, impossible d'en douter. Mais alors qu'il était presque au fond, il buta sur quelque chose en moi qui m'arracha un hoquet.

-Encore, dis-je.

-Aha? L'aurais-je déjà trouvé?

-Je sais pas si tu cherchais quelque chose, mais ça, c'était trop bon, recommence, lui ordonnais-je presque.

Il entama alors un mouvement de va-et-viens, son membre tapant encore et encore dans cet endroit merveilleux au fond de moi. Des suppliques s'échappaient de ma bouche, incontrôlées, mais je ne tentais pas de les retenir. Quelque chose de chaud montait en moi, je sentais mes orteils se recourber sous le plaisir.

-Kise-kun je-je...

-C'est ça, Kurokochi, viens, viens pour moi.

Je gémis fortement alors que mon monde devenait blanc, des vagues immenses de plaisir m'emportant sans crier gare. Je sentis quelque chose de chaud se répandre dans mon ventre, puis Kise-kun s'affala sur moi. Nous étions tous les deux hors d'haleine.

-Fais-moi penser à offrir un gâteau à May-kun, soufflais-je.

Le regard interloqué de mon blond me fit sourire alors que je m'endormais doucement.


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclamer:** Kuroko et les autres ne m'appartiennent pas...dommage.

**Résumé:** Un nouvel élève à Rakuzan intrigue Akashi. Celui-ci va-t-il se laisser prendre par l'empereur?

Je vous préviens, ce chapitre va être court! Ne venez pas vous plaindre, j'avais prévu ça comme ça, avec juste le rendez-vous de notre petite terreur. Enfin, vous pouvez vous plaindre, mais ça changera pas grand chose.

**Couple:** Akashi/OC

La famille Balans:

-la mère de May: Claire

-le père de May:Stéphane

-l'aîné des frères:Sam (Samuel)

-les jumeaux: Pierre et Mathis

-le plus jeune: Kévin

/

**L'amour du basket**

La matinée passa plus vite que prévu et je me retrouvais dans la voiture en direction de l'hôpital avant même d'avoir eus le temps de dire ouf. Et alors que je discutais tranquillement avec Sam, mon portable vibra. Etonné, je constatais qu'un nouveau message de Kuroko s'affichait.

«Merci pour tes conseils.»

Hein? Il les avait quand même pas déjà mis en pratique, si? Je n'aurais jamais pensé le petit bleu aussi pressé sur ce sujet. Mais bon, s'il était venu me voir pour cela, c'était vraiment qu'il devait avoir épuisé toutes ses autres options. Un gloussement m'échappa quand j'imaginais l'ahurissement du mannequin blond face à son petit ami bien décidé à le manger tout cru.

-Tu te sens bien, demanda mon frère, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Oui, pourquoi?

-Tu ricane tout seul, je te signale.

-C'est pas de ma faute, c'est Kuroko qui me fait rire. Enfin, indirectement.

-Comment ça?

-Tu sais qu'hier soir, je suis allé manger avec lui?

-Oui. Je vais même finir par croire que tu sors plus avec lui qu'avec ton petit copain officiel.

-Comment ça, officiel? Enfin, il voulait des conseils parce qu'il savait pas comment faire comprendre à son petit ami qu'il voulait aller plus loin. Je ne pensais pas qu'il le ferait aussitôt rentré! Je viens de penser à la tête du pauvre Kise.

-Kise, c'est le blond, c'est ça?

-Oui, c'est ça. Le plus exubérant du groupe avec le plus impassible, les opposés s'attirent, n'est-ce pas?*

-Comme tu dis. Bon, on est arrivé, dépêche-toi, je t'emmène faire les boutiques après.

-Chouette!

Je me précipitais hors de la voiture pour arriver plus vite dans l'hôpital. Plus vite arrivé, plus vite repartit. Surtout si je dois passer d'autres scanner, le bruit de la machine me donne mal au crâne. Je vais faire payer plein pot à Sam pour la peine!

La salle d'attente était presque vide lorsque l'on arriva, et le patient nous précédent entrait déjà dans le bureau. Je m'assis donc sagement sur un siège et comptait les secondes qui passaient. Non, je n'avais aucune patience, mais vraiment aucune, surtout si je m'ennuyais.

Enfin, ce fut notre tour. Et comme prévu, je dû retourner passer des examens. C'est avec un visage renfrogner que j'attendais avec mon frère les résultats.

-Allez, ça peut pas être si horrible.

-Oh que si, tu peux me croire. Ça me donne des migraines terribles, tu peux pas savoir.

Avant que Sam n'ait pu me répondre, le médecin entra dans la salle. Il s'assit et me regarda un moment.

-Alors, j'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle. Laquelle vous voulez en premier?

-La bonne, dis-je. Sinon, je pourrais pas l'entendre.

-La tumeur se développe comme on l'avait pensé pas de surprise pour l'instant.

-Et la mauvaise?

-Vous n'aurez jamais le temps de passer les examens de milieu d'année en troisième année du lycée. Je suis désolé, elle aura atteint le tronc cérébral bien avant.

/

*Non, vous ne rêvez pas, c'est vraiment un clin d'œil à mon autre fanfic. Kise est comme Loki dans un sens, et Kuroko comme Susano.

Comme je vous l'avais dit avant le début du chapitre, c'est très court. Maintenant, dîtes-moi ce que vous en avez pensé, c'est un ordre. Je suis votre maître vénéré, j'exige des reviews! *Ahem, ceci est un message de la petite voix dans sa tête, ne faîtes pas attention, elle n'a pas prit ses pillules ce soir.*****


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclamer:** Kuroko et les autres ne m'appartiennent pas...dommage.

**Résumé:** Un nouvel élève à Rakuzan intrigue Akashi. Celui-ci va-t-il se laisser prendre par l'empereur?

Réponse aux review:

Pouika: Mais non, le docteur à dit la troisième année de lycée, il lui reste deux encore...normalement.

luce1999: Mais non, c'est à moi qu'il faut obéir, pas à la petite voix dans ma tête, elle veut pas que je me drogue avant d'écrire, elle! Merci, rendez-vous à la fin du chapitre.

Donc, mes petits sushi, me voici en quelque sorte en vacances, puisque je garde la maison de ma tante qui est partit en Pologne pour deux semaines et que je suis toute seule avec ses chats, ces poules et son maudit coq qui va finir dans une marmite avec du vin et des carottes s'il continue de vouloir m'attaquer quand je vais leur donner à manger. Ah, et le cochon d'inde aussi. Et les deux tortues. Et les poissons rouges. Bref, une petite animalerie dont je dois m'occuper, mais j'ai aussi pas mal de temps pour écrire, le prochain chapitre ne devrais donc pas être trop long à venir.

**Couple:** Akashi/OC

La famille Balans:

-la mère de May: Claire

-le père de May:Stéphane

-l'aîné des frères:Sam (Samuel)

-les jumeaux: Pierre et Mathis

-le plus jeune: Kévin

/

**L'amour du basket**

En allant au centre commercial le plus proche, je refusais de penser à ce que le médecin avait dit. J'y réfléchirais plus tard, dans deux ou trois ans, peut-être. Pas avant, sinon, j'allais encore pleurer.

-Sam?

-Oui lapin?

-M'appelle pas comme ça, gémis-je, j'avais trois ans quand vous m'appeliez lapin!

-Et alors? T'es toujours mon lapinou. Tu voulais quoi?

-J'ai faim. Et soif aussi.

-Pas étonnant, il est quatre heure passé. Une glace, ça te dis?

-D'accord, du moment que rien n'est à la carotte, tout me va.

-Je suis sûr que je peux te trouver quelque chose, un serre-tête par exemple, avec des oreilles de lapin.

-Peut-être, mais je le mettrais pas.

-Même pas pour faire plaisir à ton grand frère adoré?

-Tu me paies combien?

-Un tarif à l'heure.

-Ok, ça me va.

/

Une immense glace à la vanille devant moi, avec un verre de coca bien frais, je discutais des cours et d'autres choses avec Sam. En tournant la tête, je vis trois filles qui nous regardaient en gloussant. J'imagine qu'elles en avaient après mon frère. Il faut dire qu'il était grand et athlétique, la peau bronzé et des yeux marrons rieurs. Mais vu leurs uniformes, elles étaient trop jeune pour lui. Elles allaient au lycée Kaijô. Tient, n'était-ce pas là où allait Kise?

-Dis donc, tu sais que c'est malpoli de fixer les gens comme ça?

-Je réfléchissais à l'uniforme des filles qui te bavent dessus depuis toute à l'heure.

Immédiatement, le plus vieux de nous deux se mit à rougir. Trop facile, vraiment. Sa timidité m'aidait à le mettre en boîte tellement rapidement que je n'avais aucun mérite.

-Tu sais, Sam, j'aimerais que tu ais une copine d'ici à trois ans.

-Je suis mal à l'aise avec les filles, marmonna-t-il.

-Un copain alors, fis-je magnanimement. Je ne suis pas regardant, et venant de moi, ce serait un comble que je te juge!

-T'es infernal.

-Je sais. Et j'ai finis ma glace. On va où maintenant?

-Dans une boutique qui va te plaire. J'y ai vu le genre de vêtements que tu aime. Et des veste qui nous permettront d'être content tous les deux.

-Pourquoi, demandais-je suspicieusement.

-Des vestes émo lapin.

Je le déteste. Il sait pertinemment que je la mettrais, et pas seulement pour lui faire plaisir. Mon frère est diabolique. Mais je le suivis sans rechigner vers le magasin en question, impatient de faire les boutiques avec mon grand frère. A peine avais-je mis un pied dans celle-ci que je me précipitais vers les portiques contenant des pantalons et des t-shirt tout simplement magnifique. Pendant ce temps, le traître qui m'accompagnait avait été choisir une veste lapin noire et violette qu'il me tendis pour que je l'essaye. Comme elle était plutôt pas mal, je décidais de ne pas faire de commentaire et de l'enfiler. Elle m'allait parfaitement. Alors que je me retournais pour le dire à Sam, je vis Kise de l'autre côté de la vitrine qui me regardait avec un drôle de sourire.

-Sam, lui dis-je, tu veux bien prendre ça, la veste et deux pantalons, tu connais ma taille, dans ceux-là, s'il te plaît. Je vais voir Kise, qui me regarde comme un abruti depuis cinq minutes sans entrer dans le magasin.

-Ok, ce sera tout?

-Ici, oui, normalement, mais j'ai décidé de te faire raquer.

-Sale môme.

-Je sais.

Je lui donnais les affaires que j'avais déjà trouvé puis sortit de la boutique et rejoignis le blond tout sourire. En arrivant, je ne résistais pas à l'envie de lui mettre un petit coup de poing dans le bras.

-Arrêtes de sourire comme ça, imbécile.

-Mais je suis content. Au fait, Kurokochi veut t'offrir un gâteau, même si je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi.

-Parce que s'il t'a fait le coup de la serviette, c'est grâce à moi. Je lui ai donné cette idée. Entre autre petite chose, tu vas adorer.

-Je ne sais pas bien qui je dois blâmer, toi, ou Akashichi qui t'a dévergonder?

-Blâme-moi moi, Akashi n'y est pour rien, je lis beaucoup trop de yaoi sur internet, c'est pas sa faute. Par contre, comme il n'est pas au courant, ne lui dis rien, sinon, je lui livre tous tes vilains secrets.

-Même ceux que tu connais pas?

-Oui, même ceux-là.

Il se mit à rire et je souris. Il avait vraiment le don de me détendre, cet idiot. Je reçu soudain sur la tête ma nouvelle veste, et je me retournais pour voir Sam derrière moi.

-Mets-là, le ciel se couvre, je ne veux pas que tu tombe malade.

-Avoues que c'est surtout pour me voir dans cette veste lapin, hein?

-Aussi oui.

-Une veste lapin? Tu dois super mignon dedans, s'exclama le blond.

-Il est adorable, oui, enthousiasma l'autre.

-Ah, il faut absolument que j'ai des photos de toi avec cette veste!

Sur ce, il sortit son téléphone et attendit patiemment que j'enfile la veste, ce que je fis en soupirant. Deux idiots qui s'excitaient pour des oreilles un peu longues sur une veste, franchement! Mais j'acceptais de jouer le jeu et pris la pose en faisant une petite moue mignonne comme le voulait Kise. Au final, le mannequin passa le reste de l'après-midi avec nous, riant et s'extasiant en chœur avec mon frère chaque fois qu'ils trouvaient quelque chose de mignon à me mettre dessus.

/

-Au revoir Kise, à la prochaine, salua Sam alors que le blond courait en direction de l'arrêt de bus le plus proche.

Celui-ci répondit d'un signe de la main. Nous deux avons décidé de rentrer à la maison, et nous retournions à la voiture quand la pluie se mit à tomber. Je mit rapidement la capuche de ma veste, alors que Sam courait vers son véhicule, n'ayant rien pour le protéger contrairement à moi. Je ricanais, bien fait pour lui. Une fois assis sur mon siège, ma tête tourna un peu, et sans m'en rendre vraiment compte, je m'endormis.

/

Et voilà un autre chapitre, pas très long, mais plus que le dernier quand même. Je vous supplie désormais de me laisser une ch'tite review. A vot' bon cœur, m'sieur dame!


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclamer:** Kuroko et les autres ne m'appartiennent pas...dommage.

**Résumé:** Un nouvel élève à Rakuzan intrigue Akashi. Celui-ci va-t-il se laisser prendre par l'empereur?

Réponse aux review:

ajiahdompey : Bien sûr qu'il est chou May, c'est pas possible autrement. Quand il s'énerve, on dirait un pikachu que boude ! Bref...c'est vrai que Sam est fun, je l'ai fait un peu comme je voudrais que mon grand frère soit (malheureusement, c'est pas le cas T-T). Et être payé pour porter des vêtements, surtout si c'est des vêtements qui me plaisent, se serait trop bien ! Mais faut pas rêver, ça arrivera jamais. Ju-chan est à blâmer pour beaucoup de choses...ne t'inquiète pas, on le retrouve dans ce chapitre. Et pour le coq, c'est un coq que tout le monde déteste, ma tante me l'avait dit avant de partir, il est mauvais, son kiffe c'est de faire du mal aux autres, faut s'en méfier. Pas de chance, il a continuer à sortir du parc où il était sensé rester tout le mois !

J'ai eu des problèmes de connexion. Pour ceux que lis, je vous postais mes reviews depuis mon portable, mais j'ai pas eu beaucoup de possibilité, juste un seul chapitre, c'est nul ! Et vous allez râler, mais à partir de maintenant, je vais avoir le syndrôme AntoineDaniel. Je ne sais pas quand je serais disponible, je ne suis même pas sûre de pouvoir aller à la Japan Expo, alors que j'en ai pas louper une depuis qu'elle est aussi à Tours (4ans, donc) ! Bref, sur ce, enjoy (et sortez vos mouchoirs) !

**Couple:** Akashi/OC

La famille Balans:

-la mère de May: Claire

-le père de May:Stéphane

-l'aîné des frères:Sam (Samuel)

-les jumeaux: Pierre et Mathis

-le plus jeune: Kévin

/

**L'amour du basket**

Le réveil sonne. Si je l'envoie contre un mur, j'ai le droit de faire comme si je ne l'avais pas entendu ? Non, dommage. Mais bon, j'ai décider de faire chanter Akashi aujourd'hui, et la veste neuve que mon frère m'a acheté hier va m'y aider. Surtout que ce soir, nous serons seuls tous les deux ici.

-Plutôt que de penser à un plan machiaélique pour voler le goûter de ton voisin, tu voudrais pas te lever ?

Surpris, je me tournait vers la porte de ma chambre pour y trouver Kévin qui m'attendait, déjà prêt, bras croisés et appuyé contre le chambranle.

-T'es débout depuis combien de temps ?

-Une demi-heure, c'est-à-dire depuis que le réveil à sonner. Prépare-toi mon lapin, on va être en retard.

-Sam t'a montré les photos hein ?

-Pas seulement à moi, mais aussi à tout le monde. Bouge tes fesses.

Sur ces mots, mon frères parti en direction de la cuisine. Je me sentais bien aujourd'hui. Pas de nausée, pas de vertige, tout allait bien ! Bon allez, je me bouge !

En quelques minutes, je m'étais lavé, habillé et coiffé. J'attrapais mon sac et parti directement, n'attendant pas Kévin. Mais vu l'heure, il me suivit rapidement. Devant la maison se trouvait comme tous les jours Akashi. Et son petit sourire en coin ne me disait rien qui vaille.

-Bonjour, le saluais-je avec entrain.

-Bonjour. Tu as de toute évidence passé une bonne fin de journée hier. Est-ce en rapport avec la photo que Kise m'a envoyée ? Tu fais un lapin très mignon.

Je vais le tuer. Kuroko va être veuf, c'est officiel. En attendant, je regarde mon petit ami, incertain sur la façon de lui faire comprendre qu'il faut effacer la photo en question. Alors que j'ouvre la bouche, il me montre son portable.

-Regarde, je l'ai même mise en fond d'écran.

Je referme la bouche. En effet, l'image en fond d'écran me montrait clairement en train de prendre la pose, une petite moue sur les lèvres, en short tête de mort et veste lapin. Impossible dans ce cas de lui faire supprimer cette photo. Du moins dans l'immédiat, et il fallait que ce soit fait avant que qui ce soit d'autre la voit.

-Je l'ai montré à mon père, il voulait savoir qui était mon petit ami.

Il devait le faire exprès, pas possible autrement ! Je pouvais voir un petit sourire en coin sur ses lèvres. Oui, il le faisait exprès.

-Tu...tu as vraiment montré cette photo, entre toutes, à ton père.

-Oui. Et il a approuvé mon choix. Il m'a dit que dans la famille, nous ne choisissions que des fortes têtes. Il a hâte de te rencontrer en vrai.

-Et...il sait que...

-Non. Je ne lui ai pas dis que tu avais une tumeur mortelle. Mais après tout, il nous reste des années, peut-être même que tu seras là pour la fête de fin d'année après notre diplôme.

Il semblait si confiant et plein d'espoir que je n'ai pas osé lui dire que non, je ne serais pas là. Il le faudra bien, pourtant, mais je ne veux pas le lui dire maintenant.

-Tiens, quand on parle du loup, on en voit la queue, n'est-ce pas ?

-Hein ?

Il me désigna un homme qui venait vers nous. Il avait les cheveux du même rouge que son fils, mais ses yeux à lui étaient verts, pas rouge ni jaune. Un petit rouquin somme toute banale, si l'on oubliait qui il était.

-Bonjour, May Balans je suppose ? Je suis Akashi Akihide*. Puis-je vous emmener au lycée ?

-Euh...ravi de vous rencontrer, en effet, je suis May Balans. Et désolé, mais je préfère attendre mon frère, nous y allons à pieds.

-Nous pouvons y aller avec votre frère, bien sûr.

J'ouvris la bouche, prêt à rétorquer, mais ne trouvais rien à redire. Et pendant que je me creusais la tête, sous le regard amusé du traître que me servait d'amant, Kévin sortit de la maison, se présenta et accepta l'invitation de notre voisin d'en face de nous emmener au lycée. J'en restais bouche bée. Mais je n'avais désormais plus d'autre choix que d'accepter de monter dans cette voiture. Un Akashi, c'est pourtant bien suffisant.

-Sam nous a dit que tu avais enfiler des oreilles de chat à la demande de ton ami blond, c'est vrai ?

Je me gelais sur place. Kise avait eu la délicatesse de ne pas envoyer celle-ci, et je m'en réjouissais, mais de toute évidence, j'étais grillé. Et le regard de tueur que j'envoyais à mon _cher_ grand frère ne devait pas être convaincant du tout, puisque celui-ci me serra contre lui en criant « chibi ». Je voulais mourir maintenant, ou disparaître dans un trou de souris et ne jamais en revenir. Où était ce maudit lapin blanc quand on avait besoin de lui ? Je suis sûr que je me serais très bien entendu avec le chat de Cheschire !

/

Une fois arrivé au lycée, nous sommes descendu de voiture après avoir salué le père Akashi. J'avais, étrangement, un mauvais pressentiment en le regardant partir. Cela ne le concernait pas vraiment, mais j'avais la sensation que cette journée serait désastreuse.

J'en eu la confirmation lorsque je montais les marches, derrière Akashi, au troisième étage. Tout à coup, tout devient noir autour de moi, l'espace d'un instant, et je ne sentais plus mon corps. Je me sentis tomber dans le vide, puis entendis des hurlements, très loin de moi. Quelqu'un criait d'appeler une ambulance, et je sentis quelqu'un au-dessus de moi. Il pleurait, des gouttes tombaient sur mon visage. Et j'avais mal partout. J'ouvris les yeux pour tomber sur ceux d'Akashi.

-Je savais que j'aurais pas dû me lever aujourd'hui.

Puis je sombrais.

/

*Akihide signifie brillant et talentueux. Oui, ce prénom n'est pas fait pour la modestie de l'enfant, ni des parents. Un prénom d'Akashi, quoi.

Me tapez pas, pitié, j'ai rien fait de mal, je le jure ! Dîtes-moi juste ce que vous en pensé dans les reviews, je serais sage, c'est promis !


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclamer:** Kuroko et les autres ne m'appartiennent pas...dommage.

**Résumé:** Un nouvel élève à Rakuzan intrigue Akashi. Celui-ci va-t-il se laisser prendre par l'empereur?

Réponse aux review:

JuriiGothic : ça ne se fait pas de rire de ceux qui reprennent les cours ! Je m'en fous, d'abord, je vais être payé pour y aller, alors nah ! La suite est là, comme tu peux le constater.

Puika : May va s'en prendre plus que ça dans les chapitre à venir, tu sais ?

ellie27 : Moi, sadique ? Mais pas du tout ! Je suis juste un peu sadi...bon ok, t'as gagné, je suis sadique. Et y a de grandes chances que oui, je continue longtemps encore de les torturer.

J'adore ! Vous êtes tous là, à me supplier de ne pas trop faire souffrir May et Akashi, mais il faut pas que ce soit trop grave non plus. Pourtant, le plus simple pour qu'ils ne souffrent plus, ce serait que May meurt, non ? Allez-y, lynchez moi dans les commentaires, c'est fait pour.

**Couple:** Akashi/OC

La famille Balans:

-la mère de May: Claire

-le père de May:Stéphane

-l'aîné des frères:Sam (Samuel)

-les jumeaux: Pierre et Mathis

-le plus jeune: Kévin

/

**L'amour du basket**

Un bip bip strident me vrillait les oreilles, et je grognais. J'ouvris les yeux pour les refermer aussitôt, trop de blanc, trop de lumière. Des voix étouffées me parvenaient depuis le côté de mon lit, mais je n'avais pas envie de tourner la tête. Au bout d'un moment, cependant, je me décidais à retenter d'ouvrir les yeux. J'entrouvris un œil, et comme rien ne se passait, je l'ouvris en grand, le deuxième suivant rapidement.

Une chambre d'hôpital. Cela ne me surprenait même pas. Un bourdonnement dans ma tête me convainquit de ne pas trop bouger pour le moment. Mais étrangement, je n'avais mal nul part.

-Ah enfin ! S'exclama une voix.

Je tournais difficilement la tête pour voir Kevin, assit sur une chaise, ainsi qu'Akashi. Tous les deux étaient un peu pâles par rapport à d'habitude, mais si je suis à l'hôpital, c'est pour une bonne raison, et j'ai dû leur faire peur.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Tu ne te rappelles pas ? Vous montiez en classe et tu as fait un malaise. Tu es tombé avant qu'Akashi ne puisse t'attraper et tu as dévaler deux escaliers.

Je grimaçais. Ah ouais, quand même. L'absence de douleur est encore plus surprenante. Je voulu me redresser, mais quatre mains me repoussèrent immédiatement.

-Tu as subit un grand choc, il faut que tu reste allongé pour l'instant, déclara Akashi.

-Mais...

-Pas de mais ! Je reviens, mon père appelle. Je vais lui dire où je suis, il va sans doute venir avant même de savoir ce qu'il se passe réellement.

Mon petit ami s'éloigna, et il ne resta plus que mon grand frère, qui me regardait les larmes aux yeux. Je détestais ça, je ne voulais pas le faire pleurer, mais un jour viendra ou je ne me réveillerais pas à l'hôpital, je ne me réveillerais pas du tout, et je sais qu'il pleurera. Mais je voudrais juste que cela ne soit pas le cas.

-Kevin...

-Non, ne dis rien. Tu n'y es pour rien, ce n'est pas ta faute ce qu'il s'est passé. Tu as juste fait un malaise, et comme tu étais dans les escaliers, c'était pire. Ton médecin est passé, il dit que tu vas avoir de plus en plus d'épisode comme celui-ci, tu vas faire des malaises, et tu auras des troubles de la mémoires, du langages, de l'équilibre, tu confondras sans doute plusieurs choses. Mais ce n'est pas grave, n'est-ce pas ? Ça ne veut pas dire que ça s'aggrave plus que ce qu'il pensait. C'est normal.

-Kevin, s'il te plaît, écoute-moi. Un jour, je vais mourir. C'est comme ça. Je ne veux pas que vous soyez malheureux, j'ai horreur de ça.

-Tu ne peux pas nous demander de ne pas pleurer à ta mort. Tu es notre bébé. Nous t'aimons, et nous serons effondrés lorsque tu partiras. C'est normal.

-Mais je ne veux pas...

-Il y a beaucoup de chose que nous ne voulons pas et qui se produisent quand même.

Je me mis à pleurer. Des larmes que je ne laissais pas souvent sortir coulèrent sur mes joues, et je me jetais dans les bras de mon frère qui me berça contre lui. C'est dans cette position que nous trouvèrent Akashi et son père. Celui-ci s'approcha de moi, le visage sérieux. Je me tournais vers lui, reniflant doucement, des larmes coulant encore sur mes joues.

-Je ne sais pas quoi dire. D'une part, je sais que c'est cruelle, mais je ne veux pas que Seijuro continue de te voir. Je ne veux pas qu'il souffre. Seulement, c'est à lui de choisir, et il a déjà fait son choix, de toute évidence. Tu peux donc être assuré que je ferais tout pour que tu sois à l'aise jusqu'à la fin.

-Merci monsieur, et je sais ce que vous ressentez. J'aurais aussi aimé qu'Akashi ne souffre pas par ma faute.

/

Ce chapitre est court, oui, je sais. Mais vous constaterez que je n'ai mis qu'un mois à le poster, contrairement à d'habitude ! Un progrès, certes, petit, mais un progrès.

Dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensé, je suis toute ouïe.


End file.
